


For Better or Worse

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 131
Words: 117,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Vol’jin and Tyrathan’s relationship is complicated at best.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

 

The first ray of sunlight came through the window hitting Vol’jin in the eye, waking him up. His first thought was why his head hurt so bad. Oh yeah, Chen had shared his new brew last night. It was good, but left a heck of a hangover.

His second thought was why was there a human in bed with him. His first impulse was to throw the human against the wall and yell at him. He refrained as he realized who the human was. Tyrathan lay beside Vol’jin, his head resting on Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin could smell Chen’s brew on his breath also.

He slowly slid out of the bed, gently laying Tyrathan‘s head on a pillow. The human stirred, but didn’t wake. Vol’jin realized he was in Tyrathan’s room. His mind was racing trying to remember what had happened last night.

Chen had shared his new brew with Vol’jin, Tyrathan, and the Shadowpan monks. Tyrathan had been sharing some of his adventures in Stranglethorn with Vol’jin. Vol’jin had walked with Tyrathan back to his room, listening and wondering how Tyrathan was still alive after some of the scrapes he had gotten himself into.

Vol’jin’s cheeks reddened as he remembered bits and pieces of what happened next. Sighing, he quietly left the room. When Tyrathan woke up, they would need to have a talk, but first, Vol’jin needed to figure out how he felt about it. They had gotten close during their time together at the Shadowpan Monastery. Vol’jin considered Tyrathan a good friend, but could they be more than friends?

——————————————————————————————————————————

Vol’jin’s hangover was gone by mid morning, but others it seemed were not as lucky. There were only a few monks at breakfast and morning exercises. More monks appeared as the day progressed, most appeared to be nursing hangovers.

At lunch, Vol’jin sat with Chen, who did not seem to be suffering from a hangover at all.

“Taran Zhu says I’m not to share anymore brew without his permission,” sighed Chen. “I guess the brew was too strong for most of the monks.”

“It be stronger than what ya usually make,” answered Vol’jin.

“Tyrathan, how are you feeling?” asked Chen.

Vol’jin looked up to see Tyrathan standing behind him. He hadn’t noticed his approach.

“Like I’ve been hit over the head,” answered Tyrathan. 

“Sit down,” said Chen, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Tyrathan sat down. Vol’jin noticed that Tyrathan looked extremely pale with bags under his eyes. He stared at his plate and did not look up at Vol’jin.

“Only eating toast and coffee?” asked Chen.

“It’s the only thing I think I can keep down,” answered Tyrathan as he took a bite.

“Well, as I was telling Vol’jin, Taran Zhu says I must have his permission before sharing anymore brew. Tyrathan, are you okay?” 

Tyrathan’s face had gotten even paler. “I think I was wrong about the toast.” He jumped up and almost ran out of the mess hall.

“Sorry!” called Chen. “Maybe, I need to rethink that particular recipe.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Vol’jin found Tyrathan later that afternoon in a secluded corner of the monastery’s grounds, working on his arrows. He looked better than he did at lunch.

“Hello, Vol’jin,” said Tyrathan without looking up.

“How ya feeling?” asked Vol’jin.

“Better. I saw one of the healers and she got rid of the hangover. Just remind me to never drink Chen’s brew again.”

“It not be that bad usually.” Vol’jin paused, gathering himself for what he was about to say. “Tyrathan, what ya remember about last night?” asked Vol’jin.

“It’s one big blank,” he answered, not looking up.  After a pause he added, “If I said or did something that offended you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it and it won’t happen again.”

Vol’jin was taken aback. He had not considered that Tyrathan wouldn’t remember anything from last night. It would make it easier to pretend that nothing had happened. But that thought made Vol’jin’s heart clench. No, he needed to discuss this with Tyrathan, even though it would be uncomfortable.

Tyrathan still had not looked up at Vol’jin. He stayed focused on his arrows. Vol’jin studied the man’s posture and movements. He then realized something.

“Ya lying. Ya do remember.”

Tyrathan almost dropped the arrow he was working on. “I don’t know how what happened last night happened, but I promise, it won’t happened again,” he blurted out as he scrambled to his feet.

Vol’jin grabbed ahold of the man’s arm, fearing that if he didn’t, the man would bolt. Vol’jin certainly did not feel like chasing him down. Tyrathan’s eyes widened and, for the first time since Vol’jin had met him, Vol’jin saw a trace a fear streak through Tyrathan’s eyes for a second. Vol’jin never wanted to see that look in his eyes again.

He gently cupped Tyrathan’s cheek with his other hand. “What if I be wantin’ it to happen again?”

Tyrathan froze. “You can’t be serious.”

“The Zandalari be here in a few days. We both know what the outcome gonna be. Why not make our last days count?”

Tyrathan stared at him, and Vol’jin worried that the answer may be no.

Tyrathan then gave a sigh and looked down at the ground. When he looked back up, there was a smile on his face. “Why not,” he stated.

Relieved, more than he realized he would be, Vol’jin pulled his human in for a kiss, carefully sliding his tusks so they brushed Tyrathan’s cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

Vol’jin sat beside Tyrathan’s bed as his human recovered from the spear wound. Vol’jin still couldn’t believe they had both survived that ordeal. They had spoken about Tyrathan returning to his family. Vol’jin understood. Tyrathan had a responsibility to his family.

Vol’jin had to return to the Horde. He had to stop Garrosh. Tyrathan couldn’t come with him. Vol’jin knew the man would be an easy target. So they would have to part ways, it was for the best. Maybe when it was over, and if Tyrathan couldn’t fix things with his wife, maybe they could be together.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Becoming Warchief was the last thing Vol’jin expected. He sat at his desk in Grommash Hold while Go’el tried to help him sort through Garrosh’s papers. Then they got to the records of the Horde spies Garrosh had employed.

“He had as many spies watchin’ da Horde as da Alliance,” said Vol’jin.

“They are dispatched at the Warchief’s discretion,” answered Go’el as he shifted through the papers. “You can now assign them as you see fit.”

“To watch anyone?”

Go’el looked up at Vol’jin. “Someone in particular you have in mind?”

Vol’jin avoided Go’el’s gaze. Chen had sent him a couple of updates on Tyrathan’s condition while he recovered, but those had stopped when Tyrathan left the Shadowpan Monastery. Since then, Vol’jin hadn’t heard a word about where he was or how he was doing. It was a nagging worry that got a little worse every day.

“Alright Vol’jin,” said Go’el as he put down his papers. “Something is bothering you. Talk to me, my friend.”

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Tyrathan could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Every time he went out into the woods to hunt or check his traps, he could feel eyes watching his every step. This had been going on for about a week. But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t pinpoint the observer’s position. Today that was going to change.

After checking his traps, he armed his bow like he was going to hunt. He started in the general direction that he believed the spy was in. Every few minutes, he would change directions again. Finally, when he took an abrupt turn to his right, he heard a twig snap. He shot his arrow in the direction of the noise. A muffled gasp and a few footsteps were all he heard and then silence.

He took off in that direction and came to a stop when he found his arrow embedded in a tree. No footprints, blood, or body was to be seen in sight. Just a small piece of paper and cloth that his arrow had torn off and pinned to the tree.

He removed the arrow and studied the paper. It was part of a letter. He read the few words that were written on it.

_A report on the hunter is to be sent to the Warchief every week on the..._

Tyrathan turned over the piece of cloth and saw it was part of the Horde insignia.

Vol’jin? Vol’jin was now the Horde’s Warchief. Had Vol’jin sent a spy to watch him? Tyrathan shook his head as he pocketed the cloth and paper. He gathered his weapons and started home. Why would Vol’jin send a spy to watch him? Maybe Vol’jin just wanted to know how he was doing, but why would he want a weekly report?

When he reached his house, he saw Morelan’s horse in the yard. He didn’t feel like dealing with Morelan, but he needed to know why he was here. Maybe he was to be sent on another assignment. He went into the house and found Morelan in bed with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrathan’s divorce had become final, and his ex-wife had moved with their kids into Morelan’s house. Vol’jin hoped that now Tyrathan would come to see him. Maybe they could be together now. As Warchief, Vol’jin could protect Tyrathan should anyone in the Horde take exception to the human. 

Time went by, but Tyrathan never came. Vol’jin continued to receive reports on Tyrathan. He lived in his old house, hunted, and went on assignments for the Vanyst family. His time with his children was limited to a few hours on holidays, and then he wasn’t allowed to see them at all.

Vol’jin wondered why his human wouldn’t come to him. Maybe Tyrathan didn’t feel the same way Vol’jin did. Vol’jin considered sending a message asking Tyrathan to come to Orgrimmar, but decided against it. He didn’t want Tyrathan to feel obligated, if he didn’t want to be with Vol’jin. 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Tyrathan kept himself busy. If he didn’t stay busy, the loneliness would get to him. He thought it wouldn’t be long though. The Horde spies should have reported to Vol’jin about his divorce. He hoped Vol’jin would send for him soon. As Warchief, if Vol’jin wanted to have a human by his side, he could have a human by his side.

But Vol’jin never sent for him. Tyrathan didn’t understand why not. He could still sense the presence of the Horde spies as they watched him. Heck, he found a goblin going through his trash one night. If Vol’jin didn’t want him by his side, why did he still have his spies watching him? Maybe Vol’jin didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship. Maybe he felt it would jeopardize his position. Maybe the spies were supposed to watch him to make sure Tyrathan never revealed what had happened back in Pandaria. Of course, Tyrathan had no intention of letting anyone in the Alliance know what had happened. He knew how that would end. It would end with him being executed for treason.


	4. Chapter 4

Vol’jin sat at his desk trying to focus on his work, but every few minutes, he would glance up at the door. It was time for the weekly report to arrive on Tyrathan. Only the courier was late. The wait had made Vol’jin a little cross with people. Okay, maybe more than a little. When Go’el tells you to stop acting like a child; it’s time to start watching your attitude. Finally, the courier came with a stack of reports. The one Vol’jin was interested in was on the bottom of the stack. He tossed the others aside. Unassumingly blank with only a simple seal. Vol’jin waited until the courier had left before he opened the report.

It described a couple of hunts Tyrathan had done. He had helped an elderly neighbor patch her roof after a storm. His horse had thrown a shoe and he had to replace it. It ended with Tyrathan accompanying Bolten Vanyst and some of his men on an assignment to Westfall. Once they were done there, their plan was to stop in Stormwind on the way back. Apparently, Bolten had some business there that needed to be taken care of. The Horde rogue intended to follow them, record everything, and send the next report when they returned.

Vol’jin sighed. This meant the next report could be weeks away depending on how long the group had to stay in Westfall and Stormwind. Shaking his head, he glanced out the window. It was late. He would continue his work tomorrow. Now, he just wanted to get some rest.

That night, Vol’jin had a vision as he slept. He was in a crowd of humans in the middle of the day. He was a little unnerved until he realized that they couldn’t see him. Glancing around at the buildings, he saw the banners of Stormwind.

Then he began to hear the voices of the crowd. “Traitor! Kill him! Traitor!” they shouted. 

Vol’jin turned so he could see what the crowd was looking at. In front of the crowd was a scaffold. Vol’jin walked towards the structure, dread filling his gut. He had to see what was going on, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

Tyrathan stood on the scaffold. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back. His face was bruised and his left shoulder sagged at an odd angle. He had obviously been tortured. Vol’jin’s anger flared when he realized that.

Spymaster Shaw stood next to Tyrathan. He was speaking to him. Even though the crowd was still shouting, the vision allowed Vol’jin to hear every word Shaw spoke.

“I’ll give you one more chance, for your children’s sake. Do it for them. Tell us everything you know about Warchief Vol’jin.”

“No,” hissed Tyrathan defiantly. Shaw nodded at the hangman and walked away.

The hangman slid the rope around Tyrathan’s neck. Vol’jin tried to move to stop it, but his body seemed to be frozen in place. The trapdoor opened beneath Tyrathan and...

Vol’jin woke up screaming. His guards burst through the door.

“Warchief! What’s wrong?” they asked weapons drawn.

“Nothin’. Nightmare. Get out.” answered Vol’jin as he waved them out. They sheathed their weapons and left. As soon as the door closed, Vol’jin collapsed on his floor mat.

He ran his fingers through his hair. It was no nightmare. The Loa had granted him a vision of the future. If Tyrathan set foot in Stormwind, he would not be walking out alive. 

Tyrathan had always been obedient, doing everything the Alliance had asked of him. The only thing Vol’jin could think of that could be held against Tyrathan was their relationship. Somehow, somebody in the Alliance had found out about it.

Vol’jin didn’t have much time. He had to figure out how to save Tyrathan before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrathan sat in his tent. He was tired and ready for bed. They had spent the day hunting coyotes, which then turned into a skirmish with bandits when they stumbled upon their camp in the woods. Tomorrow, they would start towards Stormwind. Then once they got done with whatever business Bolten had there, they could go home. Perhaps, he could convince Bolten to arrange for him to see his children again. That would be nice. 

Suddenly, someone stepped into his tent. Tyrathan recognized Jasper, a rogue friend of his.

“I need to warn you,” he whispered. “I overheard something between Bolten and one of his sons in law. When we get to Stormwind, you are going to be arrested.”

“Arrested? Why?” whispered Tyrathan.

“I think it’s a plot Bolten and Morelan have cooked up to get rid of you. Morelan is afraid of you. I know you haven’t done anything to him, but he is a low life coward. But you are to be arrested for treason and hanged. They have a warrant signed by Spymaster Shaw. This whole assignment was just a ruse to get you to Stormwind.”

“Why do they think I committed treason?” asked Tyrathan in disbelief.

“The charge is that you provided assistance to the enemy in Pandaria, namely Warchief Vol’jin.” Tyrathan kept his expression neutral as Jasper watched him. 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not or whatever your reasons were. Tyrathan, they are going to kill you.” Jasper sighed and shook his head. “You need to leave, tonight. I’m on watch till midnight. Here these might help.” Jasper tossed him a small bag. “Whatever you do, please be careful, and this conversation never happened.” Jasper exited the tent as quietly as he entered.

Tyrathan sat there, staring at the ground. Morelan wasn’t the brightest person in Azeroth, but he wasn’t the dullest either. He must have finally connected the dots between him and Vol’jin, and then realized it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. Jasper was right. He had to leave if he wanted to live. Becoming a fugitive from the Alliance was not something he wanted to do, but there was no other choice. He thought about his kids and wondered what they would be told. Morelan would probably tell them that their father was a traitor. He would probably never see them again.

Tyrathan opened the bag Jasper had given him. It contained a couple of smoke screen bombs and some gold. He began to gather his things. Where was he to go? Maybe to Vol’jin? But if Vol’jin wanted him around, he would have sent for him already. Vol’jin had his position to think of, and a relationship with a human could jeopardize that. What would the Horde think of their Warchief being with a human? Vol’jin probably would want to keep it from becoming common knowledge.

He froze. Once Vol’jin realized the Alliance knew about their relationship, he may decide to have Tyrathan taken care of himself in order to keep everything quiet. Tyrathan didn’t want to think that, but he couldn’t ignore that little seed of doubt. Tyrathan thought about the Horde spy who was watching him. He was certain the spy had followed them here. He would need to give the spy the slip also.

Gathering his pack and weapons, he stepped out of the tent. He could see Jasper some distance away, making a point not to look in Tyrathan’s direction even though he had to know Tyrathan was there. Tyrathan understood. This way Jasper could honestly say he never saw Tyrathan leave. Tyrathan headed for the woods and disappeared into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is an OC I came up with.


	6. Chapter 6

Vol’jin sat at his desk. He was supposed to be working on the papers in front of him, but instead his mind was elsewhere. He had to find a way to save Tyrathan and he wasn’t sure how much time he had. He had sent a message warning the spy not to allow Tyrathan to go to Stormwind and, if they got close to the city, to take matters into his own hands to prevent it. Unfortunately, that would involve kidnapping Tyrathan, and possibly hurting or killing some of the men he was traveling with. Also, Tyrathan would resist, so there was the chance he could get hurt. Vol’jin did not want to put Tyrathan through all that, so he needed to come up with a plan. Someone knocked on the door.

“Enter,” sighed Vol’jin.

 Go’el entered. “You seem down today,” he said.

“I be havin’ a lot on my mind,” answered Vol’jin as he rubbed his tired eyes. It had been impossible to get any sleep after that vision.

“Not your work I see,” said Go’el as he sat down next to Vol’jin. “Usually you are in a good mood the day after you receive a report on your human.” Go’el paused and frowned. “You didn’t receive bad news, did you?”

“I be havin’ a vision. Da Alliance gonna kill him.” Vol’jin clenched his hands into fists, remembering how bad Tyrathan had looked in the vision. If Shaw laid one hand on his human, Vol’jin would inflict ten times worse on him.

“Why would they do that?” asked Go’el.

“I be thinkin’ someone in da Alliance found out about us. Dat be da only reason I can think of.” _They gonna offer him a way out if he gives information on me, but Tyrathan ain’t gonna give it to dem._  “I sent a mage to warn da rogue watchin’ him.”

One of the Darkspear guards entered the room. “Warchief, da mage be back and say she be needin’ to see ya.”

“Send her in,” said Vol’jin.

A blood elf mage entered the room. Her red hair was pulled back from her serious face in a ponytail. “Warchief, there’s been a complication,” she said. She handed a report to Vol’jin. Vol’jin dismissed both her and the guard.

Vol’jin opened the report as Go’el leaned over so he could also read it.

Last night, an unknown human rogue had entered Tyrathan’s tent and left after a few minutes. Several minutes after that, Tyrathan had exited his tent and slipped out of the Alliance camp unnoticed. The Horde spy had followed and noted that Tyrathan used several tricks to disguise his trail. Unfortunately, he then used a smoke screen bomb. He threw it in the rogue’s direction. When it cleared, Tyrathan was gone. The rogue searched all night, but couldn’t pick up the trail. He returned to the Alliance camp where they had discovered the hunter’s disappearance. They were searching for him. Also, they had dispatched a messenger to Stormwind. The spy finished the report stating he would find the hunter first.

“Well, he is out of danger for now,” said Go’el.

“But now he be on da run. Da Alliance gonna put a price on his head.” Vol’jin shook his head. How could he help Tyrathan if he didn’t know where the heck he was? Vol’jin tried to think of some possible places he might go. The Shadowpan Monastery? As far as he knew, Chen was still in that area. Vol’jin would send him a message. Stranglethorn? Tyrathan knew that area well. Any of the neutral goblin towns? They would be crawling with bounty hunters looking for a quick payday. Horde spies claimed they were the best. Now it was time for them to prove it. “Even if he doesn’t want to be here with me, I gonna have him found and brought here.”

“Vol’jin,” warned Go’el. 

Vol’jin knew what Go’el was thinking. “It ain’t gonna be like that. I ain’t gonna force him to stay here. We can help him get to a safe place where da Alliance canna get to him.” Vol’jin frowned. Finding Tyrathan and getting him here was going to be the hard part. Especially if Tyrathan didn’t want to be found.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrathan double checked his hood, making sure it hid most of his face as he entered Booty Bay.  Returning to Stranglethorn had been nostalgic, but that had ended as he found that he not only had to avoid the aggressive trolls in the area and the Horde, but now also the Alliance. To do that he stayed off the roads, which meant more run-ins with hungry raptors, tigers, and other forms of wildlife.

He headed for the docks to see when the next boat to Ratchet would be. From there, he figured he would go to either Gadgetzan or Everlook. Both were neutral goblin towns, but Everlook was less populated from what he had heard. Also, there were fewer adventurers there, so probably fewer bounty hunters. Gadgetzan had a good sized Alliance population, so that would not be a good first choice. Staying in Ratchet was not an option. It was too close to Orgrimmar for comfort if Vol’jin decided to look for him.

The next boat would leave for Ratchet at midnight, so Tyrathan decided to get a few hours of sleep at the inn. For the past several weeks, the only rest he had were short cat naps in caves as he tried to stay ahead of his pursuers. What rest he did get was plagued with nightmares about what could happen to him if he were caught and sent to Stormwind. One disturbing nightmare involved him standing on a scaffold as a rope was slid around his neck. He would find it hard to be able to sleep for a while after that one.

Sleeping so much on the hard ground was aggravating his bad leg anyway. He could usually handle it for a few nights, but after that it would start to get painful. He got a room and collapsed on the bed without bothering to take his armor off. Within minutes, he was asleep.

He awoke to the sound of a brawl happening downstairs. Not unusual for Booty Bay, but it would make any further sleep impossible. Glancing out the window, he saw that it was dark outside. Tyrathan decided to head for the boat, as it would be leaving soon. As soon as he reached the inn’s bar room, he realized the brawl was between two of Bolten’s men. Neither of which were known for being able to hold their liquor.

Quietly, he slipped out the back door of the inn. His pursuers had caught up to him he realized as he saw another one of Bolten’s men pinning a poster to the wanted board nearby. Even though Tyrathan couldn’t see the poster, he was sure it was about him. He waited until the man went inside the inn, and then took off for the boat.

He stopped and ducked behind some crates when he saw Morelan speaking with the boat captain. Morelan was showing the captain a poster and a small bag. Even though he couldn’t hear their conversation, Tyrathan was certain it was his wanted poster and that the bag probably had gold in it. The captain accepted the bag and pointed to the inn. Morelan turned and headed for the inn, and the captain returned to the boat.

As soon as both Morelan and the captain were out of sight, Tyrathan slipped onto the boat. He went straight below deck and found a quiet, dark corner. There he waited until the boat left the harbor. Once, the boat was in open sea, he emerged from his hiding place and took stock of the other passengers.

None of Bolten’s men were on board. In fact, Tyrathan was the only human passenger on board. The other passengers included a Tauren druid, a few goblins, a Kaldorei priestess, and a troll rogue. Each passenger seemed to want to keep to themselves. The ship’s captain just shrugged his shoulders when he saw Tyrathan and went back to counting his gold. 

The troll rogue set Tyrathan on edge, though. Something about him seemed familiar. Tyrathan would get the feeling that the rogue was watching him, but whenever he looked in his direction, the troll’s attention would seem to be elsewhere. Tyrathan was certain he had never met this troll before. Then he noticed something. There was a small tear in the horde insignia of the troll’s tabard. The missing piece of the tabard would be identical to the piece Tyrathan had shot off the Horde spy who had been watching him in the woods almost a year ago.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

As the boat got closer to Ratchet, Tyrathan worked on his plan. He would need to get to the flight master and get a flight to Everlook without the rogue finding out where he was going. Easier said than done. Even though he never caught the rogue watching him, he could feel the rogue’s eyes on him, tracking him like a predator tracking it’s prey. 

Tyrathan shook his head. _The hunter becomes the hunted_ , he thought to himself. He wondered if the rogue was here just to keep spying on him, or if his purpose was something more sinister. By now, Vol’jin should probably be aware of the fact the Alliance was after Tyrathan. Had he decided that Tyrathan was a loose end that needed to be tied up before any damage could be done?

As Ratchet came into view, he put those thoughts away and gathered what money he had left into a single small bag. Just enough to purchase a flight and perhaps enough to bribe the flight master with. As the boat pulled into the harbor, Tyrathan waited on deck, close to the railing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the rogue standing at the opposite railing. When the boat docked, Tyrathan was the first one off. He made straight for the flight master, not glancing behind to see if the rogue was following. When he reached the flight master, he glanced around. He was alone as far as he could tell, but that didn’t mean the rogue wasn’t stealthed nearby.

“Where would you like to go?” asked the goblin.

“Everlook,” whispered Tyrathan. The goblin named a price. Tyrathan handed the bag to the goblin. “There is extra in there, so if anyone asks where I went, say Gadgetzan.” Hopefully, that would throw them off the trail. A large, empty desert. Many who went exploring it never came back.

The goblin opened the bag and his face lit up. “Yes, sir,” he said. 

Tyrathan got on the mount and took off for Everlook. When he looked back, he saw the rogue speaking with the flight master.

——————-—————————————————————————————————————

Jenji dusted the sand out of his green hair. For the past few weeks, he had been searching Tanaris for the human hunter without any luck. The trail had gone completely cold. No one in Gadgetzan had seen anyone matching his description. Perhaps something in this desert had decided to have the hunter for lunch. A few of the creatures here had tried to eat Jenji and he, even though he was a troll, had a hard time getting away. The hunter was just a human after all. Unfortunately, Jenji was going to have to report his failure to the Warchief, something he was not looking forward to. Warchief Vol’jin had made it clear he wanted the human hunter found and brought to him alive, unharmed, and without force if possible. 

Jenji rolled his eyes at that. Not in front of Vol’jin, of course. He didn’t have a death wish. What was he supposed to do? Walk up and ask the human to take a trip to Orgrimmar with him? Jenji could have just grabbed the human when he was Ratchet, but decided not to since the guards were around. He had figured he could wait until the human was alone. As he headed to the flight master to get a ride back to Orgrimmar, he noticed a group of humans putting up a wanted poster. It was the same group from Booty Bay that had been looking for the hunter as well.

Jenji waited until they went inside the inn before he went to check the board. They had put up a poster of the hunter and it looked like the price had been raised. Jenji smiled. This meant that the Alliance didn’t know where the hunter was either. At least that was a bit of good news he could report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenji is an OC I came up with.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ya don’t know what happened?” asked Vol’jin as he listened to the report from the troll rogue. Tyrathan had been on the run for months now and had seemed to have vanished into thin air. The rogue had found him in Booty Bay, followed him to Ratchet, and then a flight to Gadgetzan, where he had lost the human.

“He wouldn’t go to Gadgetzan, not as a first choice anyway. Too many people from da Alliance dere, bounty hunters too,” said Vol’jin.

“Da flight master in Ratchet said...” began the rogue.

“Da flight master lied. He must have bribed him.” Vol’jin shook his head. When he had sent the spies to watch Tyrathan, he had warned them how resourceful this human was and how dangerous he could be. Yet, it seemed like they still let their opinions of humans allow them to underestimate Tyrathan. Vol’jin supposed he couldn’t blame them too much. Before getting to know Tyrathan, he had been the same way. But still, when the Warchief tells you something, you should pay attention. Vol’jin dismissed the rogue. “Return to Tanaris until further notice.” The rogue left.

As Vol’jin stood up from his throne, Go’el asked, “Where are you going?”

“To speak with da flight master in Ratchet. Perhaps I can loosen his tongue about where Tyrathan really went.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Everlook was cold, but it was quiet. Few outsiders came through town and most of those did not stay long. Tyrathan was able to find a lot of work hunting animals for the Goodgrub Smoking Pit just north of town. He was able to earn more than enough to pay for his room at the inn. Sleeping in a real bed, his bad leg had stopped hurting. Every once in awhile though, the cold would get to it, especially before a snow storm.

Tyrathan sat in front of the fire at the inn, sipping his coffee when he heard voices coming from the front of the inn.

“You will have to be more specific. I’ve seen a lot of humans come through here,” the innkeeper said in a loud voice. That was the signal. Tyrathan had paid her to warn him should anyone come looking for him. He jumped up and headed towards his room to get his things. It was time to leave.

“Da human be a hunter, tall with white hair and green eyes.” Tyrathan froze. Even after all this time, he still recognized Vol’jin’s voice. Joy made his heart rise, only to be crushed by doubt a second later. Why was he here?

Vol’jin must have decided that Tyrathan needed to be dealt with. But if that was the case, Tyrathan had expected Vol’jin to send an assassin, like the troll rogue, someone to get rid him quietly so no one would find out about him. He did not expect Vol’jin to hunt him down himself.

Tyrathan grabbed his weapons and his pack. He opened the window and jumped down onto the snow below. The snow made only a soft crunch beneath his feet, but it was enough to get the attention of an orc who peaked around the corner. Tyrathan recognized the orc from descriptions he had heard. It was Go’el. Eyes widening, the orc went back around the corner. Tyrathan assumed he was going to tell Vol’jin. Tyrathan took off running for the flight master. He didn’t have much time.

“Where would you like to go?” asked the goblin.

“Gadgetzan,” answered Tyrathan. It would be risky, but his options were limited. He handed the goblin some extra gold. “If anyone asks where I went, tell them Un’Goro.” That would keep them busy for a while.  Tyrathan climbed onto the mount and just as it took off, he heard Vol’jin calling his name. _Don’t look back,_  he said to himself.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Vol’jin watched as Tyrathan disappeared into the distance. Why did he run? Why didn’t he turn around when Vol’jin called? Did he just not hear him?

“I don’t think he realized you were here,” said Go’el trying to comfort Vol’jin. “With a price on his head, he probably thinks we were bounty hunters looking for him. He wouldn’t have run if he had seen you.”

“He be runnin’ scared now,” said Vol’jin as he turned to the flight master. “I know ya been paid to lie to me about where he be goin’, but I assure ya, it be in ya best interest to tell me da truth.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrathan pulled his hood over his head as the mount landed at Gadgetzan. He jumped off the mount and headed straight for the inn. He needed to find a mage who would be willing to open a portal for him. He didn’t want to stay here longer than he had to. A glance at the wanted board when he walked by confirmed that.

It was late and most of the inn’s patrons had retired for the night, but the innkeeper said that there was a blood elf mage still sitting at the bar. Tyrathan approached her and said, “I’ll pay you to open a portal for me.”

She turned towards him with a bored expression on her face. “How much are we talking about?” she asked as she flipped her red ponytail over her shoulder. Tyrathan handed her a small pouch. She opened it and her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. 

“That’s a lot for one portal. Where are you wanting to go?”

“Pandaria. Consider the rest a gift to be quiet about it.”

“You must be desperate to get there. Are you on the run or something?” She asked with a playful smirk on her face. 

“Are you going to open a portal or not? I can ask someone else.” Tyrathan reached for the pouch, but she jerked it away.

“One portal right away,” she said. She opened the portal and Tyrathan stepped through it. Sure enough, he was in the Valley of Four Winds. Halfhill could be seen off in the distance. He took a deep breath. It felt nice to be back in Pandaria.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Evia was counting the money the human had given her when Jenji walked into the inn.

“Where did ya get dat?” her rogue partner asked.

“I opened a portal to Pandaria for someone.” There was enough gold here for some new robes, shoes, and a decent staff.

“Dat be a lot for just a portal,” said the rogue as he sat down beside her.

“He seemed to be in a hurry. Of course, you know how humans are when they get impatient.”

Jenji rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about humans. I’ve been trying to track da Warchief’s human, with no luck. I be knowin’ hunters be crafty, but dis be ridiculous. Plus he be only a human. How can a human outsmart a troll?”

“The human you’re looking for is a hunter?” Evia nervously fiddled with the pouch.

“I told you dat a dozen times. Ya never listen.” 

“To be honest, I usually tune you out when you start to rant. Anyway, there is a small chance, I may have inadvertently helped him get away.”

“What?!” Jenji gasped in disbelief.

“The human I opened the portal for was a hunter, I think. He had a bow and quiver. You know thinking about it, it probably wasn’t him. What are the odds?”

“What he look like?”

“I didn’t see much of his face. He kept a hood pulled up over his head.”

“Come on. We be goin’ to Pandaria. Ya goin’ to show him to me.” Jenji said as he jumped to his feet. 

Evia opened a portal to the same location as before and they stepped through. When they got to the other side, the human was no longer around and there was no trail to be found.

———————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a few weeks since Tyrathan had returned to Pandaria. He had thought about going to the Shadowpan Monastery, but figured that would be one of the places Vol’jin would look for him. Also, Chen could be there and although Tyrathan considered Chen to be a friend, Chen had been friends with Vol’jin a lot longer and would probably let his whereabouts slip. Especially if Vol’jin had already asked Chen to be on the lookout for him. So Tyrathan found a farmer near Halfhill who needed the services of someone who could hunt and do manual labor.

About once a week, Tyrathan would go to Halfhill to do some errands for the farmer. Luckily, the only adventurers that came to Halfhill were interested in cooking and cooking recipes. Tyrathan didn’t see any bounty hunters, but he kept his guard up. Even here, he didn’t feel safe enough to relax. His sleep wasn’t much better, either. Although the nightmares had stopped, he would jump awake at the slightest, innocent noise.

One day, returning from Halfhill, Tyrathan suddenly found his legs encased in a block of ice. Looking around, he noticed a blood elf stepping out from behind a tree. It was the same mage, he had bought a portal from. He must be more tired than he thought if she could slip up on him like that.

“Is this the human you’re looking for, Jenji?” she asked in Orcish. Tyrathan understood her even though it had been a while since he had heard Orcish.

“Aye, dat be him,” said a troll rogue as he emerged from the shadows. Tyrathan recognized him as the one who had watched him back on the boat a few months ago. 

Tyrathan drew his bow. He had no intention of going down without a fight. The rogue stealthed back into the shadows. Tyrathan shot at the mage, but she threw up an ice barrier protecting herself. The rogue reappeared behind Tyrathan and hit him from behind, knocking the bow out of his hand. Tyrathan started to reach for his dagger, but the rogue grabbed his wrists and jerked his arms behind him. 

Pinning the human’s wrists together, he turned to the mage. “Da rope, now,” he ordered. The mage blinked right beside them. Tyrathan felt them tying the rope around his wrists. He tried to struggle, but it was futile. The troll’s grip was too strong. He sighed. It was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evia is also an OC.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrathan expected them to kill him right then and there, but instead, the mage opened a portal and the two of them pulled him through it. They even picked up and brought his bow. The portal brought them into what looked like an office, a Horde style office. A desk and chair were in the middle of the room. The desk was piled high with papers. A single window revealed that it was night outside, wherever they were.

The mage placed Tyrathan’s weapons on the desk. “I’ll go tell him,” she said in Orcish. Tyrathan wondered who she was talking about.

The troll rogue stood behind Tyrathan, keeping a tight grip on his arm. “Ya be a lot of trouble. I hope for his sake, ya be worth it,” the troll said in Common. Tyrathan was about to ask the troll what he meant when the door to the office opened. Vol’jin walked in.

He looked the same as the last time Tyrathan had seen him. That felt like forever ago. A warm happy feeling at seeing him again filled his chest, but it lasted for only a moment as his mind cringed at what Vol’jin’s presence might mean.

Vol’jin’s face was neutral, unreadable. Vol’jin motioned for the rogue to leave. As soon as the door closed, Vol’jin drew a knife. Tyrathan closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. He hadn’t expected Vol’jin to kill him himself. Well, at least this way, it wouldn’t hurt. Whatever Vol’jin did to him, he would make it quick and painless.

He heard Vol’jin step behind him and felt him gently grab his arm, just above where his wrists were tied. Then Vol’jin cut the rope loose.

Confusion ran through Tyrathan’s mind as he felt Vol’jin gently cup his chin and lift his head.

“Tyrathan, look at me.” The voice was the same as he remembered, but he could hear the worried tone in it.

He opened his eyes and saw Vol’jin’s eyes staring back at him. Concern streaked through those eyes as they searched Tyrathan’s face.

“Ya are not afraid of me, are ya? Ya didn’t think I would hurt ya, did ya? I be sorry about those two. I gave orders for ya not to be treated like dis.”

Tyrathan gave a sigh. What had he been thinking? Had he completely lost it? Assuming he had any sanity to begin with, which he doubted. Of course, Vol’jin wouldn’t hurt him. He leaned into Vol’jin’s touch. “I’m sorry. I just...”

“It be okay. Ya been through a lot. Ya need a hot meal and some rest. Then we will talk.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
When Vol’jin had said they would talk after Tyrathan had gotten some rest, he had meant it. But while they were eating, Vol’jin had asked Tyrathan if he had any belongings that had gotten left behind in Pandaria that he wanted for the night. Tyrathan mentioned a few back at the farmer’s house and Vol’jin sent Jenji and Evia to retrieve them. He also told them to make an excuse to the farmer to explain Tyrathan’s temporary absence.

When he said that, Vol’jin noticed the crestfallen look on Tyrathan’s face. “What be wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing. It’s okay.” Tyrathan gave a sad smile and shook his head. “I know you don’t what me around here any longer than necessary.”

Eyes widening, Vol’jin asked, “What makes ya think dat?” Of course he wanted Tyrathan here, if Tyrathan wanted to stay here. He wouldn’t force him. He just figured that Tyrathan didn’t want to be here, especially after the way he was brought here. Vol’jin feared that after that, the last thing the man would want was to stay here.

“As Warchief, you can’t have a human by your side. What would the Horde think?” So that was the problem. If he hadn’t been Warchief, perhaps Tyrathan would have come to Vol’jin on his own.

“My personal life be my own business. The Horde not gonna choose who I can or canna be with.” Vol’jin walked over to Tyrathan.

“Well, how come you never sent for me? I was waiting,” Tyrathan’s voice wavered slightly.

Vol’jin could hear the hurt in those words. It made his chest tighten. He realized that his human had felt the same pain and loneliness that he had felt while they were apart.

Vol’jin shook his head, “I never asked ya to come here because I thought ya didn’t want to be here with me. I figured dat if ya did, ya would’ve come on ya own.”

Tyrathan looked up at Vol’jin, his eyes searching Vol’jin’s face, looking for something.

“I want ya here, if ya want to be here.” Vol’jin brought his hand up to cup Tyrathan’s cheek.

Whatever the human had been looking for, he must have found it because he smiled and said, “I want to be here with you.”

Smiling, Vol’jin leaned down and kissed Tyrathan.


	12. Chapter 12

Vol’jin woke up just before dawn. As he stretched out on his sleeping mat, he remembered that he wasn’t alone. Tyrathan lay curled up next to him, his head resting on Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin gently stroked the human’s hair, watching him sleep. For the first time in months, Vol’jin could relax. His human was here and safe.

Vol’jin wasn’t happy with the way he had been brought in, though, despite his orders. The fear he had seen on Tyrathan’s face when he first walked into the room felt like a knife stabbing him in the heart. This was not how he wanted to be reunited with Tyrathan.

Yet, he understood the position Jenji and Evia had been put in. Tyrathan had been hard to track. Once he was within their reach, they had to seize the opportunity or he would slip away again. And since he felt that he was being threatened, Tyrathan fought back.

Still, his spies had brought his human to him alive and unharmed, except for a nasty bruise on Tyrathan’s back where Jenji had hit him. Tyrathan assured Vol’jin that he was okay and that he wasn’t upset with how he had been brought here. He was just happy to see Vol’jin again.

Vol’jin was still concerned about Tyrathan, though. He seemed to be in good health generally, but the hunted look in his eyes showed that he was close to paranoia. The dark circles under his eyes spoke of sleepless nights. Vol’jin hoped that a few days of rest with peace and quiet would help fix that.

Vol’jin slowly got up without waking the human. He tucked the blanket up around Tyrathan. Then, he headed for his office. He would try to get some work done that he had been neglecting before breakfast.   
———————————————————————————————————————————  
When Tyrathan woke up, he was unsure where he was for a few moments. Then he remembered, he was in Vol’jin’s private rooms, in Grommash Hold, in Orgrimmar. He shook his head. He still couldn’t believe he was here. He thought it had been a dream.

He went to the window and looked out. Judging by the sun, it was almost noon. The city looked just like the descriptions he had heard and was bustling with life.

As he walked away from the window, he wondered what the reaction of the Horde was going to be when they found out about him. Vol’jin had made it clear last night that he had no intention of hiding Tyrathan away like a shameful secret.

Tyrathan glanced around the room. It was sparsely furnished. Everything either had a practical purpose, like the sleeping mat or Vol’jin’s glaive that hung on the wall; or a sentimental purpose, like one of his arrows that Vol’jin had hung on the wall next to his glaive. Tyrathan smiled, remembering when he had given that arrow to Vol’jin as a memento back in Pandaria. Tyrathan wasn’t sure what category the skulls that had been turned into voodoo fetishes fell into. He knew not to touch them, but did wonder where they had come from. They didn’t look like animal skulls. Tyrathan decided that he probably didn’t want to know the answer as a chill went down his spine. Vol’jin would tell him if he asked. The troll could be brutally honest sometimes.

He decided to look for Vol’jin, figuring he would probably be in his office. Vol’jin’s office had two entrances. One door connected it to the rest of the Hold. The other door connected it to the private rooms. So Tyrathan didn’t have to worry about running into anybody. He stopped just outside the door when he heard voices coming from inside, speaking Orcish.

“The guards rotation was suppose to change this morning, but when the orcs arrived, your Darkspears said that you gave them orders not to rotate out. May I ask why you have a sudden issue with the orc guards?”

“I be havin’ my reasons, Saurfang,” answered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan was certain that he was Vol’jin’s reason. He figured this would not be a good time to interrupt, so he turned to leave and stepped on a loose board. He froze, mentally cursing to himself. The voices from the office paused at the sound.

“What was that?” asked Saurfang.

“Tyrathan,” called Vol’jin. “I know dat be you.” Vol’jin said in Common.

“Who?” asked Saurfang, still speaking Orcish.

“Tyrathan, please come in here,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan took a deep breath. This was going to happen sooner or later, might as well get it over with. He opened the door and stepped into the office.

“A human!” hissed Saurfang. “What’s he doing here?!”

Vol’jin motioned for Tyrathan to come closer. “It be okay,” Vol’jin said in Zandali when Tyrathan hesitated. Tyrathan walked up next to Vol’jin and Vol’jin put an arm around his shoulders. The gesture felt both comforting and protective.

“Dis be Tyrathan and he will be stayin’ here with me. My Darkspears already know not to harm him which be why I gave the order to delay the rotation. Saurfang, I be puttin’ ya in charge of makin’ sure da orc and tauren guards understand he is not to be harmed. Then make sure da rest of da city knows dat as well. I be speakin’ with da Horde’s leaders myself.”

Saurfang’s eyes kept darting back and forth from Tyrathan and Vol’jin. Tyrathan could tell he had put two and two together and realized what was really going on when his eyes widened, but whatever his personal opinion was, he didn’t voice it.

“At once, Warchief,” the orc said respectfully. He left the room.

“Well, dat will keep him busy for a while,” said Vol’jin with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrathan found himself easily relaxing as the day went on. It was the first time in months he had been able to relax. He didn’t have to keep looking over his shoulder, wondering if a bounty hunter was lurking in the shadows. He didn’t have to worry if his wanted poster had been put up in town. He hadn’t realized how tightly wrapped he had been. As the stress melted away, he realized how exhausted he was, mentally as well as physically. He could barely keep his eyes open after lunch as Vol’jin gave him a tour of Grommash Hold.

Tyrathan tried to map the layout in his head so he wouldn’t get lost in the future. The guards they passed were all Darkspear and stood at attention. Tyrathan could feel their eyes on him as they were studying him, but he didn’t feel any hostility coming from them.

“Dis be da throne room,” said Vol’jin.

The descriptions Tyrathan had heard did not do it justice. Of course, the descriptions had been from an Alliance perspective, who had contrasted it to Stormwind Keep. They called Grommash Hold dark, cold, and disgusting. Tyrathan characterized it as warm and secure. The animal pelts and skins that decorated the floors and walls did not seem disgusting to the hunter, instead they seemed natural. The throne itself certainly looked imposing and Tyrathan’s imagination wondered what it looked like when Vol’jin was sitting on it giving orders. He also wondered if he would ever be allowed to see that. He jumped slightly when Vol’jin laid a hand on his shoulder. He had almost forgotten Vol’jin was there.

Concern showed on Vol’jin’s face. “Ya be tired.” Vol’jin led him out of the throne room and back to the private rooms. “Lay down and get some more rest. Dere be a couple of friends comin’ for supper dat I want ya to meet.”

“Who?” asked Tyrathan, feeling a little apprehensive.

“Go’el and Aggra.”

Tyrathan nodded and headed for the bedroom. From what he had heard, those two orcs were pretty reasonable, so meeting them wouldn’t be bad. He laid down on the floor mat and was asleep almost instantly.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin stood in the doorway watching Tyrathan sleep. It seemed like the stress of being on the run had been what had kept the human going. Now that he was safe, all his energy seemed to have drained away. Vol’jin shook his head. Maybe a priestess needed to check Tyrathan just to make sure he was okay, or a shaman. Maybe he could convince Tyrathan to let Go’el or Aggra check him.

When Tyrathan woke, Vol’jin found that it took a lot to convince him. The human was adamant that he was fine, but Vol’jin could be just as insistent. Tyrathan eventually agreed to let Aggra see to him. Vol’jin suspected that he found her the less intimidating of the two orcs.

“So, how are things going?” asked Go’el as they were waiting for Tyrathan and Aggra.

“He says he wants to stay here,” answered Vol’jin.

“How did he finally get here?”

“A couple of spies found him and brought him here.”

Go’el paused for a moment. “By his own free will?”

Vol’jin shook his head slowly and noticed Go’el’s look of disapproval. “I apologized for dat and he be okay about it.”

“If you’re certain he’s okay with it,” Go’el sighed. “That’s between the two of you,” he said as Aggra and Tyrathan returned to the room.

“He is fine, physically,” said Aggra. Vol’jin noted that Go’el eyes narrowed at that statement. There was something that Aggra wasn’t saying.

Supper went well, and Tyrathan seemed to get along with Go’el and Aggra. If he had noticed the unusual way Aggra had phrased her statement, he didn’t comment on it. After supper, Go’el and Aggra left the private rooms. Vol’jin told Tyrathan he had some work that needed to be addressed and that he would be back. Tyrathan said he understood. Vol’jin felt a small twinge of regret for lying to him, but it was just a small lie. No harm done.

Vol’jin found Go’el and Aggra waiting for him in the throne room like he suspected.

“What be wrong with him?”

“Nothing physically, like I said, but the stress he’s been under, he may have some emotional wounds.” Aggra had a sympathetic look on her face.

“Vol’jin,” began Go’el. “Think about it. He has lost everything he has ever known. He can’t see his family, his children, again. The people who were once his friends are now hunting for him. He can’t go home without risking his life. He’s been running for his life for the past several months. Once the Alliance finds out that he is here, and they will, they are going to see him as an enemy. Who knows what they will do.”

“We be not at war.”

“Doesn’t matter. To them, he’s a traitor. They’ve already decided that. That’s why they’re after him. He has to live with their rejection, and he may not have fully accepted that yet.”

The image of the crowd in Stormwind shouting flashed in Vol’jin’s mind the moment Go’el said the word traitor. Vol’jin shook his head. Tyrathan was not a traitor.

“What can I do?” Vol’jin had to admit, Go’el did make some good points.

“Be there for him, care for him, love him,” answered Aggra. “He needs you.”

“You’re all he has left now,” added Go’el.


	14. Chapter 14

The next two days were quiet. Tyrathan spent most of that time resting. It was doing some good. He was beginning to feel like his old self, better actually. When he was awake, he spent time with Vol’jin. 

He knew he had missed the troll, but he hadn’t realized just how much until they were having their philosophical talks again. At night, he would fall asleep in Vol’jin’s arms. Vol’jin was sweet and gentle with him. It was as if the last couple of years just fell away and they were back at the monastery again.

He did wonder if Vol’jin was neglecting his responsibilities. But as he noticed the pile of papers on Vol’jin’s desk start to get smaller, he figured Vol’jin worked on his duties while he was napping.

By the fourth day, he was back to normal. He was wide awake for breakfast and afterwards was checking his bow and arrows.

“Ya seem better.”

Tyrathan looked up and saw Vol’jin standing in the doorway. “I feel great. I’m sorry. I know I’ve been worrying you.”

“I knew ya bounce back. Ya always do.” Vol’jin paused and Tyrathan could tell there was something else on his mind.

“What is it?”

“Da guards of da Hold are goin’ to start rotating again. Today is da orcs. Saurfang swears dey understand ya place here.” Vol’jin paused, his eyes studying Tyrathan.

Tyrathan suspected that Vol’jin was looking for a sign that he had an issue with this. “That’s fine. I don’t want things to be disturbed on my account.”

Vol’jin took a deep breath. “I be busy most of da day too.”

“I can keep myself busy.” Tyrathan smiled. “Are there any archery targets? I want to practice so I don’t get rusty.” Even though it had only been a few days since he had last used his bow, it felt like forever. He itched to be shooting again.

Vol’jin chuckled. “I believe dere be little danger of dat. Yes, dere are targets, but...” Vol’jin trailed off as he glanced out the window.

“You’re worried about me leaving the Hold and going out into the city.”

Vol’jin shook his head. “I canna keep ya shut up inside. Dat not be fair to ya. Saurfang says dere ain’t been any issues with da citizens of Orgrimmar since he told dem about ya. I worry about what gonna happen when dey see ya, though.”

“Maybe you should trust your people.” Vol’jin was the Horde’s Warchief. If he said no one was allowed to harm Tyrathan, only an idiot would disobey.

Vol’jin looked back at Tyrathan. “I’m assignin’ some guards to go with ya when ya leave da Hold.”

Tyrathan shook his head. “Vol’jin, I don’t think that’s necessary.” He didn’t like the idea of someone following him around, watching his every move. He didn’t like it when he was back home and Vol’jin’s spies had been watching him. It had bothered him. But back then, there had been nothing he could do about it.

“Dey go with ya just until we can be sure dere not gonna be problems.” Vol’jin placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tyrathan sighed. Maybe if he agreed to it temporarily, and if there were no issues, Vol’jin would see that it wasn’t necessary. “Fine, but just until I say I don’t want them following me anymore.”

Vol’jin nodded and gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin had assigned two of his headhunters to go with Tyrathan. Tyrathan met them just outside of the Hold. They didn’t seem to be happy with their assignment.

“We go to da targets, we shoot, we come back,” said the female troll briskly. The male troll nodded.

Tyrathan fought the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, this was going to be a long day.

As they walked through the city, Tyrathan noted everything that he saw and mapped it out in his head. The female walked on his right side and the male walked on his left. They growled at anyone who stepped too close trying to get a look at Tyrathan.

To his surprise, no one yelled any insults. He had mentally prepared himself for that. Most of the people they passed stopped talking when they went by, though. He could feel their eyes on him. Several glared at him, especially when one of the troll guards pushed someone who didn’t get out of their way fast enough. A buzz of whispers would break out after they walked by.

When they reached the targets, the female headhunter kicked some of the trainees off three of the targets. Tyrathan bit his tongue to keep from voicing his disapproval. He heard some of the trainees grumbling in Orcish about being pushed out of the way for a human. The trainers weren’t happy about it either. This was not the kind of first impression Tyrathan wanted to make. He swore to himself that as soon as he saw Vol’jin, he would tell him that he didn’t need the bodyguards.

Tyrathan steadied himself and began to shoot. It helped clear his mind. He never missed a shot. Soon, he overheard the trainees began to comment on his skill. Even the trainers seemed to be impressed, as were the two headhunters.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
It was almost supper time before Vol’jin finished his duties for the day. As soon as he entered his private rooms, he found Tyrathan waiting for him.

“I don’t need the bodyguards.”

“It be one day.” Vol’jin frowned. Usually, Tyrathan had more patience than that.

Tyrathan shook his head. “They are over bearing and give the wrong impression. The only times I heard negative things being said about me was after they did something to offend someone.”

Vol’jin wondered if Orgrimmar’s citizens had been speaking Common or if the headhunters had translated what the citizens had said. If it was the second, then he needed to have a talk with them. But why would they translate knowing Tyrathan would be likely to tell him? Then it clicked. “Ya can understand Orcish,” he stated in Orcish.

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan in Orcish.

“Ya never told me dat.” He remembered that Tyrathan had told him that he was good at learning languages, but he hadn’t mentioned anything about Orcish.

“You never asked and you’re changing the subject.”

“How about I assign different guards?”

“Vol’jin, I don’t want anyone following me. You agreed that the guards would only follow me until I said I didn’t want them anymore.”

Vol’jin frowned. He had agreed to that. “I be feelin’ better if I knew someone had an eye on ya.”

“Do you think I’m going to cause a problem?”

“No.” Tyrathan wasn’t the kind to go looking for fights or hold a grudge. He let most things roll of his back.

“You think I can’t take care of myself?”

“No.” Tyrathan was definitely capable of taking care of himself. He had proven that several times over.

“Vol’jin, I’m not going to go down some dark alley and get into a fight with a drunken orc. I’ll stay in sight of the city’s guards and I won’t stay out after dark. The city’s residents are not going to get used to me if I am surrounded by a wall of Darkspears.”

The hunter wasn’t going to let this go. Why did humans have to be so stubborn? Vol’jin sighed. “Fine, no bodyguards.”

Tyrathan smiled and stood on his tiptoes to give Vol’jin a kiss. Vol’jin leaned down to make it easier for the human, but the gears in his head were turning. If Tyrathan wouldn’t agree to have bodyguards with him, perhaps somebody could watch him from the shadows without him knowing. A rogue. Someone just to keep a watchful eye on him, and to be there in case something happened. Jenji would be the best choice. He was already familiar with watching Tyrathan.

 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Tyrathan checked his bow before heading out to the targets. If he said he wasn’t a little nervous about being on his own today, he would be lying. Okay, maybe more than a little. But like he told Vol’jin last night, if they wanted the Horde citizens to accept him, that was not going to be accomplished by a troll guard growling at a curious little blood elf girl and making her cry just because she tried to get a good look at him. Besides, he was confident that no one would want to risk making Vol’jin angry.

Tyrathan heard familiar footsteps behind him and knew it was Vol’jin. “You’re still worried.”

“I be not.”

“If I have any trouble, I’ll come straight back here, okay,” Tyrathan turned around to give the troll a reassuring smile. Vol’jin returned the smile and kissed the top of Tyrathan’s head. Vol’jin did seem to be relaxed and okay with Tyrathan being on his own. Tyrathan took that as a good sign.

Tyrathan exited the Hold and headed towards the archery targets, following the same route as yesterday. The city’s guards were everywhere and Tyrathan knew that Saurfang had spoken with them. Not a single guard made a move to stop him, but he could feel their eyes watching him. By the time he was out of sight of one guard, he was in sight of another one.

The Drag was bustling with activity, but, just like the day before, everybody grew quiet and still as he passed. Although he did hear a few remarks, all in Orcish. Without the guards following him, the people didn’t whisper, assuming instead that he couldn’t understand them.

“That’s the Warchief’s human.”

“Why would he want a human?”

“Where are the guards that were with him yesterday?”

“I don’t know.”

“My son is training to be a hunter and he said that yesterday, the human didn’t appear to like them.”

“So, Vol’jin is just going to let him walk around the city, armed?”

“My uncle’s girlfriend’s brother’s neighbor’s cousin lives in Gadgetzan and he said that the Alliance has a bounty on that human.”

“Get back about your business, people, and stop blocking the street!” yelled one of the guards.

When Tyrathan got to the targets, he saw that they were all in use, mostly by trainers teaching students. Tyrathan found a place out of the way where he could sit and wait his turn. It only took a couple of minutes before he was noticed.

An orc hunter trainer stomped over. “Where are those trolls?” he demanded looking around.

“Not here.” Tyrathan remembered this trainer as the one whose students were kicked off the targets yesterday.

The orc turned his attention back to the human. “You’re alone?”

“Yes.”

The orc frowned and looked around again. He seemed to be considering something. “I can free up a target for you.”

“I can wait my turn. I don’t want to interrupt a student’s lesson.”

“He’s done for the day and I need him to run errands anyway.”

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan as he stood up.

The orc seemed to be taken aback at that. “Your welcome,” he said hesitantly.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“He is an expert marksman,” remarked a Tauren trainer as they watched the human hunter from the other side of the training area.

“Yes. Even if those trolls were disruptive yesterday, the Warchief should have sent somebody to watch him. If anything happens to him here, I’m going to held responsible.” The orc trainer frowned as he scanned the area.

“I don’t think you have to worry. The trainees are just a little curious about him and they are impressed with his skill. No one else is here who could cause trouble.”

“Excuse me, sir, I think I just saw a rogue spying on the human,” said a young orc hunter as he ran up to them.

“This is what I was talking about. Now we have rogue skulking about, plotting who knows what.”

“Show us where he was.” The tauren reached for his flare gun.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan noticed a couple trainers and a trainee head over to corner that was covered in shadows. One of the trainers used a flare and it revealed a troll rogue hiding in the shadows. The rogue looked familiar and Tyrathan realized it was the same one who had spied on him and brought him here. What was he doing here?

The orc trainer had dragged the rogue out of the shadows. Tyrathan walked over to see why the rogue was here.

“Why are you sneaking around? If you’re planning to do something to the human, you’re going to be answering to the Warchief.” The orc demanded in Orcish, holding the rogue by his collar.

“Da Warchief be da one who told me to watch da human,” answered Jenji also in Orcish. The orc released the rogue.

“Vol’jin ordered you to spy on me?” Tyrathan asked. The looks on all their faces when he spoke Orcish would normally have been something he would have enjoyed, but he was disturbed by what he had just heard. Now, he knew why Vol’jin had been so calm this morning.

Jenji didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. He had already admitted to it. He just stared at Tyrathan with a shocked expression.

“He lied to me,” Tyrathan muttered to himself. He just barely noticed the two trainers frown and exchange a look. Then the tauren sadly shook his head. Tyrathan turned and started walking back to the Hold, not bothering to look behind to see if Jenji was following. He knew he would.

 


	16. Chapter 16

When he finished his work for the day, Vol’jin found Jenji waiting for him in the hallway outside his rooms.

“He knows,” whispered Jenji.

“What ya mean he knows?”

“One of da hunters used a flare and found me. When I explained my presence to dem, da human understood what I be saying. I didn’t know he could speak Orcish.”

Vol’jin frowned. He probably should have warned Jenji about that. Too late for that now. He glanced at the door. Well, how bad could it be? He dismissed Jenji and opened the door to his rooms. He found himself face to face with a very angry human.

“You lied to me!” yelled Tyrathan, his eyes flashing. He stood there with his hands clenched into fists.

“I didn’t lie. No bodyguards.” Vol’jin had never seen Tyrathan get angry before. He had always been calm and patient.

“You had me followed.” Tyrathan glared at Vol’jin.

“By a rogue, not a bodyguard,” Vol’jin kept his voice calm.

“You’re splitting hairs. The point is you agreed to not have me followed and you did.”

“I didn’t agree to dat, just to no bodyguards. I told ya I feel better if somebody has an eye on ya.”

“What about my feelings? Do those not matter?” Tyrathan had a hurt look in his eyes that made Vol’jin’s gut twist. He really was upset about this.

“Of course they do.” Vol’jin tried to place a reassuring hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder, but the human shrugged it off. He had never done that before.

Tyrathan backed out of Vol’jin’s reach. “Then you should have kept your promise.”

“I never promised ya.” Vol’jin made no attempt to close the distance between them, afraid the human would misinterpret that as threatening.

Tyrathan’s eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. Vol’jin expected another outburst. Instead, Tyrathan stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door.

“Tyrathan.” Vol’jin followed and reached to open the door.

“Vol’jin, leave him alone for now. Give him some time to calm down.” Vol’jin turned around to see Go’el standing behind him.

“Ya should knock before comin’ into somebody’s rooms. Dis be private.”

“You left the door open to the rest of the Hold. The moment I stepped into Grommash Hold, I could hear him yelling, as did everyone else in the building. The guards were debating whether they needed to step in or not.”

“I do not need to be protected from Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin, narrowing his eyes.

“That’s not what had them concerned. They were worried that you would lose your temper and he would need to be protected from you. That you might do something that you would regret.” Go’el turned and walked back towards Vol’jin’s office.

With one last glance at the bedroom door, Vol’jin turned and followed.

“You know you were wrong,” said Go’el.

“I didn’t lie and I didn’t promise.”

“That’s a technicality and you know it. He was under the impression that you were not going to have anyone following him. You knew that’s what he was thinking. When he comes out of there, you need to apologize.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” said Vol’jin as he shook his head. “It be in his best interest.”

“You don’t get to make those decisions for him. You should have talked to him about it first. Gotten his consent. Assigning spies to watch him before was the only way you could keep track of him, but now he is here. Things are going to be different. Perhaps having someone following him now makes him feel as if he’s not trusted.”

Vol’jin couldn’t deny that logic. Everything Go’el was saying made sense if he thought about it. Vol’jin sighed as he looked back in the direction of the bedroom. He wondered how he was going to fix this.

“People in relationships have arguments, Vol’jin. The arguments don’t define the relationship, but how you work through them does. This is something the two of you will need to talk about and work through. The first step, though, is apologizing to him. Apologize and he’ll forgive you.”

“I wish I could be sure about dat.” There was a real possibility that he had damaged Tyrathan’s trust in him for good. In fact, Tyrathan could decide that he didn’t want to stay here now. Vol’jin’s throat tightened at that thought. If Tyrathan left, it would be heartbreaking, but Vol’jin had swore to himself that he wouldn’t force Tyrathan to stay.

“You know the look you would get on your face when you were thinking about him these past couple of years.”

“No,” he said looking back at Go’el. Vol’jin never let his thoughts show on his face.

Go’el ignored him. “It’s the same look he has when he sees you.” Go’el went to the door to leave. “I think the two of you can work this out,” he said as he closed the door behind him.

Vol’jin sighed as he looked back towards the bedroom. The door was still closed and not a sound could be heard. He would have to wait for Tyrathan to calm down and come out.

By sunset, Tyrathan still hadn’t come out. Vol’jin continued to wait. A couple of hours later, he was tired of waiting. He went to the door and knocked on it. Knocking on his own bedroom door felt strange. There was no answer.

“Tyrathan,” called Vol’jin as he knocked again. Still no answer. Vol’jin decided to go on in. If Tyrathan didn’t want him in there, he could tell him to leave. Vol’jin opened the door. The room was empty.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Where had Tyrathan gone? Vol’jin knew that Tyrathan hadn’t come out of the room. He had been watching the door. Vol’jin glanced around the bedroom. Tyrathan’s bow was still here. Vol’jin felt relief at seeing that. It meant that Tyrathan hadn’t left. He wouldn’t leave his bow behind. But how did he get out? He looked over at the bedroom window. It was open.

Vol’jin walked over to the open window and looked out. Orgrimmar was starting to settle down for the night. Tyrathan could be anywhere in the city. Vol’jin thought back to Tyrathan’s statement that he wouldn’t wander around the city at night. Well, he had gone back on what he had said and after giving Vol’jin such a hard time.

“He be on the roof,” said Jenji from the ground underneath the window.

“Why he be on the roof?” asked Vol’jin, looking down.

Jenji shrugged. “He climbed up there around sunset. When I followed, he told me I could either climb back down or he could push me off. He seemed mad so I climbed back down.”

“A wise choice.” Vol’jin shook his head. He felt guilty for thinking that Tyrathan had broken the promise he had given to him. Tyrathan always kept his word. It was important to him.

Vol’jin climbed out of the window and onto the roof. He idly wondered what people would say if they happened to look up and see their Warchief climbing onto the roof of Grommash Hold. It would make for some interesting stories.

Sure enough, Tyrathan was on the roof, lying on his back, staring up at the stars. Vol’jin remembered that the spies had reported that he did this at his old home. Vol’jin debated whether he should bother the man or not.

“Hi, Vol’jin,” said Tyrathan calmly without looking over at him.

“Ya had me worried,” said Vol’jin as he walked over to Tyrathan.

“Really?”

“I thought ya had left.”

“If I had, would I have been dragged back here?” Vol’jin couldn’t hear any bitterness in Tyrathan’s voice, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t upset. Vol’jin felt guilty, remembering how Tyrathan had first been brought here. Perhaps Tyrathan wasn’t as okay with that as he said he was.

“No. Ya be free to leave whenever ya want to. Just let me know so I can make sure ya gonna be safe from da Alliance.” The image of Tyrathan on the scaffold flashed in his mind. He hadn’t told Tyrathan about the vision he had. He wondered if he should, but he didn’t want it to seem as if he was trying to scare Tyrathan into staying.

“I canna blame ya for wantin’ to leave, especially after how ya were brought here.”

Tyrathan sighed. “I don’t want to leave. And I’ve told you, I’m not upset about how I got here. I know it was a difficult situation.” He seemed to be sincere.

Relief flooded through Vol’jin. Tyrathan wasn’t leaving.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad,” said Tyrathan.

“It be okay,” said Vol’jin as he sat down beside Tyrathan. “Ya had a right to be angry. I shouldn’t have assigned a rogue to follow ya after ya said ya didn’t want bodyguards followin’ ya around. At least, I should have asked ya about it.”

“If you had asked me first, we could have talked about. That’s what you’re suppose to do in a relationship. It’s part of the reason my marriage fell apart. We didn’t talk about things.”

“I should have asked. Tyrathan, I be sorry.” It was hard for Vol’jin to admit when he was wrong and harder to apologize. He slowly reached over to stroke Tyrathan’s hair, wondering if the human would pull away from his touch again. He didn’t.

“I forgive you.”

“I promise ya, I not be doing dat again.”

Tyrathan turned his head to look at Vol’jin. “I believe you,” the hunter said smiling. “But we really need to have a serious talk about it.”

“Aye,” agreed Vol’jin.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Jenji be givin’ me a report only if somethin’ happens that be unusual or concerning. He not goin’ to report your every move or word. I swear I not be spying on ya.” That was the promise Vol’jin gave him. Tyrathan was going to hold him to it. 

Jenji, for his part, never let Tyrathan see him. Tyrathan knew that every time he left Grommash Hold, the rogue was to follow him. But with how crowded the city was, it was hard to pinpoint where the rogue was watching him from.

The next few days fell into a easy pattern. Breakfast with Vol’jin. Then Vol’jin would go attend to his duties for the day. Tyrathan would go to the targets to practice until almost noon. The hunters there were used to him now and sometimes would include him in their conversations. Tyrathan would return to the Hold for lunch, usually with Vol’jin unless he was busy. Tyrathan would then stay in the Hold for the hottest part of the day. He would meditate, practice the combat skills he had learned from the Shadowpan, or do maintenance on his weapons. Then as evening approached, he would go for a walk around the city before supper.

The city’s inhabitants still stared at him and talked about him. Most didn’t realize he could understand them.

“What do you suppose the Warchief sees in him?”

“I wonder how they met?”

“He’s a traitor to the Alliance, you know.”

Comments like the last one felt like a punch to the stomach, but he tried to ignore them.  
——————————————————————————————————————-———  
One evening, he took a break during his walk and sat down by the water at the entrance to the Valley of Wisdom. On the other side of the water, he could see the teepees of the Tauren.

Behind him, he could hear the whispers of a couple of children who had been following him since he passed the orphanage. A little blood elf girl and little orc boy had been “sneaking” behind him.

Tyrathan smiled. He knew they were there, but he pretended he didn’t. It reminded him of his kids and a game they would play. They would try to sneak up on him and he always pretended that he didn’t know they were there. When they “caught” him, he would act surprised.

He closed his eyes as his throat tightened. He tried not to think about his kids much. It hurt to think about all he was missing. He couldn’t watch them grow up, teach them new things, be there for them. Of course, when he had been there, he had been forbidden to see them. The only difference now was he couldn’t get any updates on them, or see them from afar.

“Mister, are you okay? You look really sad,” said a little girl’s voice in broken Common.

Tyrathan’s eyes snapped back open. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that the two kids were now standing next to him. They were watching him with wide eyes. They had probably never been this close to a human before.

“I’m okay,” he said smiling.

The two kids looked at each other. “We need to be going,” said the boy in Orcish to the girl.

Tyrathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cookies he had saved from lunch.

“Here, you two can have these,” he said in Orcish, offering them to the kids.

A look of surprise slid across both their faces at his use of Orcish. Then, the two kids looked at each other again, wary of taking the cookies. Tyrathan figured that anything they had been told about humans hadn’t been good.

Jenji stepped out of the shadows. “It be okay. Dat human not gonna hurt ya.”

The boy and girl nodded at the rogue and took the cookies from Tyrathan.

“Thank you Mister,” they said as they took off running back to the orphanage.

Tyrathan stared at Jenji, wondering if he was going to report his sadness to Vol’jin. He didn’t want to bring up how much he missed his kids. Of course, Vol’jin would listen and be understanding, but Tyrathan just didn’t want to talk about it. There wasn’t anything either one of them could do about it anyway. As if the rogue could read his thoughts, Jenji shook his head and disappeared back into the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Tyrathan finished his target practice just before noon. The heat of the day was almost in full force, so Tyrathan decided to head back to the Hold. His bad leg was starting to hurt again. He hoped that if he stayed active enough, it wouldn’t get worse.

Halfway to Grommash Hold, he heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw Chen Stormstout walking up behind him.

“Tyrathan, it’s good to see you. I have been worried about you, especially after I heard the Alliance was after you. I have to admit, though, I didn’t expect to see you here. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I knew Vol’jin was looking for you.” The pandaren was the same as the last time Tyrathan had seen him.

Jenji stepped out of the shadows. “Leave da human alone.”

“Back off, Chen is a friend.” Tyrathan glared at the rogue.

“Chen Stormstout?” The troll seemed skeptical.

“Yes, and who are you?” Chen’s eyes narrowed.

“A babysitter,” muttered Tyrathan in Pandaren.

Jenji frowned and stealthed back into the shadows.

“Vol’jin has him watching you, doesn’t he?” Chen asked, also in Pandaren.

“Yes, but they’re not spying on me,” Tyrathan said as they began to walk to the Hold.

“You’re still not happy with it,” commented Chen.

“Is it that obvious?” asked Tyrathan sarcastically.

“You should talk to Vol’jin about it.”

Tyrathan sighed. “We had a discussion. This is the compromise,” he paused for a moment. “Vol’jin worries about me.”

“You’re under the Warchief’s protection. Most of the Horde respects Vol’jin. Those that don’t, certainly fear him. I can’t see many who would want to risk his wrath by disobeying him. But I can understand that he worries. I’m sure you both have seen this.” Chen handed him a piece of paper.

Tyrathan recognized it immediately. It was his wanted poster.

“Where did you get this?” Tyrathan asked.

“I went to Halfhill looking for a mage who could send me here. That was posted outside the inn.”

Halfhill. So even Pandaria wasn’t safe anymore. The Alliance had tracked him there. He would still be there too if Vol’jin’s spies hadn’t found him. The Alliance had spies also. It wouldn’t be much longer before they discovered that he was here. He dreaded that. He wondered what the Alliance’s reaction was going to be. Then he wondered how it would be explained to his kids.

“That’s not all,” continued Chen. “A couple of men came to the Shadowpan Monastery looking for you. Taran Zhu told them you weren’t there. They demanded to be allowed to search the place.” Chen chuckled. “They were quickly removed from the premises.” Chen had a twinkle in his eyes.

“How?” Tyrathan had a feeling he was going to like the answer. Taran Zhu would not have responded well to demands or threats.

“The monks threw them out the gate, head first, into a pile of snow.”

Tyrathan laughed at that as they walked into the Hold, right past the guards.

“I never thought I’d see the day when a human had free reign of this place. No offense,” said Chen.

“None taken, but there is one exception.” Tyrathan knocked on the door of the throne room and then moved away from the door. Chen gave him a confused look.

Vol’jin had told him that he could move about the Hold freely, but had asked him not to come into the throne room if the door was closed. Tyrathan had agreed to that easily, knowing what Vol’jin had left unsaid. He understood that Vol’jin would have meetings and it would be best if they weren’t interrupted by a human. But Vol’jin did tell him not to hesitate to knock on the door or send a guard in if he needed something.

Saurfang yanked open the door and saw Chen. “Chen Stormstout?” He glanced to the side were Tyrathan stood. Tyrathan gave him an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“Chen, it be good to see ya. Come in,” said Vol’jin, in Orcish, from the throne room.

Chen and Saurfang went in. Tyrathan noticed that Chen didn’t close the door completely behind him. He could still hear what they were saying, all in Orcish.

“Thrall, it’s good to see you again,” said Chen.

“You too, Chen. But it’s Go’el now.”

“Dis be Baine. Cairne’s son.”

“Good to meet you,” said Chen.

“Nice to meet you too,” said an unfamiliar voice.

So Baine was here. That was why the door had been closed. Tyrathan turned to go down the hall, figuring he probably wasn’t going to be allowed in.

“Human.”

Tyrathan stopped and looked over his shoulder. Saurfang was standing in the hall behind him. “The Warchief says you can come in.” Saurfang turned and went back into the throne room. This was unexpected.

Tyrathan entered the throne room. Vol’jin, Go’el, Baine, and Chen were standing together in a group. Tyrathan walked up and stood next to Vol’jin. The troll glanced at him and smiled.

Go’el gave him a smile and nodded his head head in greeting. Tyrathan returned the nod. He glanced at Baine. This was his first time seeing the Tauren Chieftain. There was no hostility on his face. The tauren was very calm. Baine seemed to be studying him with curious eyes. Obviously, Vol’jin had already told Baine about him.

“So Chen, how is Yalia?” asked Vol’jin still speaking in Orcish. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

“She’s good. In fact, that’s kind of my reason for coming here. We have decided to get married, just a small ceremony, and I wanted to invite all of you.”

A series of congratulations followed. There was an interesting result though when Tyrathan said congratulations in Orcish. Baine had a look of surprise on his face. Saurfang looked and sounded like he was choking on his own tongue.

Vol’jin chuckled at the sight. “ _Dey be underestimating how clever ya are_ ,” he whispered to Tyrathan in Zandali.


	20. Chapter 20

Vol’jin invited Chen to join them for supper. Tyrathan offered to show him where he could freshen up.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Saurfang walked up to Vol’jin. “Any other surprises you want to spring on me?” he growled.

Vol’jin smiled. “What surprises have I sprung on ya?”

“That human for one,” Saurfang pointed at the door. “Next thing I know, he is walking around the city without any guards watching him.”

“He didn’t want dem.” Vol’jin hadn’t told anyone about the rogue following Tyrathan. Go’el probably suspected it though.

“You gave him a choice?” Saurfang narrowed his eyes.

“He has rights. He’s not a prisoner,” growled Vol’jin. He respected Saurfang, but the orc was about to test the limits of his patience, especially since he had already made it clear how Tyrathan was to be treated.

“Now, turns out he can speak Orcish,” Saurfang continued. “My point is how do we know he’s not spying? Going to leak what he finds out? He betrayed the Alliance. How do you know he won’t do the same with you? Once a traitor...”

“Enough!” roared Vol’jin. He raised himself to his full height. “Don’t ever call him dat,” he ordered. Hearing Tyrathan being called that word made him angry, and reminded him of his vision.

“Vol’jin,” said Go’el, stepping between Vol’jin and Saurfang.

“I’m just saying, you’re putting a lot of trust in this human. How well do you even know him?” asked Saurfang.

“I’m sure the Warchief knows what he is doing,” said Baine.

So that was it. Go’el had been the only person he had told about his time in Pandaria with Tyrathan. Perhaps it was time he let others know about what happened back in Pandaria. It would make it easier for them to accept Tyrathan. It would also stop this traitor talk.

“I be knowin’ him for years. We met in Pandaria, fought together side by side against da Zandalari. We saved each other’s lives a couple of times. We became friends, and more, back then.” Vol’jin paused for a moment. “He never betrayed da Alliance. Dey found out about his connection with me and dey turned on him. It be dere loss.”

“I didn’t know,” said Saurfang, glancing back at the door.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
When Vol’jin returned to his rooms, he found a piece of paper on his desk. It was Tyrathan’s wanted poster.

“Where dis come from?” Frowning, he picked it up. Hopefully, Tyrathan hadn’t seen it yet.

“Chen brought it. It was put up in Halfhill,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin glanced over his shoulder to see Tyrathan standing in the doorway. The hunter was so quiet when he walked that Vol’jin hadn’t heard him approach.

“They’ve tracked me that far.” Tyrathan sighed and glanced out the window. “How long until they figure out I’m here?”

“Doesn’t matter. Dey canna get ya here.” Vol’jin tossed the paper back on his desk.

The man’s eyes flicked back and stared into the Vol’jin’s. He could tell what the hunter was thinking. No where was truly safe, not even here. Assassins, bounty hunters, and spies could all get close to him and take him out, but Vol’jin was determined to not let that happen. A shudder went down the human’s spine.

“What be wrong?” Vol’jin asked as he pulled Tyrathan into a hug.

“Just remembering a nightmare I kept having a few months ago.” Tyrathan wrapped his arms around the troll.

Vol’jin brushed his tusks gently against Tyrathan’s cheeks. “Tell me,” he said.

He listened as Tyrathan recounted a nightmare that sounded eerily similar to the vision the Loa had sent to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Tyrathan enjoyed seeing Chen again. He had some new stories since the last time Tyrathan and Vol’jin had seen him. The stories were as outrageous as ever, but as always, it was hard to tell what was being embellished and what wasn’t. Knowing Chen, probably not much. Vol’jin just smiled and shook his head.

Supper was good as usual, but by the time Tyrathan finished eating, he was feeling a little nauseated. He tried to ignore it. By the time Chen left though, he had to go lie down because his stomach was cramping painfully. When he began to shake from the chills, he realized something was wrong. He wrapped the blanket around himself tightly.

He could hear Vol’jin approach and kneel beside him, but Tyrathan didn’t open his eyes. It felt like too much effort. Vol’jin placed a hand on Tyrathan’s forehead. His hand felt like ice.

“Ya have a fever. I be sendin’ for da priestess.”

Tyrathan didn’t argue with him. He didn’t have the strength to. He had been sick before, but this felt different somehow.

The troll priestess arrived quickly. Tyrathan forced his eyes open. The wooden mask the priestess wore prevented Tyrathan from seeing her face. She began her healing magic. Tyrathan began to feel slightly better.

“ _Warchief_ ,” she said in Zandali. “ _He’s been poisoned._ ”

“ _How_?!”

“ _Ingested. It be in his food_ ,” she answered.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Jenji hid in the shadows of the kitchen. He had slipped in when Saurfang came to collect the chef for questioning, leaving his two assistants behind. Both Jenji and Saurfang knew the chef wouldn’t have done this. He had been here since the days Go’el was Warchief and took his responsibilities seriously. The assistants, however, were both new, young, and in training. They were the only other ones who would have known which plate was Tyrathan’s. They also had the most opportunity besides the chef.

The male orc assistant leaned back on his stool, snickering.

“What be funny, mon?” asked the female troll assistant as she washed the dishes.

“I was just thinking that the human probably isn’t enjoying his supper right now.”

“Why not? It be good.”

“I put a little something extra in his dish.” The young orc pulled a small packet out of his pocket.

“What did ya do?” asked the troll with a shocked expression as she almost dropped a plate.

“Relax. Just a little prank. It’s a potent laxative. Tasteless. The goblin I got it from said to use the whole packet, but I only had time to sprinkle in half. Still, I bet it’s getting some results.” He laughed.

“It be gettin’ results alright,” said Jenji as he dropped his stealth and grabbed the packet out of the surprised orc’s hand. He opened it and gave it a careful sniff. He recognized it immediately. “It be a good thing ya didn’t use da whole packet or da human be dead by now. Da Warchief would be callin’ for ya head, and he may still do. Dis be poison.”

“I didn’t know,” stammered the orc, visibly shaken. The troll assistant stared in shock.

The kitchen door swung open and Saurfang and the chef entered. They had been listening from the other side. A couple of guards came in and arrested the young orc.

“Can you make an antidote?” Saurfang asked Jenji. The chef just glared at his assistant as he was removed from the kitchen.

“Aye.” Jenji nodded.

“Then get to it!” ordered Saurfang.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin gently lifted Tyrathan’s head so the priestess could pour the antidote down his throat. Tyrathan had lost consciousness about an hour ago, but his heartbeat was still strong and his breathing regular. Vol’jin took that as a good sign. He also didn’t sense Bwonsamdi’s presense nearby, and for once he hoped that he wouldn’t.

_Nothing be forever_. A chill went down his spine as he remembered those words.  
He laid Tyrathan back on the floor mat. He sat beside him and gently stroked his hair, watching beads of sweat roll off his human’s forehead.

“All we can do now is wait,” said the priestess.


	22. Chapter 22

Tyrathan slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into the face of a painted skull. He immediately closed his eyes again, fighting the urge to scream, more so from frustration than fear.

“Vol’jin,” he called, hoping the troll was nearby.

“Aye.” Vol’jin laid a hand on his shoulder. He was sitting next to Tyrathan.

“I do not want to wake up and see a skull that close to my face again.” Why had Vol’jin thought that would be a good idea?

“It be...” Vol’jin began, but Tyrathan interrupted him.

“I don’t care what it does. Move it, please,” he groaned.

“Okay,” said Vol’jin. He heard Vol’jin reach over and move the skull. “It be out of sight.”

Tyrathan opened his eyes again and gave a sigh of relief. He rolled over onto his back so he could see Vol’jin.

“I not be havin’ somethin’ here dat could hurt ya.” Vol’jin’s face was calm, but Tyrathan could see the worry in his eyes.

“I know,” said Tyrathan as he reached for Vol’jin’s hand.

“It be for healin’.” Vol’jin held Tyrathan’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I know.”

“It wasn’t human.”

Tyrathan sighed. “Vol’jin, I don’t care. Never again.” Tyrathan rubbed his temples with his free hand. He could feel a headache coming on.  
———————————————————————————————————————————-  
The young orc claimed he got the stuff he put in Tyrathan’s food from a goblin salesman staying at one of the inns. He swore he hadn’t known it was poison. Saurfang made the orc drink a truth potion, and he told the same story. Saurfang and the guards searched the city, but couldn’t find a trace of the goblin.

It was unsettling because until they found the goblin, there would be no way of knowing if this had been intentional or not. The goblin could have intended to sell the poison and lied about it being a prank laxative. If that was the case, then this would have been a legitimate assassination attempt. Or the goblin could be an idiot who got his goods mixed up. That was even more dangerous because then there could be other accidents.

That just left the young orc prankster to suffer Vol’jin’s wrath. Tyrathan worried about what Vol’jin was going to do to him. From what he had overheard, it sounded like the prankster had only intended to make him miserable, not kill him.

“What are you going to do to him?” asked Tyrathan, leaning in the doorway to keep his balance. His bad leg was hurting from sleeping on the floor and making it hard for him to walk. He knew Vol’jin assumed his unsteady gait was from the poison that was still in his system.

Tyrathan was suppose to be resting, but he knew Vol’jin would be discussing the orc’s fate with Saurfang in the former’s office. So when he heard their voices, he got up and entered the office. Vol’jin had left the door open so he could keep an eye on Tyrathan. Judging from the expression on the troll’s face, however, he seemed to be regretting that decision. Yet, he didn’t tell Tyrathan to leave.

“I be makin’ an example out of him. I don’t want dis happenin’ again.” Vol’jin’s voice was cold.

“Vol’jin, don’t. He’s barely more than a kid,” argued Tyrathan. Jenji had let the orc’s age slip, and Tyrathan realized that he was only a few years older than his oldest child.

“He nearly killed you, human,” growled Saurfang.

“But he didn’t,” snapped Tyrathan, his tone a little sharper than he intended. Vol’jin lifted an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Tyrathan took a deep breath. “That wasn’t his intention anyway,” he said in a calmer tone. “He meant to play a prank. It was an accident.”

“I don’t want people playin’ pranks on ya either,” said Vol’jin narrowing his eyes.

“He’s young. We all make mistakes when we’re young. I know I did. You did too, if Chen’s stories are to be believed.”

“What he be tellin’ ya?” demanded Vol’jin.

Tyrathan ignored the question, now was not the time. “Vol’jin, please, spare the kid. At least for my sake,” he pleaded. A sharp pain from his leg almost caused him to lose his balance.

Vol’jin sighed. “If I do, will ya go lie down and get some rest before ya fall down?”

Tyrathan nodded.

“Alright, he won’t be harmed.”

“Promise?” Tyrathan wanted to be sure. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

Vol’jin’s amber eyes looked straight into Tyrathan’s green ones. “I promise ya.”

“Thank you.” Tyrathan smiled at Vol’jin before going back to the bedroom.

“That human of yours is too forgiving. I hope he doesn’t come to regret that decision,” he overheard Saurfang say.  
——————————————————————————————————————-—————  
Vol’jin kept his word to Tyrathan and didn’t have the orc killed, beaten, or imprisoned, although he wanted to. He had given specific orders that no one was allowed to harm Tyrathan, and those orders had been disobeyed. He did fire the orc from the kitchen and then exiled him from Orgrimmar. He sent him back home to his family in Razor Hill.

Tyrathan accepted that without complaint. “You did the right thing,” his human said smiling as he kissed Vol’jin’s cheek.

Vol’jin did worry if Saurfang was right, though. If Tyrathan was being too forgiving and this might open him up to further abuse if people thought they could pull pranks on him without consequences. Or someone could try to harm him and claim it was a prank, expecting leniency.

After a few days though, it seemed that worry was unfounded. According to several guards in the city, who frequently overheard conversations, most of the population seemed to disapprove of pranking someone who was under the Warchief’s protection. They felt that kind of behavior was beneath the Horde. Some were outraged that it came so close to being fatal. A few wondered if it had been an Alliance attempt. Vol’jin wondered that too, but it couldn’t be proved. As far as Vol’jin knew, the Alliance still had no idea where Tyrathan was. Horde spies confirmed that.

Also, it seemed that Tyrathan had earned the respect of several of the hunters in the city. They apparently missed him coming to the targets to practice and at least one would come inquire after him almost daily.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Apparently, the poison that had been used was potent. The priestess and Jenji both agreed that Tyrathan needed to drink a dose of antidote twice a day for two weeks. It was the most disgusting stuff Tyrathan ever had to drink, even more disgusting than the rat stew Jasper had made that one time before Bolten declared he wasn’t allowed to cook.

By the fourth day, Tyrathan was ready to pour the stuff out, but somebody, either Jenji, the priestess, or Vol’jin, was always watching to make sure he drank it. Vol’jin probably figured that he would pour it out otherwise. The troll knew him a little too well.

“What’s in this?” Tyrathan asked, looking at the cloudy green liquid.

“Ya don’t want to know, mon,” answered Jenji, shaking his head.

Yeah, that made him feel better.  
——————————————————————————————————————-—————  
“I hate that stuff,” said Tyrathan as he watched Vol’jin pour the dose he had to take before going to sleep.

“Are ya goin’ to say dat every night?” There was a hint of irritation in Vol’jin’s voice.

“Yes,” he snapped.

“Drink it,” ordered Vol’jin as he handed it to Tyrathan. “Ya be in a foul mood tonight,” he said as he watched Tyrathan.

Tyrathan drank it. He knew he had been short with people today, but the pain in his leg was getting worse. He knew it was from sleeping on the floor, and it was just going to keep getting worse until he started sleeping in a bed again. He knew he was going to have to break down and ask for a bed at some point. But he liked to sleep next to Vol’jin and doubted Vol’jin would sleep in a bed. Vol’jin be a troll, as he like to remind people.

Tyrathan laid down and curled up with Vol’jin, but every couple of minutes, he had to shift positions. His leg could just not get comfortable.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin after the fifteenth time Tyrathan had moved. “What be wrong?”

“Just having a hard time getting comfortable.” He did not want to have this conversation tonight.

“Ya think I canna tell when ya be in pain?” Vol’jin placed one of his hands on Tyrathan’s bad leg, right where the break had occurred a few years ago. Of course, he knew exactly where it had broken. He remembered from when he had been in Tyrathan’s mind. Vol’jin muttered a couple of words in Zandali that Tyrathan had never heard before. The pain in his leg lessened a bit.

“It just acts up from time to time,” said Tyrathan, trying to downplay it.

“When?”

“Sometimes when the weather gets bad.”

“And?”

“And when I’ve been riding a horse for so many hours.”

“And?”

“That’s pretty much it.” He buried his face against Vol’jin’s chest. _Light, if you’re there, just let him drop it._

“Tyrathan, ya ain’t been ridin’ lately and da weather be fine. When else does it hurt?” Vol’jin demanded.

_Thanks for listening!_

Tyrathan sighed. He was going to have to tell Vol’jin. When the troll got like this, he wouldn’t stop until he got his answer. “When I sleep on a hard surface, like the ground, for many nights in a row,” he said softly.

“Like da floor. Tyrathan, why ya not tell me? Gettin’ ya a bed be easy.” Vol’jin’s tone was starting to change to a scolding one. Tyrathan figured that if he looked up at Vol’jin’s face, he would be frowning.

“I just...” Tyrathan began. He knew what he was about to say was going to make him sound insecure, but it was the truth. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, lie to Vol’jin. “I like to sleep next to you and I knew you probably wouldn’t want to sleep in a bed.” Oh, that made him sound pathetic.

“So ya be willin’ to put up with da pain just to lay next to me.” Vol’jin chuckled. “Foolish human.” Vol’jin wrapped his arms around Tyrathan and gave him a tight hug. “Of course, I be sleepin’ in a bed with ya.”

Tyrathan couldn’t believe his luck. What had he done to deserve this kind of love?  
By mid morning the next day, there was a bed in the bedroom. It was big enough for both of them.

“What ya think?” asked Vol’jin.

“I think we should test it out,” said Tyrathan.

“Ya can take a nap. I not be tired.”

Tyrathan turned around and gave the troll a smirk. “Vol’jin, that’s not what I meant.”

Vol’jin’s eyes widened and a very trollish grin spread across his face as he understood Tyrathan’s meaning.

Two hours later, another bed arrived to replace the one they broke.


	24. Chapter 24

After a few days, Vol’jin was pleased to see that Tyrathan had fully recovered from the poison. Which was good because it was time for a trip to Pandaria for a certain pandaren’s wedding.

“This is suppose to be a small ceremony?” asked Tyrathan as they entered the village, Zouchin. The village had been rebuilt after the Zandalari invasion.

Vol’jin had to agree. Apparently to Chen, a small ceremony included Yalia’s entire village and what looked like every monk from the Shadowpan Monastery, even Taran Zhu was here. It seemed that he was going to be conducting the ceremony.

“I was beginning to think you all weren’t coming,” said Chen as he walked up to the group. Not only had Vol’jin brought Tyrathan with him, but also Baine, Go’el, Aggra, and their two kids. Evia, the mage, had also come since she was needed to open the portal for the return trip to Orgrimmar. Saurfang had chosen to stay behind in Orgrimmar to keep an eye on things.

Baine had brought a couple of tauren braves with him. Vol’jin had considered bringing some Darkspear guards, but figured the villagers might be wary of a bunch of trolls given what had happened with the Zandalari. Besides, things had calmed down here, so there wasn’t any need for a lot of guards. Also, Zouchin wasn’t anywhere near Halfhill, and whoever had posted Tyrathan’s wanted poster would have no reason to come to this tiny fishing village.

While Go’el introduced Chen to Aggra and their kids, Vol’jin noticed that Tyrathan had wandered to the edge of the village. He was staring off into the distance.

“Ya mind be a million miles away when ya have dat look,” said Vol’jin as he joined Tyrathan.

The hunter looked over his shoulder with a smile. “My mind was here, just in a different time.”

“Ya be thinking about da last time we were here.” Vol’jin wrapped an arm around the human’s shoulders.

“Fighting against the Zandalari. It was exciting.” Tyrathan leaned against Vol’jin. “It doesn’t seem like that long ago.” They stood there together for several minutes, content in each other’s company.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them turn around. Baine stood behind them, looking at the ground. “The ceremony is starting,” he said. He turned and walked back into the village. Vol’jin could tell by the way the tauren’s tail flicked back and forth that Baine had been uncomfortable with interrupting his moment with Tyrathan.

The ceremony was short and sweet. The way Chen and Yalia looked at each other made Vol’jin smile. He was happy his friend had found someone. His smile got even bigger when he felt Tyrathan hold his hand. Vol’jin gently squeezed Tyrathan’s hand.

After the ceremony, the party began, which meant food, brew, and music. Almost every kind of Pandaren dish was there, along with plenty of Chen’s brew. Vol’jin noticed that Tyrathan avoided Chen’s brew. Vol’jin chuckled, remembering that day at the Monastery when Tyrathan said he wasn’t drinking Chen’s brew again.

“Stop laughing,” Tyrathan hissed in Zandali. His human must have guessed what he was thinking.

“What be the matter? Afraid ya won’t be able to control yourself around me.” Vol’jin whispered. Tyrathan’s cheeks started to turn red. Vol’jin chuckled again.

Tyrathan rolled his eyes. “Why do I put up with you?”

Taran Zhu joined them. Vol’jin and Tyrathan both greeted him with a bow of respect. Vol’jin then introduced Taran Zhu to Baine, Go’el, and Aggra. At the same time, he noticed something glint off in the distance. Less than a heartbeat later, an arrow came flying into the group. Baine saw it too and pulled Tyrathan out of the way just a second before it would have hit him. The arrow struck harmlessly into the side of a house.

A few more arrows came flying into the village. Several of the Shadowpan took off in the direction they came from while other monks assisted the villagers to take refuge.

“It would seem that our most recent visitors have not left the area,” remarked Taran Zhu as he gave the monks their orders.

Vol’jin frowned, wondering what the leader of the Shadowpan meant by that. He turned to Tyrathan. “Are ya okay?” Vol’jin asked Tyrathan. He had seen how close the arrows had come to hitting the hunter.

Tyrathan nodded. “Thank you,” Tyrathan said to Baine.

“You’re welcome,” answered Baine.

“I have never liked party crashers,” remarked Chen.

“Agreed,” said Vol’jin.

The monks returned stating that they had found where the interlopers had been firing from, but they had left. It appeared that there had just been two of them, both were suspected to be human based on a couple of tracks the monks had found.

The culprits had to be Alliance. Vol’jin clenched his fists. Vol’jin wondered what only two Alliance thought they could accomplish. There would have been no way they could have hoped to win if they had stayed to fight. Glancing at Tyrathan, he realized that the two would be assassins had seen an opportunity to kill the hunter and had taken it. That had been their only goal. Now that they had escaped, they would be sure to report Tyrathan’s whereabouts.

The party resumed, but it didn’t have the same gusto as before. The Shadowpan surrounded the village so they could be on the lookout for any further interruptions. Baine ordered his braves to assist them.

Vol’jin noticed that Tyrathan had retrieved one of the arrows that had been shot at him and was studying it. Vol’jin wanted to snap the arrow into pieces.

“It be Alliance?” he asked as he walked up to Tyrathan.

“Yes.” Tyrathan turned the arrow over in his hands.

“Human?” Vol’jin growled, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Tyrathan nodded.

Vol’jin watched as a look of recognition slid across the hunter’s face. “Ya know who shot it?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Vol’jin knew a lot of hunters made their own arrows. When they did, they often would put their own style into it. A hunter’s arrow could often be identified with the hunter, like Tyrathan’s arrows.

“Yes. I recognize it. It belongs to a hunter that works for Bolten. You want to know what’s ironic?” Tyrathan had a grim smile on his face.

“What?” Vol’jin narrowed his eyes.

“I taught him how to shoot. Trained him. Taught him everything he knows about being a hunter. I never imagined it would come back to bite me,” Tyrathan snorted.

“He missed. He must have forgotten some of what ya taught him.”

“Well, he most certainly forgot that lecture I gave him about not shooting if there was even a remote chance he could hit a child.” Tyrathan had a dark look on his face.

Vol’jin frowned. In addition to Go’el’s two children, there had also been several Pandaren cubs running around. There was also Chen’s niece Li Li. Luckily, no one had been hit.

“It be time for us to be leavin’,” said Vol’jin to Chen and Yalia, a little while later.

“I am sorry about what happened. I thought those men would have been long gone by now. I mean it’s been weeks since they came to the Monastery looking for Tyrathan,” said Chen.

“Ya never said anythin’ about dat.” Vol’jin frowned. Chen should have told him. If he had known, he definitely would have brought some Darkspear guards to make sure the area was secure.

“I told...,” Chen’s voice trailed off as Vol’jin saw Tyrathan giving the pandaren a glare.

“I see,” said Vol’jin as he gave his human a hard look.

Tyrathan looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Vol’jin’s eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

The short trip back to Grommash Hold was tense, at least for Tyrathan. He could tell Vol’jin was upset, even though he was trying to not let it show. The others in their group didn’t seem to notice, which he thought was odd. Maybe, he was just a little more in tune with his troll’s emotions. 

Once they crossed the portal, they bid goodbye to the others, who then left Grommash Hold. Tyrathan followed Vol’jin back to their rooms.

After they entered the private rooms, Tyrathan noticed that Vol’jin double checked the door to make sure it was closed. He guessed Vol’jin didn’t want the rest of the Hold hearing if this turned into another fight. Tyrathan really didn’t feel like arguing.

“Explain,” Vol’jin ordered, crossing his arms.

“I chose not to tell you about what Chen said. I thought they would have left by now. I certainly didn’t think they would crash the wedding,” Tyrathan paused. “Also, I knew if I told you, you either wouldn’t let me go or have me surrounded by guards.”

“Ya probably right about dat,” agreed Vol’jin. “I would have brought guards.”

“I’m sorry. I should have told you.” Tyrathan looked down at the floor. “Are you angry with me?”

Vol’jin shook his head. “No, I not be angry with ya. It scared me when I saw how close dat arrow came to hittin’ ya,” Vol’jin sighed. “It seems like every time I turn around, I be seconds away from losin’ ya. Like Bwonsamdi be tauntin’ me with ya life, knowin’ dat when he does decide to take ya life, I canna do anythin’.”

“I’m still here,” said Tyrathan as he looked back up. He couldn’t bear the sad look on Vol’jin’s face.

“For now,” answered Vol’jin. He had a far off look in his eyes.

Tyrathan frowned. Wherever Vol’jin’s thoughts were, it was a dark place. Tyrathan didn’t like it.

“You trolls, especially shadow hunters it seems, spend too much time thinking about death.” Tyrathan was hoping to draw Vol’jin’s thoughts away their current morbid place and into a debate.

Vol’jin frowned and stood up to his full height. “Ya be insultin’ da Loa and shadow hunters.”

Tyrathan swallowed. He hadn’t meant for it to sound like that. He definitely hadn’t meant to make Vol’jin angry. An angry troll was not a pleasant one to be around. He wracked his brain for a way to quickly deescalate the situation. Then he noticed a twinkle in Vol’jin’s eyes. He was playing with him.

“You’re awful,” Tyrathan said as he started to walk away.

“No, I’m the best,” laughed Vol’jin as he grabbed Tyrathan and pulled him back. He could hear the smugness in the troll’s voice.

Tyrathan used a move he learned from the Shadowpan to break free from the Vol’jin’s grasp, which was loose to begin with. Once he was free, he quickly moved out of Vol’jin’s reach.

Vol’jin gave a shout of surprise. Tyrathan smiled. He had caught Vol’jin off guard.

Vol’jin chuckled, “So dat’s how da human wants to play.” His eyes tracking Tyrathan’s every move.

“Bring it troll,” laughed Tyrathan.

The den they were in was not the best place for sparring. At least that was Tyrathan’s excuse for why a few minutes later he was pinned to the floor with his breath knocked out of him. His back was against the floor. Vol’jin’s legs were pinning his legs so he couldn’t kick. His wrists were pinned next to his head. Any struggle would be completely futile.

“Do ya submit?” Vol’jin asked as he lowered his head to look directly into Tyrathan’s eyes. The troll’s amber eyes burned with desire.

“Yes,” whispered Tyrathan with a smile when he finally caught his breath.

“Dat’s my good little human,” purred Vol’jin as kissed Tyrathan and brushed his tucks against his face.

“My troll,” Tyrathan whispered back when Vol’jin broke the kiss. That seemed to be all the encouragement Vol’jin needed.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Jasper hid in the shadows outside Bolten’s office, listening to the report that had been sent from a couple of Vanyst family scouts. He did not like what he was hearing.

“So he was spotted in Pandaria with some Horde leaders, including the Warchief,” said Bolten.

“He’s joined the Horde then,” said Morelan.

“Either that or they’ve captured him,” continued Bolten.

“They could be planning to collect the reward on him. Waiting for it to get high enough and then ransom him back to the Alliance,” said one of Bolten’s son in law.

“Depends on how much he knows about the Horde, the Warchief in particular. If he knows some of their secrets, I doubt they’ll let him go, ransom or not. At least not alive,” said another son in law. He gave a dark chuckle.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll let Stormwind know of our findings and they can take it from here. This is above our pay grade now,” declared Bolten.

Jasper moved away from the door. _Light, protect him. Tyrathan, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	26. Chapter 26

For the next couple of weeks, things were mostly calm. Well, as calm as things ever got on Azeroth. With the campaign on Draenor still going on, Vol’jin was busy. He seemed to handle the pressure of being Warchief easily without losing his temper. At least that’s what Tyrathan thought until one day something set Vol’jin off.

Tyrathan could hear Vol’jin yelling from the other side of the Hold. Judging from the amount of Orcish and Zandali curses, somebody had made him angry. Tyrathan felt sorry for whoever the poor unfortunate soul was that had incurred Vol’jin’s wrath.

He followed the sound of Vol’jin’s voice until he stopped outside the door to the throne room. Even the Darkspear guards standing at attention at the door were cringing at the outburst. Tyrathan had never heard Vol’jin get this angry before. Concerned, he decided to break one of the few rules Vol’jin had asked him to follow. Slowly, Tyrathan cracked opened the door to the throne room and peaked in. The guards watched him, but made no move to stop him, even though he wasn’t suppose to open the door.

Vol’jin was standing, visibly shaking with rage. Go’el, Saurfang, and Baine were trying to calm him down, but apparently not having much luck.

Then, Go’el noticed Tyrathan and came over to the door. Tyrathan backed away from the door as Go’el opened it.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to pry. I was just worried about him.” He expected to be in trouble for spying.

“Good. Maybe you can calm him down,” said Go’el in a haggard voice.

Tyrathan frowned. “I’ll try. What made him angry anyway?”

Go’el shook his head. “Since it involves you, he should be the one to tell you.” Go’el turned and walked back into the throne room.

Tyrathan followed, wondering what Go’el had meant. He couldn’t think of anything he had done that would make Vol’jin angry.

“Vol’jin,” he said as entered the room.

Vol’jin turned at the sound of Tyrathan’s voice. His eyes widened when he saw him. He stopped yelling, but anger was still on his face. Vol’jin took several deep breaths. He was obviously trying to calm himself down. He motioned for the others to leave. Go’el, Saurfang, and Baine filed out of the room, obviously relieved to be out of that situation.

Once they had left, Vol’jin sat down on his throne. “Go’el should have left ya out of dis,” he said. His voice had a sharp edge to it.

Tyrathan cautiously approached Vol’jin, watching his every movement. He knew Vol’jin would never intentionally hurt him, but a troll on the edge of going berserk could be unpredictable. Vol’jin certainly looked as if he was on that edge.

“He seemed to think it concerned me. What made you so angry?” he asked.

Vol’jin glanced at a paper he had crumpled in his hand. “Dat Alliance king,” he growled as he threw the paper into a nearby burning brazier.

“What did he do?” asked Tyrathan. A letter from Stormwind, this could not be good.

“He be demandin’ dat I hand ya over to dem. Claimin’ dat I be givin’ asylum to an enemy of da Alliance,” Vol’jin clenched his hands into fists.

Tyrathan looked over at the paper that was turning to ash in the brazier. “That’s not unexpected. They were going to find out that I’m here sooner or later. Especially after what happened back in Zouchin.” Tyrathan had been dreading this, even though he knew it was inevitable.

“He be crazy if he thinks I gonna to send ya to ya death.”

Tyrathan walked over to the brazier, still staring at it even though the paper was gone now. Part of him wished he had seen what had been written about him. It must have been pretty bad to make Vol’jin that upset, probably why Vol’jin burned it.

Tyrathan remembered some of the nightmares he had while he was on the run. A shiver went down his spine when he remembered the one with the scaffold. “Whatever you do, don’t start a war on my account,” he said. Tyrathan did not want that on his conscience. No sense in innocent people dying because of him.

“I be doubting dat king gonna start a war over a single human tra...” Vol’jin trailed off as if he didn’t want to say that word.

“Traitor? That’s what he called me, didn’t he?”

“I don’t think ya a traitor.” Of course, Vol’jin wouldn’t think that.

“Well, you’re right about him not starting a war over me. I’m not important enough for that.” Tyrathan paused and then whispered to himself. “Sometimes it’s better to be a nobody.”

Tyrathan heard Vol’jin rise from his throne and approach him, but Tyrathan didn’t turn around. Vol’jin came up behind Tyrathan and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Tyrathan’s head, his tusks brushing Tyrathan’s neck. Another shiver went down Tyrathan’s spine, but this one was pleasant.

“Don’t ever say dat again. Ya not a nobody, not to me.”

Tyrathan leaned his head back so he could look up at Vol’jin. Vol’jin was looking down at him. There wasn’t a trace of anger left on his face anymore. In fact, the look on his face was one of the softest Tyrathan had ever seen.

Tyrathan smiled, “I love you.”

Vol’jin’s eyes widened. He gave Tyrathan a wide smile that showed all his fangs. “I love ya too.”


	27. Chapter 27

Knowing that the Alliance knew where he was made Tyrathan a little uneasy. He had known they were going to find out. He just hadn’t been sure of what the response was going to be.

Vol’jin responded to King Wrynn’s demand, stating that he would not give Tyrathan to them. Furthermore, any attempt made on Tyrathan’s life by a member of the Alliance would be construed as an act of aggression against the Horde and be dealt with as such.

“You’re baiting him,” said Tyrathan as he looked over Vol’jin’s shoulder.

Vol’jin sealed the letter. “I just be stating da facts.”

“You’re subtly threatening him. It is just going to make him angry. I said don’t start a war on my account,” argued Tyrathan.

“If dere be a war, he would be startin’ it. Da Alliance be busy on Draenor like we are. Dey not gonna start a war with us now.”

Tyrathan sighed. Neither the Horde or the Alliance could handle another conflict at this moment. All available resources from both sides had been drawn off to Draenor and repelling the Iron Horde. What Vol’jin said made sense, but Tyrathan still worried about what could happen after that conflict was over. The fact that King Varian Wrynn himself was demanding Vol’jin hand him over could not be good. It didn’t make much sense to him either. He had just been a simple hunter serving under a noble family. Why did that warrant the concern of the king? It seemed like something that could have been handled by one of his advisors or Spymaster Shaw.

Tyrathan mentally cursed to himself. According to Jasper, his original warrant had been signed by Shaw. Did this mean he needed to worry about SI:7 coming after him?

“Do ya want to go huntin’?” asked Vol’jin. That question came out of the blue and pulled Tyrathan from his thoughts.

“Sure. Sounds like fun.” Going hunting with Vol’jin would be fun.

“A group of Darkspear hunters are goin’ to hunt wild raptors in Durator tomorrow. Ya can go with dem,” Vol’jin said as he looked back at some papers on his desk.

“You’re not coming?” Tyrathan frowned.

“No. I be busy.” Vol’jin didn’t look up at him.

Tyrathan had a suspicion that Vol’jin was trying to get him out of the way for some reason. Just a feeling he had. “Why do you want me out of the city tomorrow?” he asked.

“Ya be too perceptive for ya own good sometimes,” Vol’jin sighed. “Da other leaders of da Horde be comin’ here for a meeting.”

“I thought you already told them about me.”

“Aye. Dey know about ya, but I don’t want certain ones around ya yet.”

“You let Baine be around me, and Go’el, and Saurfang,” Tyrathan pointed out.

“Baine not gonna hurt ya, neither be Go’el. I trust them. Saurfang gonna follow orders.”

“Okay, I’ll go on the hunt, but on one condition,” Tyrathan said with a smirk.

Vol’jin’s eyes narrowed.

“At some point, very soon, we go on a hunt together, just us. You need a break anyway.” He gave Vol’jin a kiss on the cheek and watched as the troll’s expression softened.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“So, Warchief,” said Sylvanas. “Where is this new pet of yours? When do we get to see him?”

Vol’jin glared at the Banshee Queen. This was why he wanted Tyrathan out of the city for the day. “First of all, ya will not refer to him as dat,” he ordered.


	28. Chapter 28

Tyrathan joined the Darkspear hunters at the front gate of Orgrimmar. Together, they walked through the tunnel. There were several guards in the tunnel and he could feel the eyes of each one watching him, but that was nothing compared to the looks he got when they exited the gate into Durotar.

Since coming to Orgrimmar, he had left the city only once, through a portal to Pandaria for Chen’s wedding. This was his first time leaving the city through the main gate. He had heard that a lot of adventurers liked to duel in front of the main gate of Orgrimmar, but this was his first time seeing it.

“Dis be a bad idea,” muttered one of the Darkspear hunters as their group walked passed the duelers.

Many of the adventurers stopped their duels when they saw Tyrathan. Their glares made it clear that they weren’t happy with seeing a human.

“Keep walkin’,” ordered one of the female Darkspears to the rest of their group.

Tyrathan ignored the glares and the few insults that where hurled his way.

“Looks like the trolls found dinner,” yelled one of the orc adventurers.

“We not gonna do dat,” one of the hunters said to Tyrathan. “I don’t even like human, it’s too stringy.”

Every hunter in the group stopped and glared at the one who had said that.

“Can we talk about something else?” asked Tyrathan.

Once they got out into the open spaces of Durotar, it didn’t take long before they found raptor tracks. Judging from the tracks, there was a large male raptor nearby. They came upon it as it was finishing off a smaller raptor as his lunch.

Tyrathan aimed and shot an arrow into each of its eyes, killing it. The Darkspear hunters were impressed with his skill.

“Da smaller one was a female,” commented one of the hunters as they inspected the raptors.

“Why would he kill a female?” asked Tyrathan, shielding his eyes as the wind kicked up some dust.

“Different packs.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyrathan noticed something rustling in a small bush nearby. He loaded an arrow into his bow and cautiously walked towards the bush.

A baby raptor stumbled out of the bush. It was a light shade of red, just like the female that had been killed. She must have hidden her baby in the bush to protect it from the male raptor. The little raptor let out a chirp and looked up at Tyrathan. Their eyes locked.

People claim that hunters chose their pets, but every hunter knows that isn’t true. The hunter doesn’t find a pet. The pet finds you, chooses you. When that happens, when that bond forms, for those first few minutes, nothing else exists. When it’s over, you have a companion that is almost an extension of yourself.

Eventually, reality slid back into place and Tyrathan became aware of himself again. The little raptor was chirping happily and rubbing against Tyrathan’s legs. Tyrathan picked up the raptor and it snuggled against his chest. He smiled. He had been so long without a companion animal that he had almost forgotten what it was like.

Then he remembered the Darkspear hunters. They were patiently waiting on him. They understood how personal bonding with a new companion was, and they were giving him his space. A few of them had raptors of their own, who were chirping in curiosity at the new addition.

“What be da little one’s name?” asked a female hunter as Tyrathan rejoined the group.

“Jihui.” The name just floated into his head. It felt right.

“Dat be a weird name for a raptor,” said one of the younger hunters.

“Quiet,” ordered another hunter as he smacked the younger one on the head.

“Is da Warchief gonna let him keep dat?” asked another young hunter.

“He not gonna have a choice. But if he be givin’ ya a hard time about it, let us know, we set him straight,” said the female hunter with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

It was almost sunset when the hunting party returned to Orgrimmar. Tyrathan and one of the Darkspear hunters dropped off his share of the fresh raptor meat in the kitchen. The chef was delighted with the fresh meat. He offered to cook it anyway Tyrathan wanted it. Since the poisoning incident, the chef had been very solicitous, asking Tyrathan what he wanted for meals. Tyrathan suspected the chef felt guilty for what his former assistant had done. Tyrathan would just smile and say that he wasn’t picky, whatever the chef made was good.

The troll hunter left and Tyrathan decided to go to the private rooms. He was covered in dust and felt like taking a bath. He carried Jihui who seemed to be getting sleepy. The little raptor had to be exhausted after such a rough day.

Tyrathan had just walked past the throne room when the door opened. He turned to look behind him and regretted it instantly. The Forsaken Queen had walked out and immediately noticed him.

“Well, what have we here?” Sylvanas asked with a smile. Her eyes glinted.

Tyrathan’s instincts told him to run, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t give her that satisfaction.

“You must be Vol’jin’s human,” she said as she walked towards him.

Tyrathan tried to back away from her, but found himself against a wall. Jihui hissed.

“I was hoping I would get to see you.” She stopped a couple of feet away from him. “Do you talk?” she asked, clearly amused by the fact she had him trapped and alone. She reminded Tyrathan of a cat that had found a mouse to play with.

“Yes,” said Tyrathan.

“So, it can talk. Tell me something, human, why are you here? I already know what that troll says, but given the bad blood that’s been between trolls and humans, I find it hard to believe. It makes me wonder if you’re here because you want to be here, or if it’s something more sinister, if you don’t have a choice. Poor thing. If it’s the latter, perhaps I can help you,” she said with an evil smile. She held out her hand to Tyrathan.

Jihui growled and tried to bite her hand.

“Why you little...” she hissed, but then she was interrupted.

“Sylvanas,” said a voice.

She turned around and Tyrathan could see Saurfang standing behind her.

“I suggest you remember what the Warchief told you earlier. You lay one finger on that human, and it will be the last thing you ever do,” the orc growled.

“Of course, High Overlord, I was just acquainting myself with the newest addition to the Horde. I will leave.” She turned and walked down the hall.

“Did she hurt you?” asked Saurfang, turning his attention to Tyrathan.

Tyrathan shook his head. Something Sylvanas had said was bothering him though. Newest addition to the Horde? He was here because he loved Vol’jin. Sure, the Alliance saw that as being a traitor, but did that automatically mean he had joined the Horde? He rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache.

He went to the private rooms and straight to the bedroom. He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jihui curled up beside him.

He couldn’t get Sylvanas’s comment out of his head. When the Alliance declared him a traitor, he had seen it as an overreaction, but were they right? Technically, if he had joined the Horde, that would make him a traitor. Yet, the Alliance had decided that he was a traitor while he was still loyally serving under the Vanyst family. He was here because he wanted to be with Vol’jin, but that wasn’t the same as joining the Horde. Well, Vol’jin was the Warchief of the Horde.

The door opened and Vol’jin walked it, as if just thinking his name summoned him. He came over and sat on the bed.

“She didn’t hurt ya, did she?” he asked.

“No.” Saurfang must have told Vol’jin about his run in with Sylvanas.

“Did she threaten ya?”

“No.” Tyrathan shook his head.

“I told her to leave ya alone.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Are ya okay?” Vol’jin was studying him. His intense gaze scrutinizing Tyrathan’s tiniest movement.

“I’m fine.” Tyrathan closed his eyes.

“Ya don’t seem fine.”

“I’m just tired. Got a headache,” Tyrathan sighed as Vol’jin stroked his hair.

“Ya covered in dust,” Vol’jin said after a minute.

“I meant to take a bath, but got sidetracked.” He had completely forgotten about taking a bath.

“Ya be thinkin’ awfully hard about somethin’.” Tyrathan wondered if it was a blessing or a curse that Vol’jin could read him so well.

“Vol’jin, I’m beginning to wonder if the Alliance is right, if I really am a traitor?” Until this point, he hadn’t really thought of himself as a real traitor, although he knew that’s what the Alliance thought.

“What did dat witch say to ya?” growled Vol’jin.

“She called me a new addition to the Horde, not that it’s a bad thing. I know I’m not a member of the Alliance anymore, they’ve made that clear. But if I am a member of the Horde, that would make me a traitor to the Alliance.”

“Ya not be a traitor.”

“I know you would never call me a traitor.” Tyrathan opened his eyes.

“Ya are not a traitor,” Vol’jin insisted. “Da Alliance turned on ya based on da word of a spoiled noble. All dey knew was dat we worked together against da Zandalari. Dey didn’t know how close we were. Ya ran for your life. Ya are here because ya want to be here with me. Dat has nothing to do with da Horde or da Alliance.”

Tyrathan sighed. “What happens if the Alliance and Horde have another war? What happens to us?”

“Nothin’,” Vol’jin declared. He spoke as if any other outcome was inconceivable.

Tyrathan nodded. That made him feel a little better. A few moments of quiet passed before Vol’jin spoke again.

“Tyrathan, why dere be a baby raptor in here?”


	30. Chapter 30

The Northern Barrens. Tyrathan had heard some of the hunters in the city talking about all the different animals that roamed there. A hunt there sounded interesting and Tyrathan wanted to go out there for himself, by himself. He hadn’t been on a solo hunt since he had come to Orgrimmar. Group hunts were fine. However, a solo hunt allowed one to be alone in nature with just one’s thoughts for company.

Vol’jin had told him when he first got here that he was free to come and go as he pleased. But given how protective Vol’jin had been, he wasn’t sure if Vol’jin would be okay with him going on a solo hunt that far from the city. He was going either way, but he would let Vol’jin know.

He entered the private rooms looking for Vol’jin. He found him in the den, sitting on the floor. He looked like he was meditating, and he didn’t seem to notice that Tyrathan had entered the room. Tyrathan sat down and watched Vol’jin. He wondered if Vol’jin was communing with his Loa. That had to be what he was doing. He wouldn’t interrupt him. Strange that he had never seen Vol’jin doing this before, though.

Jihui walked up to the troll and gave a few chirps, but Vol’jin didn’t seem to notice that either. The little raptor gave up and lay down next to Tyrathan.

After a half hour, Vol’jin finally opened his eyes. He seemed slightly startled that Tyrathan was there, watching him. The troll stared at him for a couple minutes through narrowed eyes. Tyrathan smiled at him.

“Ya be back from ya walk early,” said Vol’jin as he stood up. Whatever the troll had been thinking, he wasn’t going to voice it.

“I didn’t go on a walk.” Tyrathan also stood up.

“Ya not be here when I came in.” So that explained it. Vol’jin spoke with his Loa while Tyrathan was out on his evening walks.

“I was wandering around the Hold, waiting for you to get done with your work. I need to talk with you.”

“I be listenin’.” Vol’jin lifted an eyebrow.

“I want to go on a hunt by myself to the Northern Barrens. Your rogue can follow along if he doesn’t get in my way.”

Vol’jin froze and his eyes focused intently on the hunter. Tyrathan could almost hear the gears turning in the troll’s head.

“You told me that I was free to come and go as I pleased. That’s what you said when I decided to stay here. I’m just letting you know where I’m going.”

“Alright.” Vol’jin nodded after a few moments.

Tyrathan blinked a few times. “That’s it? To be honest, I expected more of an argument.” There was no way Vol’jin had agreed that easily.

“Ya be right. I did say ya were free to come and go as ya pleased. I’m gonna honor that.” Vol’jin paused for a moment. “Can I ask ya one thing?”

Tyrathan nodded.

“Stay away from Ratchet,” Vol’jin ordered.

“Can I ask why?” Tyrathan lifted an eyebrow. Did Vol’jin think he was planning to sneak on the boat and leave without telling him? He intended to stay as long as Vol’jin wanted him here.

“Every time da boat comes into Ratchet, ya wanted poster gets put up. It doesn’t stay up for long, though, but somebody be putting it up.” Vol’jin growled.

“What do you mean it doesn’t stay up for long?”

“Somebody be tearing it down, usually be Horde adventurers. Sometimes da poster gets sent here. We’ve started paying dem a few pieces of silver for every poster dey find in Horde territory.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Tyrathan in disbelief.

“Aye,” said Vol’jin.

 


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Tyrathan went hunting out in the Northern Barrens. He had left Jihui behind in Orgrimmar. The raptor was still too small to come out on hunts, but he was growing fast. It wouldn’t be long before Tyrathan could bring him.

As he bent over to check the tracks of a large cat, possibly a lion, he heard a scuffle behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jenji tangling with a human rogue. Only this rogue looked familiar, then he realized who it was.

“Jasper! Jenji! Stop!” Tyrathan rushed over and pulled the two apart. He stood between them to keep them from hurting each other. Although Jenji had the advantage in height and strength, Tyrathan had seen enough of Jasper’s handiwork to know to never underestimate him.

“Ya know dis human?” asked Jenji. “He be about to get da drop on ya.”

“Yes, I know him and he wouldn’t hurt me.” Tyrathan turned to Jasper. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here looking for you,” answered Jasper. Jenji growled at that statement and Jasper looked over at him with a calculating look in his eyes.

“Enough,” said Tyrathan to Jenji. Turning back to Jasper, “Let’s talk over there,” said Tyrathan, pointing to a nearby tree. As they walked over to the shaded area, Jenji followed them.

“Who is this troll?” whispered Jasper.

“He keeps on eye on me. Not officially a bodyguard, more like a babysitter,” answered Tyrathan as he sat down under the tree. Jasper sat next to him, while Jenji crouched a few feet away still keeping his eyes on Jasper.

“Why did you come looking for me?” asked Tyrathan. Not that he wasn’t happy to see Jasper, but Jasper had to realize how dangerous it was for him to come here. If the Alliance found out, they would accuse him of treason and execute him. If the Horde found him, he would be killed as a spy. This far from Orgrimmar and Vol’jin, Tyrathan wasn’t sure if he could stop that from happening if Jasper was caught.

“I was worried about you. The rumor mill back home has been working overtime on stories about you. Some of them had me concerned. I needed to make sure those stories weren’t true,” said Jasper.

“What kind of stories?” Tyrathan had a bad feeling.

Jasper glanced back at Jenji before answering. “Some of the more disturbing stories involve you being a prisoner of the Horde, being tortured in various ways. I had to know if those rumors were true or not, and help you if you needed it.” Jasper narrowed his eyes. “I couldn’t live with myself knowing you might be in that kind of trouble.” Tyrathan wondered just what Jasper’s plan had been. He couldn’t seriously have been planning to sneak into Orgrimmar.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I am not a prisoner. Nobody has laid a hand on me.” Jasper didn’t need to know about the poisoning incident.

“You’re telling me the truth?” Jasper asked with a nod back at Jenji. Jenji growled again. Tyrathan knew what Jasper left unsaid. If Tyrathan said he was in trouble, Jasper would try to kill Jenji right then and there.

Tyrathan gave Jasper a smile. “I appreciate your concern, but really, I’m okay.”

“Alright. There are a few other stories that involve you turning traitor and giving the Horde information about the Alliance.”

Tyrathan frowned. He had figured those stories would be flying around, but it still hurt to hear it. “Not true. I have never told the Horde anything about the Alliance, and for the record, they have never asked me to. Not that I know that much.”

Jasper nodded. “I knew those stories weren’t true.” Tyrathan tried to read the look on Jasper’s face, but like most rogues, he knew how to keep his thoughts off his facial expressions.

“Then, there are the stories that you’ve shacked up Warchief Vol’jin, and that’s the polite version.” Jasper’s face was still neutral, but his eyes were looking at Tyrathan’s neck.

Tyrathan knew what he was staring at. Sometimes, Vol’jin’s love bites would leave bruises. Most of the Horde didn’t give two copper cents about such things. If anything, it meant you had a mate that loved you. However, being this close to another human made Tyrathan feel a little self conscious. He pulled the collar of his shirt up a little higher.

Jenji let out a sound that sounded like a laugh being horribly disguised as a cough. Tyrathan sent the troll a glare and he stopped.

Turning back to Jasper, he sighed, “Those are probably the closest to the truth. I am with Vol’jin.” Tyrathan could read no disgust or condemnation on Jasper’s face, but there was worry in his eyes.

“Not against your will?” he whispered.

Growling loudly, Jenji jumped to his feet with his daggers drawn. Jasper also was on his feet, daggers in his hands.

“Stop it, both of you.” Once again, Tyrathan stood between the two rogues. “Jenji, relax. Jasper, no, it’s not like that.”

“He be insultin’ da Warchief’s honor,” growled Jenji.

“He didn’t mean to. Both of you sit down,” ordered Tyrathan.

Slowly, without taking their eyes off each other, the rogues sheathed their weapons and sat back down.

“Is that what people are saying?” asked Tyrathan.

Jasper nodded. “I told you, some of the rumors are bad.”

“I am here of my own free will. Vol’jin hasn’t hurt me or forced me to do anything I didn’t want to.” Tyrathan knew that was something Vol’jin would never do.

“Some people are saying you’re under a spell.”

“Jasper, you know me. Do I look or act like I’m under a spell?”

Jasper shook his head. A few moments of silence passed.

“Are you going to tell me I’m crazy or lost my mind?” asked Tyrathan.

Jasper smiled. “I don’t judge you and you don’t judge me. That’s how this friendship works.” He paused. “So, you really are okay?”

“I’m fine. Better than I’ve been in a while actually.” Tyrathan meant it too.

“So, does it hurt?” whispered Jasper after a minute. It took Tyrathan a second to realize what Jasper was talking about.

“No.” This conversation was beginning to take an uncomfortable turn.

Jasper got that evil glint in his eyes. “Have you done it on his throne?”

“Jasper! That’s none of your business!” Where did Jasper come up with this stuff?

“I recommend you give it a try. I bet it would be a lot of fun,” he smirked.  
Jenji wasn’t even trying to disguise his laughter now. Well, at least someone was enjoying this conversation.

“Jasper, drop it,” ordered Tyrathan.

“What exactly do you two do?” Jasper was persistent.

“Dat be what everybody be wantin’ to know. Dey broke a bed,” Jenji said between chuckles.

“Really?!” Jasper had an wide grin on his face.

Tyrathan began to wonder how much trouble he would get into if he killed both Jasper and Jenji. No one here would blink twice about Jasper. Vol’jin might get angry about Jenji, though, since he was a Darkspear. Better not risk it.

“Trolls are pretty tall. Is everything proportional?” asked Jasper.

Tyrathan groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Ya want to find out, mon?” Jenji asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

It was Tyrathan’s turn to laugh as he watched all the color drain out of Jasper’s face. Maybe having Jenji around wasn’t such a bad thing after all, especially if it helped keep Jasper in line.

“I’m not that curious!” Jasper gave Tyrathan an evil glare. “You win. I’ll drop it.”

Tyrathan snickered for a few more moments and then paused. “How are my kids?” he asked. This might be the only time he could hear about them.

“They’re good.”

“What are they being told about me?” Tyrathan dreaded the answer.

“Your ex-wife tries to protect them from the worst of the stories.” Jasper wouldn’t look Tyrathan in the eye.

“Jasper, I can tell when you’re trying to spare me. What is it?”

“Morelan is telling the older children that you’ve betrayed the Alliance. That you don’t care what happens to your friends and family, that you’re willingly putting them all in danger. Of course, they ask why you would do that. He just says he can’t explain what goes on in a traitor’s mind, but he hopes that you’ll get what you deserve.”

Tyrathan sighed and stared off into the distance. He had known that was probably going to happen, but it hurt to hear it. It hurt worse than he expected. He was being painted as a monster in his children’s eyes.

Jasper laid a hand on his shoulder. “When they’re old enough to understand, I’ll try to explain it to them. I can’t promise they’ll understand. I can’t say I completely understand, but at least they can hear a different version.”

“Thanks, Jasper, but try not to scar them for life. By the way, does Bolten even know where you are?”

“No. I told him I was going to visit some family in Dalaran.”

“Jasper, you don’t have any family in Dalaran.” Tyrathan pointed out.

“I know. He doesn’t pay attention.” Jasper stood up and stretched. “Do you need anything?”

“No,” answered Tyrathan as he stood up too.

“Well then, I’ll be on my way. I’ll probably come by and check on you every once in while, just for my peace of mind.”

“Ya have to get by me first,” said Jenji flashing his fangs in a threatening smile.

“Looking forward to it.” Jasper flashed Jenji a smile. “Keep on eye on Khort for me. You’d be surprised at how much trouble he can get himself into.” Jasper walked a few feet and then stealthed away.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Tyrathan knew Jenji was going to tell Vol’jin about Jasper’s visit. It definitely fell into the category of unusual or concerning. He just wasn’t sure what Vol’jin’s reaction was going to be. He knew Vol’jin didn’t like humans, Tyrathan, himself, being an exception. When he entered Vol’jin’s private office, he could tell the troll’s mind was not on his work.

“How did ya hunt go?” asked Vol’jin, looking up at Tyrathan’s entrance. Vol’jin had obviously been waiting for him.

“Jenji already told you, huh?” asked Tyrathan. The rogue had disappeared the moment Tyrathan stepped into the Hold. Tyrathan figured he had gone straight to Vol’jin.

“Who was dis human?” Vol’jin’s sharp eyes were carefully studying Tyrathan’s face.

“An old friend of mine. He was worried about me. We grew up together. He’s several years younger than me, so most of that time was spent getting him out of trouble, or into trouble. The versions change depending on who is telling the story. He’s the one who warned me about the Vanyst’s plot to get rid of me, and he hid my disappearance so I could escape.”

“I be owin’ him a thank you den. But I still don’t like dat he was able to get so close to ya so easily,” Vol’jin shook his head.

“Jasper’s good at what he does, but he would never use that to hurt me,” argued Tyrathan.

“Dat not be what I was referrin’ to. If he could get dat close, so could other Alliance rogues,” growled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan knew Vol’jin was right. He hoped this didn’t mean he was going to have to put up with more bodyguards, especially when he went out on hunts. He had just gotten used to Jenji being around.

“I have no right to be askin’ ya dis and ya have da right to say no. Can ya stay close to da city for awhile?” Vol’jin asked as he stood up.

“Just because of Jasper?” Tyrathan crossed his arms. If that was the case, then Vol’jin was blowing it out of proportion.

“No. Because of dis.” Vol’jin handed him a piece of paper. It was his wanted poster. “Dat went up in Ratchet last night.”

“You said that happens all the time. Why is this time any different?”

“Look at da reward.” Vol’jin pointed to the price.

Tyrathan looked at the reward. “This can’t be right.” He knew the bounty on his head had been raised a couple of times, but this was five times what it had previously been. He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized what the Alliance was trying to do. They were trying to bribe the Horde into turning him over to the Alliance.

“Da next letter I be gettin’ from King Wrynn is gonna be offerin’ a ransom for ya. I already be knowin’ dat. With da price being dat high, it gonna attract more bounty hunters to come after ya, possibly from both sides,” Vol’jin growled.

“I don’t understand. Why is the Alliance so interested in getting their hands on me?”

Vol’jin reached over and lifted Tyrathan’s chin. “Dey think dey can use ya to hurt me.”

Tyrathan handed the poster back to Vol’jin. “That makes sense, but I refuse to live in fear.”

Vol’jin smiled at him when he said that, but after a moment, the smile faded. He brought one of his hands up to Tyrathan’s face and slowly stroked his cheek. “Jenji said ya friend told ya about some stories goin’ around about ya. Dey didn’t sound good. Ya be okay?”

“I’m fine. I expected a few stories like that. I can’t say I’m shocked. Besides, Jasper is one of the few people whose opinions matter to me, and I convinced him those stories weren’t true.”

Vol’jin nodded and gently pulled Tyrathan into a hug. Tyrathan rested his head on the troll’s chest. He wondered what it would take to get the Alliance to leave them alone. He closed his eyes realizing that it would probably never happen.


	33. Chapter 33

With the conflict on Draenor drawing to an end, Vol’jin decided now was a good time to take a trip to visit the other Horde capitals. It was his duty as Warchief. He wondered if he should ask Tyrathan if he wanted to come. It would be a new experience for him, but Silvermoon City and Undercity would be stopping points. The Sin’dorei still harbored a lot of resentment towards humans, and taking a living human down into what was basically a hive of Forsaken was asking for trouble. 

Sylvanas and Lor’themar Theron had both said that he was welcome to bring his companion along, and they had guaranteed his safety. Although the way Sylvanas had emphasized companion made Vol’jin think she wanted to say pet. Neither had used Tyrathan’s name, even though they both had been told what it was. The last thing Vol’jin wanted was for Sylvanas to be near Tyrathan. He didn’t trust her.

When Baine extended his invitation, he referred to Tyrathan as Vol’jin’s mate and called him by name. Vol’jin considered just taking Tyrathan to Thunder Bluff, but that could be seen as a slight by the other two.

Well, maybe it wouldn’t be an issue at all. Tyrathan could say he didn’t want to go, or Vol’jin could not ask him at all. But he still needed to tell Tyrathan about his trip. He closed his traveling pack. Now, when would be the best time to tell him?

“Vol’jin, are you going somewhere?” Okay, so the Loa had decided that now was the time.

Vol’jin looked over his shoulder to see Tyrathan standing in the doorway. The hunter had been silent as always and slipped up on him. As annoying as that little habit was, Vol’jin couldn’t help but feel pride at his human’s skill. However, it did remind him that his human had been a troll hunter. Well, he wasn’t a troll hunter anymore, and Vol’jin had never been afraid of any human.

“As Warchief, it be my responsibility to visit da other capitals of the Horde and see dere people,” Vol’jin explained.

Tyrathan nodded. “Makes sense. How long are you going to be gone?” Tyrathan asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Maybe a week or two. Depends on if dere be any issues dat need my attention.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Tyrathan had a sad smile on his face. That look made Vol’jin’s heart twist. He should at least offer and let the human make up his own mind. Since the bounty on his head had been raised, Tyrathan hadn’t gone far from Orgrimmar, just like Vol’jin had asked. In fact, he had only left the city twice. Once with another Darkspear hunting party to Durotar, and then with the fishing trainer to the river. Vol’jin could tell the hunter was getting a little stir crazy.

“Do ya want to come?” asked Vol’jin.

“Really?” The human’s face lit up.

“If ya want to,” Vol’jin nodded.

“Where exactly are you going?”

“Undercity, Silvermoon, Thunder Bluff. Den go to Echo Isles for a few days. Den the Shrine of Two Moons, before returning to Orgrimmar.” Vol’jin noticed that the human’s eyes had darkened with the first city, but had started to lighten with the third. When he mentioned the Echo Isles, those eyes glinted with curiosity. Tyrathan had asked him questions about the Echo Isles, and Vol’jin wanted his human to see his home and meet his tribe.

“Can I think about for a little while?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin nodded. “I not be leaving until day after tomorrow.”

Tyrathan grabbed his bow and whistled for Jihui, who came running.

Vol’jin watched as the human and raptor left, most likely going to the archery targets. Vol’jin knew that shooting helped the hunter think straight, especially when he had something he needed to figure out.

Vol’jin sighed. Part of him wanted Tyrathan to come with him, but the other part felt that the human would be safest in Orgrimmar. Especially since Vol’jin had rebuffed King Varian Wrynn’s latest letter. Just like Vol’jin had suspected, the Alliance king had offered to pay the reward bounty to Vol’jin if he returned Tyrathan to the Alliance, or Vol’jin could name his own price. Vol’jin snorted. No price would ever be worth Tyrathan’s life.

When Tyrathan returned later that day, Vol’jin could tell the hunter had made up his mind.

“I want to go,” said the hunter with a confident smile.

Vol’jin smiled at his human, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a bad idea.


	34. Chapter 34

Tyrathan was looking forward to the upcoming trip, but it wasn’t going to be fun if Vol’jin insisted on guards watching him, dictating what he could or couldn’t do. It was one thing if Vol’jin politely asked him not to do something or not to go somewhere, but it was different if it was an overbearing guard.

Of course, he knew he probably wouldn’t be allowed the same privileges in the other cities that he enjoyed in Orgrimmar. The other Horde leaders would likely not be comfortable with a human roaming their cities on his own.

“Vol’jin, about this trip...” Tyrathan began.

“Ya be worried dat I’m gonna assign a bunch of guards to watch ya,” the troll interrupted him.

“Yeah.” Not for the first time, Tyrathan wondered if Vol’jin could read his mind. It certainly seemed like it sometimes.

“I’m not,” answered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan relaxed.

“It just gonna be Jenji, Evia, and one other,” continued Vol’jin.

“Who?” Tyrathan asked raising an eyebrow.

“Evia’s sister. She be a hunter, too.”

“Evia never mentioned a sister.” Tyrathan had to admit though, when Evia was around, he sometimes tuned her out. She loved to talk, and talk, and talk.

“She travels a lot. She be skilled and a hero of da Horde.”

Tyrathan had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Heroes of either side usually meant adventurers. While most were alright and decent, some weren’t.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
“What do you mean she’s the commander of the garrison on Draenor?” Tyrathan asked Evia. Vol’jin had left out that little detail.

Tyrathan had found Evia and Jenji in an alcove off a hallway in the Hold. As luck would have it, they were talking about Evia’s sister, Nystela.

“Yeah, she’s been there freezing her ears off for the past couple of years. She’s not really in the Horde army, more of adventurer. She volunteered to go there when the Iron Horde invaded, and got pressed into taking the command of the garrison there. Since the conflict is over, she’s coming home.” Evia seemed excited to see her sister again.

“She not gonna be happy when she hear what da Warchief got planned for her to do,” said Jenji, shaking his head.

“It’s only two weeks,” said Evia.

“Two weeks with a bad tempered crazy elf. Dis gonna be fun,” complained Jenji.

“Crazy?” asked Tyrathan.

“She’s not crazy,” said Evia.

“She be nuts,” continued Jenji.

“You could be nicer to her. It won’t kill you,” sniffed Evia.

“Ya don’t know dat,” argued Jenji.

“When is she getting here?” Tyrathan sighed, already tired of their bickering.

“You want me to do what?!” screamed someone from the other side of the Hold.

“She be here,” said Jenji.

Tyrathan wondered who could be brave enough to raise their voice at Vol’jin, besides himself of course.  
———————————————————————————————————————————-  
“Da Warchief wants to see ya,” said a Darkspear guard as he approached Tyrathan.

“He probably wants to introduce you to Nystela,” said Evia cheerfully.

Tyrathan followed the guard to the throne room. Standing next to Vol’jin was a female blood elf. She had a bow strung across her back. A large white lion sat next to her.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin. “Dis be Evia’s sister, Nystela. She be da one I told ya about.”

“Hello,” said Tyrathan with a polite smile.

“Hello,” she said with a flat voice and no smile. She obviously wasn’t pleased with her new assignment.

Tyrathan could feel her glowing green eyes studying him with a cold calculating precision. His instincts told him that she was dangerous. She was a hunter, a predator, who definitely knew how to track her prey. Tyrathan could see the family resemblance to Evia, though Nystela’s hair was more of an orange than red.

The white lion stood up and began to circle Tyrathan, sniffing his boots for a scent. Tyrathan didn’t move or even flinch. He was used to hunter companions and their behavior. The blood elf’s face had the ghost of a smile.

“His name is Fang,” she said.

“I definitely wouldn’t want to mess with him,” Tyrathan said conversationally.

Fang growled menacingly.

“He smells a raptor,” said Nystela, lifting an eyebrow.

“That would be my companion he’s smelling,” Tyrathan explained.

“Dat’s not gonna be a problem, is it?” Vol’jin asked giving the blood elf a warning look.

“Of course not, Warchief. Fang only bites what I tell him to bite. As long as the raptor isn’t coming with us.”


	35. Chapter 35

Tyrathan decided that it would be best to leave Jihui behind in Orgrimmar. When he got bigger, then Tyrathan would feel more comfortable taking him along on trips. Also, he wouldn’t have to worry about Fang eating the little raptor when his back was turned, because apparently the lion, and his huntress, did not like raptors.

The feeling was mutual based on Jihui’s hissing when they tried to introduce the pets to each other, Tyrathan’s idea. He suspected the elf would have rolled her eyes at him if Vol’jin hadn’t been standing there. Jihui also tried to bite Fang’s tail. One of the Darkspear hunters, who had been in the hunting parties to Durotar and lived in the Valley of Spirits, agreed to care for Jihui until Tyrathan returned.

The first stop was the Undercity. In addition to Tyrathan and the group assigned to guard him, Vol’jin had brought some advisors, a mixture of all Horde races, and a few guards, mostly troll with a couple of orcs and tauren, along. The group crossed the portal into Sylvanas’ throne room. Sylvanas was waiting for them. Tyrathan noticed several Forsaken guards in the room, and they had noticed him. They glared at him and gripped their weapons tightly as if preparing to use them.

“Greetings, Warchief,” Sylvanas said.

“Greetings to ya, Sylvanas,” answered Vol’jin.

Sylvanas greeted the advisors in the group, her gaze scanning the rest of retinue. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Tyrathan. A savage smile slid across her face that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Vol’jin noticed her smile too. “Sylvanas, we need to be gettin’ to business,” he said. He glanced at Nystela and gave her a nod.

“Let’s go,” said Nystela as she shepherded Tyrathan, Evia, and Jenji towards the exit. Sylvanas’s smile disappeared.

“We’re going to take a walk around the city. See the sights,” said Nystela as she led them out of the throne room. Tyrathan wondered what sights there were to see.

“Sylvanas gave her permission to the Warchief for us to escort you around the city. We’ll go to the War Quarter and use the targets. I’ve heard about your shooting from some of the hunters in Orgrimmar. I want to see it for myself,” said Nystela as they walked out of the Royal Quarter.

Nystela walked in front of him while Evia and Jenji walked on either side. Fang walked behind him. Tyrathan was actually glad to have them with him. The Undercity was not Orgrimmar and Tyrathan could feel the hostile glares from the guards. He had a feeling that if someone tried to harm him, the guards wouldn’t stop it. They might even join in. The Forsaken citizens they passed, stopped and stared at him.

The atmosphere of the Undercity gave Tyrathan the creeps. His instincts screamed at him that this was not a safe place. They walked along a canal of glowing green water that bubbled occasionally.

“What’s in that water?” asked Tyrathan.

“Don’t know. Don’t fall in,” said Nystela.

They reached the targets and surprisingly, no one was using them. Nystela scanned the area. They were alone.

“Alright,” said Nystela. “Let’s see what you got.” She drew her bow.

“Ladies first,” answered Tyrathan as he nocked an arrow.

They shot for several minutes. It soon became apparent that Tyrathan was the better shot. Surprisingly, the blood elf didn’t seem to mind.

“My specialty has always been beast mastery,” she said as she scratched her lion behind his ear and he purred.

“You still have excellent aim,” complimented Tyrathan as he returned his arrows to his quiver.

“Tyrathan? Tyrathan Khort? Is that you?” asked a voice in Common.

Tyrathan looked over his shoulder to see a Forsaken woman standing behind them.


	36. Chapter 36

“It is you. I thought I recognized that shooting.” The woman took a few steps closer to them, staring at Tyrathan. Jenji growled.

“That’s close enough,” said Nystela in a warning tone to the Forsaken woman.

“I’m sorry. Do I know you?” asked Tyrathan, scanning her face, which was in surprisingly good condition with just a few areas of decay. She did look familiar, but he just couldn’t place her.

“I’m not surprised that you don’t recognize me like this. It’s Caryla. Caryla Kent, Jasper’s fiancé,” she paused for a moment. “Well, I guess ex-fiancé now.” She smiled sadly.

“Caryla?” Tyrathan’s eyes widened in shock. No, it couldn’t be. “We thought you were dead.”

“Try undead. How’s Jasper? He is still alive, right?” she asked apprehensively.

“He was the last time I saw him,” answered Tyrathan.

“Did he ever...?” She didn’t finish the question, but Tyrathan knew what she was asking.

“He never married.” Tyrathan paused and then added, “I suspect he never stopped loving you.”

“He should have. I want him to be happy.”

Tyrathan noticed that she nervously twisted a simple gold band on her left hand. Even though her hands were mostly bone with a few pieces of decayed skin, she still wore the ring Jasper had given her when he proposed. Jasper had stolen it out of a old Vanyst family jewelry box. No one had worn it in a couple of generations and it hadn’t been missed. Caryla didn’t know that of course. Jasper only admitted it to Tyrathan after he had sworn the hunter to secrecy.

“If I see Jasper again, do you want me to....?” Tyrathan began.

“No! Don’t tell him!” She had an alarmed look on her face that quickly softened into sadness. “It’s better if he keeps thinking I’m dead. He wouldn’t love me like this.”

“I can still see the pretty girl we knew.” Tyrathan smiled. From what he could tell, Caryla was the same person she had been in life, and still in love with Jasper.

Jenji made a gagging noise that earned him a swift kick from Nystela. He jumped and let out a Zandali curse. That mail boot hitting that unprotected shin had to hurt.

“Khort, you always were a charmer. Elanora is a lucky woman.” Caryla laughed.

“We’re not together anymore,” explained Tyrathan.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Then, as if she remembered that they weren’t meeting on a sunny day in the streets of Stormwind, but in the dark Undercity, a look of fear spread across her face.

“Tyrathan, what are you doing here? They’re not going to...” she didn’t finish the thought as her eyes glanced to his companions, but Tyrathan guessed what she was thinking, that he was going to be killed and raised as Forsaken. That was an unpleasant thought.

“No, it’s not like that. I’m here as a guest,” he reassured her.

“How?” He could hear the confusion in her voice.

“He be here with da Warchief,” said Jenji.

“I heard the Warchief had a human, but.... Oh, Tyrathan.” The look in her eyes was one of pity mixed with fear.

“What’s wrong?” Tyrathan didn’t like the look on Caryla’s face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She had a look of absolute horror on her face. She turned and ran away.

“Okay. I’m confused,” said Tyrathan as he watched Caryla’s retreating figure. Then he noticed the elves and troll exchanging looks. “What am I missing?”

“There are stories going around the Horde that don’t exactly paint the relationship between you and the Warchief in the best light,” answered Nystela tactfully.

“Da Warchief not be wantin’ him to know,” hissed Jenji at the blood elf.

“What is going on here?” asked a Forsaken hunter as he walked up to the group.

“Hello, Nathanos,” said Nystela in an annoyed voice. “Why aren’t you in the meeting with the Warchief and your Queen? Did you annoy her and she kicked you out?”

“No. It’s my responsibility to see to any vermin that find their way into the Undercity.” He looked straight at Tyrathan when he said that.

“Well then, we’ll let you get back to checking the roach traps,” smirked Nystela. “I think I saw some full ones over by the Rogue Quarter.”

“I was talking about this Alliance filth,” growled Nathanos, gesturing at Tyrathan.

“You know he is here with the Warchief at the invitation of your Queen.” Nystela crossed her arms.

“Yes, Vol’jin’s plaything,” he said with an evil grin.

Tyrathan’s muscles stiffened at the insult and its implication. Nystela placed a restraining hand on his arm.

“Blightcaller, that’s enough.” Nystela said firmly. Fang growled and took a defensive stance in front of his mistress.

“I’m sure the Warchief’s slave knows what he is good for,” said Nathanos.

Tyrathan clenched his hands into fists. He had a feeling that those remarks had something to do with the stories Nystela had mentioned. He didn’t like it. He was about to say something when Nystela interrupted him.

“Let’s go,” hissed Nystela as she turned Tyrathan around and pushed him back towards the canals. “Blightcaller is extremely dangerous. You do not want to aggravate him,” she whispered.

“You did,” Tyrathan pointed out.

“I’ve learned just how far I can push him and when to back off,” explained Nystela.

“Where are we going?” asked Evia as she and Jenji followed them.

“The sewers,” declared Nystela.

“But aren’t there abominations in there?” Evia asked worriedly.

“Trust me. They’re better company than Blightcaller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elanora is the name I chose for Tyrathan’s ex-wife since we are never told what her name is.


	37. Chapter 37

They entered the sewers. Tyrathan would not include them on his list of sightseeing attractions to see when in the Undercity. Damp and dreary, with pools of the glowing green water.

“You don’t like Blightcaller, do you?” Evia asked her sister, as she carefully stepped around a pool of water.

“After the hundredth joke about Sylvanas turning me into a dark ranger someday, no, I don’t like him,” Nystela huffed.

“She wouldn’t,” gasped Evia. “Would she?”

“I not be puttin’ it past her,” remarked Jenji. If what Tyrathan had heard about the Banshee Queen was true, he had to agree.

They stopped in a section of the sewer that was mostly dry. A few mushrooms grew in the corners. There was a single abomination guard. The guard gave them a creepy smile.

“Hey Blurp, how’s it going,” Nystela said to the abomination as if he were an old friend.

“Hello, pretty elf lady,” greeted Blurp.

“It’s name is Blurp?” asked Evia nervously. She obviously did not want to get close to the giant. Tyrathan began to wonder if this was her first time in the Undercity also.

“That’s what I call him,” Nystela shrugged. “Blurp, what do the others call you?” Nystela asked as she picked some of the mushrooms and slipped them into her pack.

“Abomination number 43,753, but me like Blurp. Pretty elf lady call me that. Elf lady nicer to Blurp than mean skeleton men.”

“Ya be okay?” Jenji asked Tyrathan. Tyrathan shook his head. No, he was not okay.

“Is that a human?” asked Blurp, reaching for his weapon. Jenji stepped defensively in front of Tyrathan, daggers drawn.

“He’s the one you’ve been ordered not to hurt,” said Nystela firmly from where she stood.

“Okay. Blurp not hurt human.” He put the weapon back down. Jenji sheathed his daggers, but kept his eyes on the guard. The tension in the troll’s body was obvious.

Tyrathan glanced at each of his companion’s faces, finally settling on Nystela. “I already know about some of the stories floating around the Alliance about me. Now, I want to know about those stories you mentioned. I want to know what upset Caryla. And what the heck was Blightcaller talking about?”

“Da Warchief said...” began Jenji.

“I don’t care what he said! I want to know!” Tyrathan said angrily. He appreciated Vol’jin trying to protect him, but he didn’t like being kept in the dark about certain things.

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Nystela calmly leaned back against the wall.

“But...” Jenji began again.

“Would you rather someone like Blightcaller enlighten him?” Nystela interrupted.

Jenji and Evia remained silent, but the frowns on their faces made it clear that they didn’t want him to hear the stories. Tyrathan figured it was safe to assume Vol’jin had ordered them not to tell him.

“First, you need to realize that these stories have less to do with you and more of making Vol’jin look bad. Not everyone is happy with a troll Warchief. There are orcs who think only an orc should be Warchief. Sin’dorei have poor opinions of trolls thanks to our experiences with the Amani. Forsaken are former humans, who also don’t get along well with trolls.” Nystela smiled, “Present company excluded from that list of course.”

“Continue,” urged Tyrathan.

“People are aware of the story of how you and Vol’jin met, the version he claims, but that’s not a good story for passing around at the taverns, especially after a few beers. The most common story going around is that he captured you, some say in a battle, others say a raid on an Alliance outpost, and some say you were just out on a hunt. Anyway, they say Vol’jin keeps you as a slave for his personal use.” The blood elf lifted her eyebrows meaningfully when she said personal.

“That’s probably why your friend was upset. And yes, I’m leaving out the graphic details, but I’m sure you can imagine. I mean you live in his private quarters with him. You have his scent all over you. That is definitely a troll bite on your neck,” she said pointing at Tyrathan. “And something about a broken bed?”

“Why haven’t I overheard any of these stories in Orgrimmar?” asked Tyrathan.

“Dey don’t talk about it in ya earshot. Dey know now dat ya can speak Orcish. Also, dese stories not be as common in Orgrimmar. Dey see ya dere and ya be walkin’ around da city without any guards, carrin’ ya own weapons, and ya had plenty opportunities to escape, if ya were a prisoner, and haven’t. Also, dey see dat ya not be afraid of da Warchief,” explained Jenji.

“There’s a rumor for that, too. Some say Vol’jin has you under a spell so he can control you.” Nystela shrugged. “Who knows what all shadow hunters are capable of?”

“None of that is true.” Tyrathan sighed. “Do you think we could find Caryla? I don’t want her thinking those things.”

“If she thinks you’re under a spell, she won’t believe a word you say. It may upset her more.” Nystela shook her head. “Although, personally, I think you’re a little too opinionated and independent to be under a spell.”

“Ya look angry,” noted Jenji.

“I am angry. Vol’jin doesn’t deserve to have stories like that spread about him.” Tyrathan clenched his hands into fists. When he had heard the stories about himself being passed around the Alliance, it had hurt, but he had expected some of those stories. Hearing these lies being spread about Vol’jin though, it made him angry.

“You really do care about him.” Nystela lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course I do. What did you think this was?” Tyrathan narrowed his eyes.

Nystela shrugged again. “On Draenor, I heard all those rumors, but I also know that rumors are often no where near the truth. I decided to wait and see before making up my own mind. When I got back to Azeroth, Evia filled me in on what really happened, which that doesn’t look good either.”

“We did kind of kidnap you,” Evia smiled nervously. “Did we ever say we’re sorry about that?”

“I’m not,” said Jenji crossing his arms. Evia glared at him.

“There’s nothing you can do about the stories and whether or not your friend believes them,” remarked Nystela. “The best thing you can do is give her some time and hope she comes around on her own. If she wants to see you, you won’t be that hard to find. It’s not like there are any other humans living with the Horde’s Warchief.”

“Did pretty elf lady bring Blurp chocolate?” asked Blurp.

 


	38. Chapter 38

“I’m sorry, Blurp. I forgot to bring you some chocolate,” Nystela apologized to the guard. “This trip was kind of short notice for me.”

“I’ve got chocolate chip cookie, if you want it,” said Tyrathan as he pulled the cookie out of his pocket. He had learned a long time ago to carry something sweet with him to bribe his kids into behaving, especially the younger ones. It was an old habit he still had not broken. He handed the cookie to Blurp.

“Thank you. You nice to Blurp. You be Blurp’s friend,” the abomination said as he tossed the cookie into his mouth.

“He be makin’ friends with da abomination,” said Jenji shaking his head. “Da Warchief gonna fire me for sure.”

“You need to relax. Come on, let’s go see if they’re done yet. I’m sure Vol’jin doesn’t want to stay here any longer than necessary and Sylvanas is going to want to get him out of her business.” Nystela said as she started back the way they had come.

“Come see Blurp again,” said Blurp waving.

Tyrathan waved bye to Blurp, which made Jenji scowl. Tyrathan then noticed that Jenji walked with a slight limp from Nystela’s kick. She must have kicked him hard. They exited the sewer and came face to face with a val’kyr.

“What do you want?” hissed Nystela. Fang growled. Jenji stepped in front of Tyrathan.

“The Queen is finished with her meeting. I was ordered to locate you.” The creature’s voice had an eerie echo that made Tyrathan’s skin crawl.

“I’m sure the Warchief was happy to hear that,” Nystela said sarcastically. They followed the val’kyr back to Sylvanas’s throne room.

“Next trip, we stay in Orgrimmar,” Jenji whispered in Zandali to Tyrathan. “Ya can do whatever ya want to, even if it be somethin’ da Warchief forbade, but we stay home.”

“Are you not having fun?” Tyrathan whispered back in Zandali. Jenji scowled.

When they entered the throne room, Tyrathan noticed the look of relief on Vol’jin’s face when the troll saw him. He also noticed Sylvanas watching both him and Vol’jin. Nathanos Blightcaller was at her side with an evil smirk on his face.

“Why ya be limpin’?” Rokhan asked Jenji.

“Dat crazy blood elf kicked me,” said Jenji pointing at Nystela.

“He was rude to a lady. He deserved it.” Nystela smirked. Evia sighed.

“We be ready to go to Silvermoon,” said Vol’jin to Evia. She nodded and opened a portal.

“Good bye, Warchief,” said Sylvanas.

“Good bye, Sylvanas.” Vol’jin nodded at Banshee Queen.

The group crossed the portal into Silvermoon. They arrived into what Nystela called the Sunfury Spire. There were several blood elf guards in the room. There were also three blood elves waiting for them who were obviously not guards.

“Warchief Vol’jin, we are honored to have you visit,” said the foremost one.

“Thank you Lor’themar Theron. Also Ranger-General Hauldron and Grand Magister Rommath.” Vol’jin nodded at each one in turn.

“We will show you all to your rooms and an informal dinner will be ready in about an hour,” said Lor’themar.

Lor’themar, himself, was the one who showed Vol’jin and Tyrathan to their room. Vol’jin and Lor’themar exchanged a few pleasantries. The Regent Lord cast a few curious glances at Tyrathan, but his face remained neutral.

“I hope you both,” Lor’themar nodded at Tyrathan, “have a pleasant stay while you are here. If you need anything, let us know.”

After Lor’themar left, Tyrathan noticed that Vol’jin did not seem to be very comfortable with the room. The elves opulent decorating style tended to be a bit much for most people, and most certainly for a troll. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at Vol’jin’s expression.

“Wipe dat smirk off ya face,” ordered Vol’jin when he glanced at Tyrathan.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” answered Tyrathan smiling as he looked out the window. It was dusk outside. Tyrathan was grateful that they did not have to sleep in the Undercity tonight. He doubted that he would have been able to sleep at all back there.

“I be back in while,” said Vol’jin as he opened the door. “Dere be somethin’ I need to see to.”


	39. Chapter 39

It did not take Vol’jin long to locate Nystela, Evia, and Jenji. The three of them were waiting for Vol’jin to dismiss them for the evening. There would not be any official meetings or discussions held until tomorrow, so they would not be needed to guard Tyrathan until then. Judging from their conversation when Vol’jin walked up, they were planning to head to a nearby tavern in Murder Row.

“How did it go? Anythin’ happen dere?” Vol’jin asked. The whole time he had been meeting with Sylvanas, his mind had kept worrying about Tyrathan, even though he knew he was being guarded. The Undercity was not a safe place for a living human.

“Well, he met an old friend of his that he didn’t know was Forsaken, that unfortunately didn’t end well. We had an unpleasant run-in with Blightcaller, the bastard, who called him a few derogatory names. He made friends with an abomination, and we told him about the stories floating around the taverns about you two.” Nystela smiled.

Evia and Jenji shook their heads and looked down at the floor. “Crazy elf,” muttered Jenji.

Vol’jin stared hard at the blood elf hunter. He had tried to prevent Tyrathan from hearing those stories. In fact, he had ordered that none of his people were to repeat them to the human. He was certain this blood elf had been told the same.

“We gonna start with dat last one and work our way back,” he said narrowing his eyes.  
————————————————————————————————————-———————-  
Vol’jin returned to his room to find his human sitting in the window watching the blood elves down on the streets below. The hunter seemed tired. He looked up at Vol’jin’s return.

“So did they give you a report on everything that happened today?” Tyrathan asked. The tone was one of quiet resignation.

Vol’jin frowned at the tone. He hoped his human did not think he was spying on him. “Dey just tell me da things dey be thinkin’ I need to know,” he explained. “Ya be okay? It be soundin’ like ya had a rough day.”

“I can’t believe Caryla is ...” he left the rest unsaid, but the pain on his face was clear.

“Most people be findin’ dem repulsive. It be okay for ya to feel dat way,” said Vol’jin gently.  
Tyrathan shot him a sharp look. “That’s not what’s bothering me. She is still the same person. I can see that.”

Vol’jin lifted an eyebrow at Tyrathan’s defensive tone. He supposed he should not be surprised that Tyrathan refused to reject his friend based on her current condition and outward appearance. His human was definitely an odd one. He smiled at that thought.

“I can’t begin to imagine what she’s been through, but it’s Jasper I’m worried about,” he said in a calmer tone. He looked back out the window. “Caryla had gone to Lordaeron to visit family. When we found out about what had happened, Jasper clung to the hope that she might have been spared. Over time, that hope faded. He finally convinced himself that she was dead. The idea that she could have become a mindless Scourge; he refused to accept that.”

Tyrathan cracked a sad smile. “He’d deck anybody who even suggested such a thing. I had to pull him out of several fights because of that. When the Forsaken came around and joined the Horde, he was silent on the whole thing.”

“Ya think he’d accept her as she is?” asked Vol’jin as he stepped closer to Tyrathan.

Tyrathan shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. She asked me not to tell him.”

“Ya gonna honor dat.” It was a statement more than a question because Vol’jin already knew Tyrathan would follow his friend’s request.

The hunter nodded. “I wish I could tell him though. Once he decided that she was gone, he changed. It was like he felt he didn’t have anything to live for. He started volunteering for riskier assignments where his chances of coming back were low. I’ve always worried he would get himself killed. I mean, he had some sort of plan that involved him sneaking into Orgrimmar to rescue me from you. I think he’s gotten worse since I left, and I can’t keep an eye on him now.”

“Dey made dere choices. Dere be nothin’ ya can do about it.” Vol’jin wrapped an arm around the human’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Tyrathan rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest and gave a sigh.

“Tyrathan, about those stories da blood elf told ya...” began Vol’jin.

“It’s okay,” interrupted the human. “Nothing worse than what Jasper told me is being passed around the Alliance. It just makes me angry because you don’t deserve that.”

Vol’jin chuckled. “Ya let me worry about dat.” He lifted the hunter’s chin and looked into his eyes. Those green eyes looked back at him with a gentle expression. Slowly, the hunter gave him a soft smile. Vol’jin brushed his tusks against the human’s cheeks as he kissed him. He let out a small growl of pleasure as the human kissed him back and one of his hands tangled in the troll’s hair.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, Tyrathan followed his group of babysitters out of the Spire and into Silvermoon City. Nystela and Evia both seemed more relaxed and at ease than they had in the Undercity. Evia was even more at ease than when she was in Orgrimmar, which meant she was even more talkative. Tyrathan could not believe that it was possible. Jenji, however, seemed to be perfectly miserable. He also was walking just fine today, no limp from Nystela’s kick. Troll regeneration. All he had needed was a good night sleep.

“What do you want to do first?” Nystela asked cheerfully as she sat down on the edge of a fountain. Fang leaned over the side of the fountain to drink the water.

“What are my options?” Tyrathan asked.

“We can go to Farstrider’s Square and use their targets for practice. We can go hunting out in Eversong Woods. There are lynxes and crazed dragonhawks to hunt. We can go to Stillwhisper Pond and fish. Or, we can go to Fairbreeze Village and show you where Evia and I grew up.”

Tyrathan noticed the nostalgic look on Nystela’s face when she mentioned the last idea. Evia’s eyes had also lit up at that. Tyrathan wondered just how long the two of them had been away from home.

“If it’s alright, I’d like to see your village,” answered Tyrathan. No reason why they should not be allowed to visit their home since it was so close.

“Of course it’s fine. The Warchief said we could leave the city as long as we stayed away from the Dead Scar, Ghostlands, and the Amani villages,” said Evia.

“Basically, all the fun places are off limits,” complained Nystela.

“Ya be havin’ a weird idea of fun,” growled Jenji.

Apparently, the best way to get to Fairbreeze Village without crossing the Dead Scar was by dragonhawk. Also, the flight master was located outside the city, which meant they had to cross the entire city just to get to the flight master. The shortest route was through Murder Row, but they had been ordered not to take Tyrathan there either. So, they had to take the long way.

The glares Tyrathan got from the Silvermoon guards were not as hostile as the Undercity guards, but he still did not feel as safe as he did in Orgrimmar. The looks from the citizens varied. Some ignored him as if he was beneath their notice. Many gave him glares and dirty looks. A few had evil smirks on their faces which led Tyrathan to think they believed the stories being passed around in the taverns.

They did not have any problems until they reached the gate though. Two guards stepped in front of them blocking their path.

“Where do you think you’re going?” demanded one of the guards.

“Outside the city. Where does it look like we’re going? Outland?” Nystela asked sarcastically.

“We may have to tolerate it being in our city for the time being, but you are not taking it out where we cannot keep an eye on it,” stated the other guard.

Tyrathan was sure he was the it they were talking about. Nothing like being degraded down to an object.

“We have permission from both Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron and Warchief Vol’jin to leave the city if we wish to.” Nystela crossed her arms.

“We will see about that.” The guard then called over a female blood elf and ordered her to go to the Spire with a message. The elf took off running at a fast pace. Evia said she was an outrunner used to carry messages and packages.

It did not take long for the outrunner to return with a message from Lor’themar Theron. Nystela had a smug look on her face as the guards were told they had to let them pass through or else. Reluctantly, the guards stepped aside, scowls on their faces.


	41. Chapter 41

As they walked out the gate, Tyrathan caught his first sight of Eversong Woods. Beautiful, forever in bloom, it was a sight to see. He also could not miss the way Nystela’s and Evia’s eyes had sparkled upon seeing it too. They walked down some steps and had to cut across some grass to the flight master.

“You’re not in trouble with Vol’jin for telling me those stories, are you?” Tyrathan asked Nystela.

“I just pointed out to him that you would have heard those stories eventually. It was better if you heard them from someone who wished you no harm, rather than someone like Blightcaller, who could have ulterior motives. Personally, I think Vol’jin should have told you a while ago, but no one asks for my opinion.”

“You wish me no harm? I thought I was just a paycheck.” Tyrathan lifted an eyebrow.

“I am being paid to protect you,” she explained. “However, I will admit that you are one of the more tolerable humans I’ve had to deal with.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Tyrathan.

“Yeah, at least you’re not cracking dumb jokes and asking me to pull your finger like Dadgar,” smirked Nystela.

“Who?” Tyrathan was confused.

“Never mind.” They had reached the flight master. “Fairbreeze Village please,” Nystela said to the flight master.

“The dragonhawks may carry a troll, but they are not going to carry a human,” sniffed the flight master.

“He’ll ride with me,” answered Nystela.

“They still won’t do it.” The flight master crossed her arms.

“Let me try,” smiled Nystela disarmingly. She held out her hand for the reins.

The flight master shrugged. “Fine, but I am not responsible if something happens to him. I warned you.” She handed the reins of a dragonhawk to Nystela and another pair of reins to Evia.

Nystela petted the dragonhawk and leaned down to whisper something in it’s ear. The dragonhawk let out a low growl, but then began to chirp. Tyrathan wondered what she had said to the mount. He knew beast masters had a special connection with animals that went far beyond the normal hunter’s capacity.

“Let’s go,” said Nystela as she climbed up on the mount. Tyrathan got on the seat behind her while Evia and Jenji got on the other mount.

The mounts took off, flying over Eversong Woods. Tyrathan looked down at the scenery. It was beautiful. He could see why the elves loved their home so much. Then he saw the Dead Scar. He had heard it was a path of death and destruction. Seeing it in person, he realized how bad it really was even after all this time. Then he saw several shapes moving in the Dead Scar. Scourge. His mind went back to Jasper. He wished he could put his friend’s mind at ease about Caryla. Tell him that she was alive and not a mindless monster, but had her free will back.

“Yes. There are still Scourge that roam the Dead Scar,” said Nystela when she noticed what he was looking at. “Sometimes they come up out of the Scar, but the Farstriders make quick work of them.”

“Were you there when...”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Nystela interrupted Tyrathan’s question.

“I understand,” said Tyrathan. He did understand. Some memories were best left buried and unshared.

The mounts decreased their altitude and they landed at a flight master.

“This is Fairbreeze Village,” said Nystela as she dismounted and tossed the reins to the flight master.

Tyrathan took in his surroundings. It was a nice village. The residents of the village stopped what they were doing and stared at him. There was a group of children nearby. Several of the adults called their children to them. However, one little dark haired girl let out a high pitched screech and came running over to them.

“Nystela! Evia! You’re home! You’re home!”

Nystela swept the little girl up in hug. “Soleria. I missed you.”

“Me, too. How is our baby sister?” Evia kissed the little girl.

“I am not a baby!” She stomped her foot.

Tyrathan guessed she had to be around ten, just a few years older than his youngest daughter. His heart twisted thinking about how long it had been since he had seen his kids. He wondered how they were doing.

“Mom is going to be so happy to see you. She said you wouldn’t be home for a couple of weeks,” said Soleria as she pulled on her older sisters’ arms, trying to drag them down the street.

“Calm down,” said Evia laughing. “We just stopped for a visit today. It’s still going to be a little while before we come home for a good bit.”

“You don’t mind if we stop and see our mom, do you?” Nystela asked Tyrathan.

“Of course not,” said Tyrathan smiling. He had a feeling it had been awhile since the blood elves had seen their mother.

“Who is he?” asked Soleria looking at him. Then she noticed Jenji. “Jenji!” she screeched as she dropped her sisters’ hands and ran to the troll. She threw her arms around his legs.

“Hello brat,” said Jenji as he patted the child on the head.

“Soleria, this is Tyrathan,” said Nystela when the little girl turned her attention back to the human. “We’re showing him around today.”

“Okay,” said Soleria.

The group walked down the street. Soleria was chatting a mile a minute about everything Nystela and Evia had missed. She could talk more than Evia. Tyrathan noticed that Soleria’s playmates had been taken inside the houses while the adults who remained outside glared at him. Then they stopped in front of one of the houses.

“Mom!” yelled Soleria as she opened the door. “Nystela and Evia are home!” They followed Soleria into the house.

“Soleria, don’t yell. I told you, your sisters have an assignment they have to take care of before...” A female blood elf walked into the room. “Nystela, Evia, you are home,” said their mother smiling. The two elves hugged their mother.

“I thought you were on an assignment with the Warchief,” said their mother.

“We still are. We stopped for a visit while we play tour guide and babysitter,” answered Nystela.

“What do you mean?” their mother asked. Then she noticed Tyrathan and Jenji standing in the doorway. Her smile faded into a grim line as she stared at Tyrathan.

 


	42. Chapter 42

“Mom, you remember Jenji,” said Evia. “And the human is Tyrathan Khort. He...”

“Belongs to the Warchief,” said the blood elf interrupting her daughter. “I’ve heard about him. Don’t stand in the doorway. Both of you come in. I have some tea in the kitchen. Nystela, come help me.” Their mother’s tone was not hostile, but it was not welcoming either. Nystela shrugged and followed her mother into the kitchen.

“Mom’s name is Lindral. She’s a priestess, and believes in being a good hostess. You don’t have to worry about her kicking you out,” said Evia reassuringly. “She hasn’t thrown Jenji out yet, although at times I swear he is asking for it.”

Jenji snorted.

“Does your mother believe the stories going around?” asked Tyrathan as he entered the parlor. The way she had said that he belonged to Vol’jin, it sounded as if he was owned.

“Maybe, but I hope not,” sobered Evia.

“Where’s your father?” asked Tyrathan curiously.

“He died. He was a priest and was visiting a sick friend in Dalaran. He had been there for only a couple of hours when the purge happened.” Evia’s voice quivered slightly. Jenji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” frowned Tyrathan. He had heard about some of the things that had happened during the purge of Dalaran.

“Dad’s friend was human,” Evia glanced at Tyrathan as she continued. “We received a letter from his son not long after the purge. He told us about what had happened to Dad. Not only that, but Dad’s friend tried to stop them and they hurt him. He was old and sick. The new injury was too much for him and he died. We heard later that his son was very outspoken and laid the blame for the deaths of two good men at Lady Proudmoore’s feet. Their family was exiled from Dalaran.”

Tyrathan shook his head. He wondered if Vol’jin had been aware of this when selecting Nystela and Evia to be his guards. It would explain a couple of things.

Lindral and Nystela returned with the tea and some light refreshments. Lindral’s mouth was still set in that grim line.

“So what do you all plan to do today?” she asked as she served the tea.

“I was thinking we would go hunting in the woods. Get some lynx or dragonhawk skin. I need to make some new gloves,” said Nystela as she sat down in a chair, propping her boots up on the table. Evia had also sat down. Jenji and Tyrathan both stayed standing.

“Boots off the table,” said Lindral. “You’re a hunter, not a feral child.”

“What be da difference?” snorted Jenji.

Nystela sighed, but took her boots off the table anyway.

“Can I go with you?” asked Soleria.

“No, Soleria go do your homework, now,” ordered Lindral.

The little girl huffed and shuffled off to her room. “I never get to do anything fun,” she muttered.

“Are you certain you are allowed to do that?” asked Lindral as she sipped her tea. She glanced at Tyrathan. When her eyes focused on his bow, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Of course,” said Nystela, popping a whole cookie in her mouth.

“Mom, those stories going around are not true, if that’s what your thinking,” said Evia.

“And how would you know that?” Lindral set her cup down.

“I work for the Warchief, Mom,” explained Evia.

“Then do you know how this human came to live in Orgrimmar with the Warchief?” Lindral asked.

“Yes, I do,” said Evia confidently.

“How?”

“Jenji and I brought him to Orgrimmar.”

“What do you mean you brought him to Orgrimmar? How?” Lindral narrowed her eyes.

“Ummm...” Evia chewed her bottom lip nervously.

“Why aren’t you asking me these questions?” asked Tyrathan. He knew if Evia told her mother what had happened, it would only confirm whatever story Lindral had heard.

Lindral looked over at Tyrathan. Her gaze was not hostile. She looked at him like he was an ignorant child. “I want the truth. I want to hear it from someone whom I know is not under a spell or going to say whatever they have been instructed to say out of fear. Now, be quiet, boy. My daughter will tell me the truth.” She looked back at Evia when she said the last sentence.

Tyrathan clenched his jaw to keep from saying something impolite. He noticed that Jenji had taken a couple of steps closer to him as if he expected Tyrathan to lose his temper.

Evia took a deep breath and then told her mother what had happened. Tyrathan closed his eyes. The way she told it made it sound bad. Of course, it would sound that way if one did not know all the facts, and Evia did not know everything. All she knew was that she had been ordered to find Tyrathan and bring him to Orgrimmar. Tyrathan knew he had not made it easy, and when they caught him, he had resisted.

“The Warchief wasn’t exactly happy with how it was done,” Evia ended her story. Tyrathan opened his eyes to gauge Lindral’s reaction. She did not look happy.

Lindral tapped one of her manicured nails on the arm of her chair. “My daughter is a kidnapper and a jailer.”

“Mom, he’s not being held against his will. Ask him,” pleaded Evia.

“Let me ask you this. If he tried to leave, say during your hunting trip, would you try to stop him?” Lindral pointed her finger at Evia.

“We suppose to try to talk him into stayin’ to talk to da Warchief first,” answered Jenji.

Tyrathan had wondered what they were supposed to do in the event that he did try to leave. Vol’jin had told him that no one would physically try to stop him from leaving if he wanted to leave. Of course, Tyrathan did not want to leave so it was a mute point.

“So your Chieftain can put another spell on him, threaten him, punish him?” accused Lindral.

“Vol’jin doesn’t do that!” Tyrathan snapped. He was coming very close to losing his temper. He clenched his fists. He wanted to be polite Lindral for Nystela’s and Evia’s sake, but it was not going to work.

“Whoa. Easy,” said Nystela as jumped up. She placed a restraining hand on one of his arms. Jenji gently grabbed his other arm. “It’s okay,” Nystela said soothingly as if she was trying to calm down a child. Maybe he was a child to her. He did not know how old any of these elves were.

“We’re going hunting. Mom, tell Soleria we said bye. We’ll see you both in a couple of weeks,” Nystela said over her shoulder.

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Tyrathan sat under a tree in Eversong Woods trying to calm down. It was proving to be difficult. Especially since once they had left the village, Evia had started crying. Tyrathan felt bad for her, but did not know what to do to make the situation better.

“Mom thinks I’m a horrible person,” Evia hiccuped in between sobs.

“Mom does not think that about you,” Nystela said in a comforting tone. “She thinks that about Vol’jin though.”

“She’s wrong,” hissed Tyrathan. “I don’t mean to be disrespectful of your mother, but she doesn’t know what she is talking about.” What Lindral had accused Vol’jin of made Tyrathan angry. Vol’jin did not deserve to have things like that said about him.

“I warned you about the stories. I didn’t know Mom believed them though. If I had known, I wouldn’t have brought you here.” Nystela shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Tyrathan. It was not Nystela’s fault what her mother chose to believe.

“As a priestess,” Evia sobbed, “Mom has strict morals about what is right and wrong. She doesn’t approve of someone having things like that done to them against their will. She doesn’t approve of what I did to you.”

“She doesn’t approve of a lot of things, including Jenji, but she still lets him in the house.” Nystela shrugged.

“We not gonna be able to hunt like dis, an angry human and a cryin’ elf,” complained Jenji, shaking his head.

“I know,” Nystela agreed. “When you two get calmed down, Evia, open a portal to Silvermoon, but after you calm down. I don’t want to end up in Northrend by accident.”

“Why didn’t we take a portal here in the first place?” asked Tyrathan curiously.

“I like to fly and I thought you might enjoy the scenery,” answered Nystela.

“In other words, da elf forgot about dat,” explained Jenji.

“Do I need to kick you again?” spat Nystela. Jenji growled.

Tyrathan sighed. He had enjoyed the scenery, except for the Dead Scar. This place was beautiful. He should at least try to enjoy it while he was here. Maybe it would help him relax and forget about what had just happened.

Tyrathan leaned his head back so he could look up at the treetops. The canopy was not thick enough to block out sunlight, but it did provide shade. The leaves moved in the light breeze, shades of gold, red, and purple. Wait, purple? Tyrathan knew that could only be one thing. This day just kept getting better.

Tyrathan looked back at his companions. Nystela was still trying to calm Evia down, but Jenji was watching him. Tyrathan stood up. He slid his bow off his back as if he were checking the string.

“ _There are Kaldorei in the trees_ ,” he said in Zandali to Jenji. They had been speaking Orcish, but if these were spies watching them, they might also understand Orcish. The troll’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“Let’s go back,” said Tyrathan. “I’m getting hungry.” Hopefully, they could just leave the area without incident. He kept his bow in his hand. Even though the Alliance considered him a traitor, he was not ready to fight them. However, he would defend himself if he needed to.

Nystela and Evia had looked up. Nystela quickly read the body language of the troll and human and nodded. That is when all heck broke loose.

Three female Kaldorei huntresses jumped out of the trees firing at the blood elves and troll. Fang roared and charged at the attackers. Tyrathan reached for an arrow in his quiver and at the same time felt a knife being pressed against his throat.

“Drop the bow, traitor,” ordered a male voice in Common. A human rogue had dropped his stealth right next to him.

Tyrathan dropped his bow. “If I surrender, you let them go. They haven’t done anything to you,” he said trying to stall.

“They are Horde,” growled the rogue. “They’ve done plenty to us. Besides, no witnesses. You’re the only one we need alive.” The rogue roughly seized one of Tyrathan’s wrists in an attempt to pin it behind his back.

At the same time, Tyrathan used a Shadowpan move to break free of the rogue. The rogue let out a curse and stabbed at Tyrathan with his knife. Tyrathan felt it cut on the back of his neck, deep enough to bleed, but not enough to be serious.  
As soon as he was free, he grabbed his bow and shot at his attacker. The rogue jumped back into the shadows.

“Are you okay?” asked Nystela as she approached him.

Tyrathan looked over his shoulder. The three Kaldorei huntresses were dead. One had been killed with an arrow, one had obviously been ripped apart by Fang, and the last one impaled with an ice lance. For good measure, Jenji had apparently slashed all their throats. But it was nothing Tyrathan had not seen on a battlefield before. Nothing he, himself, had not done before.

Evia had a cut on her arm that was bleeding where an arrow had grazed her. Jenji had an arrow in his shoulder that he pulled out. The wound started to close almost immediately. Nystela did not have any visible injuries.

“There’s still a rogue here,” said Tyrathan looking around as he loaded his bow with another arrow.

Fang was sniffing for a scent where the rogue had been. Nystela approached the area and lit a flare. The second it revealed where the rogue was, he lunged at her, daggers at the ready. Fang jumped at the rogue snarling, knocking the rogue back before he could reach Nystela. Tyrathan shot an arrow at the rogue killing him.

“Why were they here?” asked Evia as Nystela tied a bandage on her sister’s arm.

Tyrathan was about to tell them what the rogue had said when he suddenly felt weak. His knees buckled and he hit the ground.

Jenji was by his side immediately. The troll looked where Tyrathan had been cut. “Dat rogue had somethin’ on his blades,” he growled.

“We’ll go back to Fairbreeze Village. Mom will take care of you,” said Nystela as she and Jenji helped Tyrathan unsteadily to his feet.


	44. Chapter 44

When they got back to Fairbreeze Village, they quickly got a lot of attention. Half dragging an injured human would do that. The Farstriders in town quickly gathered, demanding an explanation. Nystela explained to them what had happened and they took off to the area where the ambush had occurred.

Lindral was standing in the doorway of her home when they approached. She must have heard the commotion. “What happened?” she asked. Soleria stood behind her, watching with wide eyes.

“A human rogue attacked him. His dagger was coated with something,” answered Nystela as they helped Tyrathan inside and set him on a couch.

Lindral inspected the wound on Tyrathan’s neck and began to heal it. “It’s not poison. Whatever it was, however, was suppose to incapacitate him. If the wound had been deeper, it would be working much faster.”

They could hear a buzz of voices coming from the street. “The Magister is coming,” said Nystela looking out the window.

“Nystela, you go talk to her. Evia, I need some things from my herbal cabinet.” Lindral named off a few items.

Nystela left the house to speak to the Magister, and Evia left the room to get the things her mother had asked for. Jenji crouched next to Tyrathan, his sharp eyes studying the human.

“He gonna be okay?” Jenji asked Lindral, lifting his head.

“Don’t worry, troll,” said Lindral in an annoyed voice. “Your Chieftain’s slave will be fine.”

Tyrathan bit back a sharp retort. He had learned a long time ago not to argue with a healer while they were healing. It was generally not a good idea.

“My Chieftain, my Warchief, not be keepin’ slaves,” growled Jenji as he stood up to his full height. It seemed he had reached the end of his patience.

Evia had returned and almost dropped the bottles and plants she was carrying. Shaking, she set them down on the table. “Jenji, please don’t start something,” she pleaded.

“Then what is the human?” Lindral asked calmly as she mixed the herbs and potions together. She was obviously not intimidated by the troll.

“I’m Vol’jin’s mate,” declared Tyrathan, looking the healer in the eye.

“Is that what you are supposed to say?” asked Lindral, lifting an eyebrow. “Drink this.” She handed him a vial. Tyrathan accepted it and drank it. Whatever the priestess’ personal opinion of the situation was, Tyrathan was certain she would not try to poison someone in her care. At least the concoction she created did not taste as vile as the one Jenji had made awhile back.

The door opened and Nystela entered. “According to the Farstriders, it looks like there was just four of them. No identification or sign as to who they were working for, if they were working for anybody. However, they did have your wanted poster.” Nystela held up some papers.

“Bounty hunters,” said Tyrathan as he sat the empty vial on the table.

“Bounty hunters? Wanted posters? I don’t understand,” frowned Lindral.

“The Alliance has a reward on his head,” explained Evia.

“Are you a traitor to your people?” Lindral asked Tyrathan.

“Mom, what’s a traitor?” asked Soleria as she peaked from behind a chair.

“Lady, at this point, I don’t give a kobold’s furry...” began Tyrathan.

“Okay! It’s time to go!” Nystela interrupted him. “Evia, portal to Silvermoon. The Magister’s already left to report the incident to Lor’themar Theron. Mom, we’ll see you later.”

Leaning close to Tyrathan, Nystela hissed in his ear, “Do not curse at Mom. She’ll use the Light to knock you into next week. I’ve seen her do it before, especially if you curse in front of Soleria.”

Evia opened a portal while Nystela and Jenji helped Tyrathan to his feet. He was feeling a lot more stable now and he shook off their assistance, but Jenji stayed close.


	45. Chapter 45

“My apologies, Warchief,” said Lor’themar Theron. “I am so sorry that this happened. I will have the Farstriders check the rest of Quel’Thalas to be certain there are no more intruders.”

“It not be ya fault,” answered Vol’jin. No, he did not blame Lor’themar for this. He blamed the Alliance, especially King Varian Wrynn.

“If another healer is needed, I can send for one immediately,” offered Lor’themar as he looked over at Tyrathan.

Vol’jin glanced back at Tyrathan who was sitting at the table in their room. Tyrathan shook his head. The hunter swore he felt fine after the Sin’dorei priestess had treated him, but Vol’jin also knew that his human would try to hide any injuries from him. He would not want Vol’jin to worry about him. Vol’jin would need to watch him carefully.

“We will let ya know,” said Vol’jin.

Lor’themar nodded and left. The Regent Lord did seem to be troubled by this afternoon’s event.

“Have you read the fine print on these wanted posters?” Tyrathan asked Vol’jin as soon as the door closed.

“Why?” Vol’jin approached Tyrathan.

“The posters state that if I’m brought in alive, the bounty hunters will get double the reward listed.” Tyrathan had a wry smile on his face.

“Why ya be readin’ dat?” Vol’jin shook his head.

“Morbid curiosity,” said Tyrathan as he tossed the paper on the table. “They also say that I’m to be considered extremely dangerous.” Tyrathan chuckled.

“Dey be gettin’ dat right at least,” Vol’jin growled. He clenched his fists. This had been too close for comfort. Although Tyrathan wrote this incident off as bounty hunters, Vol’jin was not convinced. It seemed to be a lot more than a coincidence that his attackers knew where he was going to be. Then there was the fact that the attackers had all been Alliance.

“I warned King Wrynn about dis,” growled Vol’jin out loud.

“What are you talking about?” Tyrathan looked up.

“I told him dat any attempt on ya life by da Alliance be an act of aggression against da Horde.”

“Vol’jin, these were just bounty hunters. It’s not like they were ordered to come after me.” Tyrathan stood up and stepped closer to where Vol’jin had crouched down.

“Dey be bounty hunting ya because of dat reward he be offerin’. Now he gonna regret it.” Vol’jin narrowed his eyes.

“This is no reason to start a fight with the Alliance,” argued Tyrathan.

Vol’jin snorted. This seemed like a perfect reason. Besides, he did not want this to happen again. The next time, he might actually lose Tyrathan.

“Vol’jin, please.” Tyrathan began to run his fingers through Vol’jin’s hair. The sensation of those fingers barely brushing his scalp made Vol’jin close his eyes.

“If ya tryin’ to distract me, it not gonna work.”

“My intention was to calm you down, but I’ll settle for being a distraction.” His human’s voice got low and gentle.

Vol’jin did not want to be calmed down or distracted, but he did not tell the hunter to stop either. It felt nice and Vol’jin liked it.

“I do have an idea on how to handle this, if you want to hear it, or I could just keep doing this,” Tyrathan offered.

“Let’s hear ya idea.” Vol’jin opened his eyes. He knew Tyrathan’s ideas were worth listening to.

Tyrathan gave a sigh and stopped what he was doing. He sat down in a chair and leaned his elbows on the table.

“There’s no guarantee it will work and there’s the risk it could make things worse.” Tyrathan frowned.

“Go on,” encouraged Vol’jin.

“Well, before Alliance spies can report this incident to King Wrynn, why don’t you write and tell him about it?”  
  
Vol’jin stared at the hunter for a moment, frowning. Usually his ideas were good. “What exactly did dat priestess give ya to drink?”

“Hear me out. Explain to him exactly what happened. Point out that it only happened because of the reward bounty. With it being so high, it’s going to attract a lot of people who may be desperate, but not necessarily skilled enough. They are going to throw away their lives trying to collect that reward. It’s putting Alliance lives in danger. He has to see the logic in that.”

“If he don’t, he be a fool.” Vol’jin grinned. At the very least, this could prevent the reward from being raised any higher than it already was.

Tyrathan dropped his head to the table, sighing. “Don’t tell him that. Whatever you do, don’t say that.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning, Nystela and Evia showed Tyrathan around Silvermoon City while they were waiting for the last meeting to end. Then the group was to leave for Thunder Bluff. They avoided Murder Row of course, and that was fine with Tyrathan. He had heard a few stories about that place and was in no hurry to see it for himself.

Silvermoon City was beautiful. Several fountains and rows of flowers decorated the city, including some floating flower pots. For the most part, the citizens of Silvermoon had ignored him today. However, it was a different story when one of the arcane guardians walked past them.

“Remove all threats to the city!” the arcane guardian said as it turned around and charged towards them.

Nystela let loose a string of what sounded like Thalassian curses to Tyrathan.

“They were suppose to have reprogrammed those,” said Evia as she tried to freeze the arcane guardian in place. It broke free of the ice easily.

“It looks like they missed one,” said Tyrathan as he drew his bow.

“Aim for the core,” directed Nystela as she nocked an arrow. “And if you hit it, get back.”

Jenji tried to distract the arcane guardian, but it stayed locked on Tyrathan. It took a few minutes of dodging before Tyrathan had a clear shot at the core. When Tyrathan’s arrow hit the core, the arcane guardian seemed to go into a crazed meltdown frenzy. They got out of its way as it ran straight into a wall and crashed.

By now several citizens had gathered. They were calling for the guards and pointing at Tyrathan.

“We’re going back to the Spire, now,” ordered Nystela. They walked quickly away from the scene.

They made it back to the Spire just as Vol’jin was finishing his meeting with Lor’themar. Less than five minutes later, several of the city’s guards arrived complaining about the disturbance that had happened and blaming Tyrathan for it.

Nystela blamed the incident on the arcane guardian and whoever was suppose to have inspected it to ensure that it would not attack Tyrathan. Luckily, both Vol’jin and Lor’themar agreed that the blame did not lie with Tyrathan.

“Ya did nothin’ wrong,” Vol’jin whispered to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know,” Tyrathan whispered back.

“I apologize again for yesterday’s incident, and today’s as well. Rommath, himself, will see that the remaining arcane guardians are correctly programmed, and determine why this one malfunctioned,” said Lor’themar Theron to Vol’jin as the group prepared to leave Silvermoon.

Rommath glared at Tyrathan, probably blaming him for the extra work he now had to do.

Turning to Tyrathan, Lor’themar said, “I hope your stay in Silvermoon was otherwise pleasant.”

“It was,” Tyrathan said politely. It had been pleasant, except for the attempts on his life, but he could not hold those against Lor’themar.

They crossed a portal to Thunder Bluff. Baine was waiting for them.

“Welcome to Thunder Bluff,” greeted the Tauren chieftain.

“Thank ya, Baine,” responded Vol’jin.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The first place in Thunder Bluff that Tyrathan and his guards visited was Hunter Rise. They used the archery targets there for practice. The Tauren hunters watched them from a respectful distance.

“One thing bothers me,” began Tyrathan. “How did those bounty hunters know where I was?” His arrow hit the center of the target.

“It’s not a secret that the Warchief is visiting the other Horde capitals,” said Nystela. “It’s even common knowledge that you’re traveling with him. It wouldn’t take much for members of the Alliance to find out about it.”

“But how did they know we would be out in Eversong Woods?” Tyrathan frowned. They had not even known what they were going to do yesterday until the last minute.

“They got lucky.” Nystela had a dark look on her face. Tyrathan had noticed that the blood elf hunter seemed more subdued today.

“Dey not be very lucky. Dey got demselves dead,” smirked Jenji. Then he glanced at Tyrathan and frowned, “Sorry.”

Tyrathan shrugged. “They attacked us. They had to have known that was a possible outcome.”

Nystela sighed, “Tyrathan, I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. I let my guard down thinking that all I had to worry about was making sure none of my fellow Sin’dorei threatened you. I was not expecting an Alliance ambush. I made a mistake.”

“No one would have expected bounty hunters to show up that close to Silvermoon,” explained Tyrathan. He certainly had not expected it.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin and Tyrathan again had their own private room at Thunder Bluff. The room was a lot more simple than the one in Silvermoon. Furs and skins decorated the walls and floor. The bed was simple but comfortable.

Tyrathan curled up next to Vol’jin, laying his head on Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin wrapped his arms around him, holding Tyrathan close. The troll pressed a soft kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead. Tyrathan drifted off to sleep within minutes.

He woke up later to a crushing pain in his right arm. Vol’jin had a tight grip on his forearm. The troll was asleep, his face in a grimace, clearly dreaming. Tyrathan tried to pry Vol’jin’s hand off his arm, but the troll’s grip just tightened in response.

“Vol’jin, wake up.” Tyrathan shook Vol’jin’s shoulder as hard as he could with his free hand, but Vol’jin just growled in his sleep.

Tyrathan hissed in pain. It felt like his arm was about to break. Vol’jin was not waking up or letting go of his arm. Finally, Tyrathan did the only other thing he could think of. He called out for the guards he knew were just outside the door.

Two of Vol’jin’s shadow hunters entered. Their eyes widened when they saw what was happening. They were unable to wake Vol’jin either. It took both of them to get Tyrathan loose from Vol’jin’s grip.

“Ya need to see a healer for dat,” whispered one of the shadow hunters.

“It’s fine,” said Tyrathan, trying not to grimace from the pain. A very large bruise was forming on his arm.

The shadow hunters glanced at each other and then back at him.

“No. Ya gonna see da healer,” the other one insisted.

Tyrathan sighed as he realized that they were not going to take no for an answer.


	47. Chapter 47

On the fringes of his sleep, Vol’jin sensed that something was not quite right. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Rokhan sitting in his room as if he had been waiting for Vol’jin to wake up. Vol’jin wondered how long he had been there.

“What ya be doin’ here?” Vol’jin whispered, not wanting to wake Tyrathan. He glanced to his side to see if the hunter was still asleep. He was not there. “Where be Tyrathan?” he demanded as he sat up.

“Ya don’t know what ya did,” stated Rokhan. “Ya hurt him in ya sleep. Ya be dreamin’. He not be able to wake ya. It took two guards to pry ya off him. Accordin’ to one of Baine’s shamans, ya almost broke his arm.”

“He be okay?” Vol’jin asked worriedly. It must have been bad if Tyrathan had agreed to see a shaman.

“He be fine. Bad bruise though.” Rokhan frowned. “However, I suspect dat he was in more pain dan he admitted.”

“Where he be at?”

“With da guards. I not be lettin’ him back in here. Not without talkin’ to ya first. He be mad at me about dat. Called me every Zandali curse he knew. He be havin’ a colorful vocabulary.”

“He’ll apologize for dat.” Vol’jin frowned. There had been no reason for Tyrathan to behave that way. Rokhan had just been trying to act in Tyrathan’s best interest.

“He already has. It not bother me. Da whole time, I be tryin’ not to laugh at dat accent,” Rokhan grinned.

Tyrathan had a Stranglethorn accent when Vol’jin had met him. Lately, it had started to take on more of a Darkspear tone. Right now, it was a mixture of Stranglethorn and Darkspear. It did sound odd. Vol’jin had made the mistake of chuckling at it once. Tyrathan had gotten upset and refused to speak anymore in Zandali. It had taken Vol’jin two days of gentle coaxing to get another Zandali word out of the sulking human.

“Do ya want me to send him back in here?” Rokhan asked standing up.

“If he be wantin’ to come here,” Vol’jin answered. “If he not be, don’t force him.”

“Oh, he be wantin’ to be in here,” Rokhan nodded and left the room.

Vol’jin looked down at his hands. Guilt rose in his chest. He could not believe he had hurt Tyrathan. He always tried to be gentle with the human, using only a portion of his strength. He knew humans were fragile and easy to break. He had broken many, but he did not want to break this one. That thought was almost too much to bear.

The door opened and Tyrathan entered. “Are you okay?” the hunter asked as he closed the door behind him.

“I hurt ya and ya ask me if I’m okay?” Vol’jin shook his head. He wanted to pull the human into his arms, check to make sure he was alright, but he did not. He stayed seated on the bed, trying not to make any movement that would seem threatening. Part of him was worried that Tyrathan would be afraid of him now after what he had done. He hoped that was not the case.

Tyrathan approached him without any hesitation. “Of course I’m going to ask if you’re okay. I know you’re going to beat yourself up over this. Please don’t. It was an accident.” Tyrathan stood in front of Vol’jin.

Vol’jin looked at the human’s face. Tyrathan had a soft smile on his face, but there was concern in his eyes, concern for Vol’jin. Vol’jin felt that the hunter was better than he deserved. Vol’jin glanced at his human’s arm. A bandage had been wrapped from his wrist almost to his elbow.

“Let me see.” Vol’jin held out his hand. He had to see it himself.

Tyrathan moved his arm behind his back. “Vol’jin, don’t do this to yourself,” he pleaded shaking his head.

Vol’jin continued to hold out his hand. “Tyrathan,” he said gently, but firmly, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Tyrathan waited a few moments before sighing in defeat. He brought his arm out from behind his back and placed it in Vol’jin’s waiting hand.

Vol’jin carefully unwound the bandage. He did not want to make the injury worse or cause his human anymore pain. His eyes widened when he saw the bruise. It was large, deep purple in color, and in the shape of a three fingered hand, a troll’s hand. He held his hand over it. It was a match. He did this. Sighing, he began to rewrap the bandage around the arm.

“It was an accident. You were asleep.” Tyrathan’s voice was soft. Vol’jin knew the human was trying to ease his guilt.

“It not gonna happen again,” said Vol’jin as he stood up. “It be late. Lay down and get some more sleep.”

“Aren’t you going to get some sleep?” Tyrathan asked as he sat down on the bed.

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin as he laid down on the floor next to the bed.

“Vol’jin.” Tyrathan started to get up from the bed. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to sleep on the floor because of this.”

“Lay down and go to sleep,” Vol’jin ordered pointing at the bed. He did not want to do this. He wanted Tyrathan by his side when he slept, to hold him in his arms, but he did not want to hurt him again. At the moment, this was the only way he could think of to prevent it. It was just temporary until he figured something out. The look of pain in the hunter’s eyes though was killing him.

“Good night, Vol’jin,” Tyrathan’s voice was emotionless as he laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him.

“Good night, Tyrathan.” Vol’jin closed his eyes. All he wanted was to keep his human safe. Despite his best efforts, Tyrathan seemed to be threatened at every turn. Now Vol’jin, himself, was a threat to the hunter. “I be sorry,” he whispered.


	48. Chapter 48

Vol’jin knew he was having a vision. He knew his spirit was visiting the spirit world as if he were communing with the Loa. Yet, this spirit landscape was nothing like he had visited before. Heavy woods surrounded by snow capped mountains.

“You are confused, Shadowhunter,” said a female voice. “This is the spirit form of the land I call home.” A large eagle, several times Vol’jin’s size landed near him. “I brought you here to talk.”

“Who are ya?” demanded Vol’jin.

“You do not know me Shadowhunter, but I know you. I am Ohn’ahra. Some call me a wild god. Your people might refer to me as a Loa.”

“Ya not be a Loa I know,” said Vol’jin distrustfully. Bird spirits were not revered by the Darkspears and Vol’jin did not appreciate this one speaking to him.

“No, most trolls don’t know me, but I know them, especially the hunters. I watch over the hunters of all races, but I will admit, I have my favorites from time to time. There are ones who stand out as exceptional and I take a vested interest in their lives.”

“What has dis to do with me?” asked Vol’jin narrowing his eyes. He could not sense any other Loa nearby. That was odd.

“You see, Shadowhunter, I had a very special hunter who needed a worthy mate. The one he had picked out for himself was not worthy of him in the least, despite what he thought. She proved her lack of worth a few times, but he chose to be blind to it. Instead, he blamed himself, convinced that he was the one not worthy.” The spirit spoke with the gentleness of a mother. “I decided that you would be the perfect mate for him. Of course, those Loa you are close to thought otherwise. They didn’t think a human could ever be worthy of a shadowhunter, especially one as powerful as you are.”

“Ya be talking about Tyrathan.” Vol’jin’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Yes. So, I came up with a plan. I just simply placed my hunter in your path, and I was pleased when it worked out the way I wanted.” The spirit paused for a moment. “Then you abandoned him.”

“Dat not be what happened!” Vol’jin growled. He and Tyrathan had decided to go their separate ways back then, but there had been reasons for that. They each had obligations they had to see to.

“I don’t want to hear excuses. What I heard was his spirit crying out for you in the time you were separated. Luckily, your spirit was doing the same and irritating Bwonsamdi, even though you weren’t aware of it. When he became aware of the plot against the hunter’s life, he agreed with me that we would give the two of you another chance. He sent you your vision and I sent the hunter his dreams. I was pleased when the two of you were reunited.”

The spirit paused and Vol’jin noted that her aura began to take on a darker, angrier tone. “Now tell me, Shadowhunter Vol’jin, why is his spirit crying out in pain again tonight? What did you do?!”

“I hurt him. Almost broke his arm. It be an accident,” said Vol’jin guiltily.

“No, troll, that is not why he is upset. This is not physical pain I am talking about, but emotional. He believes that you are never going to touch him again, never going hold him again. He is afraid that you are going to send him away.”

“No, I not be doing dat.” Vol’jin shook his head. He did not know what he was going to do, but sending Tyrathan away was not an option.

“Listen to me, Shadowhunter. A gift from the spirits, whether or not you consider them Loa, is to be treasured and treated with respect. If you cannot care for him, I will find someone who can. I gave him to you and I can take him back. Now, fix this!”

Vol’jin felt a large gust of wind as the eagle spirit took off in flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohn’ahra is the eagle spirit from the hunter campaign in Legion.


	49. Chapter 49

Vol’jin woke with a start. He could still feel the wind caused by the eagle’s wings stinging his face. The threat from the spirit still rang in his mind. He clenched his jaw. He was not prepared to lose his human, and no bird spirit was going to take him away.

He glanced over at the bed. Tyrathan lay still. Vol’jin could just barely hear his slow, steady breathing. He was asleep. Vol’jin debated whether or not to wake him. Perhaps he should wait until morning. He knew Tyrathan was upset, but it could not be as bad as the spirit had said. He would know if it was. Tyrathan could not have seriously been thinking the things the spirit had said. They would talk in the morning and everything would be fine.

As Vol’jin started to lay back down, a large eagle feather drifted down from the air and landed by his hand. Vol’jin swallowed hard as he picked up the feather. It was real. He looked back to the bed. He needed to fix this now and he knew just how to do that.

He got up and silently approached the bed. His heart ached as he saw tear stains on the human’s cheeks. The human had cried himself to sleep. He had cried so silently that Vol’jin had not even been aware of it despite being less than a couple of feet away. Maybe Tyrathan had been thinking those things. Vol’jin’s guilt was back. This should not have happened. He resolved that it would not happen again. From now on, Tyrathan would sleep by his side no matter what. Vol’jin would just have to be careful not to hurt him again.

Vol’jin leaned down and kissed the human’s cheek. He could still taste the salty tears. Tyrathan stirred as Vol’jin laid down next to him.

“Vol’jin?” asked the human sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

“Hush,” Vol’jin whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and pulled him close. “It be okay,” he said as he brushed his tusks against the human’s face.  
Tyrathan sighed and snuggled against Vol’jin’s chest, making the troll smile. No, he was not prepared to lose Tyrathan. He would not let that happen.

Vol’jin rolled Tyrathan onto his back and he pressed kisses to his forehead. The hunter smiled. Then Vol’jin slowly worked his way down Tyrathan’s face with kisses until he reached the hunter’s neck. He kissed the fading bruise from his last bite mark before moving to the other side of the hunter’s neck.

Tyrathan was wide awake now and willingly threw his head back exposing the vulnerable skin. Vol’jin smiled at the show of trust. If he bit too hard, he could puncture arteries and veins, killing the human in less than a couple of minutes, but he would never bite that hard.

Vol’jin found the pulse point and kissed it a couple of times. Then he bit the skin surrounding it. Tyrathan gasped and his body tensed as Vol’jin’s fangs sank into the skin, but the human remained still. After a moment, Vol’jin withdrew his fangs and kissed the area which was already bruising.

“I be sorry, Tyrathan,” Vol’jin whispered as he pressed his forehead to Tyrathan’s, looking into his eyes. “For hurtin’ ya arm. For hurtin’ ya feelings. Forgive me?”

The human chuckled. “Of course I forgive you, especially if this is how you’re going to apologize.”

Vol’jin smiled. “I not be finished yet.”


	50. Chapter 50

The plan for the next morning had been to go on a hunt with some of Baine’s hunters. However, Tyrathan said that he rather explore Thunder Bluff while he was here. The truth was that his arm was sore and he knew he needed to rest it so it would heal. The few people, who knew he had been injured, knew he was just trying to save face, but they did not call him on it.

Tyrathan was grateful for that. What happened last night was between him and Vol’jin as far as he was concerned. The fewer people who knew about it the better. He wore a long sleeve shirt to cover the bandage so that no unnecessary attention would be called to it.

Baine’s shaman had come by first thing in the morning to check on him. She left some salve to ease the pain. Vol’jin insisted on being the one to change the bandage and apply the salve. Tyrathan had let him and his troll had been gentle, but Tyrathan could still see the guilt in Vol’jin’s eyes.

The guilt looked even worse when Vol’jin learned that Tyrathan was not going hunting. Tyrathan did not know what to do to make Vol’jin feel better. He had assured Vol’jin that it was just an accident and he did not hold it against the troll.

Vol’jin had smiled, kissed his forehead, and called him some sweet words in Zandali. Yet, the guilt remained in the troll’s eyes. At least, Vol’jin was not acting like he was afraid to touch him anymore. Perhaps it would get better with time.

“If you want to go hunting, you could still catch up to the hunters,” Tyrathan told Nystela as they walked through Thunder Bluff.

This city was not as noisy as Orgrimmar, but it was not as deathly quiet as the Undercity. It did not have the stuck up air of Silvermoon, or the hustle and bustle of Stormwind. It was busy here, but in a quiet peaceful way. A hunter could easily get used to this city.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to Thunder Bluff. I’d like to take a walk around the city,” replied Nystela.

Tyrathan noticed that the guards of Thunder Bluff did not give him any hostile glares. The Tauren they passed looked at him curiously. Some smiled at him. Tauren children watched him with wide eyes. Yet, he did notice that by mid morning, more and more of the Tauren were watching him with what looked like pity in their eyes and frowns on their faces. Some shook their heads sadly.

“Something is wrong,” Nystela muttered as she noticed it too. “Jenji, see if you can find out what’s going on.”

The rogue nodded and slipped into the shadows. With so many odd looks from the Tauren being sent their way, Nystela suggested that they return to Hunter Rise. With most of the hunters out hunting, there were fewer people there. Jenji returned about half an hour later with a frown on his face.

“We be havin’ a problem. I spoke with one of da shadow hunters. It seems dat what happened last night has become da latest rumor, at least here in Thunder Bluff.”

“How did it get out?” asked Nystela.

“Baine’s shaman swear she not be sayin’ anythin’ and Baine be believin’ her.” Jenji shrugged.

“What about the guards, ambassadors, advisors who are with us?” continued Nystela.

“Dey say dat either dey not be knowin’ about it or dey swear dat dey not be tellin’ anybody,” answered Jenji.

“What exactly is the rumor?” asked Tyrathan. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Dat da Warchief hurt ya, but it not be an accident.” Jenji frowned.

“He was asleep,” argued Tyrathan.

“Not according to da rumor goin’ around. Dey be sayin’ dat ya did somethin’ to make him angry and he...” Jenji stopped and shook his head. “I shouldn’t be tellin’ ya dis.”

“Tell me,” ordered Tyrathan.

Jenji shook his head again.

Nystela grabbed Jenji’s tusk and yanked his head down so he was on her eye level. “Jenji, you either tell us, or I’m going to make myself a Darkspear tooth necklace to go with my Amani one,” she threatened.

Jenji growled at her and shoved her back. She hit the ground hard but scrambled back to her feet. Fang roared and lunged at Jenji, but the troll stealthed into the shadows.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Evia cried.

“What be goin’ on here?” asked Rokhan as he walked up.

“My babysitters need babysitters,” muttered Tyrathan.

“Jenji and Nystela were fighting,” explained Evia.

“We be havin’ enough problems without ya two tryin’ to kill each other,” growled Rokhan at Nystela.

“I wasn’t going to kill him,” said Nystela. “I was just going to knock all his teeth out and make a necklace.”

“I be doin’ da same with her ears,” said Jenji as he dropped his stealth next to Evia.

“Nobody is making jewelry out of body parts today,” sighed Tyrathan.

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

“Dey be sayin’ dat ya made me angry and I hurt ya as punishment,” said Vol’jin frowning.

They were back in their room, supposedly to rest before supper, but Tyrathan was not tired. Instead, he wanted to know what was being said about last night.

Tyrathan had been unable to get any more information out of Jenji. Rokhan and everyone else he had asked refused to tell him what the latest rumor was. They would not tell Nystela either, knowing that she would tell Tyrathan.

So, when Tyrathan saw Vol’jin, he insisted on being told exactly what was being said. Vol’jin did not want to tell him, but Tyrathan refused to let it go. Finally, the troll relented and told him.

“Baine’s shaman be sayin’ dat she not be tellin’ anyone about last night. Baine be sayin’ dat she be one of da oldest and most respected of da tribe and he believes her,” continued Vol’jin.

“So, that means, the rumor must have started with someone we’re traveling with. They would be the only other ones to know,” said Tyrathan. “They either started it intentionally or accidentally let last night’s incident slip.”

“Aye.” Vol’jin nodded. He seemed to have something else on his mind. When the troll glanced at Tyrathan’s arm, Tyrathan could see the guilt in his eyes again.

Tyrathan frowned. He hated seeing that look in Vol’jin’s eyes. He wished Vol’jin would get past this. Of course, that rumor was not helping. He could only guess at the sort of questions Vol’jin had been asked today.

Vol’jin looked Tyrathan in the eye. “Tyrathan, was I really asleep? Was dis really an accident or is dat just what ya and everyone else be wantin’ me to think?”

“Of course you were asleep and this was an accident.” Tyrathan paused. “Why? What do you think happened?” Tyrathan’s eyes widened.

Vol’jin shook his head and looked away. “Nothin’” he muttered.

Tyrathan walked over to Vol’jin. He had an idea about what the troll was thinking. “I think I can guess. You’re worried that you weren’t asleep. That this rumor is true. That you were awake, lost your temper, possibly went berserk, and hurt me. Is that what you’re thinking?”

“Did I?” Vol’jin looked back at Tyrathan. The look in Vol’jin’s eyes was heartbreaking.

“No!” Tyrathan could not believe that Vol’jin was actually thinking that this rumor could be true.

Vol’jin sighed and closed his eyes.

“Vol’jin, you know I wouldn’t lie to you, right?” asked Tyrathan. He placed a hand on Vol’jin’s cheek.

“Maybe to spare my feelings.” Vol’jin opened his eyes.

“No, not even then. You’re acting like an idiot and I’ll tell you that to your face.”

Vol’jin stared down at him. His gaze was unreadable and intense, but Tyrathan refused to look away. He was not sure if what he said would make Vol’jin angry or not, but it was the truth. He was acting like an idiot.

Vol’jin pressed his forehead against Tyrathan’s, sliding his tusks on either side of Tyrathan’s face. His eyes still boring into Tyrathan’s. Vol’jin then wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s waist.

In the back of Tyrathan’s mind, the small part of him that used to be a troll hunter warned him that he was trapped. Tyrathan pushed that thought away. He knew he was safe. Vol’jin would not intentionally hurt him.

“Ya think it be smart to be tellin’ me dat I be an idiot?” growled Vol’jin.

“Probably not, but it’s the truth,” answered Tyrathan.

Vol’jin chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead. Then Vol’jin sighed. “I haven’t told ya da worst part yet,” he said.

Tyrathan rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest. “How could it get worse than that?” he asked.

“Some of Baine’s people be askin’ him to step in and protect ya from me. Dey be pointin’ out dat ya be a guest here, and dat he should provide ya with safety.”

“What did Baine say?” Tyrathan asked worriedly.

“He believes dat it be an accident like I told him.” Vol’jin paused for a moment. “But he also said dat if ya should go to him, tellin’ him different, and be askin’ for protection, he would give it.”

“You can’t really get mad at him for saying that,” remarked Tyrathan.

“No, I can’t,” answered Vol’jin.


	52. Chapter 52

That night, Tyrathan woke up and could not go back to sleep. He had too much on his mind. After awhile, he could not stand to be inside for another minute. He needed some fresh air to help clear his head. He slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Vol’jin. The troll had a rough day and he needed his rest.

Tyrathan grabbed a cloak to keep off the chill of the night. He picked up his boots and slipped out of the room. He put his boots on outside the room and then headed outside. The guards, a troll and an orc, watched him, but remained silent. He figured at least one guard would follow him. As long as they left him alone with his thoughts, he did not care.

He found a quiet, secluded spot where he could lay down on the grass and watch the stars. The high altitude of Thunder Bluff made the stars seem even closer. The sun would be up in a couple of hours. After breakfast, they would then go to the Echo Isles.

That was why Tyrathan could not sleep. He was not scared. He wanted to see where Vol’jin and his tribe called home. Yet, he was nervous about meeting Vol’jin’s tribe. What if they did not approve of their Chieftain having a human mate? What if they did not think he was good enough for Vol’jin?

He had been around some of the Darkspears, like Jenji, the guards, and the some of the tribe’s hunters who lived in Orgrimmar. But all of those trolls worked for Vol’jin in one capacity or another. Whatever their opinions of Tyrathan were, they kept those opinions to themselves and followed Vol’jin’s orders.

The Echo Isles would be different. There would be elders and spiritual advisors of the tribe there. They would be likely to voice their opinions, or complaints, to Vol’jin. Whether or not Vol’jin would listen to them though was another question.

Tyrathan knew Vol’jin loved him. He did not doubt that anymore. But if someone that Vol’jin trusted as an advisor believed that Tyrathan’s presence was detrimental to the tribe, Tyrathan was not sure what Vol’jin’s response would be.

Vol’jin cared about the welfare of his people, both the Darkspears and the Horde, a lot, just like he should. Tyrathan was proud of him for that. Tyrathan did not want to be a source of strife between Vol’jin and his tribe. If that was the case, then the next time Vol’jin went to the Echo Isles, Tyrathan would insist on staying behind in Orgrimmar.

The breeze shifted slightly, and Tyrathan could smell the scent of someone approaching. The smell of a rainforest mixed with sea breeze. Vol’jin.

“Please don’t tell me the guards woke you up?” Tyrathan asked, still looking up at the sky.

Vol’jin sat down beside him. “No. I woke up and ya not be there.” Vol’jin paused. “I be afraid I had hurt ya again,” he whispered.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Ya not be in pain, be ya?” Vol’jin’s hand brushed the bandage on Tyrathan’s arm.

“No,” Tyrathan sighed. He wondered how long it was going to be before Vol’jin let his guilt go.

“What be wrong?” Vol’jin asked.

“Just feeling a little apprehensive about today,” admitted Tyrathan.

Vol’jin stroked Tyrathan’s hair. “If ya changed ya mind about goin’, ya don’t have to go.”

“I want to see the Echo Isles. I’m just worried about what your tribe is going to think of me,” Tyrathan frowned.

Vol’jin smiled. “Dey already know about ya. Dey been askin’ for me to bring ya to see dem for awhile now. Dey know dat ya make me happy and dat be what dey care about.”

“They want you to be happy,” said Tyrathan.

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin.

“I make you happy?” Tyrathan asked. He had hoped that he made Vol’jin happy. He tried his hardest to make Vol’jin as happy as the troll made him.

Vol’jin stared at him for a moment. “How dat even be a question?” he frowned.

Tyrathan shrugged and looked back at the stars. He only got to look at them for a moment before he found himself looking into Vol’jin’s amber eyes.

The troll loomed over him. “Ya want me to show ya how happy ya make me?” he asked. He slid a hand under Tyrathan’s shirt.

“Vol’jin,” Tyrathan gasped as Vol’jin’s hand slid up his chest. Tyrathan could feel his face starting to burn. “Someone could be watching,” he whispered.

“Let’s go back to bed then,” smirked Vol’jin.


	53. Chapter 53

The next morning, their group gathered to depart from Thunder Bluff. Vol’jin was ready to leave. Not because he disliked Thunder Bluff, but because the next stop was the Echo Isles. Since he had become Warchief, he had spent very little time there. It would be nice to spend a few days where he could forget about politics for the most part.

Also, it would be nice to be someplace where someone was not asking him almost every day if he was keeping Tyrathan against the human’s will, or if he was planning to ransom Tyrathan back to the Alliance. His Darkspears believed him when he said Tyrathan was his mate. They gave no credence to these slanderous stories. Now, if Vol’jin could just figure out where these stories were coming from.

“Thank ya for ya hospitality, Baine,” said Vol’jin.

“It was an honor, Warchief,” said Baine. The Tauren Chieftain turned to Tyrathan. “I hope you enjoyed your stay.”

“I did,” said Tyrathan smiling.

A troll mage opened a portal. They crossed the portal to the Echo Isles.

Vol’jin smiled as he realized they were right outside Darkspear Hold. Vanira and Master Gadrin were waiting for them. Other nearby members of the tribe stopped what they were doing and shouts of welcome for their Chieftain, their Warchief, filled the air.

“Warchief,” greeted Vanira. “Welcome home.”

“Thank ya. It be good to be home,” said Vol’jin. It did feel good to be back here.

After giving orders for the others in their group to be shown to their quarters, Vol’jin turned to Tyrathan, “Come with me.” He led him into the largest hut, his home. He smiled as he watched the hunter take in his surroundings. The human’s eyes roved curiously over some of the objects displayed.

“What ya be thinkin’?” Vol’jin asked after several minutes.

“It’s pretty much what I expected,” said the human nodding as he looked at one of Vol’jin’s old masks he had on the wall. “I’m glad to see this place for myself.”

Vol’jin noted that Tyrathan seemed to be calm and relaxed. Perhaps now would be a good time to get a couple of introductions out of the way.

“If ya be ready, dere be a couple of people dat I want ya to meet,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan nodded, but Vol’jin noted a small amount of tension work its way the hunter’s posture.

Vol’jin went to the door and called for Vanira and Master Gadrin. They had been waiting outside. They entered the hut.

Vol’jin placed a hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder. “Dis be Tyrathan Khort. Tyrathan, dis be Vanira and Master Gadrin.” Vol’jin spoke in Zandali.

“It’s nice to meet both of you,” Tyrathan said politely, also in Zandali.

Vol’jin had informed the tribe of Tyrathan’s fluency in the troll language, but he did notice that Vanira lifted an eyebrow at Tyrathan’s words. Master Gadrin had an amused look. Vol’jin assumed it was from Tyrathan’s accent. He had not told them about that. Vol’jin shot them both a warning glare.

“We be hearin’ a lot about ya,” began Vanira. “We be beginnin’ to think dat our Chieftain wasn’t ever gonna bring ya here.”

“I be busy,” said Vol’jin.

“We know,” said Master Gadrin. “But don’t be gettin’ too busy dat ya forget about us.”

“I won’t,” answered Vol’jin. He noticed that Tyrathan was slightly shaking his head.

“What?” he asked the human.

“Busy is an understatement. You are a workaholic. You’re going to burn yourself out,” frowned Tyrathan.

“Den ya gonna have to make sure dat he not be doin’ dat,” Vanira pointed a finger at Tyrathan.

“I’ll do my best,” smiled Tyrathan.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
“I be havin’ somethin’ to ask ya all,” Vol’jin said to Vanira, Master Gadrin, and Rokhan. They were standing outside his hut.

“What be it?” Rokhan lifted his head.

“I be wantin’ ya to make sure he stay safe,” said Vol’jin as looked over to where Tyrathan was talking to Nystela and one of the Darkspear hunters. “If for some reason I not be around,” Vol’jin continued.

“What ya be talkin’ about?” asked Vanira.

“In a couple weeks, we be havin’ a summit with da Alliance. I not be expectin’ it to go well. I know dey gonna bring him up. Dey be wantin’ me to hand him over to dem. I not be doin’ dat.” Vol’jin shook his head. “Dis may be causin’ da peace to break down. If we go to war with da Alliance, I be busy and may not be in Orgrimmar as much.” Vol’jin paused, looking over at Tyrathan again. “I haven’t told him any of dis yet.”

Vol’jin knew he needed to tell the human, but he wanted to wait till the right time. Besides, Tyrathan had told him several times that he did not want to be the reason for war between the Horde and Alliance. Vol’jin needed to find a way to keep Tyrathan safe without making him the cause of a conflict.

“Ya want us to make sure dat da Alliance not be gettin’ him when ya not around,” answered Rokhan.

“Don’t be forgettin’ about dat reward on his head. It may attract dishonorable Horde bounty hunters too,” Vol’jin reminded them.

“If Orgrimmar be gettin’ too dangerous for him, ya want us to bring him here?” Master Gadrin asked.

Vol’jin nodded. “I know he be safe here.”

“Dis be why ya brought him here now. To get him used to dis place,” said Rokhan.

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin.

He wanted Tyrathan to feel at home here. He wanted Tyrathan to feel like the Darkspears, and the Horde, were his family. Vol’jin knew he could not replace everything the hunter had lost, but he resolved to do his best.


	54. Chapter 54

When Vol’jin offered to show him around the village, Tyrathan accepted immediately. He had not spent a lot of time with Vol’jin on this trip, but he had known that would be the case. He knew Vol’jin would be busy with meetings and politics. That being the said, he was going to enjoy what time he did get to share with his troll.

They walked side by side through the village. Vol’jin pointed things out to him. Sometimes they would stop and Vol’jin would introduce him to someone. The Darkspear villagers would stop what they were doing and watch them as they passed by.

They returned to Vol’jin’s hut for lunch. They had lunch with several of the village’s elders and secondary leaders, and the ambassadors who had traveled with them. Tyrathan could feel the Darkspear trolls watching him. Their looks were curious not hostile, but after a while it made Tyrathan feel a little uncomfortable.

Actually, it made the troll hunter in him uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many trolls who were studying him. It made him feel like they were looking for a weakness, although he knew that was most likely not the case. He hoped that was not the case. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vol’jin give warning glares at someone when they were caught staring.

After lunch, Vol’jin suggested they take a rest. Apparently most of the village took a rest after lunch for a couple of hours. Vol’jin led him to the bedroom.

Tyrathan smiled when he saw it. Instead of a floor mat like he expected, there was a bed. He knew Vol’jin had done that just for his comfort. He wondered how Vol’jin had explained it to whichever members of the tribe that had moved it here. He hoped that Vol’jin had not been teased about it, accused of going soft.

“What?” Vol’jin asked looking over his shoulder.

Tyrathan walked over to the troll. “You take good care of me,” he said as he stood on his tiptoes to give Vol’jin a kiss.

Vol’jin grinned and wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s waist pulling him closer. Vol’jin was gentle with his touches as they kissed. Unfortunately, Tyrathan’s injured arm was more sensitive than normal, and Vol’jin must have temporarily forgotten about it. When Vol’jin touched Tyrathan’s forearm, Tyrathan flinched from the pain. He tried to hide it, but Vol’jin saw it anyway.

Worry flashed across Vol’jin’s face. He immediately backed away from Tyrathan. “Ya be okay?”

“It’s fine,” Tyrathan said with a forced smile. He did not want Vol’jin to feel worse.

Vol’jin narrowed his eyes. “I know when ya be lyin’,” he accused. Vol’jin walked over to his traveling pack. He took the salve and some bandages out of the pack.

Tyrathan sat down on the bed and Vol’jin sat down next to him. Vol’jin took off the old bandage and applied the salve. The relief was almost instant.

“Vol’jin, it’s okay,” Tyrathan whispered.

“Let’s get some rest,” said Vol’jin as he finished tying the bandage. “I be more careful next time,” he whispered before he kissed Tyrathan.

They lay down and snuggled together. Tyrathan with his head resting on Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin with his arms wrapped around the human holding him close.


	55. Chapter 55

Tyrathan lay in a hammock just outside Vol’jin’s hut, enjoying the night. It was warm tonight, but a refreshing breeze was blowing in from the sea. It was peaceful. He could hear chirps from the raptors, soft drone of voices in the distance of the villagers, and the buzz of insects. Thankfully, the torches were burning some kind of herb to keep any blood sucking bugs away.

Every once in a while, he could hear the footsteps of someone passing by. Sometimes they would stop for a moment and he would feel their eyes on him, and then they would move on. Most likely a guard passing on their rounds, but for once, no one was guarding him.

Vol’jin had told him that it would not be necessary for anyone to guard him here. Every troll here was a member of the Darkspear tribe and would not harm him. Now if only Vol’jin would get over the fact that he had harmed him.

Vol’jin’s guilt was back in full force after what happened this afternoon. Tyrathan could see it in Vol’jin’s eyes. Tyrathan assured Vol’jin that he was fine, but it did not seem to do any good.

Tyrathan sat up in the hammock he was resting in. “You can come out. I know you’re there,” he said to the shadows. He could feel unfamiliar, but not threatening, eyes watching him.

A troll stepped out of the darkness. Tyrathan recognized him as one Vol’jin had introduced to him earlier, Master Gadrin. Vol’jin said he had learned a lot from this troll. Vol’jin considered him to be a trusted advisor.

“I not want to be disturbin’ ya,” said the witch doctor.

“But you were watching me.” Tyrathan pointed out as he watched the troll approach.

“I be curious about da Chieftain’s mate, but so be everybody.” The witch doctor stared at him a moment. “Ya be studyin’ me with da eyes of a troll hunter,” the troll accused.

“Sorry, old habit,” said Tyrathan dropping his gaze slightly, while still being acutely aware of the troll’s movements.

“Ya need to relax, human. Ya be safe here. No one gonna hurt ya,” Master Gadrin’s gaze turned to the bandage on Tyrathan’s arm. “Not hurt ya intentionally anyway. He did dat.”

Tyrathan knew the troll was referring to Vol’jin. “No,” he lied.

The witch doctor shook his head. “Don’t be lyin’ for him. I already spoke with da other shadow hunters and I can see da guilt on his face. Ya not be holdin’ it over his head, be ya?”

“No!” Tyrathan glared at the troll. Tyrathan would never do that to Vol’jin.

“I just be askin’. Some humans be cruel dat way. It be ya nature,” explained the troll.

“Not me,” hissed Tyrathan.

“Ya be different. Dat what Vol’jin be sayin’. So if ya not be holdin’ it against him, den he be holdin’ onto da guilt himself.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Tyrathan leaned back in the hammock. “It was an accident, but he can’t seem to get past it.”

“He still be sleepin’ with ya?” asked Master Gadrin.

Tyrathan felt his face flush bright red. This conversation got very personal, very quickly, and with someone he barely knew. Why did trolls have to be so blunt?

“Ya don’t have to answer dat. So he still be sleepin’ with ya, takin’ care of ya, but he be upset about hurtin’ ya,” said the troll.

Tyrathan nodded.

Master Gadrin shook his head. “Dis be somethin’ dat gonna take time to fix. Be patient with him.” The old witch doctor turned and walked away, vanishing into the darkness.


	56. Chapter 56

Tyrathan stood at the edge of the training grounds, watching the trainees of the Darkspear tribe. Most of his attention was on the hunter trainees, but he could also see some of the other classes training.

“They know that you’re watching them,” said Nystela as she walked up.

“I’m not exactly hiding that fact,” Tyrathan responded.

“They’re putting on their best effort for you, just like they do when Vol’jin watches,” noted Nystela.

“Why?” asked Tyrathan. He found that amusing.

Nystela shrugged. “It could be several different reasons. Maybe they want to impress you. Maybe they hope that you will praise them to Vol’jin. Or it could be that since you’re Vol’jin’s mate, they’re going to treat you the same way they would him.” She paused. “Or it could be none of those reasons. I’m not an expert when it comes to trolls anyway.”

Tyrathan nodded. All of those reasons made sense. Looking around, he noticed something that bothered him. “Where’s Fang?” Tyrathan had not seen the lion since they had arrived in the Echo Isles.

“With the stable master in Razor Hill.” Nystela shook her head. “Fang does not like raptors and this place is raptor city. I’ll go pick him up when we go The Shrine Of Two Moons.”

Evia walked up with a worried expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Nystela asked her sister.

“Jenji wants me to meet his parents. What do you think that means?” asked Evia.

“That you’ve tortured Jenji with our mother and now he wants to return the favor,” quipped Nystela. “Now, if they say they want to have you for dinner, be careful. That might not mean what you think it means.”

“Nystela, can you please be serious?” pleaded Evia.

“I thought I was being serious,” answered Nystela.

“What do you think?” Evia asked Tyrathan.

“I don’t think they will eat you,” answered Tyrathan.

“You two are no help,” Evia fumed and walked off.

“Is there something going on between those two?” Tyrathan asked Nystela.

The blood elf hunter shrugged. “How should I know? They don’t even know if there is something going on. If you ask them, they deny it, but I can see the way they look at each other.”

A snort from behind them made them turn around. One of the Sin’dorei representatives was standing behind them.

“Ambassador Bloodtwist, do you have a different opinion?” asked Nystela.

“As a matter of that I do. Your sister is a elven mage. She could be a powerful one if she applied herself more. Why waste herself on someone who is beneath her?”

“And if she loves him?” asked Tyrathan.

The ambassador snorted again. “I suppose I should expect that kind of answer from a lowly human who somehow seduced the Warchief. Did you do it for the privileges that come with that? Are those benefits worth having to pleasure him? Do you feel any shame with yourself when he is done touching you?”

“Watch your language! It does not suit a diplomat of your standing,” warned Nystela.

“How dare you?” Tyrathan growled. He clenched his fists and glared at the ambassador. “Don’t you ever say anything like that ever again!”

The ambassador narrowed his eyes at them, turned, and walked away.

Tyrathan then realized that it had gotten very quiet. He looked over his shoulder at the training grounds. Everyone, from the trainers to the trainees, had stopped and were staring at him. How much of that did they hear?  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan noticed that everywhere he went in the village, troll children followed and watched him. He relaxed in a hammock and closed his eyes. The children did not get too close to him, but Tyrathan could hear what they said to each other.

“Ya be sure he be a grownup? He be shorter dan my big brother.”

“His teeth be small, no tusks either.”

“Sistah, ya sure he not gonna hurt us? Mother be sayin’ that humans killed her uncle.”

“The Chieftain not be bringin’ him here if he be a threat.”

“Auntie be sayin’ dey have to be careful around him. Dat he be easy to hurt.”

“Father said not to be gettin’ too close. Not want to scare him.”

“I think he be asleep.”

“Shhh.”

“Shhhh.”

“Shhhhh.”


	57. Chapter 57

Tyrathan decided to visit the raptor pens that housed the raptor mounts. Nystela was right, this place was crawling with raptors. When Tyrathan got close to the pens though, the raptors started hissing.

“Don’t be gettin’ too close, mon,” said one of the raptor trainers as he walked up. “Da raptors, dey not be likin’ humans too much and dey not be understandin’ dat ya suppose to be here.”

Tyrathan nodded and did not move any closer to the raptors. Their hissing and growling was getting louder. Tyrathan turned to leave. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from the pens. The other raptors stopped their hissing as a large male raptor came charging forward. The raptor jumped the pen’s fence and landed near Tyrathan. The raptor began to circle him.

Zandali curses filled the air as the raptor trainers and a few guards in the area became aware of the sudden danger. The trainers ordered the raptor to get away from him, but the raptor did not listen.

Tyrathan drew his bow just in case the raptor attacked. He did not want to kill one of the Darkspear’s raptors if he did not have to, but the raptor might not give him a choice.

As the raptor circled him, Tyrathan felt something pressing against his mind, strong and insistent. He realized it was this raptor. Some animals were more intelligent than others, and hunters, even those who weren’t beast masters, could communicate with some of these more intelligent animals. He opened his mind up to hear what this raptor had to say.

(Who be you that carries the scent of my Chieftain?) hissed the raptor.

(You’re Vol’jin’s raptor mount, aren’t you?) asked Tyrathan.

(I asked you a question. Answer it or else,) the raptor growled.

(I’m his mate.) explained Tyrathan.

(Liar! My Chieftain not be having a human mate.) The raptor snapped his jaws.

(You’re in my mind. Look and see if I’m lying.) offered Tyrathan.

The raptor stopped in front of Tyrathan, staring into his eyes. He could feel the raptor moving through his mind, glancing at his memories, taking a particular interest in those memories concerning Vol’jin. When the raptor gently touched the companion bond Tyrathan shared with Jihui, Tyrathan could feel his baby raptor’s agitation and anger.

(The little one be angry that I be in your mind,) chuckled the raptor. (But you not be lying.)

“Zarin! Get away from him!” ordered a familiar voice. The raptor turned around and Tyrathan could see Vol’jin standing there with his glaive. “Back to ya pen! Leave him alone!”

(He would kill me to protect you,) remarked the raptor. (Also, he carries your scent. Fine. You be his mate. The other raptors won’t be giving you any more trouble.) The raptor turned and walked back to the pen. (If you would ever like a ride, I be willing.) The raptor then broke the connection with Tyrathan’s mind as he jumped back into the pen.

“Ya be okay?” asked Vol’jin as he walked up next to Tyrathan. Worry showed in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” smiled Tyrathan.

“By the Sunwell!” Nystela complained. “Can you go one day without getting into some kind of trouble?”  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
That evening, Vol’jin and Tyrathan took a walk on the beach. The waves gently rolled in. The stars were coming out, and both moons were in the sky. At the horizon, it was hard to tell where the sky stopped and the ocean started.

“I think I would like a ride on a raptor,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin shook his head. “Da raptors won’t carry a human,” explained Vol’jin.

“Your raptor said he would.”

Vol’jin was silent for a moment. “Ya be bonded with him?” Vol’jin asked quietly.

“No, but I did speak with him,” answered Tyrathan.

“Da raptors be cunnin’. Ya can never be sure what dey be thinkin’.” Vol’jin was frowning.

“Please, Vol’jin.”

Vol’jin sighed. “Alright, but I be ridin’ with ya. Dat way I know he not be throwin’ ya off.”

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning, Tyrathan and Vol’jin headed to the raptor pens. Vol’jin had given orders to the stable master for his raptor to be ready. His raptor, Zarin, was already saddled when they got there. Zarin was certainly bigger than the horses Tyrathan was used to riding. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

“You could never get me on one of those things,” said Evia as she watched them bring the raptor out.

Tyrathan noticed Nystela and Jenji exchange a conspiratorial look behind Evia’s back. Tyrathan figured Evia would be on the back of a raptor before the day was over.

Vol’jin climbed on the raptor easily and then offered Tyrathan a hand. Tyrathan took hold of Vol’jin’s hand and the troll pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. Tyrathan sat in front of Vol’jin on the raptor.

“Hold on,” said Vol’jin as he urged the raptor to go.

The raptor took off at a fast pace. They rode across the main island, over a bridge to a smaller island, and then through some shallow surf to another island. They got splashed with sea water. The raptor’s gait was different from a horse. Tyrathan was used to riding on an animal with four legs, not two. After awhile, Vol’jin slowed the raptor down to a walk.

“Have fun?” Vol’jin asked smiling.

“Yes,” laughed Tyrathan.

“We be stoppin’ here for a while,” said Vol’jin.

They were on one of the smallest islands. There were no buildings on this island and no other people. They were alone. When Zarin came to a stop, Vol’jin dismounted. Before Vol’jin could offer him a hand, Tyrathan dismounted too. Vol’jin shook his head.

“Good boy, Zarin,” Vol’jin said as he petted the raptor. “Dat be da way to behave around dis human.”

“I told you there wouldn’t be a problem,” said Tyrathan as he patted the raptor too.

Zarin looked over at Tyrathan, opened his mouth, and gave the hunter a big lick with his tongue.

“That I could have done without,” said Tyrathan as he wiped the raptor spit off.

Tyrathan could swear the raptor was smirking at him. Vol’jin was laughing so hard that he was shaking. Tyrathan wiped a big glob of spit out of his hair and tossed it at Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————-————  
Vol’jin stopped laughing as he wiped the raptor spit off his face. “Ya gonna regret doin’ dat,” he threatened.

Laughter made him look up. Tyrathan was no longer standing next to him, but had retreated some distance back. Smart.

“You’re going to have to catch me first,” the hunter laughed.

Vol’jin narrowed his eyes. That was a challenge and Vol’jin was happy to oblige. He took off after the hunter. He realized that Tyrathan was not really trying that hard to get away and wanted to be caught. After a few minutes of chase, he caught up to the human and tackled him to the ground. The soft sand kept the impact from being too hard. Tyrathan was still trying to laugh despite having the wind knocked out of him.

“Breathe,” said Vol’jin as he pinned the human on his back, careful not to put any pressure on his lungs or his injured forearm.

Several deep breaths calmed the hunter down. “What are you going to do with me?” Tyrathan asked as he caught his breath.

“What ya want me to do to ya?” smirked Vol’jin, not that he did not have a few ideas of his own.

Tyrathan’s smile was full of mischief.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Zarin stood on the beach, watching the waves roll in. The raptor was hoping the surf would throw some unsuspecting marine life up for him to catch and eat. He was getting hungry, it was almost lunch time, and it did not seem like they were going to be heading back anytime soon. The Chieftain and his mate were busy.

“My little human,” whispered Vol’jin.

“My troll,” whispered the human.

There were several more whispered words of endearment and then silence. Zarin cocked his head to the side. Were they done? Could they go home for lunch now? Yet, the two did not emerge from the undergrowth.

Zarin did not care anymore. The waves had washed up a small shark. Zarin pounced, jaws snapping, before the shark could swim back into deeper waters.


	59. Chapter 59

Tyrathan and Vol’jin climbed on the back of the raptor. Tyrathan leaned back against Vol’jin with a sigh. Vol’jin wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Ya better wipe dat look off ya face unless ya want da whole village to know what we be doin’,” Vol’jin whispered in his ear. Vol’jin’s breath hitting the back of his neck sent a shiver down Tyrathan’s spine.

“Says the guy with sand in his hair,” smirked Tyrathan.

Vol’jin reached up and dusted the sand out of his hair. The sand then fell on Tyrathan.

“Vol’jin!” complained Tyrathan as he brushed the sand off himself.

Vol’jin laughed unrepentantly as he cracked the reins and the raptor took off.  
When they returned to the village, Evia was on the back of a raptor, just like Tyrathan had suspected. Jenji was on the ground, holdings the raptor’s reins so the raptor would behave and hopefully not throw her off. Tyrathan wondered if that was Jenji’s raptor that Evia was on.

Nystela leaned against the fence, smirking and making faces behind Jenji’s back. Jenji could not see her, but Evia could. Evia looked like she was ready to kill her sister. Nearby, one of the male orc guards was shaking with suppressed laughter. Vol’jin let out an exasperated sigh as they rode past them.

Tyrathan smirked. “Just think, you’re in charge of these people.”

“Don’t be remindin’ me,” answered Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It was their last night in the Echo Isles. The Darkspear tribe threw a feast for Vol’jin. The tribe did not know when their Chieftain would be able to return to the village. Tyrathan hoped they could come back here soon.

Tyrathan sat next to Vol’jin, like he always did. He noticed Evia was sitting next to Jenji. That was not unusual. However, they were sitting with what looked like a family of trolls. Tyrathan suspected it was Jenji’s family. Evia looked like she was trying her hardest not to look uncomfortable.

Nystela was sitting with the hunters, watching her sister, and smirking at her predicament. The rest of the guards were scattered around sitting in different groups. The ambassadors that had been traveling with them were sitting with the head group with Vol’jin and Tyrathan.

Tyrathan then noticed Ambassador Bloodtwist watching him. Tyrathan returned the Ambassador’s glare. He was not going to let the blood elf intimidate him. The Ambassador narrowed his eyes and then returned his gaze to his plate. Tyrathan then felt a touch on his shoulder.

Tyrathan turned to Vol’jin who was looking at him with concern.

“Somethin’ wrong?” the troll asked.

Tyrathan smiled at him. “No. Everything is good.”

“Ya sure? For a second ya had dat look in ya eyes like ya could kill someone,” whispered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shrugged. “My mind was someplace else.” He turned his attention back to his food.

Still frowning, Vol’jin nodded.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
The next morning, they gathered to leave for the Shrine of Two Moons in Pandaria. It looked like the entire Darkspear tribe had gathered to see them off. Well, to see Vol’jin off. It made Tyrathan smile to see how much Vol’jin was loved by his people.

A Pandaren mage opened a portal and they crossed over into Pandaria. The Shrine Of Two Moons. The sun had not risen there yet.

After dropping their packs off in their room, Vol’jin said that he had to go see to some things. Tyrathan nodded. He decided to go look around. Like the Echo Isles, he did not have to be escorted here, as long as he stayed in the Shrine.


	60. Chapter 60

Tyrathan leaned on the rail of the balcony overlooking the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Dawn was about to break over the mountains. He sighed. Pandaria would always be a special place for him. He had lost and found himself here. He had faced some of his most personal doubts and fears here. He had found true love here. That last thought made him smile.

“Hello, Tyrathan Khort,” said a female Pandaren as she joined him at the rail. She spoke Pandaren.

“Sister Quan-li,” greeted Tyrathan in Pandaren. “This is a surprise. How have you been?”

“Very well. Thank you,” said the monk. She paused for a moment as if considering her next words. “I have been a liaison between the Shadowpan, the Horde, and the Alliance. In fact, I’m returning from Stormwind.”

“Did you have a nice visit?” Tyrathan asked.

“I did for the most part,” she answered, frowning.

“Did something happen?” Tyrathan asked curiously.

“While I was there, I met a human who claimed to know you,” she explained.

“Who?” Tyrathan asked. He wondered who would have admitted to knowing him. He figured most people would be trying to disassociate themselves from him so the suspicion of treason would not fall on them as well.

“He would not give me his name, but said that he knew you had trained with the Shadowpan. He asked if we were still in contact with you and I said that we were. He then asked me to deliver a letter to you. He said it was important and insisted that no one else see the letter. I refused since he would not divulge his identity, and I walked away. I knew that you had some trouble with the Alliance. That night, however, I discovered the letter on my person.”

Tyrathan frowned. It sounded like Jasper, but the rogue would know better than to write him. If the Alliance learned that Jasper was in contact with him, they would accuse the rogue of treason and kill him. Yet, if Jasper felt it was important enough to risk writing, then it was definitely something Tyrathan needed to read. Although, he had a feeling that it would be bad news.

His first thought was that something had happened to one of his kids. The worst part of this situation was that he could not be there for his children. He could not help them or protect them. His next thought was Jasper had gotten himself into some kind of serious trouble. What if the Alliance had learned that Jasper was the one that had warned him of the plot against his life in the first place?

“Did you bring the letter with you?” Tyrathan asked.

“Yes.” She frowned. “I had considered destroying it, but I figured I should leave that decision up to you. Do you want it?”

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan.

“Well then, Tyrathan Khort, it was nice to see you again.” She offered him a handshake. Odd for a monk, but Tyrathan did not comment on it. As he shook her hand, she pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

Tyrathan closed his hand around the paper. As the monk turned and walked away, Tyrathan shoved both his hands into his pockets. He then headed for his room.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin was still busy, so Tyrathan had the room to himself. He locked the door behind him anyway. He knew Vol’jin probably would not be back soon, but he did not want to risk Vol’jin, or anyone else, walking in and seeing him read the letter. Especially since he did not even know what it said, or was entirely sure who it was from. He would tell Vol’jin about it if it was something Vol’jin needed to know.

He unfolded the paper and noted that it was still sealed. There was no crest in the wax. So far, it seemed like Jasper. He broke the seal and opened the letter. His eyes immediately went to the upper right hand corner.

Drawn in the upper right hand corner in blue ink was a small dagger. This was from Jasper alright. In every important letter, he would drawn that dagger in a special ink right before sealing it. It dried as blue, but two minutes after exposure to air upon opening, it would turn red. If it was red upon opening the letter, that meant the letter had already been opened and read by somebody.

Tyrathan relaxed a little. No one had read this letter. Hopefully, the only people who knew it existed were Jasper, Sister Quan-li, and Tyrathan. Tyrathan knew the monk would not tell anyone, except maybe Taran Zhu. It would go no further than that. Hopefully, that meant Jasper had not endangered himself too much by writing this. He hoped his friend was safe.

Tyrathan began to read the letter.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jasper’s letter.

For your eyes only. You know who you are, and you know who this is. I am writing this to warn you of some things that you may not be aware of, but that you need to know.

First, SI:7 has been in town gathering information about you. They have questioned everyone who has ever had contact with you. From old Mrs. Hills, who taught us how to read and write and now can’t even remember where she is half the time, down to your youngest daughter.

That’s right. They’re questioning your kids about you. Interrogating them. Demanding to know every word you said to them, every story you told them, everything they saw you do. Telling your kids that if they don’t cooperate and remember every little detail, they would be helping a bad man. You’re the bad man they tell them. Despicable if you ask me. The two youngest ones were crying when all was said and done.

Which is nothing compared to what they asked your ex-wife. I happened to overhear her crying to Morelan. They asked her about your sex life when you were married to her. How you did it and how often. If she ever suspected if you had a fetish for trolls. I slipped away after that last one. That was too much even for me.

I didn’t tell them anything they could use against you. They asked all sorts of questions. Everything from details on assignments we went on together, to how you celebrated Winter Veil. Of course, they asked several questions about the night you left. I acted like I was hurt and betrayed. I don’t think they suspect that I warned you. Don’t worry. I’m still safe.

Second, I do have a confidential source who let me know a few things, after he had a few beers laced with truth serum. There is a spy in your midst, watching you, and reporting your every move and action to the Alliance. If you don’t believe me, I know that you were attacked in Silvermoon by an arcane guardian. The spy actually sabotaged the guardian hoping it would attack you.

I also know that when you were in Thunder Bluff, the Warchief came very close to breaking your arm one night. You promised me that he doesn’t hurt you, so I’m going to assume it was an accident. If it wasn’t an accident and you need help, send me word. Don’t worry about putting me in danger.

The spy has also been leaking your location to bounty hunters like the ones that attacked you in Eversong Woods when you were visiting Silvermoon. Whoever it is has also apparently tried to poison you twice, once while you were in Orgrimmar and again in Thunder Bluff.

The Alliance is out to get you, my friend. Sometimes I wonder why they are trying so hard. The only reason I can come up with is the fact that you are with the Horde’s Warchief. If it wasn’t for that, they might have just issued a wanted poster and hoped that a bounty hunter would get you.

Destroy this letter. Stay safe and watch yourself. You’re not completely among friends.


	62. Chapter 62

Tyrathan dropped Jasper’s letter into a burning brazier and watched it burn, making certain it turned completely to ash. Jasper had risked everything writing that letter, and Tyrathan was not going to put his friend in anymore danger than necessary.

Anger surged through him. His children were innocent. There was no reason why they should be interrogated like they were criminals. They did not know anything. Also his past relations with his ex-wife were between him and her. No one else’s business.

He sighed. He was not sure if he should tell Vol’jin what he had learned. It was no secret that the Alliance had spies among the Horde and the Horde had spies among the Alliance. Yet, this spy was not just spying, but had apparently tried to harm him on several occasions. Tyrathan suspected that whoever this spy was, they were the one who had started the rumor at Thunder Bluff, and possibly helped spread some of the other stories as well.

Tyrathan did not doubt that Jasper knew what he was talking about. Jasper’s sources were usually reliable, even when drunk and drugged. There was no other way the rogue would have found out about those things so quickly.

Tyrathan frowned. He needed to tell Vol’jin.  
—————————————————————————————————————-——————  
It was just after noon when Vol’jin returned to their room. Tyrathan was waiting for him. He noticed that Vol’jin looked tired. He must have had another hard day. Normally, he would want Vol’jin to relax and take it easy while he could, but Tyrathan knew that he needed to tell Vol’jin what he had learned.

When Vol’jin saw him, he smiled, “Ya be havin’ a good day?” Vol’jin always had a smile for him, no matter what else was going on.

“Vol’jin, I need to talk to you.”

“What be wrong?” Vol’jin was not smiling anymore. Tyrathan was not sure if it was because of his serious tone or expression.

“I got a letter from Jasper today. He warned me that there is an Alliance spy among the Horde. This spy is watching me and reporting my every move to the Alliance. Not only that, but this spy is also responsible for giving my location away to bounty hunters and they sabotaged the arcane guardian in Silvermoon so that it would attack me.”

Vol’jin was silent for a moment. His expression neutral. “Show me da letter,” he finally said.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I burned it.”

“Why?” Vol’jin’s eyes narrowed.

“Jasper risked his life by writing that letter. I had to destroy it. I could not risk it falling into the wrong hands,” said Tyrathan.

“I be da wrong hands?” Vol’jin asked. A hurt look was starting to creep into Vol’jin’s eyes.

“No, but it was for my eyes only. He trusted me to destroy it when I finished reading it. I was not going to betray his trust,” explained Tyrathan.

“Ya be betrayin’ my trust,” said Vol’jin, looking away.

Tyrathan felt like he had just been slapped. “Why would you say that?” he asked.

“Ya not be willin’ to show me a letter ya got from a member of da Alliance. How did ya get dat letter? Who brought it to ya?” Vol’jin demanded as he looked back at Tyrathan. The troll’s eyes were hard. The hurt look was gone.

“I not going to say. I do not wish to put that person in danger either. I know you wouldn’t hurt them, but I’m not going to say who they are.” Tyrathan knew Vol’jin would not harm Sister Quan-li, but this no longer concerned her anymore.

“Ya trust dat dis friend of yours be tellin’ ya da truth?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

“Ya trust him more dan me it would seem,” accused Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, I do trust you,” argued Tyrathan.

“Den why ya be keepin’ things from me?” There was just a hint of a growl in his voice.

“I don’t remember being told that I couldn’t receive letters, or be friends with the one person from my old life who hasn’t completely written me off. In fact, he keeps risking his life to make sure I stay safe. If the Alliance finds out that he has been in contact with me or that he warned me about the plot against my life, they will kill him. I told you what he warned me about. If you trust me, that should be enough!” yelled Tyrathan. This was not how he imagined this conversation going.

Vol’jin stared hard at him, and Tyrathan could not figure out what the troll was thinking. “Who be da spy?” he finally asked.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Would ya tell me if ya did know?”

Tyrathan froze. Would he tell Vol’jin if he did know? The Alliance called him a traitor, but he technically had not done anything to betray the Alliance to the Horde. Revealing the identity of an Alliance spy however, that would make him a traitor to the Alliance. He honestly did not know what he would do, but he might tell Vol’jin since this particular spy was trying to harm him.

“I be havin’ my answer it seems,” said Vol’jin with a look of disappointment on his face.

“No, you don’t! I don’t know what I would do. Also, until something like that becomes an issue, you will not put me in this position! I told you what Jasper told me in his letter,” argued Tyrathan.

“Is dat all he wrote?” Vol’jin asked.

“Alright! You want to know what else he wrote? He says that SI:7 is interrogating everyone in town about me, including my children. They questioned my kids right up to the point where they started crying!”

Something close to sympathy flashed across Vol’jin’s face. “Dey shouldn’t be doin’ dat,” he muttered.

“Oh, but they did! Jasper also heard about you almost breaking my arm,” continued Tyrathan.

Guilt was back in Vol’jin’s eyes, but Tyrathan did not care about that right now. Vol’jin’s accusations had hurt.

“I promised him that you don’t hurt me, so unless I tell him otherwise, he said that he is going to assume it was an accident.” Tyrathan took several deep breaths once he finished his rant.

Vol’jin was quietly watching him, but Tyrathan could almost hear the gears turning in the troll’s head.

“I need some air,” Tyrathan said heading for the door.

“Chen and Yalia will be here for supper,” said Vol’jin.

“I’ll be back before then,” answered Tyrathan as he walked out of the room.


	63. Chapter 63

Nystela headed for the flight master. If she was going to meet Lakul, she needed to get to Halfhill soon. It had been too long since Nystela had seen her friend.

“Nystela!” called Evia.

Nystela sighed and turned around to face her sister.

“Where are you going?” Evia asked.

“I’ve gotten permission to go see a friend for a few hours while we’re here,” explained Nystela.

Evia frowned and grabbed her wrist, pulling Nystela towards the shadow of the building. “You’re going to see her, aren’t you?”

“She’s my friend.” Nystela sighed. They were going to have this conversation again.

“She’s a Tushui. Do you know what that means?” Evia place her hands on her hips as if she was going to scold her older sister.

“That she is contemplative. She focuses on the abstract ideals of justice and morality, and believes that a principled life is the only one worth living,” smirked Nystela.

Evia glared at her. She always did that when Nystela would not answer her questions appropriately. “No. It means she is Alliance,” Evia hissed.

“She’s my friend, Evia. There is nothing wrong with that.” Nystela crossed her arms.

“Do you realize that if this got out, you could be accused of treason?” Evia asked.

“Who’s going to tell? You?” Nystela baited her sister.

“I’d never put you in that kind of danger. I just wish you wouldn’t take risks like this.” The look on Evia’s face was one of genuine worry and anguish.

“I know what I doing, Evia,” said Nystela reassuringly, feeling a little guilty for upsetting her sister.

“I’m sure you....What is wrong with him?” Evia turned her attention to something behind Nystela.

Nystela turned to follow Evia’s gaze. Tyrathan Khort had stalked out of the Shrine and onto the balcony. The look on his face was one that could kill.

“He looks angry,” answered Nystela.

“Dey had a fight,” said Jenji as he slipped up behind them.

“How do you know?” Evia asked.

“I be outside da door.”

“He’s still breathing and he doesn’t look like he’s hurt. I didn’t think anyone could walk away after a fight with Vol’jin, or crawl away for that matter. Are you sure they had a fight?” asked Nystela.

“Fine. Dey had an argument,” said Jenji.

“What did they argue about?” Nystela was curious. This was the first time she had heard of the Warchief and his human arguing.

Jenji shrugged. “I not be able to hear dat part.”

“I’m sure you two can keep an eye on him. Don’t let him throw anyone off the balcony. I have appointment to keep,” said Nystela.

“Nystela!” hissed Evia.

“Where ya be goin’?” Jenji asked.

“To see a friend,” said Nystela as she headed for the flight master.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
The flight to Halfhill seemed to take forever. When Nystela landed, she had to force herself to walk to the nearby farm. Running would bring attention to herself, and adventurers from both factions were present in Halfhill. Today was market day and the village was busy.

As she passed the wanted board, she discreetly pulled down one of the posters. She rolled the human hunter’s poster up and stuck it in her quiver. She would burn it later.  
As she reached the farm, she could see the monk sitting on the porch, meditating. Nystela quietly stole onto the porch and sat down next to the monk.

“Greetings, Nystela,” said Lakul without opening her eyes.

“I can’t sneak up on you,” said Nystela, shaking her head.

The Pandaren opened her eyes. “I missed you. It’s been a long time.”

“I know. I got stuck on Draenor, but I am through with that now. After this assignment, I’m going home for a little while. Then, once my mother has driven me crazy, I’ll go adventuring again. You want to go with me?”

“Your adventures are always entertaining. It sounds like fun,” said the Pandaren smiling.

“What have you been up to?” Nystela asked.

They talked for awhile. Nystela did not realize how long they talked until she noticed the shadows start to lengthen.

“I can’t stay much longer. I have to head back soon,” she said frowning.

“Well, I shall look forward to our next adventure.”

Nystela smiled back at the monk. She had missed her. Then her eyes drifted to the Alliance insignia on Lakul’s tabard.


	64. Chapter 64

Vol’jin waited as Tyrathan got ready for supper. Since their argument this afternoon, they had not spoken much to each other. They would have to talk about it, but Vol’jin knew it needed to be sometime when their emotions were not right at the surface. It was clear that the human was still upset.

Chen and Yalia were to come to the Shrine and join them for supper. At least that would be a distraction from this tension.

Vol’jin understood Tyrathan’s predicament. He honestly understood, but he thought Tyrathan trusted him enough not to hide anything from him. It hurt to realize that was not the case. Vol’jin was not proud of what he had done upon feeling that pain.

He had instinctively lashed out at the human trying to make him hurt. The human then did the same. But Tyrathan had brought up a good point. Perhaps Vol’jin needed to trust Tyrathan’s judgment, even if he did not like the hunter’s decisions. Vol’jin knew Tyrathan would not do something that would harm him.

As Tyrathan changed his shirt, Vol’jin caught sight of the bruise on his arm. The bruise Vol’jin had caused. Tyrathan still slept beside him even after Vol’jin had done that. Although Vol’jin told himself something like that would never happen again, it was still a possibility. The next time, he could hurt Tyrathan a lot worse. The hunter knew that, but still curled up with Vol’jin at night. Tyrathan trusted him.

“Tyrathan, come here,” Vol’jin said softly, holding out a hand.

Tyrathan walked over and took Vol’jin’s hand, but kept his eyes on the floor.

“Tyrathan, look at me.” Vol’jin gently squeezed Tyrathan’s hand.

Tyrathan lifted his gaze to meet Vol’jin’s. Vol’jin could not read the expression in those green eyes. Whatever was going on in the human’s mind, he was hiding that too from Vol’jin.

“Ya know I love ya, right?” Vol’jin asked. He did not want doubts in the hunter’s mind again.

Tyrathan nodded, squeezing Vol’jin’s hand. “I love you too.” Those green eyes softened.

There was a knock on the door.

“We be talkin’ later,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan nodded.

“Come in,” said Vol’jin as he let go of Tyrathan’s hand.

Rokhan opened the door. “Chen and Yalia Stormstout be here, Warchief.”  
—————————————————————————————————————-————  
During supper, Vol’jin noticed that Chen and Yalia seemed to be unusually quiet and bothered by something. Tyrathan had noticed it too.

“Is something wrong?” Tyrathan asked.

Yalia nodded. “Sister Quan-li’s image dropped from the mountain’s bones this afternoon. She was supposed to have returned to the monastery tomorrow. Her plan was to stop here on the way. Do you know if she made it this far?”

“She was here,” answered Vol’jin. “She left about mid morning.” Vol’jin frowned. This was bad news. He wondered what could have happened to her.

“The monks are searching for her body.” Chen shook his head sadly.

Vol’jin noticed that Tyrathan had gotten very quiet. The human’s eyes had widened. Guilt and fear ran through his eyes. Vol’jin frowned. What could Tyrathan know about this? Unless. Vol’jin then realized who it was that had delivered the letter to Tyrathan.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“It’s my fault,” said Tyrathan after Chen and Yalia had left.

“It not be ya fault,” said Vol’jin.

“They couldn’t have known about the letter or they would have stopped her before she got here.” Tyrathan was pacing up and down the room.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin gently.

“No one could have seen her give me the letter, so that means she was seen talking to me.” Tyrathan clenched his fists.

“Tyrathan,” insisted Vol’jin.

“They went after her just because she talked to me.” The hunter was talking to himself.

“Tyrathan Khort!” The human jumped at Vol’jin’s sharp tone, which Vol’jin instantly regretted using.

Tyrathan took a deep breath and looked at Vol’jin. “She’s dead because of me.”

“Ya don’t know if da Alliance killed her,” argued Vol’jin.

“Someone we are traveling with is spying on me. They see her talking to me. They have her stopped somewhere between here and the monastery. They try to get information about me out of her. She refuses and they kill her.”

Vol’jin had to admit that Tyrathan’s reasoning was sound, if there was a spy responsible for this. He was not sure if he believed Tyrathan’s friend about the spy. He was not sure if he trusted Tyrathan’s friend. He knew he needed to look into this though.

Right now, however, he needed to take care of Tyrathan. He pulled the hunter into a hug and ran one of his hands up and down the hunter’s back, trying to comfort him.

“Ya don’t know it was da Alliance. Even if it was, it not be ya fault.”

“Yes, it....”

“Hush.” Vol’jin interrupted him. “Ya did everything ya could. Ya wouldn’t even tell me, trying to protect her. It not be ya fault.” Vol’jin kissed Tyrathan’s forehead, brushing his tusks against the human’s cheeks.

“Maybe I should have told you.” The human shook his head. “You could have sent someone to protect her on her way back to the monastery. Then she would...”

“Enough. We be goin’ home in da morning,” Vol’jin whispered.

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

The next morning, they returned to Orgrimmar. It actually felt nice to be home, Tyrathan thought to himself as he dropped his pack off in the bedroom. He chuckled to himself. Grommash Hold in Orgrimmar was his home. When he was younger, he would have never imagined thinking that. Even now, it still felt a little strange.

Tyrathan sighed. He felt exhausted. This trip had really took it out of him. Of course, the worst part was Sister Quan-li’s death. He had a sleepless night because of that. Last check, they still had not found her. Tyrathan knew there was a good chance that they would never find her.

The news in Jasper’s letter came in at a close second. Tyrathan frowned. Something Jasper had written bothered him because it did not make sense when he thought about it. Jasper had said there had been two attempts to poison him, but to Tyrathan’s knowledge there had only been one. At least, that was what he remembered.

He had wracked his brain trying to see if there was something he had forgotten, but he came up with nothing. Maybe he should talk about it with Vol’jin. The troll might remember something Tyrathan had forgotten.

Tyrathan found Vol’jin in his office, looking at some papers that had piled up while they were gone. A Warchief’s work is never done. Vol’jin glanced up for a moment when Tyrathan entered.

“Vol’jin, can I talk to you about something?” Tyrathan asked.

“Of course,” answered Vol’jin. The troll looked tired around his eyes. Tyrathan knew he had woken Vol’jin up on several occasions last night with his tossing and turning. Yet, Vol’jin did not complain about it.

“It’s about Jasper’s letter, he wrote that this spy has tried twice to poison me,” said Tyrathan. “I only remember that happening once.”

“Dats because it did only happen once,” Vol’jin frowned as he opened a report.

“Jasper said it happened again in Thunder Bluff,” said Tyrathan.

“He be wrong,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shook his head. Jasper was usually accurate with his information. It could be that the spy had tried to poison him, but failed. Maybe he did not touch, eat, or drink whatever had contained the poison.

Tyrathan usually ate all his food at meals. Their time in Thunder Bluff had been no exception. Wait. He took that back. Their first night there, he had passed on one of meat dishes, giving it to Vol’jin instead. The same night Vol’jin had been impossible to wake. Could that be it?

“Vol’jin, I think this spy did try to poison me in Thunder Bluff,” Tyrathan’s voice shook a little. That made Vol’jin look up from his papers.

“Tyrathan?” There was concern in his voice.

“Remember, I gave you my serving of boar meat, and that night I couldn’t wake you up. I think it was because you were the one poisoned,” explained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin was silent for a moment. Then he muttered, “Dat could be why dat happened.”

Tyrathan felt like he was standing on the edge of an abyss. That night, Vol’jin had not been stuck in a bad dream, he had been fighting off the poison. Tyrathan should have known something was wrong. Vol’jin could have died and Tyrathan would have been the one to hand the poisoned food to him.

Tyrathan had not realized he was shaking until Vol’jin wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Stop. I know what ya be thinkin’. I not be lettin’ ya blame ya self for dat,” Vol’jin said gently.

“It should have been me,” whispered Tyrathan, resting his head on Vol’jin’s chest.

“No,” growled Vol’jin. “Den ya would have gone to sleep and never woke up. Don’t worry. Poison to kill a human not be strong enough to kill a troll.”

“It still could have harmed you,” argued Tyrathan.

“But it didn’t,” said Vol’jin.

“How do you know it didn’t?” Tyrathan pulled back just enough so he could look up at Vol’jin. “How do you know it didn’t do some damage you may not be aware of yet? I’d feel better if you got checked by a healer.”

“Dat not be necessary.” Vol’jin shook his head.

“Vol’jin, please,” Tyrathan begged.

“I agree to see a healer, if ya promise not to blame ya self for dat,” offered Vol’jin.

“Only if you promise to stop blaming yourself for hurting me,” countered Tyrathan.

“Agreed,” Vol’jin nodded.

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

Tyrathan walked into the Valley of Spirits, but his mind was elsewhere. Vol’jin had agreed to let a healer check him. It turned out to be the same priestess that had tended to Tyrathan when he had been poisoned.

The priestess confirmed what Tyrathan had feared, that Vol’jin had indeed been poisoned recently. However, his body had healed itself. Thank the Light, Loa, or whatever for troll regeneration. There was no lingering damage. Tyrathan had felt relief upon hearing that, but the priestess’ next words almost gave him a heart attack. It had been the same poison that had been used before on Tyrathan. It was likely the same person was responsible. Jasper had been right.

At that moment, Tyrathan found himself almost tripping over a small raptor. The raptor chirped at him excitedly and rubbed against his legs.

“Hey, buddy. I missed you too. You’re growing fast,” Tyrathan said as he petted Jihui.

“Aye, dat he be,” said a Darkspear hunter as he walked up. It was the hunter who had agreed to watch Jihui while Tyrathan was away. “Da moment he took off runnin’ like dat, I be figurin’ ya be back.”

“Was he any trouble?” Tyrathan asked.

The troll shrugged. “No more trouble dan any other raptor. Here. He be losin’ some of his baby teeth while ya be gone.” The hunter handed him several small raptor teeth.

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan. He was not sure of the meaning behind this.

“Some hunters be keepin’ dere raptor’s teeth to make necklaces or other ornaments out of,” explained the Darkspear hunter.  
———————————————————————————————————————————-  
Since it looked as if Tyrathan’s rogue friend was right about the poison, Vol’jin decided that he needed to look into something else that had also been mentioned.

Evia and Nystela were returning home to Quel’Thalas for a visit. Vol’jin sent with them a message for Lor’themar Theron. Vol’jin was waiting in the throne room when both Lor’themar and Rommath arrived a little later.

“You wanted to see us, Warchief,” said Lor’themar.

“Did ya discover what happened to dat guardian of yas dat attacked Tyrathan?” Vol’jin asked.

“Indeed we did,” said Lor’themar. “Rommath.”

Rommath stepped forward. “The arcane guardians that patrol the city are on a twelve hour rotation. At the end of their twelve hours, they are inspected and any needed repairs are made. If there is damage or a malfunction, that guardian is removed from the rotation until it can be repaired. That particular guardian came off rotation at seven the night before and passed inspection. It was sent out again at seven that morning.”

“If it be passin’ inspection, what happened?” asked Vol’jin, narrowing his eyes.

“When we examined what remained of it,” Rommath continued, “we discovered it had been tampered with.”

“Sabotaged?” Vol’jin lifted an eyebrow.

“Yes. We checked the other guardians and discovered that two other guardians had also been tampered with. They had also been inspected the night before. The human must not have gotten close enough to set those off,” explained Rommath.

“We are investigating and questioning everyone who had contact with the arcane guardians,” assured Lor’themar.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
“I want dis spy found,” said Vol’jin as he addressed Rokhan and several of his most trusted shadow hunters. “Before dey do any more harm.”

“Don’t worry, Warchief. We flush dem out,” said Rokhan as he narrowed his eyes. “Dey not be gettin’ away with dis.”


	67. Chapter 67

Vol’jin stood on the battlement of Orgrimmar’s rear gate overlooking Azshara. He could see Tyrathan down below, at the beginning of the woods, teaching his raptor how to hunt. There were a few stags in the area that would wander close to the gate at times. Some of the Darkspear hunters had suggested to Tyrathan that the stags would be a good starting point for Jihui.

The raptor had grown and Jihui’s hunting instincts were starting to come to light. That had been obvious when Vol’jin had gotten up the other morning and almost stepped on three fat dead rats that had been left by the bed. Jihui had looked very pleased with himself. Tyrathan had taken one look at Vol’jin’s face and burst out laughing.

Vol’jin could just barely see Jenji in the shadows below guarding Tyrathan. If Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin was up here watching him, he gave no indication of it.

“Taking a break?” asked Go’el as he walked up next to Vol’jin.

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin, turning to look at his friend.

“Enjoying the view?” the orc asked. Go’el was looking straight out towards the horizon, but Vol’jin could see that the orc was fighting back a smirk. He knew exactly who Vol’jin had been looking at.

“So what if I be? What be wrong with dat?” Vol’jin snorted as he turned to look back at Tyrathan. The hunter looked like he was checking some tracks on the ground. The raptor was by his side, watching.

“Does he know that you’re up here?” Go’el looked at Vol’jin, lifting an eyebrow.

“I not be knowin’. I not be surprised if he does.” Vol’jin had yet to catch Tyrathan off guard. He always seemed to know when Vol’jin was nearby.

“So are you ready for the meeting with the Alliance tomorrow?” asked Go’el.

Vol’jin nodded. Tomorrow the Horde and Alliance leaders were to have a summit meeting in Pandaria. Taran Zhu had arranged for them to use one of Pandaria’s temples. The Shadowpan had been acting as mediators between the Alliance and Horde lately.

“You do realize that he is going to be one of the topics the Alliance will want to discuss?” Go’el looked down at Tyrathan. Tyrathan had found a stag and was directing Jihui to sneak up on the animal.

“It not matter. Dey not gonna get him,” Vol’jin growled. The Alliance could demand all they wanted to, but Vol’jin was not going to hand Tyrathan over just so the Alliance could kill him. He was not going to hand Tyrathan over, period. This was where the hunter belonged. Here, by Vol’jin’s side.

“They’re going to accuse him of things. They’re going to accuse you of things. Are you going to be able to keep your temper?” asked Go’el.

“Aye. Let dem accuse. Dey gonna be wrong. Besides, I be havin’ a few accusations of my own to make.” Like the attempts on the hunter’s life, the spy in their midst, a dead monk. Unfortunately, there was little to no proof for those things. It would just be his word against theirs.

Jihui attacked and brought the stag down. Tyrathan strode over and finished it off.

Vol’jin smiled. “I guess we be havin’ stag for supper tonight.”

“Have you even told him about this meeting yet? Or warned him about the possible outcomes?” Go’el asked frowning.

“I be waitin’ for da right time,” Vol’jin explained. The right time just never seemed to present itself.

“And is the right time going to be ten seconds before you walk through a portal?” accused Go’el.

“No. I be tellin’ him tonight,” said Vol’jin as he turned and walked away. He knew he could not put it off any longer.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Vol’jin, is something wrong? You’ve been very quiet and haven’t eaten much of your supper.”

Vol’jin looked up. Tyrathan had a worried look on his face.

“Dere be somethin’ I need to tell ya,” sighed Vol’jin.

“Sounds serious,” commented Tyrathan.

“We gonna be havin’ a meeting with da Alliance in Pandaria. Not sure how long I gonna be gone. A few days most likely,” explained Vol’jin.

“I’m sure that’s going to be fun,” said Tyrathan sarcastically. “Over the years, I’ve heard some interesting stories about those meetings. When is it?” Tyrathan asked.

“Tomorrow,” answered Vol’jin.

“Tomorrow?” Tyrathan frowned. “How long have you known about this?”

“A couple of weeks,” said Vol’jin.

“Okay,” said Tyrathan as he looked back at his plate.

“I be waitin’ for da right time to tell ya, but dere never seemed to be a good time,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan sighed. “I know things have been stressful lately, to say the least. I suppose I can understand.” Tyrathan paused for a moment. “You do know that there could be a possibility that they will want to talk about me?”

“Dat be a guarantee.” Vol’jin nodded.

“Don’t get upset. Don’t let them get under your skin.” Tyrathan reached over and held Vol’jin’s hand.

“Dey canna upset me. I know ya be safe here and I not gonna let dem get ya.” Vol’jin squeezed Tyrathan’s hand.


	68. Chapter 68

Tyrathan walked back to Grommash Hold after he finished target practice for the day. He sighed. Vol’jin had said he would be gone for a few days. That was a week ago and Tyrathan had not heard a word about him. Tyrathan was missing him. It got lonely, especially at night.

During the day, the hunter trainers invited him to eat lunch with them. The Darkspears had invited him to the Valley of Spirits for supper, every night. Everyone seemed to be trying to be extra nice and distract him. Well, almost everyone.

“If anything suspicious happens to the Warchief in his quarters, we’ll know who is responsible,” said an orc adventurer, standing outside the auction house, as Tyrathan passed by.

“Yes,” answered the Sin’dorei warlock standing next to him. “Although, I still can’t figure out why Vol’jin would want that thing in his bed.”

Tyrathan kept walking. He frowned. Since returning to Orgrimmar from their trip, comments like that had been occurring more frequently. It was mostly adventurers, who never stayed in the city for long. Most of them were careful to say things like that only when the guards were out of earshot. Yet, there had been a few times when the guards had overheard those comments and had then quickly removed those adventurers from the area.

Tyrathan had noticed that the guards’ tension seemed to have gone up lately. With Vol’jin out of the city, the guards were keeping a closer watch on him. Saurfang, himself, was keeping close tabs on him. Tyrathan figured they were worried that someone might try to harm him while the Warchief was away.

As he entered the Hold, one of the guards stopped him. “High Overlord Saurfang wants to see you. He’s waiting in the throne room,” said the Tauren guard.

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan. He wondered what Saurfang wanted. The orc was responsible for overseeing Orgrimmar while Vol’jin was gone. As Tyrathan approached the throne room, he noticed the door was wide open.

“I’m going on the record as saying that I don’t think this is a good idea,” said Saurfang.

“I heard you the first time,” said a familiar voice. It sounded like Go’el.

Tyrathan entered the throne room and saw that it was Go’el. Tyrathan’s first thought was that something had happened to Vol’jin.

“Is Vol’jin okay?” Tyrathan asked worriedly.

“He’s fine,” Go’el assured him.

Tyrathan let out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

“Give him a heart attack next time, why don’t you?” asked a familiar voice full of attitude.

Tyrathan turned and saw that Nystela was leaning against a wall in the far corner. Fang was sitting by her side.

Jihui started hissing when he saw the lion.

“Stop it,” Tyrathan ordered the raptor. Turning back to Nystela, he said. “I thought you went home.”

“I did, but that visit has been cut short thanks to,” she gestured at Go’el.

Go’el cleared his throat. “Well, Tyrathan Khort, there does seem to be a problem and it concerns you, in a way.”

“The Alliance or the adventurers?” asked Tyrathan.

“The Alliance,” Go’el frowned. “What’s happening with the adventurers?” Go’el asked Saurfang.

“They’re saying things they shouldn’t be saying,” said Saurfang. “We have it under control.”

Go’el nodded and turned his attention back to Tyrathan. “The summit with the Alliance has not been as smooth as some previous meetings, nor has it been as volatile as others.”

“Did Vol’jin lose his temper?” Tyrathan asked.

“No. From what I’ve heard, he’s done very well despite the Alliance efforts to bait him. Yet, you are one topic that keeps coming up that no agreement can be reached on. The Alliance requests your extradition and the Horde refuses,” explained Go’el.

“Yeah, apparently even Sylvanas agrees that you shouldn’t be handed over. Not because she likes you. She couldn’t give a copper cent about you, but she says that it makes the Horde look weak if they just hand over the Warchief’s ‘companion’ just because the Alliance said so,” Nystela added. “She said that next the Alliance would be trying to dictate who they can have as mates and how many children they can have. Which is weird because I didn’t think she liked kids.”

“Thank you, Miss Dawnstrider,” said Go’el, sounding slightly annoyed. “Anyway, every other issue has been settled, except yours. The Alliance refuses to finalize anything until that issue is dealt with. They have finally accepted that Vol’jin is not going to give you to them.”

“So, what are they wanting now?” Tyrathan asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

“The Alliance leaders wanted to talk to you,” explained Go’el.

“I don’t want to talk to them.” Tyrathan shook his head.

“Vol’jin has already refused that request, so they modified it. Now it’s just King Varian Wrynn that would be the one to speak with you, since he’s your king,” explained Go’el.

“I left the Alliance. King Wrynn is not my king anymore,” said Tyrathan quietly, glancing down at the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Saurfang and Nystela exchange a look. Tyrathan took a deep breath and looked back up at Go’el. “I’m guessing Vol’jin refused that too?” asked Tyrathan hopefully.

“He did. But the conditions the Alliance King offered are not unreasonable. Some of the Horde’s leaders think if having you speak with King Wrynn is all that’s needed, then Vol’jin should agree to it,” said Go’el.

“Sylvanas and Lor’themar Theron are not in that group. They’re afraid you might pass secret information on to the Alliance,” said Nystela. “That maybe you overheard some big Horde secret from Vol’jin and you’re going to sell us all out to the Alliance the first chance you get.”

“That’s enough,” growled Go’el. He then sighed. “I’m here to see if you would be willing to speak with King Wrynn. If you are, then perhaps we can convince Vol’jin to agree to it to preserve the peace. If you don’t want to speak to the King, then no one is going to force you.”

“Wait a minute, Vol’jin doesn’t know you’re here?” Tyrathan asked.

“No, he doesn’t,” answered Go’el.

Tyrathan frowned. He did not like the idea of going behind Vol’jin’s back. He also did not want to speak to King Wrynn, or any of the Alliance leaders. Yet, it sounded like refusing meant the peace would break down between the two factions. If that happened just because of his refusal, then the resulting conflict would be his fault.

“What does King Wrynn want to talk to me about?” asked Tyrathan.

 


	69. Chapter 69

“King Wrynn wants to discuss your reasons for leaving the Alliance,” explained Go’el.

“He said betraying,” added Nystela.

“Nystela!” yelled Saurfang.

“Well, that’s what he said,” she argued, shrugging her shoulders.

“Really? He wants to know my reasons for leaving? How about the fact my former lord and his family plotted against my life? The arrest warrant? The ruse to get me to Stormwind? The fact that I would have been arrested, interrogated, and executed?” Tyrathan had left, not because he wanted to leave, but because staying would have been a death sentence. As far as betraying the Alliance went, he had not done that.

Go’el and Saurfang both frowned. Tyrathan assumed they had both heard this before from Vol’jin.

“Sounds like a sore spot,” muttered Nystela.

Saurfang shot the blood elf a warning look.

Tyrathan took a deep breath. “You said his conditions for the meeting were reasonable. What are they?”

Go’el nodded. “The meeting would be supervised by Taran Zhu and two of his monks. King Wrynn would be the only member of the Alliance in the room. No members of the Horde would be in the room with you.”

“That last one has Vol’jin’s biggest objection,” explained Nystela. “He doesn’t want you alone with the Alliance.”

“Why would you send for her?” Saurfang complained to Go’el.

Go’el sighed and then continued, ignoring both Nystela and Saurfang. “No weapons would be allowed. Of course, no weapons have been allowed into the temple at all. Wards are in place to prevent most spell casting, which doesn’t apply to either one of you anyway.”

Tyrathan frowned. Alone with King Wrynn except for the Shadowpan. He would feel better if Vol’jin was by his side, but he could understand the King not wanting the Warchief present.

Tyrathan was a realist and knew that war between the Horde and Alliance was probably inevitable. It always was, but he did not want to be the cause of it. If explaining himself to King Wrynn was all that was needed to prevent a war, he could do it. It did not matter if it made sense to the King or if he even believed Tyrathan.

Tyrathan sighed, “I can speak with him.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Saurfang narrowing his eyes.

“It sounds unpleasant. In fact, I’d rather get all my teeth pulled out, but if it keeps the factions from fighting because of me, I can do it,” explained Tyrathan.

Go’el nodded. “I know it won’t be easy for you and I admire your courage.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I may still come to my senses and change my mind,” muttered Tyrathan.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Da answer be no, Baine!” said Vol’jin as he slammed his hand down on the desk in his temporary office in the Pandaren temple. The desk broke in half from the force. Vol’jin took a breath trying to steady himself. “I not be puttin’ him through dat. Plus, I not be wantin’ Wrynn anywhere near him.”

The Tauren Chieftain had been trying to talk him into agreeing to the Alliance request that King Varian Wrynn speak with Tyrathan. Both Baine and Ji Firepaw had been pushing for Vol’jin to allow it so the Alliance would finalize this most recent peace treaty.

Sylvanas and Lor’themar Theron had been advising Vol’jin not to allow it. They were concerned that Tyrathan was still loyal to his former king and would pass along any Horde secrets that he may have learned from Vol’jin. Gallywix had sided with them just because he wanted to be on Vol’jin’s good side and Vol’jin had been clear that he was not going to agree to this.

Vol’jin could not ask Tyrathan to go through with this. Not after everything the Alliance had put the hunter through. Vol’jin could see no good coming out of it.

Baine frowned, his ears pinned back. He looked like he was going to say something else, but then the Tauren’s eyes widened as he focused on something behind Vol’jin.

“Am I going to be able to have a civilized conversation with you, or do you want me to come back when you’re done redecorating?” asked a warm, familiar voice. The language was Zandali. The accent was a mixture of Darkspear and Stranglethorn, and left no question as to the identity of the speaker.


	70. Chapter 70

“I’m pretty sure Taran Zhu is going to have you pay for that desk,” smirked Tyrathan. Then becoming serious, “Vol’jin, can we talk?” he asked.

Vol’jin slowly turned around. The troll’s wide eyes were a mixture of emotions. Disbelief. Surprise. Fear. Anger. He was obviously surprised to see Tyrathan here, and not happy about it.

“What be da meanin’ of dis, Go’el?” Vol’jin turned his attention to the orc. “Why did ya bring him here?”

“He says that he would be willing to speak with Wrynn,” explained Go’el.

“No! Take him back home. It be not safe for him to be here,” growled Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, if all King Wrynn wants is to talk to me, I can speak with him for a few minutes, if it preserves the peace,” said Tyrathan.

“Did Go’el guilt trip ya into dis?” Vol’jin asked, turning his gaze back to Tyrathan.

“No, he did not guilt trip,” Tyrathan sighed.

“How did ya even know about dis?” Vol’jin asked Go’el.

“I was informed,” said Go’el. Tyrathan suspected Nystela had done the informing. As an adventurer, who she worked for could change on the daily basis.

“Baine, did ya have somethin’ to do with dis?” Vol’jin turned his attention to the Tauren.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan raised his voice slightly.

Vol’jin glanced back at Tyrathan.

“I want to talk to you. Now. Alone,” said Tyrathan as he crossed his arms.

Go’el and Baine both moved towards the door. “We’ll let you two discuss this,” smiled Go’el. When the door closed behind them, Tyrathan had Vol’jin’s full attention.

“Ya don’t have to speak with Wrynn. I not be askin’ ya to go through dat,” said Vol’jin.

“I know, but if that is all that he wants and it keeps a conflict from happening, I can do it,” said Tyrathan.

“I don’t trust him,” Vol’jin growled.

“I don’t trust him either, but Taran Zhu wouldn’t allow him to harm me. The conditions he’s offered seem reasonable.” Tyrathan could see that his words were not making an impact on Vol’jin. Then he had an idea. “Well, with him asking to speak with me, you could counter with something to turn it to your advantage.”

Vol’jin paused for a moment. Clearly his mind was looking for a way to possibly manipulate the situation in his favor. “Like gettin’ rid of dat bounty on ya head,” said Vol’jin, narrowing his eyes.

“It would make things a lot easier,” smiled Tyrathan.

Vol’jin shook his head. “I don’t like usin’ ya as bargainin’ chip.”

Tyrathan walked over to Vol’jin and rested his head on the troll’s chest. “This one time will be fine. Just don’t make it a habit,” he joked. He knew Vol’jin would never do that.

Vol’jin wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him tightly. “Ya don’t have to worry about dat.”


	71. Chapter 71

“He is a traitor. Why would we recall the bounty or the warrant?” growled Greymane from his seat at the Alliance table. He looked as if he would shift into his worgen form any minute.

“Genn,” warned Varian Wrynn.

Ignoring the Gilnean king, Vol’jin glared at King Wrynn from the Horde’s side. “If ya be wantin’ to speak with him, ya also have to stop dese attempts on his life. Dat be da price.”

“What use is speaking to him going to do, if he is under a spell?” Tyrande asked Varian, lifting an eyebrow. “What good is that going to do?”

“He not be under a spell,” answered Vol’jin.

“I need proof of that,” demanded Varian Wrynn. “I need to know that the words he speaks are his own and not yours,” said the human king, narrowing his eyes.

“Perhaps a priestess can accompany you and assess him to be sure. I can offer the services of a priestess of Elune, or I could do it myself,” offered Tyrande.

“No, we only be agreein’ to him speakin’ with Wrynn,” said Vol’jin. “I told ya, he not be under a spell.” Having Wrynn speak with Tyrathan would be bad enough, Vol’jin was not going to subject the hunter to magical tests.

Jaina Proudmoore snorted. “Why would we believe you?”

“My word be good enough,” said Vol’jin.

Jaina let out a harsh laugh.

“Jaina!” snapped Varian.

“Are you going to tell us, that the entire time he has been with you, no one has used a spell on him? Not even a healing spell?” asked Greymane.

Vol’jin clenched his fists. Healing spells had been used on Tyrathan. Yet, Vol’jin could see the trap Greymane was laying. If Vol’jin admitted to the healing spells, the Alliance would claim that other spells could have also been used on the human. If Vol’jin denied the healing spells, then the Alliance would accuse him of lying. Most likely their spy had reported the use of healing spells.

“We do not have to report to you his health record,” said Sylvanas. “That has nothing to do with the issue here.”

Thank you, Windrunner. Maybe Vol’jin had been wrong about her.

“We need a Horde agent in the room with him. Otherwise, how do we know that you aren’t going to be trying to get information out of him?” asked Sylvanas.

Or maybe she was the backstabbing witch he thought she was.

Varian Wrynn grinned, “You don’t trust him?”

“This could be a clever plot laid out by you Alliance,” explained Lor’themar.

Note to self, thought Vol’jin, throw these two off the zeppelin tower when we get back to Orgrimmar.

“If there is concern that the man is under a spell,” said Taran Zhu from where he calmly sat, “I can lay those fears to rest. I have interacted with him on several occasions and not once has there been any indication of a spell.”

“Do ya believe da word of da Shadowpan?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes,” said Varian Wrynn frowning.

Vol’jin noted frowns and looks of disapproval appearing on the faces of the other leaders of the Alliance. Tyrathan being under a spell had been the one acceptable excuse for his behavior in their eyes. Now, the Alliance had no reason not to believe that the human was a traitor.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Explain ya selves,” ordered Vol’jin when they returned to the privacy of the Horde side of the temple.

“With all do respect, Warchief, how do we know that this isn’t some elaborate plot by the Alliance? How do we know that the moment the human is alone with the Alliance king that he won’t reveal any secrets he may have learned? How do you know that he isn’t spying?” asked Lor’themar.

“He not be spyin’. Da only Alliance plot be to kill da human.” Vol’jin shook his head.

“Maybe that’s what they want you to believe,” said Lor’themar. “The perfect spy would be someone who had already gained your trust.”

“It’s obvious you have feelings for your p... companion,” said Sylvanas. “Perhaps you’re letting those feelings cloud your judgement.”

“From now on, I be expectin’ ya two to keep those opinions to ya selves,” warned Vol’jin.

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

Vol’jin stormed into his room in the temple. He had his fill of Varian, Jaina, Lor’themar, and Sylvanas for the day. He was about to say that Bwonsamdi could take all elves and humans, every last one of them, but he stopped just short of saying that when he saw Tyrathan.

His human was lying on the bed, asleep. Instead of slamming the door behind him like he had intended, Vol’jin softly closed it. He walked over to the bed.

An open book lay on Tyrathan’s chest. He must have fallen asleep while reading. Vol’jin picked up the book and stuck the bookmark at the open page. According to the cover, it was a book on ancient Pandaren philosophy. Probably one that Taran Zhu had suggested. That could put anybody to sleep. Vol’jin set the book aside.

Vol’jin then unfolded the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered Tyrathan with it. A chill in the air was starting to permeate the temple. It had started snowing outside again. The hunter stirred and snuggled underneath the warm blanket, but did not wake. Vol’jin knelt by the bed, watching his human sleep.

Humans were fragile and soft, so easy to break. Vol’jin could reach over and break every bone in Tyrathan’s body. He could kill him so easily, even by accident. That fact alone scared him because he did not want that to happen. It made Vol’jin feel protective of his human. He knew he would get over protective at times and Tyrathan would find it grating. But Vol’jin had his reasons.

It was also why Vol’jin himself was so careful when he handled his human. He did not want to hurt him. He kept his touches soft and his grips gentle. Although there would be times when Tyrathan tried to get rough. Vol’jin loved those times, he really did, but he made sure he stayed in control. He never took Tyrathan like he would take another troll. He knew he would hurt Tyrathan if he did.

Tyrathan stirred in his sleep again. “Vol’jin,” he muttered. For a moment, Vol’jin thought the human had woken, but Tyrathan’s eyes stayed closed and his mouth softened into a smile. He was dreaming.

Vol’jin grinned, wondering just what the human was dreaming about. He would have to ask him when he woke up. If Vol’jin was lucky, it would be something that would make the hunter blush when Tyrathan told him. Oh, how he loved that.

Apparently, the hunter had not known that he talked in his sleep until Vol’jin told him. The hunter had wondered if that had been part of why his wife had come to fear him. If in his sleep, he had told her some of the things he had done and that had frightened her. If that was the reason she had not wanted to sleep next to him. The hunter hated it.

Vol’jin, on the other hand, loved it. He got to hear bits and pieces of the human’s dreams, some of which included Vol’jin. Unfortunately, he also got to hear the human’s nightmares. At least when Vol’jin started to hear those things, he could wake the human up. Ideally, it would be before the dream got too bad, but sometimes it wasn’t. If the hunter could not go back to sleep, Vol’jin would just hold him and whisper what he hoped were soothing words. Sometimes the hunter would want to talk about it, but most of the time not.

Although humans were weak compared to trolls, they could still fight with ferocity. Tyrathan most certainly was dangerous with a weapon in his hand, even unarmed he would go down fighting. King Varian Wrynn was the same way.

Unfortunately, the human king had power and authority that Tyrathan did not have. Vol’jin was well aware of that. It made him determined to keep Tyrathan out of King Wrynn’s reach. He was under no delusion that the king could and would have the hunter arrested and executed for treason if he were able to get ahold of the hunter.

That was one of the reasons Vol’jin did not want Tyrathan to speak with King Wrynn. Everyone could assure Vol’jin that Tyrathan would be safe, but Vol’jin would still worry.

Add to that the fact that Tyrathan had been raised and trained to believe that kings and nobles were his betters and he should obey them. The human had been born into the Alliance and raised to be loyal. Vol’jin knew the human struggled with the fact the Alliance considered him a traitor, even though he had not technically done anything to warrant that. It made Vol’jin wonder if the human still had some loyalty to the Alliance and his former king.

Everything the Alliance had done to the hunter, plotting against his life, arrest warrants, wanted posters, bounty hunters, and spying, drove the hunter more firmly into the arms of the Horde, who for the most part, with a few exceptions, had accepted his presence, even if it was just for Vol’jin’s sake.

In the end, the only things Vol’jin was certain of were that he loved Tyrathan and trusted him and that the human returned those affections. Tyrathan was not a spy nor would he betray Vol’jin. Vol’jin growled as he remembered what Lor’themar and Sylvanas had said.

The hunter stirred again at the sound of the growl and this time Vol’jin knew he was waking up. Vol’jin felt guilty. He had not meant to wake the human up. Tyrathan’s eyes snapped open and focused on Vol’jin.

“Okay, now, you’re just being creepy,” said the human. “How long have you been there?”

Vol’jin shrugged. “It not matter. What ya be dreamin’?”

The hunter’s cheeks started to turn red. “What did I say?” he asked.

Vol’jin grinned. He had been hoping for that.


	73. Chapter 73

Tyrathan stood on a balcony on the Horde side of the temple. He could see a couple of Pandaren monks down below, making their rounds. He could also see some of the Alliance side of the temple. What he saw there set him on edge.

Tyrathan sensed more than heard Vol’jin walk up behind him. “Ya suppose to be stayin’ out of sight. We not be wantin’ da Alliance to know dat ya be here yet.”

“I’ve got my hood up and I’m standing in the shadows. Even if someone sees me, they’re not going to know who I am. Besides, their spy has been supposedly reporting my every move to them. They might already know that I’m here,” said Tyrathan.

“Until I know dat for sure, ya need to keep a low profile,” explained Vol’jin.

“You still don’t know who it is, do you?” Tyrathan asked. He knew Vol’jin had people searching for the spy.

“No, but we gonna find dem,” assured Vol’jin.

Tyrathan sighed and looked back at the Alliance courtyard. He frowned.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Vol’jin asked.

“Bolten Vanyst and his men are here,” answered Tyrathan. “I can’t think of any possible reason for them to be here though.”

Vol’jin growled threateningly.

“No. You are not sending me home,” stated Tyrathan.

“I didn’t say anythin’ about dat,” said Vol’jin.

“You were thinking it,” said Tyrathan.

“So, ya know what I be thinkin’ now, manthing?” asked Vol’jin.

“Yes,” smirked Tyrathan. Vol’jin only called him manthing when he was frustrated or annoyed with him. Yet, there was a softness in his voice that made the insult seem affectionate.

“Fine. Just don’t wander off on ya own,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shrugged.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin.

“I wonder if Jasper is here?” Tyrathan asked aloud.

“Tyrathan,” insisted Vol’jin.

“Stop that rogue!” someone shouted from the Alliance side.

“Yeah, Jasper’s here,” Tyrathan sighed.

Someone came running out of the Alliance section into the main courtyard. It was Jasper alright, and he was being chased by three guards in Stormwind tabards.

“What has that lunatic done now?” muttered Tyrathan, shaking his head.

Jasper ran to the far wall of the courtyard and stopped. He turned around to face the guards. He grinned and made a “come get me” motion with his hand. The guards lunged at the rogue. But just a second before they would have grabbed him, Jasper fired a small grappling gun that pulled him up on top of the wall. The guards hit the wall and dropped to the ground. A grappling gun? Okay, Jasper had a new toy.

Vol’jin chuckled at the sight. Tyrathan even cracked a smile at that. If you underestimated Jasper, it was at your own peril.

“Well gentlemen,” laughed Jasper from his perch. “That was fun. We must do it again sometime.”

“Jasper Clark!” boomed Bolten Vanyst’s voice from the Alliance area.

“Sounds like the boss man is calling me, so I will take my leave.” Jasper gave a mock bow to the guards, who were cursing him, and then jumped off the other side of the wall.

“And that was Jasper,” explained Tyrathan.

“I be thinkin’ ya friend be havin’ a few screws loose,” snorted Vol’jin.

Tyrathan nodded.  
———————————————————————————————————————————

“I be meanin’ what I said about ya stayin’ out of sight of da Alliance for now,” said Vol’jin as they walked down the hallway to his office. Jenji was following behind them silently.

“I know. I will,” answered Tyrathan. He had no intention of announcing his presence to the Alliance before it was necessary. He wanted to avoid that hornet’s nest for as long as possible.

Vol’jin open the door to his office and they walked in.

Jasper was standing in front of Vol’jin’s desk. “Hey, Khort, what’s up?” the rogue smirked.


	74. Chapter 74

Jasper had lost his freaking mind! That was the only explanation Tyrathan could come up with at this moment. It seemed like a reasonable one too.

“Jasper! What are you doing here?!” asked Tyrathan.

“Khort, every time I see you, you are always asking questions. Jasper, what are you doing? Jasper, where did you come from? Jasper, where’s my wallet?” Jasper smiled despite the fact Jenji had seized him and pinned his arms behind his back. There was a slight wince of pain in Jasper’s eyes from the rough treatment.

Tyrathan instinctively took a step forward, but Vol’jin held an arm in front of him, blocking him. Vol’jin shook his head.

“Dis place be heavily guarded. How did ya get in here?” demanded Vol’jin as he looked back at the rogue.

“I have my ways,” answered Jasper.

“How?” Vol’jin growled.

“The places I get in and out of would surprise you. I’ve gotten into almost every so called ‘secure’ room in this temple, just for kicks. The only room I couldn’t get into is the one that Pandaren Taran Zhu is using. He caught me trying to get in.” Jasper frowned.

“Is that why those guards were after you?” Tyrathan asked.

“No. I didn’t even get in trouble for that. I just had to listen to him tell a story,” answered Jasper.

“What story?” Tyrathan frowned. He had a feeling that whatever story Taran Zhu told Jasper, it had gone right over his head.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin. “Now not be da time.”

“A story about this frog, forgot his name, that was always jumping to see how high or how far he could jump. One day, he found a big log and jumped over it just to show that he could, but there was a cliff on the other side of the log and he had jumped over the side of the cliff and fell to his death. What does that have to do with anything?” asked Jasper.

Tyrathan sighed. “It means look before you leap, Jasper.” Of course, Jasper had missed the point of the story.

“I always look before I jump, whether it’s from a tree or off a roof,” said Jasper.

“Ya should have taken da monk’s story to heart. Ya be awfully brave coming here,” said Vol’jin as he approached Jasper.

Jasper shrugged. “I figured that if you care anything about Tyrathan, you wouldn’t kill one of his friends in front of him.”

Tyrathan frowned. Hopefully, this situation would not escalate to the point where he would have to beg Vol’jin to spare Jasper’s life. He glanced at Vol’jin. The troll’s face was like a mask, but Tyrathan could tell that he was angry.

“How did ya know he be here?” asked Vol’jin.

“The Alliance knows that he’s here. It’s not a secret if that’s what you were thinking,” Jasper smiled sadly. Tyrathan had figured that the Alliance was well aware of his whereabouts.

Vol’jin growled and narrowed his eyes. “Why ya come here?”

“Well, I figured I needed to lay low and let things cool off over in the Alliance area. Since, I needed to talk to Khort anyway, I figured I’d come over here for a little while,” explained Jasper.

“Why were those guards chasing you?” asked Tyrathan. He wondered what sort of trouble Jasper had gotten into.

“Just a little misunderstanding. I took one wrong turn. That’s all,” answered Jasper.

“Took a wrong turn and ended up where?” demanded Tyrathan.

“Lady Proudmoore’s bathroom,” smirked Jasper.

“Jasper!” hissed Tyrathan.

“Look, I don’t know what all the screaming and fireballs were about. I was the one getting soapy in the tub. It’s Saturday night, bath night.”  
Jenji snickered.

“Jasper! You’re going to end up swinging at the end of a rope one day!” yelled Tyrathan. Jasper needed to be in protective custody, for his own good.

“Maybe, but not today,” smiled the rogue. “Although I did come close to being impaled by an ice lance. That woman is scary.”

“Ya said ya had somethin’ to tell Tyrathan,” interrupted Vol’jin. “So tell him and den ya leave.”

“I need to talk to him in private,” said Jasper.

“No,” answered Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin,” began Tyrathan.

“I’m not going to hurt him,” argued Jasper. “I’m not armed. Your guard here can frisk me if he wants. I left my daggers in Proudmoore’s bathroom, along with my good underwear.” Jasper frowned. “I don’t think I’m going to be getting either one of those things back.”

“Jasper! You’re not supposed to have any weapons in the temple,” lectured Tyrathan.

“Come on, Khort, I know you’re not naive,” said Jasper. “Everyone here has snuck in a knife, dagger, or some other small weapon, Alliance and Horde. I know that you have that hidden dagger in your belt.”

Vol’jin gave Tyrathan a glance out of the corner of his eyes. That look told Tyrathan that Vol’jin had not known about his dagger. Tyrathan refused to feel guilty about it. Besides, he was certain Vol’jin had his knife hidden somewhere on him. Oh, no. If Vol’jin did have his knife, there was the real possibility Jasper could get stabbed if he said the wrong thing.

“Anythin’ ya have to say to say to him, ya can say in front of me,” Vol’jin told Jasper.

“I can’t,” said Jasper shaking his head. “Believe it or not, I do have some morals.”

Tyrathan snorted. “Since when?”

“Khort, I am hurt. What kind of person do you think I am?” Jasper had a fake expression of shock on his face.

Tyrathan lifted an eyebrow.

“Okay, so I’m exactly the kind of person you think I am,” said Jasper.

Vol’jin growled again. Tyrathan could tell that the troll’s patience was wearing thin. Jasper’s antics had that effect on people.

“Vol’jin, please,” said Tyrathan as he placed a hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder.

Vol’jin turned to look at him. Tyrathan gave him a reassuring smile. He could see the conflict in Vol’jin’s eyes. Vol’jin wanted to keep him safe, but did not want to seem overbearing.

“It will be fine,” Tyrathan whispered in Zandali. “You trust me, right?”

The troll nodded his head. “Five minutes,” Vol’jin growled. “We be right outside da door.” He motioned for Jenji to release Jasper.

 


	75. Chapter 75

As soon as the door closed behind the two trolls, Jasper pulled Tyrathan to the corner of the room farthest from the door. He apparently did not want Vol’jin to hear what he was going to say.

“Is he going to force you to tell him whatever I tell you?” Jasper asked with concern in his eyes. He had a serious look on his face.

“He won’t force me,” answered Tyrathan, shaking his head. “Now, why are you here?” Jasper must have had a good reason to come here.

“I came here to warn you. I know the name of the spy whose been trying to off you,” whispered Jasper.

“Jasper, you do realize this is treason, right?” asked Tyrathan with wide eyes.

Jasper shook his head. “No. I’m not telling the Horde who the spy is. I’m telling you. That’s not treason.”

“The Alliance sees me as a traitor,” explained Tyrathan.

“But you’re not. Not yet anyway. I’m going to tell you who the spy is so you can protect yourself. Whether or not you choose to tell the Horde is on you, and I don’t want to know what you decide to do, so don’t tell me.” Jasper paused for a moment. “You don’t realize just how much danger you’re in.”

“There is a spy trying to kill me. How much more dangerous can it be?” asked Tyrathan.

“Because there is a new plot. You know political figures are always targets of assassination,” said Jasper.

“I’m not really a political figure,” frowned Tyrathan.

“That’s debatable, but I was talking about your Warchief,” explained Jasper.

“Is the Alliance plotting to kill Vol’jin?” asked Tyrathan.

“There are always plots and plans. I’m not just talking about the Alliance either. There are other enemies of the Horde, enemies within the Horde, personal enemies of Vol’jin, all who could be planning to kill him. And if one should get lucky,” Jasper paused and pointed at Tyrathan, “the Alliance wants you to take the fall for it.”

“Why would I be blamed for it?” asked Tyrathan.

“Who would have the most opportunity or reason to kill the Warchief? Why not the human slave he captured and mistreated? Or why not the Alliance hunter, who could be a spy or an assassin, that he was foolish enough to trust and allow into his bed? From what I’ve heard, some people already think those things. If the Horde thinks you killed Vol’jin, they will kill you and the Alliance wouldn’t have to lift a finger.” Jasper shook his head.

For a second, Tyrathan could almost feel the noose from his dream slipping around his neck.

“Tyrathan, all it would take is one misstep, one mistake, one unplanned thing happening and you will find yourself trapped in a spider’s web that I don’t think even you can get yourself out of,” warned Jasper.

Tyrathan took a deep breath. He could see what Jasper was talking about. Things were starting to fit together. Those stories and threats he had been hearing slid easily into a much bigger picture.

“Tyrathan, when you promised me that he doesn’t hurt you, you were telling me the truth, weren’t you?” asked Jasper.

“Jasper, Vol’jin doesn’t hurt me. How many times are you going to ask me that question?” Tyrathan sighed.

“The spy reported that Vol’jin attacked you and almost broke your arm,” reminded Jasper.

“That was the spy’s fault. When he tried to poison me this last time, he poisoned Vol’jin instead and that’s what led to that happening,” explained Tyrathan.

Jasper stared at him for a moment and then gave a wry smile. “You know what? That makes this a little easier.”


	76. Chapter 76

Jasper slipped out of the window just thirty seconds before Vol’jin re-entered the room.

“Where da rogue be at?” Vol’jin demanded, his sharp eyes searching the room.

“He left,” answered Tyrathan as he sat down in a chair. The weight of everything that Jasper had told him was still sinking in. Tyrathan was unsure of whether or not he was going to tell Vol’jin what he had learned.

Vol’jin turned and said something to Jenji and then shut the door, leaving Tyrathan alone with Vol’jin. The troll then turned his attention back to Tyrathan.

“Ya don’t have to tell me what ya talked about if ya don’t want to, but I would like to know,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan looked down at the floor. He had hoped that he would never be put in this predicament. If he told Vol’jin what he knew, there would be no coming back from this. He would, in reality, be a traitor to the Alliance. Even though the Alliance had been accusing him of that all along, it had not been true, until now.

If he did not tell Vol’jin, he would not only be putting his own life in danger, but also Vol’jin’s life as well. He did not want Vol’jin to get hurt because of him. Tyrathan cared about Vol’jin too much to let that happen. Also, there was no telling who else could get caught and hurt in this deadly web that was being woven.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin softly as he crouched down in front of him. Vol’jin gently lifted Tyrathan’s chin so that he was looking into the troll’s eyes. “What be wrong?” Vol’jin asked.

Vol’jin looked at him with worry in his eyes. Vol’jin looked like he wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it, make it better. Tyrathan was certain that this was something Vol’jin could not fix however.

Yet, at the end of the day, Vol’jin was his mate. Tyrathan had chosen to tie his future to the troll’s. That kind of commitment required loyalty too. Also, Vol’jin was really all he had left. Tyrathan’s family, most of his friends, his home, all that was lost to him now. Going back would be too risky.

Tyrathan took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “I know who the Alliance spy is.”

Vol’jin stood up and backed away a couple of steps. “I not gonna be forcin’ or coercin’ ya to tell me,” began Vol’jin.

“I know,” whispered Tyrathan as he interrupted Vol’jin. “I’m going to tell you, but I need you to promise me something first.”

Vol’jin narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Jasper has to be kept out of it. No one can know that he told me,” pleaded Tyrathan. “I’m not going to put his life in danger.”

“I promise dat,” agreed Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan stood next to Vol’jin as Ambassador Bloodtwist was dragged into the room, protesting his innocence, claiming to be a sympathizer.

When he saw Tyrathan, however, his face twisted in disgust. “You did this,” he accused. His once green eyes, now blue, burned with hate. He was a Quel’dorei.

A glamor spell had given him the appearance of a Sin’dorei. Rommath was familiar with the spell and knew how to undo it.

“I don’t believe,” whispered Nystela. Evia stood next to her sister. Shock was also in her eyes.

“Warchief,” said Lor’themar Theron. “We honestly did not know.”

It seemed that Bloodtwist had been a spy going all the way back to the days when the Sin’dorei and Quel’dorei parted ways. He had worked his way up to being one of the top Sin’dorei ambassadors to the Warchief.

Tyrathan understood that this was going to be a major blow to the Alliance. Bloodtwist had been a spy inside Grommash Hold. He had been included in important meetings and decisions. Tyrathan had just ruined all that for the Alliance.

“Take him back to Orgrimmar,” ordered Vol’jin. “Tell Saurfang to start interrogating.”

Vol’jin turned to Bloodtwist. “I want to know everythin’ dat ya told da Alliance. I be findin’ out too, whether ya cooperate or not.” Vol’jin then lowered his voice to a whisper that had a very dangerous edge to it, “Did ya really think ya could harm my mate and get away with it?”

“You can’t keep that traitor safe forever. The Alliance will see that he is brought to justice,” threatened Bloodtwist.

Vol’jin scowled and motioned for the guards to take the Quel’dorei away. “For now, keep dis quiet,” Vol’jin ordered everyone in the room. “Da Alliance is not to find out about dis until after we leave.”


	77. Chapter 77

A snowstorm began to blow in just after sunset. The temperature dropped, even inside the temple. Fireplaces and braziers were lit to help keep the occupants warm.

Tyrathan stood at the window in the bedroom watching the snow. A shiver went down his spine. Not from the cold, but from the memory of what had almost happened to him during the last snowstorm in Pandaria he experienced. That was not something he wanted to relive.

Vol’jin and the other leaders of the Horde were doing damage control in the wake of discovering the spy, making certain that it would not be leaked to the Alliance. They wanted to be certain that the Alliance would not find out about the discovery of their spy until after Tyrathan spoke with King Wrynn. Vol’jin did not want Wrynn to learn that Tyrathan had been the one to reveal the spy’s identity.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Tyrathan opened it to find Yalia standing there with a couple of thick blankets.

“It’s getting colder. Chen thought you might need these tonight,” she explained. “He said Vol’jin would never admit that he was cold, and Chen also thought that you would be just as stubborn.”

“Thank you, Sister Yalia,” said Tyrathan as he took the blankets from here. “You can tell Chen that he would be right on both accounts.” Tyrathan laughed to himself. He knew both him and Vol’jin could be stubborn at times. Then a thought occurred to him.

“Can you take some extra blankets to the guards’ bunk rooms?” Tyrathan had a feeling that the guards would also freeze before asking for extra blankets, especially the trolls and orcs.

“Of course,” Yalia said.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
When Jenji entered the bunk room for sleep that night, he was surprised and grateful to find extra blankets for them to use. He did not like the cold here in Pandaria and the snowstorm was making it worse.

“Where dese come from?” he asked.

“One of the Shadowpan monks brought them down here,” answered one of the orc guards.

“That was nice of them,” said a blood elf rogue.

“We be needin’ to thank dem,” said Jenji as he grabbed a blanket and laid down on his floor mat for the night.

“They’re not the ones you need to thank,” said a Pandaren hunter as he wrapped a blanket around his pet turtle.

“What ya mean?” asked a troll headhunter.

“The monk brought the extra blankets down here for us at the request of the Warchief’s mate,” explained the Pandaren.

It got so quiet in the room that one could have heard a flea sneeze. Jenji did not think he had ever heard silence before in a bunk room.

“The human?” asked an orc.

“How ya know dat?” asked the troll headhunter.

“One of my relatives is a member of the Shadowpan and he let it slip,” answered the Pandaren.

“Why would he do that?” asked the blood elf.

“Well, my cousin has always been a bit of a talker,” said the Pandaren.

“I meant the human,” sighed the blood elf, rolling his eyes.

A Tauren druid turned to Jenji. “You spend a lot of time around the Warchief’s mate. What can you tell us about him?”

Jenji felt every eye in the bunk room on him. He thought for few minutes about what he could be permitted to share.

“Da Warchief’s human be quiet and patient for da most part. He be aware of everythin’ dat be happenin’ around him. He be havin’ a temper though, and it be like fire went he be lettin’ it out, which not be often.” Jenji paused for a moment.

There were other things about the human that Jenji did not voice. Personally, Jenji felt the human was not good enough for Vol’jin. Because of the human, the Warchief no longer slept on a floor mat like a normal troll, but in a bed. Tyrathan was also weak like other humans and had an old injury in his leg that seemed to flare up at times.

Yet, the human seemed to be devoted to Vol’jin. Jenji supposed that meant something. Also, babysitting the human was not the worst assignment Jenji ever had.

“The human be makin’ da Warchief happy, dat be da most important thing,” Jenji finally added.

“He sold out dat Alliance spy,” said a goblin rogue. “I wonder how he figured out that ambassador was a spy?”

Jenji shrugged. He suspected it was the human rogue that told Tyrathan about the spy. However, Vol’jin had taken Jenji aside and ordered him to never tell anyone about the human rogue and his connection to Tyrathan.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The next morning, when Jenji and the other guards went to get breakfast, Tyrathan and Chen Stormstout were seated at one of the tables playing that Pandaren board game, jihui. The hunter’s raptor, also named Jihui, lay curled up by the hunter’s feet, chewing on a large bone.

Jenji noticed that many of the guards were casually watching and studying the human, even those who had previously made it a point to ignore him. Jenji sipped at his coffee. The more people who were looking out for that human, the less chance the Alliance had to hurt him.


	78. Chapter 78

Tyrathan and Jasper were in a secluded corner of the temple grounds. It was far enough from the main part of the temple that they did not have to worry too much about anyone stumbling across them, but they both kept their guard up just in case.

Most people were staying inside the temple or very close to the temple. It was snowing and cold. The wind was picking up too. Tyrathan pulled his cloak around him tighter. Thankfully, it was lined with fur and protected him from the cold.

“I can’t stay long,” said Jasper as he glanced around. “After that stunt I pulled, Bolten has been keeping a tight leash on me. He’s threatening to turn me in, but he’ll never do that. I’m the best rogue he’s got.”

“It won’t be long before I’m missed either,” said Tyrathan. “They think I’m resting while Vol’jin is in the meeting. Too much stress getting to me. I told them not to wake me up unless there’s another cataclysm. Jihui is guarding the door. If anyone opens it, they’re going to be face to face with a raptor.”

It was not completely a lie. Things had been stressful. Especially when the Quel’dorei spy cursed Tyrathan’s name as the former ambassador was dragged through a portal back to Orgrimmar. Tyrathan pushed the thought of the ambassador from his mind. He had an idea of what the spy’s fate was going to be and he did not want to think about it.

Jasper shook his head. “Khort, are you really going to go through with it? Are you really going to explain yourself to King Wrynn?”

Tyrathan nodded. “If they can work out the details in a way that pleases everyone.”

The current disagreement they were fighting about now was how long King Wrynn could speak with Tyrathan. The Alliance wanted no time limit, but that the conversation would not be over until Tyrathan had explained himself to Wrynn’s satisfaction. To be honest, that sounded more like an interrogation. Not an experience Tyrathan wanted to have. Vol’jin wanted the time limit to be five minutes, or less, regardless of whether they were done talking or not.

Jasper snorted, “That’s a tall order. How does it feel having some of the most powerful people on the planet arguing about you?”

“Terrifying,” whispered Tyrathan.

Jasper lifted an eyebrow. “You’re never afraid of anything.”

“It’s terrifying because Vol’jin is the only one who has my best interest at heart. To everyone else, I’m just a pawn,” explained Tyrathan.

“So apart from all this,” Jasper gestured towards the temple, “how are things going, between you and the Warchief?”

“Good. Things sometimes get difficult, but we work through them,” Tyrathan admitted, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked.

“Nothing is wrong,” Tyrathan said shaking his head.

“Khort, I know you. When you have that look on your face, something is wrong. Now talk,” ordered Jasper. The rogue was not the type to just let things go.

“Okay. I know Vol’jin loves me, but I will admit a small part of me worries that one morning Vol’jin is going to wake up and say I’m not worth all this trouble, not worth having to argue over with the Alliance.” Tyrathan looked down at the ground and lightly kicked at the snow on the ground. “Or that I’m not good enough for him. That I was a mistake. He is the Warchief.”

Smack.

“Ouch! What did you do that for?” Tyrathan rubbed the back of his head where Jasper had hit him.

“Did I knock some sense back into you?” Jasper glared at him. “Have you seen the way he looks at you? It’s like you are the most important thing in his world. I’ve even seen him arguing with the Alliance about you. The look in his eyes? It’s like he would take on the entire world for you. And I’m pretty certain that he would win too.”

Tyrathan grinned.

“And I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about him,” Jasper continued. “I can tell that he makes you happy.”

“Thanks, Jasper.”

Jasper nodded.

“I almost forgot. This is for you,” said Tyrathan as he handed Jasper a small pouch.

Jasper opened it and frowned. “I can’t take this.” He tried to hand it back to Tyrathan.

“I’m repaying you for the gold you gave me so I could escape,” explained Tyrathan.

“I can’t take the Warchief’s gold.” Jasper shook his head.

“It’s not Vol’jin’s gold. It’s mine. I earned it,” said Tyrathan.

“Really?” smirked Jasper. “How?”

“Get your mind out of the ditch!” hissed Tyrathan. “I get leather off the animals I hunt. I sell whatever I don’t use.” Tyrathan smiled. “Leather hunted and made by the Warchief’s mate fetches a really good price.”

Jasper laughed. “Khort, are you taking advantage of the Horde merchants?”

“Vol’jin accused me of the exact same thing,” smirked Tyrathan.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

“Keep it just in case. You don’t know. You may need it. You’re playing a dangerous game by staying friends with me,” said Tyrathan.

“Don’t worry about me, Khort. I know what I’m doing,” declared Jasper.

“Famous last words,” Tyrathan sighed, but he was pleased to see that Jasper stuck the pouch in his pocket.

Jasper then frowned and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “Oh, your daughter, Ava, asked me if I could find her daddy and give you this. She misses you.”

Tyrathan took the piece of paper and unfolded it. His youngest daughter had made him a picture. She had drawn a heart and wrote the words I Love You Daddy. Tyrathan folded it back up and put it in his pocket. He really missed his kids.

“Out of curiosity, if King Wrynn offers you a way back to the Alliance, are you going to take it?” asked Jasper.

“Is that what he wants to talk to me about?” asked Tyrathan.

Jasper shrugged. “I don’t know what he wants to talk to you about. Believe me, I have tried to find out.”

“I won’t betray Vol’jin. If King Wrynn were to make such an offer, I’m sure that would be one of the conditions,” frowned Tyrathan.

Jasper nodded. “I understand.”

They were silent for a moment before Jasper spoke again. “Khort, while I have the chance, there is something I want to ask you.”

“What?” Tyrathan asked.

“You ever spend any time around the Forsaken?” Jasper frowned.

“A little. Why?” Tyrathan had a feeling where this was going.

“Could you see if you can find out what happened to Caryla? I know it’s a long shot, but maybe somebody knows something,” Jasper whispered.

“You may not like the answer,” Tyrathan warned.

“I don’t care what the answer is. I can’t keep not knowing what happened to her. It’s... you know it’s been eating at me. I have to know. Please, Khort. Please, see if you can find out.” The pain that showed on Jasper’s face was gut wrenching. Tyrathan did not like to see his friend hurting like this.

Tyrathan sighed. Caryla had asked him not tell Jasper what had happened to her. Yet, Tyrathan really wished he could. “I... can’t promise anything, but I’ll see what I can do.” Maybe he if he talked to Caryla again, he could convince her to let him tell Jasper.

“Thanks, Khort.” Jasper bit his lip. “I need to go. You be careful. See you around.” Jasper slipped into the shadows and was gone.

Shaking his head, Tyrathan headed back in the direction of the Horde side of the temple.


	79. Chapter 79

Tyrathan was walking back to the Horde side of the temple. The falling snow made it seem later in the day than it was. It was already getting dark. The snow just barely cruched under his silent feet. With his hood pulled over his head, he doubted anyone would recognize him from afar. He intended to slip back in unnoticed.

His mind was focused on Jasper and Caryla. All this time, Tyrathan had suspected that Jasper still loved her, and now he knew that Jasper did. However, unless Tyrathan could convince Caryla to let him tell Jasper the truth, his friend was going to keep on hurting. Of course, the truth could hurt Jasper as well, despite what he claimed.

Tyrathan was not going to lie to Jasper and tell him that she was dead. Well, technically one could say that Caryla was some kind of dead. As far as Tyrathan was concerned, that kind of debate was for the scholars. Tyrathan was so focused on that problem that he almost bumped into a human warrior when he rounded a corner.

“Sorry,” Tyrathan said as he quickly sidestepped around the man.

“Tyrathan Khort?!” The man’s eyes widened in shock.

Tyrathan recognized the man as one of Bolten Vanyst’s son-in-laws. Tyrathan mentally cursed to himself. This would be his luck.

“Devin,” said Tyrathan as he turned to walk away.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, traitor!” Devin grabbed Tyrathan’s arm and jerked him around.

“Don’t touch me,” said Tyrathan as he broke Devin’s grip.

“Of all the people I know, you were the last one I thought would turn traitor on us,” Devin hissed in his face.

“Leave me alone,” ordered Tyrathan.

“You expect me to leave you alone after all you’ve put us through. I was interrogated by SI:7 because of you. My children were interrogated because they were friends with your children. My house was searched. The entire town got turned upside down because of you!” yelled Devin.

“I’m sorry. None of that was my intention,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head. Jasper had told him about that. Tyrathan felt guilty. He had not meant to disrupt everyone’s lives like that.

“What was your intention? Selling us out to the Horde? Did Morelan stealing your wife make you decide to get even by betraying everyone to the Horde? Is the Warchief going to reward you by letting you have Morelan as a slave if the Horde attacks our town?” Devin ranted.

“None of that is true,” argued Tyrathan.

“And while we’re on the subject of the Warchief, is it true that you’re sleeping with him?” asked Devin.

“He’s my mate,” explained Tyrathan.

“Mate? Animals have mates. He’s a troll! A monster! Basically just a little more intelligent than an animal,” Devin spat.

“Don’t you dare talk about Vol’jin like that,” Tyrathan warned. He clenched his fists. It made him angry when people spoke ill of his troll.

“How can you live with yourself sleeping with a smelly, filthy, savage animal?” Devin insulted. His face twisted in disgust.

Tyrathan’s fist made contact with Devin’s jaw before he was fully aware of what he was doing.

Devin staggered back a couple of steps. He spit some blood out of his mouth and looked back at Tyrathan with a feral grin. “I’m going to enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp, traitor.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
One of the younger orc guards stuck his head into the makeshift bar room. “Hey! Two humans are fighting in one of the courtyards!”

A few people got up and left the room to go see for themselves. Jenji frowned as he looked back at his cards. Something was wrong, and it had nothing to do with the terrible hand he had been dealt. He was certain that Nystela was cheating anyway, though he was not sure how.

“Do you two want to go watch?” asked Nystela as she played a card.

“Watch two idiots punch each other? I’ll pass,” answered Evia as she rolled her eyes.  
Jenji put down his cards as he stood up.

“Wait. Are you seriously going to go watch that?” asked Evia.

“No. I be goin’ to check on da Warchief’s human,” explained Jenji. That hunter had been too quiet for too long.

“He said he was going to take a nap and not to bother him,” said Evia.

“I not be wakin’ him,” said Jenji as he walked out of the room.

When Jenji reached the Warchief’s bedroom, everything looked normal on the outside, but Jenji’s sense of foreboding was worse. Two guards, a troll and a tauren, stood outside the door.

“Da human still be in dere?” Jenji asked.

“Aye,” answered the troll. “He not come out.”

Jenji reached to open the door, but the tauren stopped him.

“No one is allowed in the Warchief’s quarters,” she said.

“Da Warchief still be at dat meetin’ and I be dat human’s personal bodyguard,” argued Jenji.

She shook her head. “He is safe in the Warchief’s quarters. No one can harm him here.”

“If he be wantin’ to check on da human, let him,” said the troll guard, shrugging his shoulders. “It not be doin’ any harm.”

“Fine,” she agreed. “But I’m not responsible if his raptor bites you.”

Jenji carefully opened the door just wide enough so he could see and the human’s raptor was immediately at the door, growling. Jenji scanned the room. The human was not here.

Jenji growled a Zandali curse as he closed the door so the raptor could not get out.

“What is it?” asked Nystela as she and Evia walked up.

“He be gone,” hissed Jenji as he walked away from the door.

“What?!” exclaimed the guards in unison. They both turned to search the room for themselves. The raptor screeched at them.

Jenji stalked down the hall. Both blood elves followed him.

“Where do you think he is?” asked Evia.

“I be givin’ ya one guess,” said Jenji.

A goblin ran past them. “I’ve got to hurry to place my bet. I’m putting my money on the Warchief’s human winning the fight,” she said.

“We are so screwed,” said Nystela as they took off running too.


	80. Chapter 80

As a warrior, Devin had the advantage in strength over Tyrathan. But Tyrathan had agility and, thanks to his Shadowpan training, he knew how to use an opponent’s strength against him. Luckily, Devin was unarmed. If the warrior had his sword with him, Tyrathan could have been in serious trouble.

Tyrathan was able to dodge most of Devin’s punches, although he did get in a few good hits to Tyrathan’s face. Tyrathan got in more hits though. After several minutes, Devin had a broken nose, busted lip, and two black eyes. Yet, Devin was younger and had more stamina. Despite his injuries, he kept fighting.

Shouts for them to stop soon reached their ears. Someone had spotted them fighting. Those shouts to stop seemed to spur Devin on, knowing that the fight would soon be stopped.

The shouts to stop were in Common, which made sense because it was two humans fighting. However, a few voices began to call for something else other than stopping.

“Yeah, teach that traitor a lesson.”

“Beat him to pulp, Devin.”

“Knock his teeth out.”

“Make him pay.”

Great. Tyrathan’s former friends were here. They began to call Tyrathan several derogatory names.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyrathan could see several Shadowpan running towards them. Then, Tyrathan began to hear shouts for him to stop, in Orcish. Okay, they may have realized that he was missing and he might be in trouble now. Well, he could worry about explaining this to Vol’jin later.

The next thing Tyrathan knew, he and Devin were being pulled away from each other. Yalia was standing between him and Devin. Jasper and another Vanyst son-in-law had ahold of Devin, who struggled in their grasp. Hauldron Brightwing and Nathanos Blightcaller had grabbed Tyrathan. Great. This day just kept getting better.

“Alright. Move along. Fight’s over. Nothing to see here,” said Chen trying to disperse the gathering crowd.

Shouts erupted from both the Alliance and Horde onlookers as they insulted each other. Name calling. Curses. Threats. Chen look flustered as his words seemed to have no effect on the angry crowd. Tyrathan felt sorry for Chen and the Shadowpan. There was the real possibility that this could escalate into an all out brawl very quickly. If that happened, it could bring these peace talks to a screeching halt.

“He started it!” Devin lisped through his swollen jaw, pointing at Tyrathan.

“Enough!” roared Baine as he walked up. The Tauren Chieftain’s presence silenced the members of the Horde and seemed to subdue the members of the Alliance. Even Devin seemed to be slightly cowed by the Tauren for a few moments.

“Move,” Nathanos ordered Tyrathan as he and Hauldron steered Tyrathan back towards the Horde area.

Tyrathan could hear Devin yell a few more insults at his back. “Troll@#&$%*!” yelled Devin at the top of his lungs.

Tyrathan stiffened and clenched his fists. For a second, he considered trying to break free from the grips they had on him, but both Hauldron and Nathanos tightened their grasp on him.

“Don’t even think about it,” warned Hauldron as they marched him inside, just as Jenji, Nystela, and Evia were coming outside.


	81. Chapter 81

“Alright, how did you slip past us?” demanded Nystela once they were in a room back on the Horde side of the temple. She stood in front of Tyrathan with her arms crossed. Fang sat at her feet, growling at Tyrathan. Tyrathan wondered which one of them was the more dangerous one.

“Isn’t it your job to figure that out?” smirked Tyrathan as he leaned against the wall. He was not about to tell them how easy it was for him to sneak out. It would be better if they continued to underestimate him, just in case he needed to do it again.

Nystela glared at him, Jenji growled at him, and Hauldron Brightwing laughed.

“I do believe that it is suppose to be your job,” answered Nathanos. “One would think that a so-called champion of the Horde could keep track of a single human, or have your skills gotten that rusty?”

Nystela spun around to face Nathanos. “You do not get give me orders or insult me anymore. Neither one of us are in the Farstriders anymore,” she spat. “I do not answer to you.”

Hauldron stepped in between the two of them. “One fight is enough for today,” he pleaded.

“Why didn’t you notice that he had left? Especially considering how much you have been skulking around here lately,” Nystela asked.

“I am not his babysitter, and I do not skulk around. I have better things to do with my time,” growled Nathanos.

Evia sighed and conjured up a piece of ice. She wrapped it in a cloth and handed it to Tyrathan. “Here, it looks like you’re going to have a black eye.” Turning back to the others, she asked, “Who is going to explain this to the Warchief?”

“Explain what to da Warchief?” asked Vol’jin as he walked into the room.

Shocked, hunted looks showed in the eyes of Evia, Nystela, and Jenji. Hauldron and Nathanos began to casually inch their way towards the door to leave.

“I got into a fight,” explained Tyrathan, “after I snuck out. They didn’t know that I had left. It’s not their fault.” He was not going to let them get into trouble for something that was his fault.

“I already be knowin’ dat,” said Vol’jin as he dismissed the others. They seemed to be relieved to leave and almost knocked each other down in their haste to get out the door.

Once they were alone, Vol’jin carefully pulled Tyrathan’s hand back so he could look at Tyrathan’s eye. “Dey be tellin’ me dat I should see what da other man be lookin’ like,” said Vol’jin.

“I did some damage,” said Tyrathan smiling as Vol’jin let go of his hand.

“I not be expectin’ anythin’ less from ya,” smirked Vol’jin.

“Am I in trouble?” Tyrathan asked.

“Not with me,” said Vol’jin as he gestured towards the door.

Taran Zhu stood in the doorway and he did not look happy.

“Couldn’t you just yell at me?” Tyrathan asked Vol’jin. That would be preferable to whatever Taran Zhu was going to say.

Vol’jin shook his head.

“I am not going to yell at you,” said the monk as he walked in. “Although, you did come close to almost causing a riot on the temple grounds.” The door closed behind him. “The other man claims that you started the fight. Did you?”

“I threw the first punch, but I was provoked,” explained Tyrathan.

Taran Zhu frowned. He did not yell at Tyrathan, but Tyrathan kind of wished that he had. Instead, Tyrathan got a thirty minute lecture on what the term sanctuary meant. When Taran Zhu finished and left, Tyrathan was feeling very low.

“I regret losing my temper, but I don’t regret what I did,” Tyrathan sighed after Taran Zhu left and Tyrathan was certain the monk could not hear him. “That bastard had it coming anyway.”

Vol’jin had stood there watching the entire time. Finally he spoke, “Did ya sneak out of here just to get into a fight with dat man?”

Tyrathan shook his head. “No. I snuck out to talk to Jasper. Running into Bolten’s son-in-law was a very unfortunate accident.”

Vol’jin grunted. “I don’t like da idea of ya sneakin’ out and da guards not knowin’ where ya be.”

“I thought I was free to come and go as I pleased,” reminded Tyrathan.

“Da Alliance be here,” argued Vol’jin. “Ya be too temptin’ a target.”

Tyrathan knew Vol’jin had a point. Besides, he had no reason to slip out again. “Okay. I won’t do that again while we’re here,” promised Tyrathan.

Vol’jin crossed his arms and glared at Tyrathan. He had caught and understood Tyrathan’s phrasing. “I be preferrin’ if ya didn’t do dat anywhere.”

“Vol’jin, I don’t want to argue with you,” sighed Tyrathan as he headed for the door. He went straight to their bedroom. The guards outside the door gave him glares. They were probably not happy that Tyrathan had slipped out of the room before without them knowing.

Once inside, he flopped down on the bed and pulled the picture his daughter had drawn out of his pocket. His throat tightened. He wished he could see his kids. He wished he could put his arms around them and hug them. He wished he could tell them that he loved them.

A teardrop fell from his eyes onto a corner of the picture. Tyrathan wiped his eyes. This might be the only picture he would ever have from one of his children. He was not going to ruin it. The door opened and Tyrathan stashed the drawing under his pillow.

Vol’jin walked in and closed the door behind him. “Tyrathan,” Vol’jin sighed. “I just be wantin’ ya to be safe. I not be wantin’ da Alliance or anyone else takin’ ya away from me.”

“I know,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin lay down next to Tyrathan. He wrapped an arm around the human’s waist and pulled him close. Tyrathan snuggled against the troll. He took in a deep breath of Vol’jin’s scent. Devin had called Vol’jin smelly and filthy, but Devin was an idiot. Vol’jin smelled like a mixture of the jungle, with the rain and the damp earth, and the beach, with the sun, sand and surf mixing together. It was pleasant and comforting. Tyrathan closed his eyes.

“In da future, if ya want to see ya friend, we can figure out a way dat will keep ya both safe.” Vol’jin tightened his grip slightly. “Ya have a way of attractin’ trouble dat worries me.”


	82. Chapter 82

“Ya want him to do what?” asked Vol’jin. He had to have misheard. Because if that Alliance she witch had just said what Vol’jin thought she said, then Vol’jin was going to call this whole thing off right now and forget about the peace.

“It’s a simple request,” said Jaina calmly as she crossed her arms.

“No,” growled Vol’jin.

Beside him, Baine’s ears lowered against his head. Vol’jin knew the Tauren could hear the dangerous tone in his voice. Vol’jin hoped the Alliance could hear it too.

“What guarantee do we have that he is going to answer the questions put to him truthfully?” demanded Genn Greymane.

“You are trying to get Horde secrets that he may have heard out of him,” stated Lor’themar, narrowing his good eye. Sylvanas nodded.

“We just want our questions answered truthfully,” said Varian Wrynn.

“Dis not gonna be an interrogation. If he be wantin’ to answer ya questions then he will, and if he don’t then he won’t,” said Vol’jin. “He not goin’ to drinkin’ anythin’ from ya Alliance.”

“A simple truth potion will not harm him,” said Jaina.

“Ya could be tryin’ to poison him again,” accused Vol’jin.

“We have never tried to poison him,” argued Varian.

Vol’jin snorted. “Yes, ya have.”

“You have no proof of that,” claimed Varian.

Vol’jin clenched his fists. The night Tyrathan had almost died in his arms from poison slipped into his food was still very vivid in Vol’jin’s mind. Vol’jin had almost lost Tyrathan that night, and he was determined not to let that happen again.

“I think this would be a good time to take a break,” sighed Taran Zhu.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“What do ya want, Windrunner?” Vol’jin asked Sylvanas as she followed him down the hall and into his office.

“Are you still going to let your human meet with Wrynn despite the fact that you obviously cannot trust him?” Sylvanas asked.

“I know I canna trust Wrynn,” answered Vol’jin. He knew that, but he was going to have to let Tyrathan speak with the Alliance King anyway. He hated it.

“I was talking about your human. He snuck out without a single guard realizing it and went who knows where. Granted, he got into a fight with a member of the Alliance, but how do we know that wasn’t a ruse? How do you know he wasn’t giving information to the Alliance?” Sylvanas narrowed her red eyes.

“He wasn’t. He told me where he went and dat be none of ya business. Understood?” growled Vol’jin as he turned around to face her.

“Yes, Warchief,” answered Sylvanas as she turned and walked away.

Vol’jin frowned as he watched the Banshee Queen leave, closing the door behind her. He had rested his hand the back of his desk chair, and now he allowed his hand to grip the chair tightly. The wood shattered from the pressure, destroying the chair.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Jihui! Get inside! It’s freezing out here,” Tyrathan called to his raptor.

He had let his raptor out into the Horde courtyard to do his business, but now the raptor would not come back inside. Tyrathan did not think that raptors were supposed to like the cold, but his raptor seemed to be fascinated with the snow. He kept jumping into piles of the cold, wet snow and trying to bite the falling snowflakes.

Tyrathan shook his head in frustration. Jihui was worse than a child.

“An odd raptor for an odd human,” said Vol’jin as he joined Tyrathan outside.

“You’re out of the meeting early. Did you finally get everything settled?” Tyrathan asked, turning his attention to Vol’jin.

“No. Dere still be disagreements.” Vol’jin shook his head. He glanced back at the temple. “Let’s talk about somethin’ else.”

Tyrathan could see the anger in Vol’jin’s eyes. Whatever the disagreement was this time, it had put Vol’jin in a bad mood.

“Okay. What makes me an odd human?” Tyrathan asked, hoping to draw Vol’jin’s mind elsewhere.

Vol’jin looked at him and smiled. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes now. “Not many humans be willin’ to be in my bed,” he said.

Tyrathan could feel his cheeks turning red, but he decided to play the troll’s game. “How many humans have you invited into your bed?” Tyrathan asked.

“Just one,” Vol’jin smirked as he stroked Tyrathan cheek.

“Well, you’re odd for a troll,” accused Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s smirk wavered. “Explain,” he said.

“Not many trolls would want a human in their bed,” Tyrathan smiled.

“Dat be fine with me. Less competition,” Vol’jin laughed.

“You have no competition,” said Tyrathan.

At that moment, Jihui decided that it really was cold outside and that he wanted to be where it was warm. He dashed back inside the temple, bumping into Tyrathan as he ran by and almost knocking him off balance.

Vol’jin caught Tyrathan and pulled the human against him. Tyrathan shook his head at the smug look on Vol’jin’s face.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Jenji had been watching the Warchief’s human from a dark corner of the courtyard as the human argued with his raptor. Evia had come outside to keep Jenji company.

Jenji smiled as Evia laughed as she told him something Nystela had said earlier. He did not think it was that funny, but whatever made Evia happy. She gave him a quick kiss to his cheek and headed back inside the temple.

“Is that your girl? She’s pretty,” said a voice above Jenji.

Jenji spun around. “You!” he spat.

Perched on the wall was the human rogue, Jasper.

“What ya be doin’ here?” demanded Jenji.

Jasper shrugged. “Want some advice about your girl?” he asked.

“No!” growled Jenji. This was none of the human’s business.

“Enjoy every moment you have with her. You never know what can happen,” said Jasper. There was a sad look in his eyes.

Jenji stopped his growling. He could see the pain in the rogue’s eyes. He knew about the rogue’s ex-fiancé, but said nothing. It was not his place to tell the rogue.

Jasper shook the sad look off his face. “I wanted to make sure of something. You will protect Khort, right? I may go looking for trouble, but trouble goes looking for Khort.”

“Those be my orders. Protect da Warchief’s mate,” said Jenji.

Jasper looked down at him, expression unreadable. “I guess I’ll have to be satisfied with that,” he said. He turned and jumped off the other side of the wall.

 

 


	83. Chapter 83

It took two more days of arguing before the Horde and Alliance finally agreed on the terms of Tyrathan and King Wrynn’s meeting. Tyrathan spent those two days behaving himself. He stayed in the Horde section of the temple under the watchful eyes of his guards. They watched him like hawks, determined not to let him sneak past them again.

Judging from the way Jenji and Nystela kept looking at him, they still had not figured out how he had slipped past them, which was a good thing. At the same time, Tyrathan had noticed the faint bite marks on Evia’s neck which looked suspiciously troll in nature. Tyrathan suspected Jenji, but was too much of a gentleman to say anything about it. However, Nystela had no qualms about it and sent her sister several smirks her way, behind Jenji’s back. Evia responded with scowls.

On the plus side, Tyrathan had won several games of cards, earning 5 gold from Nystela and an IOU of 10 gold from Jenji. The rogue said he would pay him when his next pay check came in. Apparently, Nystela had already cleaned him out.

Tyrathan suspected that some of the disagreement about the meeting between him and Wrynn was Vol’jin stalling. He knew Vol’jin was not happy about this. Vol’jin was hoping that Tyrathan would change his mind and back out of this. Vol’jin reminded him, constantly, that he did not have to go through with this if he did not want to. No one was going to force him, Vol’jin would not allow that. However, Tyrathan was ready to get this over with.

Tyrathan could not object to the final terms, and there was little reason for Vol’jin to complain either. The Alliance had agreed to cancel Tyrathan’s warrant and the bounty on his head. They would no longer encourage bounty hunters to come after him. However, they said that they were not responsible if someone made an attempt on his life because they felt it was their duty to try to bring a traitor to justice.

For the meeting itself, there was a time limit of ten minutes, but it was to be left to Tyrathan’s discretion. If he wished to speak with King Wrynn longer than ten minutes, then he could. If he wanted to leave before the ten minutes were up, then he could. He could choose not to answer a question if he did not want to answer it. He also did not have to drink a truth potion. He cringed as he remembered Vol’jin’s reaction to that suggestion. In addition to the broken desk, they now needed to replace a broken chair.

Taran Zhu seemed to take the destruction of temple property in stride. Apparently, the Alliance was also running a tab of things they needed to replace. According to Chen, it seemed that a certain Alliance mage had blasted her bathtub into rubble while, in her words, trying to target an unwanted pest. Tyrathan doubted that Taran Zhu would ever again offer a Pandaren temple for a summit meeting between the two factions.

Tyrathan was waiting outside the door to the room where he would meet with King Wrynn. Yalia would come get Tyrathan when it was time. Chen, Go’el, and Vol’jin were keeping Tyrathan company. Tyrathan was thankful for that because he was starting to feel anxious. He did not let it show though. He knew Vol’jin would call the whole thing off if he knew Tyrathan was feeling uncomfortable.

“Can you two do me a favor?” Tyrathan asked Chen and Go’el.

“Of course,” answered Chen. “What is it?”

“Keep him distracted for me.” Tyrathan nodded at Vol’jin.

“I don’t need to be distracted,” said Vol’jin frowning.

“Yes, you do. I don’t want you driving yourself crazy while waiting for me,” argued Tyrathan.

Chen tried to cover up his laugh with a cough, which earned him a glare from Vol’jin.

Go’el smiled. “I’m sure we can keep him entertained for ten minutes.”

“Remember,” said Vol’jin. “Ya don’t have to stay in dere for ten minutes.”

“I know. You’ve told me that thirty times already,” smiled Tyrathan.

The door opened and Yalia stepped out. She closed the door behind her.

“It’s time,” she said to Tyrathan. Turning to the others, she said, “You will have to wait back in the Horde section.”

Vol’jin narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to protest.

“That won’t be a problem,” said Go’el as he placed a hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder.

Yalia looked back at Tyrathan. “Taran Zhu says that your dagger stays here.”

Tyrathan nodded. Of course, Taran Zhu knew about his dagger. Tyrathan was convinced that the monk was some kind of mind reader. He removed his dagger and handed it to Vol’jin.

Yalia turned to Vol’jin. “Taran Zhu also said that he is aware of your knife and he is disappointed in both of you.”

Chen chuckled and shook his head.

“Chen, this is not a laughing matter,” scolded Go’el.

“I’m just laughing at how much these two think alike,” explained Chen.

Tyrathan smiled and glanced at Vol’jin. Vol’jin was looking at him worriedly. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, most likely sooner,” Tyrathan reassured him.

Tyrathan turned to follow Yalia, but Vol’jin grabbed him and pulled him back into hug. “I’ll be waitin’ for ya,” Vol’jin whispered in Tyrathan’s ear. Tyrathan felt so safe right there in Vol’jin’s arms that he wanted Vol’jin to never let him go. After a moment, Vol’jin released him.

Tyrathan took a step back, smiled at Vol’jin, and then followed Yalia into the next room. He resisted the sudden urge to turn around, throw himself back into Vol’jin’s arms, and ask Vol’jin to forget about all this and take him away from here. Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin would do that too if he asked.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter take place during the same period of time. This chapter is from Vol’jin’s point of view and the next chapter is from Tyrathan’s.

If Vol’jin had been allowed to stand at the door leading to the meeting room, waiting for Tyrathan to return, he would have. But he was not allowed, so he waited in the room he had been using as his office with Chen and Go’el.

They were trying to distract Vol’jin just like Tyrathan had asked. Chen’s brilliant solution? Vol’jin and Chen were going to teach Go’el how to play jihui. It was not the worst idea Chen could have come up with. Luckily, there was a clock in the room.

Ten minutes.

“So, this is the jihui board,” explained Chen to Go’el as he set up the game on a table.

Vol’jin took a deep breath and did his best to appear interested in the game and Chen’s explanation of it. Vol’jin knew that his friends meant well, and he appreciated it.

These were going to be the longest ten minutes of Vol’jin’s life. He wished he had not agreed to let Tyrathan speak with King Wrynn. After everything the Alliance had done and threatened to do to the hunter, Vol’jin did not trust them to honor their word. He did not trust them at all, especially not Varian Wrynn.

Nine minutes.

“We each have a canister with the same cubes in them,” continued Chen as he handed Vol’jin a canister.

Even though Taran Zhu, Yalia, and another Shadowpan monk were in the room with Tyrathan, Vol’jin just could not relax. However, he knew the Shadowpan would not allow Tyrathan to be harmed.

Also, no weapons were allowed in the room. Vol’jin idly turned Tyrathan’s dagger over in his other hand. He would have felt better if he knew Tyrathan had it with him. Wrynn could have a weapon concealed on himself that Taran Zhu was not aware of. Although the monk’s skills of perception appeared to be flawless, no one could be perfect.

Eight minutes.

“So, since this piece fell out, I will now play it. I think I’m going to put it here. This seems like a good spot,” explained Chen.

Vol’jin supposed the only real threat King Wrynn posed to Tyrathan at this moment was verbal. Most likely, he was calling Tyrathan a traitor and other insults. Vol’jin did not like that either. Tyrathan had struggled with that, despite that for a long time it had not been true. Revealing the identity of the Alliance spy had made him a real traitor to the Alliance, however. The Alliance just did not know it yet. Vol’jin wanted to get the hunter safely back home before the Alliance learned what had happened to their spy.

Hopefully, Tyrathan would not just stand there and be insulted. Hopefully, he would just turn around and walk out. He had been told he could do that if he wanted to. Vol’jin saw no reason for Tyrathan to stay and talk to Wrynn for the whole ten minutes, especially if it was just Wrynn berating the hunter.

Seven minutes.

“Vol’jin, it’s your turn.” Chen reminded him. Vol’jin absentmindedly shook out a cube and played it.

King Wrynn had said that he wanted to discuss Tyrathan’s reasons for leaving the Alliance. The reason was pretty obvious. The Alliance had tried to kill the hunter. If it were not for that, Tyrathan would have stayed in the Alliance and kept on like he had been doing. Of course, both Tyrathan and Vol’jin would have continued to be miserable without each other.

At least reuniting with Tyrathan had been the one good thing to come out of the Alliance’s plots. Now, Tyrathan was his mate. That thought warmed Vol’jin’s heart.

Six minutes.

“What is this piece called?” asked Go’el.

The more the clock ticked down, the more Vol’jin’s anxiety grew. If Vol’jin was completely honest with himself, one of the reasons he was so anxious was because he was worried that Tyrathan was not going to walk back through those doors. Not because he had been harmed, but because he had decided to return to the Alliance, despite everything that had happened.

Five minutes.

“So how does one win this game?” asked Go’el.

Vol’jin was worried that King Wrynn would offer Tyrathan a way to return to the Alliance, and the hunter would take it. Of course, that would involve Tyrathan turning on Vol’jin and giving the Alliance whatever information they wanted about the Horde and Vol’jin.

Four minutes.

“Why did you move that piece there, Chen?” asked Go’el.

Vol’jin knew Tyrathan would never betray him, but Wrynn could claim that Tyrathan would not have to. The king could lie to the hunter and wait until Tyrathan was back in Stormwind. Then have him arrested and interrogated, using spells and potions to learn what the hunter knew.

Vol’jin knew that the Alliance was capable of that. Proudmoore’s suggestion of a truth potion for this meeting, and Wrynn’s approval of that suggestion, made that apparent. Or worse, once in Stormwind, they could use torture on Tyrathan like Vol’jin had seen in his vision.

Three minutes.

“I’m not an expert,” claimed Go’el, “but I think Vol’jin might be about to beat you, Chen.”

“I think you might be right,” said Chen.

Tyrathan was hopefully too smart for that. Yet, if an offer was made that Tyrathan felt he could not refuse, he might take it, despite the risk. Tyrathan’s children were still in the Alliance. That was a bargaining chip King Wrynn had that Vol’jin could not match. Tyrathan would do anything for his kids. Maybe even walk into a trap. Maybe even leave Vol’jin for them.

Earlier today, Vol’jin had found a piece of paper under one of the pillows on his bed. It was a drawing with some writing in Common. Vol’jin could read Common. He could read the words I Love You Daddy. Obviously, it was from one of Tyrathan’s children.

He had also noticed the tear stain on the paper. Whether that was from Tyrathan crying or his child crying, Vol’jin did not know. Vol’jin had folded the paper back up and placed it back under the pillow where Tyrathan had left it.

Vol’jin knew he could never replace Tyrathan’s children and he did not want to. Tyrathan rarely talked about his children. When he did talk about them, Vol’jin could see the pain in Tyrathan’s eyes. After a few moments, Tyrathan would change the subject to something else. Vol’jin did not even know the names of Tyrathan’s children. That was probably something he should know.

Two minutes.

“He’s not coming back.” Vol’jin did not realize he had spoken out loud until Go’el answered him.

“Vol’jin, of course he is coming back,” sighed the orc. Go’el spoke like there was not a doubt in his mind.

“What if Wrynn makes him an offer to return to the Alliance and he feels dat he canna pass on it?” Vol’jin frowned.

“Vol’jin,” said Chen. “Tyrathan is going to walk through that door in a minute, safe and sound, and everything will be fine. It’s your move.”

One minute.

“He should’ve been back by now. What could dey have to talk about for ten whole minutes?” Vol’jin demanded.

“Vol’jin...” Go’el never finished his sentence because that was when the door opened.

Yalia stood in the doorway with a sad, worried look on her face. Alone. No. Vol’jin felt like his chest was being crushed.

“Yalia, what happened?” asked Chen worriedly, glancing at Vol’jin.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter.

Tyrathan took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, as he followed Yalia into the room for the meeting with King Wrynn. He wished he had not agreed to this. Too late now. He reminded himself why he was doing this. It was to preserve the peace between the Alliance and the Horde. He did not want to be the cause of a war.

Taran Zhu stood in the middle of the room with King Varian Wrynn. Varian’s face was like a stone mask. Tyrathan could feel Varian’s eyes studying him, like he was looking for a weakness. Yalia took up her position by the door they had just entered. Another Shadowpan monk, one that Tyrathan recognized, stood by a door on the opposite side. Tyrathan approached where Taran Zhu and Varian stood.

“I will let you two know when the ten minutes are up, unless Tyrathan chooses to leave before then,” said Taran Zhu. The monk nodded at them and then walked over to a mat on the floor and sat down. He closed his eyes and appeared to be meditating.

“Are you Tyrathan Khort?” asked Varian Wrynn.

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan.

Varian lifted an eyebrow. “My subjects typically bow and address me as Your Majesty.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but you are no longer my king,” explained Tyrathan, biting back a smile. He could imagine the look on Vol’jin’s face if he had heard Wrynn say that. Talk about a political incident. The Alliance King demanding the Horde’s Warchief’s mate bow to him. That would not have gone over well.

“I see.” Varian narrowed his eyes. “I have been told that you are not acting under the influence of any spell, so I would appreciate it if you told me the truth. There are no Horde present here so you can speak freely,” said Varian. He frowned as he glanced at Yalia. “At least, there wasn’t supposed to be any Horde here,” he muttered under his breath.

Tyrathan suspected that Wrynn was aware that Yalia was married to Chen. Someone probably had pointed her out to him. Chen’s friendship with Vol’jin and other members of the Horde was common knowledge. However, Yalia was a member of the Shadowpan and Chen was neutral. Neither one of them were members of the Horde, although they were welcome in Horde territory. Yet, it seemed that there was little room for a gray area in the king’s mind.

“Are you a prisoner of the Horde? Are you being held against your will? If you are, I can help you. You don’t have to go back to them,” Varian lowered his voice, still glaring at Yalia.

“I am not a prisoner,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head. So it seemed that even the King of Stormwind had heard some of the stories being spread about him and Vol’jin.

Varian crossed his arms. “Why did you leave the Alliance?” demanded Varian as he looked back at Tyrathan.

“I left because Bolten Vanyst, the man I served, had arranged to have me arrested,” explained Tyrathan. “He even came up with a fake assignment as a ruse to get me to Stormwind.”

“How did you know that at the time?” asked Varian.

“I have my ways,” said Tyrathan. He was not going to sell Jasper out. He owed the rogue his life.

“So instead of explaining your side of the story and simply working things out, you left to join the Horde?” asked Varian.

“That had not been my intention when I left,” said Tyrathan.

“So why didn’t you just stay for questioning?” argued Varian.

“I would have been hanged,” Tyrathan frowned.

“You don’t know that,” said Varian.

Tyrathan thought back to the dreams he had and the vision Vol’jin had told him about. There was not a doubt in his mind what his fate would have been had he gone to Stormwind.

“Yes, I do. I would have been questioned as to what I knew about Vol’jin, and I wouldn’t have betrayed him.” Tyrathan shook his head.

“So instead, you betray your own people,” accused Varian.

Tyrathan knew the only thing he had done was help unearth an Alliance spy, but he had done that to protect himself and Vol’jin. He was certain that Wrynn did not know about that yet.

“You can think whatever you want to about me. I know what I have and have not done,” said Tyrathan.

“When you were in Pandaria, serving as an Alliance soldier, did you fight alongside Vol’jin instead of returning to your base?” asked Varian.

“At that time, I was repaying the Shadowpan for their kindness to me, when I was injured, by defending their home. Vol’jin was doing the same,” explained Tyrathan.

Varian snorted in contempt. “The fact that they assisted a member of the Horde should have told you that they deserved no such aid, despite whatever so called kindness they gave you.”

Tyrathan felt anger at Wrynn’s dismissal of the help and care he had received from the Shadowpan, but he said nothing. He could almost hear Taran Zhu’s voice in his head saying the Shadowpan could defend their own actions.

“Is it true that you’re willingly in a relationship with Warchief Vol’jin?” questioned Varian.

“Vol’jin is my mate,” answered Tyrathan.

“So you have just completely turned your back on your own kind in favor of those creatures?” demanded Varian.

“We’re done here.” Tyrathan turned to leave. He was not going to stay and listen to Wrynn insult Vol’jin and his people.

“You have children. What about them?” Varian’s tone changed.

“My children have nothing to do with this,” said Tyrathan as he looked back over his shoulder.

“Don’t you care about them?” asked Varian.

“Of course I do.” Tyrathan wondered where Wrynn was going with this. There was something threatening in the king’s eyes as he talked about Tyrathan’s children. Tyrathan did not like it.

“Would you do anything for them?” asked Varian curiously.

Tyrathan remained silent. He would do anything for his children, but he was not going to give Wrynn the upper hand by letting him know that.

“You could come back to the Alliance, and I would see to it that you got total custody of your children,” offered Varian.

“I’m not going to take my children away from their mother,” said Tyrathan. “They need her.”

“Shared custody then,” Varian counter-offered.

“What’s the catch?” demanded Tyrathan.

“You can redeem yourself by informing us of what you know about the Warchief and the Horde. You will be doing it for the benefit of your children,” explained Varian.

“No deal.” Tyrathan started for the door again.

“I feel sorry for your children, living under the shadow of your treason. It cannot be easy for them. Unfortunately, because of you, they will someday have to prove their loyalty to the Alliance or face the consequences,” threatened Varian.

“You leave my children alone!” shouted Tyrathan as he spun around.

In a blink of an eye, Taran Zhu was standing between them. Surprised, Varian took a step back at the monk’s sudden speed. Tyrathan remained unphased and just glared at the king.

“If this is going to descend into a shouting match, I will have to put a stop to this meeting immediately. There are three minutes left. Can the two of you finish this in a civilized manner?” Taran Zhu asked in his usual calm manner.

Tyrathan shook his head and headed for the door.

“I have more questions for you. I order you to stay until this is over!” yelled Varian.

“I don’t take orders from you,” said Tyrathan.

“But you will take orders from a troll,” accused Varian.

“Vol’jin doesn’t order me around,” said Tyrathan.

Just as Tyrathan reached the door, loud banging was heard from the door on the opposite side of the room. Tyrathan glanced back, just as the door was forced open by a worgen. The monk positioned at the door moved to intercept the large worgen, but the worgen viscously knocked him aside.

The worgen then looked at Tyrathan like a predator eyeing its prey. Yalia moved to stand in front of Tyrathan. Tyrathan instinctively reached for his dagger, but then remembered that he did not have it with him. Vol’jin had it.

A man walked in the room and went straight to Varian. Spymaster Shaw. Tyrathan recognized him from his dream.

“This is a closed meeting,” said Taran Zhu glaring at the intruders.

The man was whispering something in Varian’s ear. The king looked at Tyrathan with fury in his eyes. “You, traitor, you sold out an Alliance agent!”

Tyrathan left the room as Wrynn shouted insults and threats after him. He hoped that Wrynn and the Alliance would not use what had happened to their spy as a reason to break the peace treaty. It had been less than twenty four hours since it had been signed.

Tyrathan headed in the direction of the Horde area. He figured that Vol’jin was waiting in the room he had turned into an office, but Tyrathan wanted to be alone for a little while.

 


	86. Chapter 86

Jenji had gotten as close to the meeting room as he could without alerting the Shadowpan, just like the Warchief had ordered. Jenji was not to spy on the meeting, but he was supposed to be close by just in case Tyrathan needed some kind of help.

So when Tyrathan stormed out of the meeting room, looking like he could kill someone, Jenji followed him. Jenji could hear the Alliance King shouting insults and threats at the human’s back. The Warchief would not be happy to hear about that.

“Did you get an ear full, Nathanos?” the human asked as he stalked past a dark corner outside the meeting room.

To Jenji’s surprise and alarm, the Dark Lady’s Champion emerged from the shadows. Jenji had not realized that he was there. The dark ranger lifted an eyebrow as he stared after the human. Nathanos most likely was there following Sylvanas’ orders.

Jenji muttered a Zandali curse under his breath. The Warchief would not be happy to hear about this either.

Jenji had assumed that the human would go straight to the Warchief’s office where Vol’jin was waiting for him, but he did not. Instead, the human went to the Warchief’s quarters.

He passed several of the guards on the way. Many of them took one look at the human’s face and quickly stepped out of his way.

“Mr. Khort? Are you okay?” asked Evia worriedly as he stormed past her.

“I’m fine,” spat the human. He slammed the door to the bedroom behind him, causing the two guards posted outside the bedroom to cringe slightly.

“I’m going to guess that things didn’t go well with the Alliance king,” remarked Nystela as Jenji dropped his stealth.

“It be appearin’ dat way,” frowned Jenji. This was not good.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin entered the bedroom and found Tyrathan lying on the bed, facing the wall. Jihui was curled up next to him. The raptor lifted his head and let out a worried chirp when he saw Vol’jin.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin as he approached the bed. “Ya be okay?”

“Depends on what you mean by okay,” answered Tyrathan, his voice wavered slightly.

Vol’jin frowned as he sat on the bed. “What happened?”

Yalia had already told him about what had transpired at the meeting. She probably was not supposed to, but her concern for the hunter led her to inform Vol’jin. The fact that the Alliance had broken the rules regarding this meeting infuriated Vol’jin.

He had been right that the Alliance could not be trusted, but it was Tyrathan that he was most concerned about right now. Yalia had assured him that Tyrathan was unharmed. Unfortunately, Yalia did not know what was going through Tyrathan’s mind other than he was upset.

“Wrynn basically threatened my children,” explained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin leaned over so he could see Tyrathan’s face. The human’s eyes were red and there were tears on his face. Tyrathan held his child’s drawing in his hands. Vol’jin’s heart twisted at seeing how sad Tyrathan was.

Vol’jin stroked Tyrathan hair. “What can I do?” Vol’jin felt guilty for even thinking that Tyrathan would leave him for the Alliance. He should not have doubted his mate.

“There’s nothing you can do,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head.

Vol’jin sighed. “I be sorry dat ya went through dat.” He lay down next to Tyrathan and pulled his human close. Tyrathan rolled over so he was facing Vol’jin and he snuggled against Vol’jin’s chest.

Vol’jin could feel Tyrathan’s tears falling onto his chest as he cried. It hurt to know that his mate was in so much emotional pain. It was worse because Vol’jin knew there was not much he could do to make it better. He should not have let Tyrathan speak with Wrynn. He had known it was a bad idea, but he had let himself be talked into it.

Anger flashed through Vol’jin, but he pushed it away. He could deal with Wrynn some other time.

“I be here for ya,” Vol’jin whispered gently.

“I know,” said Tyrathan. After a moment, Tyrathan said, “The Alliance knows about what happened to their spy.”

Vol’jin nodded. “I heard about dat. We need to be leavin’ soon,” said Vol’jin. Since the Alliance knew about the discovery of their spy, Vol’jin wanted Tyrathan safely back in Orgrimmar, out of their reach.


	87. Chapter 87

Tyrathan had felt guilty for not being able to be in his children’s lives anymore. He knew things had probably not been easy for them, with him first being on the run and then becoming Vol’jin’s mate. Now, Tyrathan felt guilty because it seemed as if Varian Wrynn was going to make his children pay for his crimes, and Tyrathan was powerless to stop the Alliance King. Tyrathan needed something to distract him before he drove himself crazy with guilt and worry.

Jasper had asked Tyrathan to find out what had happened to Caryla. However, Tyrathan already knew what had happened to Caryla, but she had asked him not to tell Jasper. Tyrathan was hoping that he could convince Caryla to change her mind and let him tell Jasper. Jasper deserved to know the truth.

Unfortunately, Caryla lived in the Undercity. So if Tyrathan was going to talk to her, he would have to go there to see her. Easier said than done.

“No,” said Vol’jin, crossing his arms.

“Look. Jasper wants to know what happened to Caryla. He needs to know. She asked me not to tell him. I need to talk to her,” argued Tyrathan.

It had been a few weeks since they had returned to Orgrimmar. Tyrathan had waited for everything to calm down and to see if the peace with the Alliance would hold despite the fallout from the discovery of the Alliance spy. So far, everything appeared to be going smoothly and Vol’jin had finally relaxed from that and turned his mind to other matters that needed his attention. It had seemed like a good time to bring this request up.

“Da Undercity be no place for a human,” growled Vol’jin, shaking his head.

“You took me there before,” Tyrathan pointed out.

“Dat be different, and I didn’t want to take ya dere den. Besides, da last thing ya want is to bring ya friend to da attention of da Banshee. If she be learnin’ dat she has a friend of yours in her grasp, who knows what dat manipulative witch could try to do to hurt ya.” Vol’jin had an angry, far off look in his eyes.

Or you, Tyrathan thought to himself. If Sylvanas wanted to hurt Vol’jin, doing something to hurt Tyrathan would be the best way to go about it and Tyrathan knew that. Tyrathan also knew that Vol’jin did not want Sylvanas anywhere near him unless it was unavoidable. He knew Vol’jin did not trust her.

“You’re right,” Tyrathan agreed reluctantly, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He knew Vol’jin was right. Tyrathan did not want Sylvanas to hurt Caryla either.

Vol’jin’s face softened as he looked back at Tyrathan. “I not tryin’ to be mean. I just don’t think ya going dere would be wise.”

“I know,” Tyrathan smiled at Vol’jin. He dropped the subject.

However, Tyrathan was not going to just forget about this. A plan began to form in his mind. If he could sneak into the Undercity and return to Orgrimmar without anyone knowing, then he would not have to worry about Sylvanas learning about his friendship with one of her Forsaken.

He would need help though to pull that off, and he had an idea of just who to ask for that help. Unfortunately, he did not know how to get into contact with her, but he knew someone who did.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“What do you want with Nystela?” asked Evia with a confused look on her face.

“To talk about arranging a hunt with her,” explained Tyrathan. What he was planning would be similar to a hunt. He had a specific target that he wanted to reach, but it would take skill and timing to reach her.

“Why not go huntin’ with da Darkspear hunters?” asked Jenji. “Why ya want to go with dat crazy elf?”

Evia shot Jenji a glare.

“Nystela is skilled and I want to see that skill in action. Our hunt in Eversong Woods got cut short before we could do any hunting,” answered Tyrathan. “I’ll pay her for her time.”

“Well, I do have an idea of where she might be. I will let her know, but I cannot promise anything. She does what she wants to.” Evia shook her head. “Adventurers,” she mumbled.

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan as he walked away. He could feel Jenji’s suspicious eyes following him. Since they had gotten back from Pandaria, Jenji had been watching him extra closely. Tyrathan sighed. This could be more difficult to pull off than he imagined.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
It was about a week before Tyrathan heard anything from Nystela. Vol’jin had gone to deal with a labor dispute at the harbor outside of Orgrimmar. Not long after Vol’jin had left, Nystela showed up at Grommash Hold.

“Where do you want to go hunting?” she asked as she followed Tyrathan through the hallways of the Hold.

“There is a map in the library. I’ll show you,” said Tyrathan. Once they were in the library, Tyrathan closed the door.

“So, what is the real reason you wanted to talk to me?” asked Nystela.


	88. Chapter 88

“What makes you think that this is not about a hunt?” Tyrathan asked.

“Instinct,” answered Nystela as she flopped down in a chair and propped her boots up on a table. “Besides, you seem to be more of a solo hunter.”

“Do you remember my friend Caryla?” Tyrathan asked.

“The Forsaken woman we ran into in the Undercity?” Nystela lifted an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Tyrathan nodded.

“I remember. What about her?” Nystela asked.

“I need to speak with her about something important, without anyone finding out about it. I want you to sneak me into the Undercity so I can talk to her,” explained Tyrathan.

“Does the Warchief know about this?” Nystela frowned.

“I asked him, and he said no,” admitted Tyrathan. He might as well be honest with her about what she could be getting into. They would be going behind Vol’jin’s back. That thought made Tyrathan feel guilty. Yet, this was something he felt that he needed to do.

“So you want me to sneak you into what is the most dangerous city on this planet for a live human against the Warchief’s orders?” Nystela narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’ll pay you,” Tyrathan offered.

“This isn’t about money. Do you know what could happen to me if we were caught? Execution. Life imprissonment. Exile.” Nystela shook her head. “Most likely the first one,” she added.

“I wouldn’t let Vol’jin do that,” argued Tyrathan. He would not let Vol’jin execute someone for helping him.

“That’s what they did to the Alliance spy. You know that right?” Nystela asked.

“I haven’t been told anything, but I knew that was a possibility,” frowned Tyrathan. He had known that was most likely what was going to happen. The Alliance would have done the same thing to a Horde spy. Tyrathan had not asked Vol’jin about it though. He had not wanted to know.

“Well, that’s what happened. Right after we got back from that summit in Pandaria, I was in Saurfang’s office collecting my pay for guarding you. Just as I was leaving, a few Shattered Hand agents came in with that elf’s severed head.” Nystela shook her head again. “It most likely was the right thing to do. There is no telling what information he gave to the Alliance or how many Horde lives he put in danger. Yet, what most likely sealed his fate was his attacks on you. The Warchief is not going to tolerate anyone who threatens you or puts your life in danger.”

“I understand your concern, but I really need to speak to Caryla. I won’t tell anyone that you helped me. If I get caught, I’ll keep your involvement a secret. I promise.” Tyrathan paused for a moment. “I also understand if you don’t want to be involved in this.”

“What makes you so certain you can trust me? How do you know that I won’t take you right to Sylvanas when we get to the Undercity? Or that I won’t go straight to the Warchief and tell him what you’re planning?” Nystela smirked at him. “Or that I won’t try to turn you over to the Alliance?”

“Instinct. I’m a pretty good judge of someone’s character.” Tyrathan shook his head. “You wouldn’t do any of those things.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t. Okay, I’ll help you, but you will have to sneak out of Grommash Hold on your own, without Jenji or any of the other guards knowing, and meet me somewhere discreet. I know you’re capable of that. Do you know where the Cleft of Shadows is?” Nystela asked as she stood up.

“Yes.” Tyrathan knew where it was, but had not gone down there. Jenji had stopped him the one time he had tried, saying that it was not a safe place for a human to go. Tyrathan had not argued about it. There was not a reason for him to go down there anyway.

“We’ll meet just inside the eastern entrance. From there, we can use my hearthstone to Silvermoon and then take the translocation orb to the Undercity,” explained Nystela.

“You don’t have your hearthstone set to your home?” If he remembered correctly, she lived in a village outside of Silvermoon.

“Could you imagine the look on my mother’s face if I popped into her nice clean parlor, covered in blood and guts, holding the severed head of an ogre Chieftain I needed to collect a bounty on him?” Nystela smiled.

Tyrathan could imagine the look on Nystela’s mother’s face.

“Yeah, it would look just like the look on your face right now. If I do that at the inn on Murder Row, no one blinks an eye,” Nystela shrugged.

“I thought you were not allowed to take me to Murder Row?” Tyrathan pointed out.

“I am smuggling you into the Undercity. A side trip to Murder Row will be the least of our worries.” Nystela shook her head.

“Sounds like a simple plan,” said Tyrathan.

“Simple plans are often the hardest to follow through on. Do you have any idea where in the Undercity your friend will be?” Nystela asked.

“No, not really,” Tyrathan admitted.

“Well, what did she do before she...?” Nystela frowned. “You know.”

“When she was alive, she worked as a seamstress assistant. She was very talented. She dreamed of one day opening her own shop.” Tyrathan smiled sadly. Caryla never got to follow her dream.

“We will look around where the tailors are first.” Nystela paused for a moment. “The last time we ran into your friend, it didn’t end well. Your friend ran away. She probably believes at least one of those rumors that’s been going around about you and Vol’jin. Do you really think seeing her is a good idea?” Nystela sighed.

“It’s important that I talk to her,” explained Tyrathan.

“What do you need to talk to her about anyway?” Nystela asked curiously.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

“Alright. We’ll need a quick way for you to get back to Orgrimmar when this is over,” said Nystela.

“I have one. My own hearthstone,” said Tyrathan. Vol’jin had given it to him. It was set to their rooms in Grommash Hold.

“Good. Now when will be a good day where you can sneak away?” Nystela asked.

“Vol’jin is going in four days to meet with Gallywix at his palace in Azshara. He will be gone most of the day,” said Tyrathan.

“Gallywix’s pleasure palace? You’re not going?” smirked Nystela.

“I get the feeling that Vol’jin really doesn’t want to go himself, but apparently Gallywix insists that he has something important to talk about. Vol’jin did not think it would be a good idea for me to come along. If what I’ve heard about that place is true, I’m not going to argue with him,” explained Tyrathan.

Nystela laughed.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“What did da human want?” Jenji asked Nystela the moment she stepped outside the Hold.

Jenji put up with Nystela for Evia’s sake. She was not bad company, but she was unpredictable and crazy. A wild card that had a tendency to get into a lot of trouble. Perhaps all hunters were like that.

“He wanted to go on a hunt, but the price he offered was too low for me. I’ll stick around Orgrimmar for awhile and visit with Evia. Maybe the Warchief will increase his human’s allowance or something.” Nystela shrugged as she walked off.

Jenji growled. Something was up.


	89. Chapter 89

The day Vol’jin went to meet with Gallywix, Tyrathan watched him leave. Judging from the look on Vol’jin’s face, he really did not want to go. Unfortunately, being Warchief meant that Vol’jin had to do things he did not want to. Apparently, Gallywix had something to do with the labor disputes at the Harbor. After Vol’jin left, Tyrathan headed back to their rooms.

“Ya not gonna go shoot today?” asked Jenji as Tyrathan walked by.

“No. Since Vol’jin is going to be gone for awhile, I’m going to work on his necklace,” said Tyrathan.

Jenji nodded silently, but narrowed his eyes.

Tyrathan kept on walking. He was taking Jihui’s baby teeth that the raptor had lost and turning them into a necklace for Vol’jin. He was also adding a few larger teeth from some animals he had hunted. It was to be a surprise. He hoped Vol’jin would like it. He had seen other trolls wearing similar ornaments.

Jenji knew about it though. He had shown Tyrathan where he could get the necessary tools to make the necklace. Jenji had also played lookout on more than one occasion, in order to keep it a secret from Vol’jin.

When Tyrathan got back to the private rooms, he pulled everything out of its hiding place and went to work on the necklace in the den. It was not long, maybe twenty minutes, when Tyrathan sensed something moving in the shadows in the room.

Jihui lifted his head and looked around growling, but Tyrathan kept on working like he had not noticed anything. After a few minutes, the shadowy presence left and Tyrathan knew he was alone.

He knew that had been Jenji, checking to see if he really was working on Vol’jin’s necklace. Jenji was not supposed to follow him around inside Grommash Hold. Vol’jin had said that was not necessary. Jenji also was not supposed to enter the private rooms unless he had a good reason. Tyrathan suspected that the rogue did not trust him, but after he had snuck out of the Pandaren temple with anyone knowing, he could not blame the troll.

After Jenji left, Tyrathan put everything away. Jenji had seen for himself Tyrathan working on Vol’jin’s necklace, so that should have satisfied him. Tyrathan then grabbed his bow and quiver. Jihui chirped at him.

“Sorry, buddy, you are going to have to stay here,” Tyrathan said as he petted his raptor. “We’re going to have to move fast and can’t draw any attention to ourselves. Nystela’s leaving Fang behind too.”

At the mention of the lion, Jihui growled.

Tyrathan chuckled. “You’re going to have to learn how to get along with that lion.”

Slipping out of Grommash Hold was actually easy. Always observant, Tyrathan knew where all the guards were posted, their rotations, and their rounds. He also knew where Saurfang and some others had their offices in the Hold and Tyrathan avoided those areas. Finally, the small window in the back storeroom of the Hold was not guarded. He pulled the bolts out of the window. The window was just big enough for Tyrathan to slip through.

Once he was on the streets of Orgrimmar, no one paid him any attention. Tyrathan wore a dark cloak with a hood pulled up over his head.

“The end is coming!” cried a doomsayer on one of the street corners as Tyrathan walked past.

Tyrathan shook his head. Over the past couple of weeks, doomsayers had been appearing in Orgrimmar, predicting disaster. Not many people were paying them much mind though. This doomsayer was literally wearing a tin foil hat.

Tyrathan reached the eastern entrance to the Cleft of Shadows and stepped into the dark cavern. Instead of being damp and cool, the cavern was very warm. Steam hung in the air. After only going a dozen feet, he found Nystela leaning against the stone wall, waiting.

She was dressed in all black, with a cloak and hood too. She lifted her head and Tyrathan could see her green eyes softly glowing from underneath the hood. If it were not for those eyes, she could easily pass as one of Sylvanas’ dark rangers. Maybe that was her plan.

“It’s about time,” she said as she pulled her hearthstone out of her pocket. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tyrathan nodded.

“Okay then,” she said as held out her hand.

Tyrathan placed his hand on her hearthstone. Nystela ran a finger over the design carved in the stone. Blue light swarmed around them and their surroundings blurred away.


	90. Chapter 90

When their surroundings came back into focus, they were no longer in the Cleft of Shadows. They were standing in an inn. The furniture and decor was elven. A broom was sweeping the floor all by itself.

The innkeeper looked up from the bar with a bored look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and then went back to her newspaper. Tyrathan got the impression that she was used to people popping into her inn wearing clothing that disguised their identities. The only other occupant in the room was a male elf who appeared to be passed out on one of the tables with a mug of brew still in his hand.

Tyrathan followed Nystela out of the inn and onto the street. Even though it was almost mid-morning, Murder Row was still dark and had a dangerous vibe.

“Stay close,” whispered Nystela as they walked down the street. “This place isn’t called Murder Row for no reason.”

Tyrathan nodded. This seemed like the perfect place to get mugged or worse. He could sense people moving through the shadows, most likely rogues. In an alley, Tyrathan caught sight of a warlock and his succubus. It made Tyrathan’s skin crawl. He was not a big fan of warlock pets. It seemed like an invitation for trouble.

“So why didn’t you just sneak aboard the zeppelin from Orgrimmar to the Undercity?” Nystela asked. “You could have found a place to hide on the zeppelin and slipped on and off without anyone knowing. You could have kept your trip a secret from everyone, including me.”

“It would have taken the zeppelin a few days to reach the Eastern Kingdoms and, by then, Vol’jin would have figured out where I had gone. By the time the zeppelin reached the Eastern Kingdoms, I’m sure there would have been a group of Darkspear trolls waiting on the zeppelin tower for me. Vol’jin also would have been worried about me the whole time, and I don’t want to do that to him,” explained Tyrathan. He did not want Vol’jin to worry about him anymore than Vol’jin already did. Tyrathan intended to return to Orgrimmar before Vol’jin returned this afternoon.

“You could have grabbed a parachute and jumped off the zeppelin before it reached the towers. Most of the goblin parachutes don’t have holes in them,” said Nystela. “Most being the key word.”

“I will admit that I have a few screws loose, but I’m not that crazy,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head.

“I’ve done it,” argued Nystela. “What’s really fun is using a goblin glider.”

That did sound like something Nystela would do. “Jenji is right. You are nuts,” muttered Tyrathan.

Nystela snorted. “Well, I hope you did a good job of sneaking out. Jenji’s been suspicious the past couple of days. He keeps glaring at me. Of course, that could be because I took his new tabard and dyed it pink. I had a good reason though. He called me a bad influence on Evia. Imagine that. Me. A bad influence.”

Tyrathan had noticed that Jenji had gone back to wearing his old, torn tabard the past couple of days.

“As far as I know, he didn’t realize that I had left.” Tyrathan frowned, “He doesn’t trust me, does he?”

“He doesn’t trust you, he doesn’t like you, and he doesn’t think that you’re good enough for the Warchief. Yet, in many respects, you couldn’t ask for a better bodyguard,” answered Nystela.

“How so?” asked Tyrathan.

“Jenji is one hundred percent loyal to his Chieftain. He would do anything Vol’jin ordered him to do, including defending you with his life if needed. He also sees guarding you as a high honor,” said Nystela.

“Really?” Tyrathan lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Think about it. Being among the Warchief’s personal guards is probably one of the highest honors among the Horde, but Vol’jin is capable of defending himself,” explained Nystela.

But he’s not invincible, Tyrathan thought to himself. He remembered how injured Vol’jin had been when Chen brought him to the Shadowpan Monastery. Garrosh’s orcs had almost killed him. Tyrathan clenched his fists. He never wanted to see Vol’jin that hurt again.

“But,” continued Nystela, “being charged with the care of something that the Warchief values more than anything else, the most important thing in his world, that is an even higher honor.”

“Put that way, I guess it makes sense,” admitted Tyrathan.

“And I know that Jenji has been taunted about being a human’s babysitter.” Nystela chuckled. “He defended you and put those jerks back in their place. He’s not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else. That’s why I don’t worry about Evia being with him. He’ll protect her.”

They emerged from Murder Row and back into the sunshine. Nystela grabbed his arm and pulled him back as an arcane guardian passed by several yards in front of them. They stood still for several tense moments.

If the arcane guardian attacked, that would be the end of this trip and there would be no way to keep it a secret from Vol’jin. The guards would come running and, once they were discovered, they would find themselves standing in front of Lor’themar Theron. He would most likely have them sent back to Orgrimmar immediately.

The arcane guardian continued on it’s rounds and paid them no attention. The guardian must have been correctly programmed to ignore Tyrathan.

“Where is this translocation orb to the Undercity?” asked Tyrathan as they started walking again.

“It’s in the Spire,” answered Nystela.

“The Spire? The Spire where Lor’themar Theron and the others have their offices? The Spire that is crawling with guards?” asked Tyrathan. Nystela had neglected to mention that to him.

“Relax. Adventurers and merchants use the orb every day. They are constantly in and out of the Spire,” said Nystela. “Just keep your hood up and walk like you belong.”

They walked into the Spire and Nystela led the way to where the translocation orb was located. The guards did not pay them much mind, thinking they were simply adventurers. They went directly to a small room that contained a pink orb on a stand in the center of the room.

“This will take us to the ruins of Lordaeron above the Undercity,” explained Nystela.

They placed their hands on the orb and a pink light swirled around them. The room disappeared.


	91. Chapter 91

This time, when the light faded and Tyrathan could see again, they were standing in a stone room. The walls were crumbled with mold and ivy growing on them. Tyrathan followed Nystela out of the room and into what had once been a courtyard.

The courtyard was overgrown with broken statues laying scattered across the ground. The moat was filled with the same glowing green water that flowed through the Undercity’s canals. It was deathly quiet here. The air itself was stagnant as if nothing was alive here. Then, Tyrathan saw something strange.

“What are those?” Tyrathan asked as he pointed to two blue entities floating across the courtyard. They were translucent enough that he could see right through them.

“The Lost of Lordaeron,” said Nystela with pity in her voice. “Spirits still trapped on this plane of existence that could not move on to the other side for some reason. Don’t worry. They won’t hurt you. They’re afraid of the living.”

Tyrathan followed Nystela across the courtyard. The Lost of Lordaeron ran from them, moaning in fear. Just as Tyrathan and Nystela began to cross the moat, two large tentacles shot out of the moat, followed by a loud roar.

“Look out!” shouted Tyrathan as they jumped back.

“Here. Eat this!” yelled Nystela as she tossed a sack into the moat.

The tentacles withdrew back into the moat. A loud crunching sound could be heard.

“What was that?” gasped Tyrathan.

“In the sack? Murlock guts, diseased bear livers, and giant bat stomachs,” answered Nystela. “Also, a few bones for texture.”

“I meant the monster!” spat Tyrathan.

“The moat monster? It’s something the apothecaries created to guard the Undercity,” explained Nystela. “Apparently, he’s smart enough to realize that you’re human. Either that, or he’s so dumb that he can’t tell the difference between a blood elf and a night elf. Come on. Let’s go before he gets done eating.”

Tyrathan and Nystela hurried across the moat and ducked under a crumbling archway. After turning a corner, they came across a large broken bell on the floor. This must have been the bell tower. They carefully picked their way around the bell and continued down the hall.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

Tyrathan froze and looked back over his shoulder. The bell was broken. How could it be ringing? Was he imagining things?

“You can here the bell ringing, can’t you?” Nystela asked when she noticed that he had stopped.

“Can you?” Tyrathan asked, looking back at her.

“No, but don’t worry. You’re not losing it. Many people say they can hear that bell ringing, especially first time visitors” explained Nystela. “Echoes from a happier time.” She motioned for Tyrathan to follow her.

Shaking his head, Tyrathan followed the blood elf further into the castle. Then they entered the throne room. The throne of the Menethil‘s was still standing.

“This is the room where people say they hear voices,” explained Nystela. “Some claim they hear the last conversation Arthas had with his father right as he killed him.”

Whispers started to reach Tyrathan’s ears. Shaking his head, he asked, “Can we just keep moving?” His skin was starting to crawl. This place was eerie.

Nystela nodded and led the way down the winding corridors. Finally, they reached a door guarded by a couple of abomination guards.

“This is where the elevator is. The door will open and we’ll get on. It will take us down to the Undercity,” said Nystela.

The door opened and, before they could get on the elevator, the elevator rushed down in an almost free fall like drop.

“Great. The elevator is going crazy again,” complained Nystela. “Okay. When the elevator almost gets back up here, jump onto it. When it gets to the bottom, we will have to run off.”

Tyrathan sighed. Things were never easy. Then the elevator rushed back up.

“Jump!” cried Nystela.

They jumped on the elevator just as it started to go back down. Tyrathan landed on his bad leg just a little too hard. He winced as pain shot up his leg.

“Are you okay?” Nystela asked, noticing the pain that flashed across his face.

“I’m okay,” said Tyrathan. “Hard landing.”

“Be careful,” said Nystela. “If you get hurt, I don’t know how I’m going to explain it.”

“Don’t worry,” assured Tyrathan. He was probably going to be sore tomorrow.

“Well, looks like the elevator boss claimed another one,” commented Nystela.

Tyrathan glanced over to where Nystela was looking. The body of a Forsaken was impaled on one of the elevator spikes.

“Happens all the time. One of the val’kyr will raise him again and he’ll be fine,” said Nystela.

Was that supposed to make him feel better? Tyrathan was beginning to suspect that this escapade had been a bad idea, but they had come too far to just back out now. The elevator reached the bottom and they ran off the elevator.

 


	92. Chapter 92

Vol’jin had to admit that he was relieved to return to Grommash Hold. Luckily, his meeting with Gallywix had not taken as long as he had expected. Gallywix’s pleasure palace was not a place Vol’jin found likable. It was his first time visiting there, and it would be his last. Next time, Gallywix was to come to Orgrimmar, no excuses. At least, the labor dispute at the Harbor was now settled.

As he closed the door to his office, Vol’jin let the tension slide out of him. This was one of the few places where Vol’jin could allow himself to relax. No one could come in here unless they were invited, except for Tyrathan. Vol’jin would not mind if Tyrathan were to walk in right now. Some quiet, alone time with his human would be nice. It had been awhile since they had gotten to spend some quality time together.

Most of the time, it was just small periods of time in between Vol’jin’s duties. Tyrathan never complained about it though. Vol’jin smiled. He had really hit the jackpot with this one. Vol’jin sighed. He missed the days at the Shadowpan Monastery. Back then, Vol’jin could spend the entire day with his human by his side.

Vol’jin instinctively tensed when he heard something coming down the hall. Jihui came running into the office, through the connecting doorway to the private rooms, chirping at Vol’jin in excitement. Vol’jin forced himself to relax again as he petted the raptor.

“Tyrathan,” Vol’jin called as he entered the private rooms. It was just after noon, so the hunter should be here somewhere. Tyrathan usually remained inside the Hold during the hottest part of the day.

Vol’jin frowned as he checked the rooms. The rooms were empty. Jihui followed him and kept chirping.

This was odd. Wherever Tyrathan went, Jihui was usually on his heels. The raptor followed the hunter all over Orgrimmar. Since the raptor was almost full grown, Tyrathan had started taking him on hunts outside Orgrimmar, and had even taken him to the summit meeting in Pandaria. Vol’jin noted that Tyrathan’s bow and quiver were gone. Maybe he was still at target practice.

There was a loud knock on the door. Vol’jin shook his head as he went to answer the door. He had been hoping for a few moments of peace and quiet. He should have known better than to expect that.

Saurfang and Rokhan were standing outside the door. Both of them were wearing a serious expression. Vol’jin wondered what had happened now.

“Warchief, there is something you need to know,” said Saurfang.

“What?” asked Vol’jin.

“Da human slipped past da guards dis morning,” explained Rokhan. “We canna find him anywhere.”

Vol’jin’s heart skipped a beat at those words, but he forced himself to remain calm. If Tyrathan had gone somewhere of his own accord, there was no reason to get upset, not yet anyway. Where had Tyrathan gone though? The only other time he had slipped away from the guards was to see his rogue friend, but he had promised not to do that again without telling Vol’jin first.

“He may have left,” frowned Saurfang. “Changed his mind about staying here.”

“He wouldn’t leave without tellin’ me,” answered Vol’jin as he turned around. That much he was certain. He walked back to the bedroom, leaving Saurfang and Rokhan standing at the door.

Vol’jin glanced around the bedroom. Tyrathan’s belongings were still here. The picture that Tyrathan’s daughter had drawn was still hanging on the wall. When they had returned from Pandaria, Vol’jin had the drawing framed and had hung it there for the hunter.

No, Tyrathan had not left him, but where had he gone? Dread started to fill Vol’jin as one possibility rushed forward in his mind. No, he would not have gone there, not after Vol’jin had told him that it was a bad idea. He would not do something that risky, would he? Vol’jin clenched his fists as he realized that the hunter had probably done just that. He should have seen this coming.

“Rokhan!” growled Vol’jin as he stalked back towards Saurfang and Rokhan.

“Yes, Warchief,” answered Rokhan.

“Gather da most trustworthy shadow hunters and bring dem here. I have a job for dem,” ordered Vol’jin. He sent a silent prayer to the Loa, hoping that he was wrong.


	93. Chapter 93

The Undercity looked exactly like Tyrathan’s last visit. The only difference was that no one paid him any attention this time. A lot of people were wearing dark cloaks with hoods pulled up. Tyrathan and Nystela blended right in with the crowd.

“The tailors are this way,” said Nystela leading the way.

Tyrathan followed her. They walked past the flight master. The bat mounts hung upside down from the ceiling; occasionally one would screech. They walked past several abomination guards and dark rangers, but not a single one noticed Tyrathan. They must not have suspected a human to slip in and hide in plain sight.

Eventually, Tyrathan and Nystela reached the area where the tailors were. Tyrathan scanned the area. There were several tailors scattered around the area. Most of them were working on clothing or bags.

“There she is,” said Tyrathan when he spotted Caryla.

In an alcove by herself was Caryla. Several bolts of cloth were stacked on the floor of the alcove. Clothing, in different stages of completion were hung around on the walls of the alcove. Caryla was working on a robe that was on a mannequin.

“She’s alone. You go talk to her. I’ll keep a lookout,” said Nystela.

Tyrathan approached Caryla. “You’re doing a good job with that, Caryla,” said Tyrathan. “It looks nice.” He meant it too. Her handiwork was as skilled as ever.

“Thank you. I...Tyrathan?!” Caryla dropped her sewing needle and looked at him in shock when she realized that it was him.

“Shh... not so loud. No one is supposed to know that I’m here,” said Tyrathan.

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” She looked around worriedly.

“I’m fine, Caryla. Whatever stories you have heard about me are not true,” said Tyrathan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she frowned. She looked scared. Her eyes were still searching the area, like she expected a troll to jump out of the shadows at any moment. “You’re alone? Did you escape?”

“Caryla, I am with Vol’jin willingly. I’m not a prisoner and I’m not under a spell,” Tyrathan explained.

“If you say so,” she said shaking her head. Caryla picked up her sewing needle off the floor.

Tyrathan noted that her hands were trembling. He decided to stop trying to convince her for now and instead discuss the reason for his visit. “I came to talk to you about Jasper.”

“Is he okay?” she asked anxiously, looking back at him.

“He’s fine, but he asked me if I could find out what had happened to you. I told him that I would look into it. I didn’t tell him anything because you asked me not to,” said Tyrathan.

“If you’ve seen Jasper, why didn’t he help you?” asked Caryla. “How could he just leave you in the danger that you’re in?”

“Because I don’t need help and I’m not in danger,” sighed Tyrathan. “Caryla, Jasper wants to know if you’re alive or not.”

“Just tell him that I’m dead,” Caryla urged.

“I can’t do that. Jasper deserves to know the truth. He still loves you,” argued Tyrathan.

“He won’t love me when he learns what I’ve become,” Caryla said sadly.

“I think he would. You need to give him a chance,” said Tyrathan. “Caryla, the two of you meant the world to each other.”

Caryla slid her engagement ring off her finger and handed it to Tyrathan. “If you feel that you must, tell Jasper the truth. I certain of what his reaction will be. The Dark Lady explained to us how our living loved ones really view us. They rejected us. They see us as monsters.”

“Caryla, I really think you are underestimating Jasper. Sylvanas doesn’t know Jasper or how he feels,” frowned Tyrathan. Caryla almost sounded brainwashed. What did Sylvanas do to the Forsaken that followed her?

“Tyrathan,” said Nystela as she leaned in the alcove. “You need to wrap this up.” Although her voice remained calm, Tyrathan could see the urgency in her eyes. 


	94. Chapter 94

“Tyrathan, are you sure that you’re okay?” asked Caryla worriedly. She eyed the blood elf warily. She must have noticed the urgent look in Nystela’s eyes too. Caryla was also probably confused as to why a living elf was dressed as a dark ranger.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Tyrathan assured her. “I’ll let you know what Jasper says.”

Caryla shook her head. “Don’t. Just let me remember when he loved me.”

“Bye, Caryla,” said Tyrathan shaking his head as he followed Nystela out of the alcove and to a nearby dark corner.

This had not gone as well as he had hoped, but at least he could tell Jasper the truth the next time he saw him. Tyrathan honestly had no idea when that would be though. Jasper had a tendency to just pop up out of nowhere, usually in places that he was not supposed to be.

“What’s wrong?” Tyrathan asked Nystela.

“Something unusual has happened. Several Darkspears have arrived by portal from Orgrimmar. One of them is a mage. The others are pretending to be merchants, but I recognize shadow hunters when I see them,” frowned Nystela. “I spent too many years fighting trolls to not see through their pretense.”

Shadow hunters. Tyrathan was certain that they had come looking for him. There was no other reason that he could think of for them to come here and pretend to be merchants. Vol’jin had once mentioned that he saved his shadow hunters for special assignments. Tyrathan was sure, that in Vol’jin’s mind, he qualified as a special assignment.

“I figured that at some point, they would realize that you were missing before we got back. But, I had thought that they would be busy looking around Orgrimmar and the surrounding area first.” Nystela shook her head.

“Where are they?” asked Tyrathan.

“They are heading this way,” said Nystela.

Tyrathan nodded. “I appreciate your help. I’ll go back with them.” He had promised to keep Nystela’s involvement in this escapade a secret.

“Are you sure? You could use your hearthstone to return to Orgrimmar. They don’t have to know that you came to the Undercity,” argued Nystela, her ears were pinned back.

“They wouldn’t be here unless Vol’jin told them to come here. He must have returned early and realized where I had gone. Sylvanas will most likely recognize shadow hunters too, and want to know why Vol’jin sent them. Nathanos and the dark rangers will also recognize them for what they are. The longer they stay here; the more suspicious it will look. If the shadow hunters catch me, then they will leave before too many people notice them,” explained Tyrathan. He did not want to be the cause of any more problems between Vol’jin and Sylvanas.

If Sylvanas learned that Tyrathan had come to the Undercity, she would want to know why. Tyrathan agreed with Vol’jin that it would be trouble for Caryla if Sylvanas learned of their previous connection.

“But then you won’t be able to keep your visit here a secret from the Warchief,” argued Nystela.

“I can handle Vol’jin,” said Tyrathan smiling. “Like I said, he probably already knows where I am.”

Nystela shook her head. “You’re braver than most people. Not many would be willing to go deal with an angry troll, or an angry Warchief for that matter.”

“Warchief or not, Vol’jin doesn’t scare me,” said Tyrathan. He knew Vol’jin was probably angry with him. Yet, he also knew that Vol’jin would not take that anger out on him.

“I should hope not considering that you’re willing to crawl into bed with him,” smirked Nystela.

Tyrathan glared at Nystela. While he appreciated her straightforward manner, he wished that she would keep certain comments to herself.

“They’re in that direction,” sighed Nystela pointing. “I’ll watch to make sure no one else grabs you.”

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan. He handed Nystela the gold he owed her for this assignment.

“Just let me know the next time you want to ditch your guards and run off to somewhere dangerous,” Nystela smiled. “I’m always ready for an adventure.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Tyrathan.

Tyrathan took off in the direction Nystela had indicated. Still wearing his cloak and hood, people still had not realized that they had a human in their mists. Tyrathan figured that the shadow hunters would realize it though. Especially since he was sure that they had come looking for him.

Tyrathan turned a corner and saw a group of trolls coming towards him. Shadow hunters for sure. They had the same dangerous vibe that Vol’jin had. They were pretending to be merchants, just like Nystela had said. Yet, their eyes were sharp and searching. They were looking for something or someone.

There was not anyone else nearby. Tyrathan decided to walk towards the trolls nonchalantly. If they were looking for him, then they would discover him. If they were here for some other reason, then they would pay him no mind and he could use his hearthstone back to Orgrimmar.

When Tyrathan reached them, they must have recognized him instantly, despite his disguise. Tyrathan stopped as two shadow hunters blocked his path. The other three shadow hunters and the mage surrounded him. Tyrathan recognized them. He had seen all of them around Grommash Hold before.

The one apparently in charge narrowed his eyes, “Tyrathan Khort?” he asked.

Tyrathan pushed his hood back just enough so they could see his face. “Yes?” he asked smiling.

“Da Warchief wants to speak with ya,” growled the troll. Apparently, he was not buying Tyrathan’s innocent act.

“Okay,” said Tyrathan shrugging.

The mage opened a portal. Tyrathan accompanied the Darkspears through the portal.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two chapters take place at the same time. There is just so much going on at once, with so many different viewpoints that I had to break it down into three chapters.

Nystela watched as the human hunter left the Undercity with the Darkspears. She then wrapped her cloak around herself tightly and repeated the incantation to trigger the cloak’s teleportation abilities. The cloak teleported her right into the middle of the Cleft of Shadows. A goblin cursed at her as he narrowly missed her with his cart.

The teleportation cloak had been expensive, but easily still the best gold Nystela had ever spent. It made for quick getaways, and had even saved her life on more than one occasion.

Nystela headed up the path out of the Cleft of Shadows and went straight towards her sister’s house. Working for the Warchief was very profitable for Evia. She had her own little house in Orgrimmar in the Drag. Nystela wondered sometimes if maybe she should give up adventuring and get a steady job too.

She stopped at the mailbox and mailed the gold she had just been paid to her mother. A steady job would mean that she could help her mother out more. Her mother wanted Soleria to be a priestess when she got older, but that type of education could be expensive. Since her father’s death, things had gotten tight.

Nystela had been offered a position in the Horde army on more than one occasion, and Hauldron had made it clear that she would be welcomed back into the Farstriders if she wanted to come back. Yet, it just was not in her temperament to stay in one place for long. There was too much to see and do. She had found that when it got too quiet, her mind went to unpleasant memories.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Nystela entered the house and found her sister waiting for her. She did not look happy.

“Where have you been?” demanded Evia crossing her arms.

“Out,” answered Nystela shrugging.

“Out where?” asked Evia, narrowing her eyes.

“Just out,” said Nystela as she brushed past her sister.

“You left Fang behind,” accused Evia. “You only do that when you have a specific reason.”

“I thought he needed to rest,” explained Nystela. “He’s not as young as he used to be.”

“I turned him loose to find you. He sniffed the air once and then laid back down. You were not in Orgrimmar. Where were you?” asked Evia.

“I don’t have to explain my every location to you,” argued Nystela.

“Did you know that the Warchief’s human is missing too?” asked Evia.

“Huh, that’s interesting,” commented Nystela.

“What’s interesting is the fact that you both were missing and you had seen him a few days ago about arranging a hunt. Yet, both of you left your hunting pets behind,” explained Evia.

“I haven’t done anything to him if that’s what you are implying,” argued Nystela.

“What I am accusing you of is sneaking him out of Orgrimmar. The Warchief thinks he went to the Undercity. I am your sister. Do not lie to me. Did you take him to the Undercity?” demanded Evia. She gestured at Nystela’s outfit. “Why else would you be dressed like a dark ranger?”

“Yes, I took him to the Undercity, but he’s back now. He came back with some shadow hunters, so everything is back to normal,” said Nystela. “Or, what passes for normal around here these days.”

“Nystela! What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into? You saw for yourself what happened to the spy that threatened the Warchief’s human,” complained Evia.

“Are you going to rat me out to the Warchief?” Nystela asked.

“I would never do that,” said Evia. “But because of your little stunt, Saurfang questioned me for almost an hour about whether or not I had opened a portal for the human. That was not a fun experience!”

“Evia, just relax. Everything will be fine,” assured Nystela as she turned to walk away.

“I’m telling Mom!” yelled Evia.

“There is no reason to bring Mom into this,” argued Nystela as she spun back around.

“You are out of control! You helped the human disobey the Warchief’s orders! You disappear for weeks, months at a time! You go adventuring with a member of the Alliance! Who knows what else you do?!” accused Evia.

“Why do you care what I do?” demanded Nystela.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” explained Evia.

“What do you mean again?” asked Nystela.

“When the Scourge attacked Quel’Thalas, they told us that all of Sylvanas’ units were wiped out. We thought you were dead! It wasn’t until you dragged yourself back into the village that we realized that you were still alive. The last thing I want is to be told that you won’t be coming home again. Or worse, watch you be executed by the Warchief!” cried Evia.

“That is not going to happen. The Warchief is not going to learn the part I played in this,” said Nystela.

“What if the human tells him?” asked Evia.

“He promised me that he wouldn’t,” explained Nystela.

“What if the Warchief makes him? A truth potion? A spell?” asked Evia.

“I don’t get the impression that Vol’jin would do that to his mate,” said Nystela.

“Maybe if Vol’jin felt that it was necessary,” argued Evia. “Nystela, this is serious. It’s not like you snuck him down to a tavern for a drink. You took him to the Undercity!”

“Yell a little louder. There might be a sleeping ogre in Outland that didn’t hear you. I know what I’m doing, Evia. I don’t need you to babysit me or tattle on me,” said Nystela.

“Maybe Mom can straighten you out,” said Evia.

“Fine! You tell Mom what I’ve been up to and I’ll tell her about your courtship with Jenji!” threatened Nystela.

“You wouldn’t!” cried Evia.

“Wouldn’t I?” asked Nystela. She would not actually try to sabotage Evia’s relationship like that, but Evia did not need to know that.

“Nystela, I’m begging you. Please don’t tell Mom about that. I’m not ready for her to find out,” pleaded Evia.

“I won’t tell Mom what you’re up to and you don’t tell her what I’m up to,” offered Nystela.

“You’re putting yourself in danger constantly,” accused Evia.

“You know what, I just going to leave Orgrimmar for a while. Fang!” called Nystela.

“Fine. Just go. It’s what you’re good at,” spat Evia.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Jenji could hear Evia and Nystela shouting before he even opened the door to Evia’s house. He was positive that Nystela had helped the Warchief’s human slip past him this morning. It irked him. It made him look like a fool who could not keep track of a single human.

Jenji would not be surprised if Vol’jin reassigned him because of this. Jenji’s worry was that he would be sent somewhere away from Evia.

“Jenji,” said Nystela as she stormed past him with her traveling pack slung over her shoulder. Fang followed her out the door.

“Nystela,” growled Jenji. He turned to Evia and asked, “Where she be goin’?”

“She’s leaving. Again. Off to who knows where.” Evia threw her hands up in exasperation.

 


	96. Chapter 96

Caryla watched as a group of trolls surrounded Tyrathan and then led him through a portal. By now, she was convinced that her friend needed help, even if he did not think so. Maybe Tyrathan really was under a spell of some kind, or maybe he just did not want her to worry about him. Judging from the bits and pieces of conversation she had barely overheard from Tyrathan and the blood elf, the Warchief had sent those trolls to hunt Tyrathan down.

Maybe Tyrathan had been trying to escape and had made a side trip to see her to talk about Jasper. A side trip that had cost him his chance at freedom. It may have been his only chance too. It terrified Caryla to think of what the Warchief could be doing to such a sweet person like Tyrathan. The crack the blood elf made about Tyrathan being in the Warchief’s bed confirmed her worst fears.

She had heard stories all her life about what trolls were like. Even though she was now Forsaken, and the Forsaken were now technically members of the Horde, and the trolls were now their allies, Caryla found it hard to forget about the past. The stories she had been hearing lately about the Warchief and his human pet did not help with that.

Why didn’t Jasper help Tyrathan when he saw him? How could Jasper just abandon his best friend like that?

Caryla shook her head. If Jasper was not going to help Tyrathan, then she would. She needed to speak with the Dark Lady. Sylvanas would know what to do. She knew how to deal with trolls.

Caryla walked towards the Royal Quarter, wondering how she was going to get an audience with her Queen. Then she saw Nathanos, the Champion of the Dark Lady, coming out of the passageway to Sylvanas’ throne room.

“Mr. Blightcaller,” she called, rushing up to him.

“What is it?” scowled Nathanos. “I’m busy.”

“I need to speak with the Dark Lady,” explained Caryla.

“The Dark Lady does not have time for trivial matters,” barked Nathanos. His glaring red eyes cut through her and almost made her reconsider disturbing Sylvanas about this. Yet, she could not turn her back on Tyrathan like that.

“It’s important. It concerns a friend of mine who came to see me. I think he’s in trouble.” Caryla lowered her voice to a whisper, “He’s human.”

“How did a human get into the Undercity?” demanded Nathanos. “Why didn’t you tell the guards?”

“My friend is the Warchief’s human,” explained Caryla. She wanted to say prisoner, but stopped herself. Even though trolls rarely came to the Undercity, she did not want to take any chances that one could be listening nearby. They were the Warchief’s eyes and ears.

“Is that so?” Nathanos smiled, seeming much more pleasant now. “I’m sure the Dark Lady will want to hear all about this.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
SI:7 had returned to their town and were re-questioning everyone about Khort. It set Jasper on edge. It also had riled up Bolten Vanyst. Some of Vanyst’s business matters and practices were not exactly legal and he did not want the Crown’s spies snooping around again. He had ordered Jasper to find out what they could be looking for this time.

Jasper knew that the Alliance had officially agreed to stop trying to go after Khort as part of the peace treaty with the Horde. This sudden investigation did not make sense. They were looking for something.

Jasper had a contact in SI:7 who had a slight drinking problem. To keep it a secret, the man did his drinking in obscure places where few people would look for him.

Jasper stepped into the tavern at Bogpaddle and did a quick scan of the room. Just like he had suspected, Ryan was in one of the dark back corners. Judging from the mugs on the table, he was well on his way to being wasted. Jasper suspected that Ryan drank to forget the things he had done in his line of work. Jasper understood that reasoning.

“Two beers,” Jasper ordered at the bar.

The female goblin bartender slid two mugs across the counter to him.

Jasper picked them up and discreetly poured a packet of truth powder into one. He then walked over to Ryan’s table.

“Ryan, how are you? I haven’t seen you in a while,” Jasper smiled at the rogue as he sat down.

Ryan looked up at him with bleary eyes. Yeah, definitely already drunk. “Jasper? Hey pal, I’m good,” he said with his voice slurring.

“I brought you a refill,” said Jasper as he slid the drugged drink in Ryan’s direction.

Ryan picked it up and down half of it right away. “Thanks man. That b**** of a bartender had already cut me off.”

Jasper counted to ten, waiting for the powder to work. “Ryan, SI:7 has come back to my town and they’re questioning everyone all over again. I thought they had finished their investigation. Do you know why they’re back?”

“Yeah, I know,” answered Ryan. “They’re convinced that someone is betraying the Alliance by giving sensitive information to that S.O.B. Khort. They think someone in your town is still in contact with him. It would have to be someone that bastard trusts.”

“Why do they think that?” asked Jasper as he sipped his beer.

“Well, strictly confidential, an Alliance spy was outed by that traitor. Someone had to have slipped that information to him,” hiccuped Ryan.

Jasper nodded. So, Khort had decided to tell the Horde about the spy. It probably had been for the best. Jasper had trusted that whatever decision Tyrathan choose to make about that would be the right one for him.

What was more concerning to Jasper was that SI:7 had started to wise up. That would make things more difficult. Jasper realized that he needed to be extremely careful. One misstep and he would be in serious trouble. He could not afford to slip up, or have any loose ends.

“Ryan, have you told anyone about me?” Jasper asked casually. He wondered if anyone else had figured out how to make Ryan spill his secrets. All it took was booze and truth inducing drugs.

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, right. I’m going to tell my boss about the guy that gives me free drinks after the bartenders refuse to serve me anymore.”

Jasper laughed too. “Does anyone know that you’re here?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. Can’t have them finding out how much I drink, now can I?” He winked at Jasper.

Jasper nodded. “Speaking of which, you’re looking a little peaked. Let’s go get you some fresh air.”

Jasper helped his fellow rogue to his feet. He had to support the staggering drunk to keep him from falling. The two of them walked the path out of town and into the swamp.

“This is suppose to be fresh air?” asked Ryan, crinkling his nose. The Swamp of Sorrows was not known for pleasant smells.

“Well, maybe it will help clear your head,” offered Jasper as they came to a stop. He looked behind them to make sure they were far enough from the town. The immediate area was clear.

“You know, Jasper,” slurred Ryan. “You’re a real good guy.”

“What’s that over there?” Jasper asked alarmingly, pointing in the opposite direction.

“Huh?” Ryan turned around.

Jasper quickly pulled his pistol out, placed it at the base of Ryan’s skull, and pulled the trigger.

Ryan’s body hit the ground with a thud.

Jasper quickly searched and removed all identification, papers, and valuables Ryan had been carrying. He then shoved the body into the swamp water.

“Yeah, I’m a real good guy,” Jasper snorted with self loathing in his voice as he watched several crocolisks swim over to the body.


	97. Chapter 97

The portal took Tyrathan and the trolls straight into Grommash Hold. They arrived in an alcove near the throne room.

“Dis way,” ordered the shadow hunter in charge as he motioned for Tyrathan to follow.

Tyrathan followed them. Yeah, he was in trouble. Dread filled each step Tyrathan took. While he was not afraid of Vol’jin, he was not looking forward to dealing with Vol’jin’s response to his actions. He really did not want to see the disappointment in Vol’jin’s eyes. He knew had violated Vol’jin’s trust.

They led him right to Vol’jin’s throne room. Vol’jin was standing alone in the room. Vol’jin looked up at Tyrathan as he entered. Vol’jin nodded at the shadow hunters and they left, closing the door behind them.

Vol’jin looked at Tyrathan for several moments, his face unreadable. “Are ya alright?” he finally asked. “Ya not be hurt?” His eyes looked Tyrathan up and down scrutinizingly, as if searching for an injury.

“I’m fine,” answered Tyrathan. He bit back the urge to smile. Of course, that would be Vol’jin’s first concern. It was obvious that Vol’jin had been worrying about him. It was sweet. Tyrathan knew he was probably the only one who got to see that side of Vol’jin.

“I be right. Ya did go to da Undercity,” said Vol’jin as he narrowed his eyes.

Tyrathan nodded, even though it had not been a question. “Are you mad at me?” Tyrathan asked.

“I not be happy with ya,” said Vol’jin as he shook his head. “I said dat ya shouldn’t go dere. Yet, ya took off without even tellin’ me. What were ya thinkin’?”

“I had a good reason. I needed to talk to Caryla. How did you know where I went?” Tyrathan asked. “You figured it out fast.”

“Ya ask me about goin’ dere. I say no. Ya not say another word about it for two weeks, and den ya vanish. It not be hard to figure out where ya went, knowin’ ya. How did ya get dere so fast?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan shrugged. “I have my ways.”

Vol’jin growled. “Who helped ya?”

“What makes you think I had help?” asked Tyrathan.

“Ya left with only ya bow and quiver. It be obvious that ya intended to leave and return before I got back. Da only way ya could do dat is if somebody opened a portal for ya. Who helped ya?” demanded Vol’jin as he approached Tyrathan.

“I can’t tell you.” Tyrathan shook his head.

Vol’jin growled again, louder this time.

“I promised that I wouldn’t tell. End of story,” said Tyrathan.

Anger flashed across Vol’jin’s face. “Leave,” he said in a low voice.

“What?” Tyrathan asked confused.

“Get out!” roared Vol’jin pointing to the door.

Shocked, Tyrathan took a step back. He thought about arguing, but judging from Vol’jin’s expression, this was not the time. Tyrathan left the throne room. Vol’jin had never thrown him out of a room before. Tyrathan felt numb. Right after he closed the door to the throne room, he could hear the sound of Vol’jin breaking something inside.

As Tyrathan walked down the hallway, he told himself that Vol’jin had only made him leave for his benefit. Vol’jin probably did not want to lose his temper around Tyrathan. Afraid that he might do or say something that he would regret.

It did not make Tyrathan feel any better though as he entered the private rooms. Jihui came running. The raptor rubbed his head against Tyrathan’s hands, wanting to be petted.

Tyrathan laid down on the couch in the den. He knew he should not have snuck off behind Vol’jin’s back like that. He knew that he needed to apologize to Vol’jin. He probably should have done that right away. However, now, he would have to wait for Vol’jin to calm down. He just hoped that Vol’jin would forgive him.

He wouldn’t blame Vol’jin if he didn’t forgive him, or if he never trusted him again. The people who thought that he was not good enough for Vol’jin were right. He did not deserve the love Vol’jin gave him. Tears slid down his cheeks as he realized that he may have just blown his one chance at happiness with Vol’jin.

A sob escaped his throat. Jihui began whine. Tyrathan reached over and petted the raptor. After a while, Tyrathan fell asleep. He woke up later when he felt someone covering him with a warm fur. Opening his eyes, he saw Vol’jin.

“Go back to sleep,” whispered Vol’jin as he turned to walk away.

Tyrathan reached out and grabbed Vol’jin’s wrist. “Vol’jin, I’m sorry,” he said as he sat up, still holding onto Vol’jin.

Vol’jin remained still. If he really wanted to walk away, Tyrathan knew he could not stop Vol’jin.

“What ya be sorry for?” Vol’jin asked as he looked at Tyrathan. He had his face locked into that neutral expression that was impossible for Tyrathan to read. However, he seemed to be a lot calmer now.

Tyrathan swallowed the lump in his throat. He might only get one shot at this, so he needed to get it right.

“You told me that it was not a good idea to go to the Undercity and I had agreed. I then went behind your back. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry with me,” pleaded Tyrathan.

Vol’jin sighed, “I not be angry with ya.” He began to pry Tyrathan’s fingers off his wrist. “I be afraid for ya. Ya get into enough trouble without goin’ to look for it. I be afraid of what Windrunner could have done to ya if she had found ya.” Vol’jin held Tyrathan’s hand. “I be angry with myself for not anticipatin’ ya doin’ somethin’ like dat.”

Vol’jin’s eyes finally softened as he looked back at Tyrathan. “I want ya to promise me dat ya not goin’ to do somethin’ like dat ever again.”

“I promise that I won’t sneak off to the Undercity behind your back again,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin sighed, “I guess dat be da best I’m gonna get out of ya.” He then smiled, “Why ya humans have to be so difficult?”

Tyrathan shrugged. “Wouldn’t you get bored otherwise?”

Vol’jin laughed. “Da last thing I’m gonna be is bored with ya around.” Vol’jin then scooped him off the couch. “Come on. It be late.”

Tyrathan laughed as Vol’jin carried him to the bedroom, relieved that Vol’jin had forgiven him.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The next morning, Tyrathan’s bad leg was sore, just like he suspected it would be. Unfortunately, it only took Vol’jin about ten seconds to realize that something was wrong and send for the priestess. Tyrathan really could not get upset about that. If the roles had been reversed and Vol’jin was the one in pain, Tyrathan would have done the same thing.

“Ya said dat ya weren’t hurt,” accused Vol’jin.

“I’m not hurt. I’m just a little sore. I may have overdone it a little yesterday,” said Tyrathan.

“How did ya overdo it?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan shrugged.

“Tyrathan,” growled Vol’jin. “How?”

“I had to jump onto the elevator and just landed a little too hard,” explained Tyrathan.

“Please tell me dat ya weren’t riding da Undercity elevator! Do ya have any idea how many people die on dat crazy contraption?” asked Vol’jin.

“I’m guessing more than a couple,” answered Tyrathan.

“Do ya have any idea what would have happened to ya if ya had died dere? Sylvanas wouldn’t have let ya rest in peace. She would have had ya raised into a Forsaken to serve her,” growled Vol’jin.

“If that had happened, I’m sure you would have hunted me down and put me out of my misery.” As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Tyrathan knew it had been the wrong thing to say.

The look on Vol’jin’s face was one of anger, fear, and sadness. “Don’t ya ever joke about dat. Ever!”

“I’m sorry,” Tyrathan apologized.

Vol’jin sighed and wrapped his arms around Tyrathan in a hug. “What am I gonna do with ya?” he whispered.

 


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of view jumps a little in this chapter. Hopefully this helps.  
> Tyrathan   
> Jenji  
> Vol’jin   
> Jenji

Several days later, Tyrathan walked down one of the hallways of Grommash Hold to the Hold’s library. He intended to find a good book to read for the rest of the day. As long as he stayed inside Grommash Hold today, he would not have to put up with anyone watching him. If he did catch a certain troll rogue spying on him, then Tyrathan could make him leave, or have the Hold’s guards haul him away. That was a tempting thought.

Vol’jin may have forgiven him for his trip to the Undercity, but Jenji had not. In fact, Jenji was not even trying to hide his presence anymore. He was making certain that Tyrathan knew that he was being watched.

Tyrathan shook his head. The second he would step outside the Hold, Jenji would be there. Jenji did not even bother to stealth into the shadows anymore when he followed Tyrathan around Orgrimmar. Everywhere Tyrathan went, he could feel Jenji glaring at his back, watching his every move. After several days, Tyrathan needed a break from that. It was getting on his nerves.

He supposed he could just complain to Vol’jin about it, but he doubted that it would change things. If Vol’jin chose to assign someone else to be his bodyguard, they would watch him just as closely. Tyrathan had proven that he was capable of slipping past even the Horde’s elite unnoticed.

Tyrathan stepped into the library and was surprised to find Evia in the room. She was searching the shelves for a book too it seemed.

“Good morning, Evia,” greeted Tyrathan.

“Hello,” she said icily, not even bothering to glance in his direction.

Tyrathan got the impression that he was getting the cold shoulder. Evia was usually more friendly to him than that. “Are you mad at me too?” he asked.

“I’m not mad,” she said stiffly.

“You seem mad,” said Tyrathan. “Like something is bothering you.”

“You want to know what is bothering me?” she asked as she spun around to face him, her green eyes flashing.

“Yes,” said Tyrathan.

“What’s bothering me is the fact that you dragged my sister into your little adventure. You could have gotten her into serious trouble, or worse,” accused Evia.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Tyrathan. He was still intent on keeping Nystela’s involvement a secret.

“She told me that she helped you. My sister is an adrenaline junkie who does not always consider the consequences of her actions. You took advantage of that. I had a fight with my sister about your little escapade, and she left, again. Who knows what kind of trouble she could have gotten herself into by now,” said Evia.

“I’m sorry,” Tyrathan apologized. He had not meant to cause trouble between Nystela and Evia.

“You’re sorry? Oh, well that makes everything better. You have been nothing but trouble since you got here,” accused Evia.

“I’m sorry for the things that have happened. Yes, there a few things that maybe I should have done differently, but you can’t blame everything that’s happened on me. You can’t blame me if your sister chose to go off on another adventure,” said Tyrathan.

“You should just leave!” she yelled, pointing at the door behind Tyrathan. A fireball erupted from her hand and struck the wall near Tyrathan’s head. Evia’s eyes widened in shock. “I didn’t mean...I’m sorry...I,” she stuttered.

Tyrathan quietly backed out of the library.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Jenji was searching the Hold for Evia. She had said that she was going to find a quiet place to study one of the arcane texts in the Hold’s library. Jenji searched the library but found no trace of her.

He did find a large burn spot on one of the library’s walls. The singed smell suggested that it was recent. Jenji wondered what had happened there. He continued to search the building and eventually found Evia sobbing in one of the storerooms.

“What be wrong?” Jenji asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh, Jenji, I’m so scared!” she cried as she threw herself into his arms.

“What happened?!” Jenji asked in alarm. He had never seen Evia like this.

“I attacked the human. I was so mad. I just lost my temper. I didn’t mean to! The Warchief is going to kill me!” she sobbed.

Jenji felt like ice water had just been dumped on him. The Warchief was not lenient with anyone who threatened his mate. “Was da human hurt?” Jenji asked.

“No. I missed,” said Evia as she wiped her eyes.

“Okay. I gonna handle dis. Ya just stay here,” said Jenji. He gave her a quick kiss and quickly took off in search of the human.

Hopefully, Jenji could catch Tyrathan before he told Vol’jin what Evia had done. Maybe he could plead and convince the human to keep quiet about the whole thing. Jenji did not want to grovel to a human, it was beneath him, but he would swallow his pride and do whatever was necessary to protect Evia. The thought of losing her terrified him.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
It was not often that Go’el came to Orgrimmar with his family. Vol’jin was happy to see his friend, even if he did come with a hyperactive toddler.

“We’re taking our children to Darkmoon Faire,” said Go’el. “We were wondering if you and Tyrathan would like to come.”

“Please, Uncle Vol’jin,” said Durak, jumping up and down.

Vol’jin glanced over to where Aggra held her daughter, Mina. Go’el and Aggra had brought their two children to Orgrimmar to get a portal to Darkmoon Faire.

A trip to Darkmoon Faire did sound like fun. It would be a welcome break. Things were kind of quiet now anyway, except for the doomsayers who now handing out pamphlets containing their cryptic predictions. Saurfang was threatening to have Orgrimmar’s guards round them up and throw them out of the city, or in prison.

However, the doomsayers were not doing anything against the law at this point, so Vol’jin had said to let them be, for now. Hopefully, they would soon leave of their own accord. Interestingly, Horde spies had reported that Stormwind also had its share of doomsayers roaming the streets.

Also, Vol’jin had not heard a single word from the Undercity about Tyrathan’s trip there. Tyrathan had assured Vol’jin that the only person in the Undercity who was aware of it was Caryla and she would not tell anyone.

“Please, please,” begged Durak.

“What do ya want to do?” Vol’jin asked Tyrathan, who was standing beside him.

Tyrathan chuckled and nodded at Vol’jin. “Sounds like fun.”

Vol’jin smiled at the excited toddler. “Aye,” he answered.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Unfortunately, when Jenji found the human, Tyrathan was with Vol’jin in the throne room.

“Jenji,” called Vol’jin when he noticed the rogue.

“Yes, Warchief,” Jenji answered reluctantly.

“Where Evia be at?” asked Vol’jin.

Jenji shook his head. “I don’t know,” he lied. He was too late.

“Go find her. I need her to open a portal. We be goin’ to Darkmoon Faire,” ordered Vol’jin. “Ya and her be comin’ with us.”

Wait. Vol’jin wanted Evia to open a portal for them. So the human must not have told Vol’jin yet. Jenji still had time to fix this.

“Yes, Warchief,” nodded Jenji. He glanced at the human, but Tyrathan’s attention was on the excited orc child who was jumping up and down despite Go’el’s attempts to calm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find anything anywhere about what the name of Go’el and Aggra’s second child is, or if it’s a boy or girl. So, in this story, it’s a girl and her name is Mina.


	99. Chapter 99

Darkmoon Faire had a very unique vibe. It was like a cross between a haunted house and a circus. It drew people from all over Azeroth and beyond.

“Ever been to Darkmoon Faire before?” Vol’jin asked Tyrathan as they entered the fairgrounds.

Tyrathan nodded. “Once. Jasper and I...Uh oh.” Tyrathan remembered something.

“What?” asked Vol’jin frowning.

“I just remembered that I’m technically not supposed to be here. I’m on a lifetime ban from the Faire,” Tyrathan laughed nervously, as he glanced around. None of the Faire workers looked familiar, and they were not paying him any attention.

“What did ya do to get a lifetime ban?” asked Vol’jin curiously.

“Well, when I was younger, and dumber, Jasper and I went to the Faire with Elanora and Caryla. I was trying to impress Elanora and Jasper was trying to impress Caryla. The girls felt sorry for the animals being kept in the petting zoo. After a few drinks of Darkmoon Firewater, Jasper got the bright idea of turning all the animals loose from the petting zoo to free them, and he talked me into it. Did you know that Silus Darkmoon has a cage behind his office trailer where he keeps the troublemakers and drunks?” Tyrathan shook his head. He had almost forgotten about that stupid stunt.

Vol’jin was laughing now. “Dis time ya gonna stay where I can keep an eye on ya myself, to keep ya out of trouble.”

“That’s fine with me, if you think you can keep me out of trouble,” smirked Tyrathan as he leaned close to Vol’jin.

Vol’jin wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked. There were several booths along the main path. Some booths sold food and beverages, some had prizes that could be exchanged for Darkmoon prize tickets, and some booths held games. They walked past the shooting gallery game.

“Hit da target. Win a prize,” hawked the troll carnie running the stand. “What about ya?” the carnie called to Tyrathan. “Ya look like ya could hit at least one target.”

“Want to give it a try?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan shrugged. “Why not?”

Tyrathan walked up to the booth and paid for a chance at the game. The carnie handed him a rifle. Right away, Tyrathan noticed that the sight on the rifle was off. The game was rigged.

However, like any experienced hunter, Tyrathan adjusted his aim to compensate and hit the target every single time. The carnie behind the counter looked like his jaw was going to hit the ground when he realized how high Tyrathan’s score was.

Tyrathan could hear Vol’jin chuckling behind him. Tyrathan handed the rifle back to the carnie and pointed to the prizes he wanted.

“I don’t think he’s going to ever ask me to play this game again,” Tyrathan whispered to Vol’jin as the scowling carnie retrieved Tyrathan’s prizes.

“I doubt it,” Vol’jin whispered back. “Ya be good with a rifle.”

“I think I’ll stick with my bow though,” said Tyrathan. “That’s my area of expertise.”

The carnie handed Tyrathan his prizes, two wolf stuffed animal toys. Tyrathan had been tempted to get a Darkmoon hat and give it to Vol’jin to wear. Either Vol’jin would have refused outright to wear it, or he would have worn it to humor Tyrathan, but then found away to get even later. Of course, when he saw the stuffed animals, Tyrathan knew that was what he should get.

Tyrathan picked up the toys. He turned and handed one to Durak.

“For me?” Durak asked with wide eyes as he took the toy.

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan, smiling.

“What do you say?” Go’el asked his son.

“Thank you, Uncle Tyrathan,” said Durak. He then grabbed Go’el’s hand and pointed to the merry go round. “I want to take Wolfie on that ride.”

“When did I become Uncle Tyrathan?” Tyrathan asked Vol’jin.

Vol’jin shrugged. “When did I become Uncle Vol’jin?” he asked smiling.

Tyrathan handed the other wolf toy to Mina, who was being held by Aggra. The little orc girl looked at the toy, then at Tyrathan, and then back at the toy, before deciding to grab the toy. She held it with one hand while sucking her thumb on the other hand. She continued to watch Tyrathan.

“Thank you,” said Aggra as she followed Go’el and Durak to the merry go round.

Tyrathan and Vol’jin followed them. They watched as Go’el rode the merry go round with Durak.

It occurred to Tyrathan at just how absurd his life had become. Here he was at Darkmoon Faire with his mate, the current Warchief of the Horde. They were watching the former Warchief ride a children’s ride with his son, who was now calling him Uncle Tyrathan. Tyrathan would not trade this for anything in the world as he took hold of Vol’jin’s hand. Vol’jin responded with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

Tyrathan glanced around and saw Evia and Jenji standing together several feet away. Tyrathan had noticed that Jenji had been staying close to Evia the entire time. That was not unusual, but now there seemed to be something extra protective in the troll’s posture. He also noticed that Evia would glance nervously from Tyrathan to Vol’jin and back again. Tyrathan suspected that the mage was worried that he would tell Vol’jin about the incident in the library earlier today.

Tyrathan had no plans to tell Vol’jin about. It had been an accident. He did not believe that Evia had really been trying to hit him with a fireball. She had been upset.

Vol’jin turned to Tyrathan. “Do ya want to get somethin’ to eat?” he asked

Tyrathan opened his mouth to answer when he heard a high pitched cry.

“Daddy!” screamed a little girl’s voice in Common.


	100. Chapter 100

A little dark haired girl came running up to Tyrathan. “Daddy!” she cried with big tears running down her face.

Shocked, Tyrathan knelt down and his daughter, Ava, threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He picked her up.

“Daddy! I missed you!” she cried as she buried her face in his neck.

“Hush,” said Tyrathan gently to his sobbing child as he hugged her. “It’s okay. Whose my big brave girl?”

“I am,” she sniffed.

“And my big brave girl does not cry, right?” Tyrathan asked. He really hated to see one of his children crying.

Ava nodded and wiped her eyes. She smiled at Tyrathan despite her tears.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyrathan could see Go’el and his family walk up to Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin,” said Go’el in Orcish. “We’re going to go get the pups something to eat and give them some privacy.” Go’el nodded at Tyrathan.

“Father, who is that girl?” asked Durak, also in Orcish, as his parents led him away.

Ava must have heard them speaking, though she could not understand what they were saying. She glanced over Tyrathan’s shoulder and her eyes widened. She tightened her grip on Tyrathan. “Daddy, there are monsters here,” she whispered.

There was the familiar rush of anger that Tyrathan had whenever someone called Vol’jin a monster. He also felt shame that it was his own child using such language, but he had not been around to teach Ava better. It struck Tyrathan that this was the first time his daughter had been close to members of the Horde. In fact, she had never seen a troll or an orc outside of a storybook. Storybooks that painted trolls and orcs as monsters.

“No, Ava. These are my friends,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head.

“Really? They’re not going to eat me?” Ava asked.

“Child,” said Vol’jin softly in Common from where he stood a few paces back. “Dat not gonna happen. If someone be wantin’ to eat ya, dey have to deal with me and ya father first.”

“Ava,” began Tyrathan. “This is my very special friend, Vol’jin.” That was probably the best way to explain it to her right now.

Vol’jin smiled gently at Ava. At least, Tyrathan knew that it was meant to be a gentle smile. A smile full of tusks and fangs was unnerving to anyone who could not differentiate the intent behind it. Unfortunately, that included his daughter.

Ava whimpered and kept her tight grip on Tyrathan as she stared at Vol’jin. After a few moments, she hid her face against Tyrathan’s chest again.

“Who is supposed to be watching you?” Tyrathan asked Ava. He knew she would not be here by herself. Someone had brought her here.

“Uncle Jasper,” she answered as she looked back up at Tyrathan.

“And where is Uncle Jasper?” Tyrathan asked.

Ava shrugged.

Jasper came walking up. “I looked away for one second and that little runt was gone,” he huffed.

“Ava, are you giving your Uncle Jasper a hard time?” Tyrathan asked.

“No,” she smiled sweetly.

“Yes,” answered Jasper.

“Uncle Jasper won’t let me ride the cannon,” Ava pouted. A loud boom sounded nearby.

“You know what? Your father is here. If he says it’s okay, Uncle Jasper would be happy to fire you out of the cannon,” said Jasper. “Just don’t tell your mother.”

“Can I?” Ava asked Tyrathan excitedly.

“No,” said Tyrathan.

“Why not?” she whined.

“I’m sure there is a height requirement,” said Tyrathan.

“No, there’s not,” said Jasper. “They’re shooting gnomes out of it and they are smaller than her.”

“You’re not helping,” Tyrathan complained to Jasper.

“Why can’t I ride the cannon?” asked Ava.

“I was hoping for a few more years before I have my first heart attack,” answered Tyrathan.

“Go’el and Aggra are here if dat be ya worry,” smirked Vol’jin.

Tyrathan glared at Vol’jin over his shoulder. “You’re not helping either,” he hissed.

Vol’jin chuckled.

“What are you doing here?” Tyrathan asked Jasper.

“I got stuck with babysitting duty for the day. It was either that or muck out the horses’ stalls, again. They ordered me to bring the brats here,” said Jasper.

“Mommy and Uncle Morelan are celebrating their anti-mercenary,” explained Ava.

“Anniversary, Ava,” corrected Jasper. “If they were anti-mercenary, your Uncle Jasper would be out of a job.”

“That’s today?” Tyrathan asked out loud. He had forgotten about that. Last year, his children had been allowed to stay with him on Morelan’s and Elanora’s anniversary. That was never going to happen again.

Jasper gave him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry.”

“How did Ava get past you anyway?” Tyrathan asked Jasper.

“She stealthed,” said Jasper.

“Why would you teach my six year old child how to stealth?” Tyrathan glared at Jasper.

“I didn’t teach her how to stealth. That little pint sized terror in pigtails you spawned figured it out for herself,” complained Jasper. “In fact, she’s been doing it for months now and spying on people.”

Ava had a sweet innocent smile on her face.

Vol’jin chuckled again. Tyrathan felt that Vol’jin was enjoying this a little too much.

“Ava, have you been spying on people?” Tyrathan asked. “You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Yes, sir, but I have to,” argued Ava.

“Why?” asked Tyrathan.

“Nobody will talk about you in front of me, but they talk about you when they don’t know that I’m around. They say that you’re not coming home, but they’re wrong. You are coming home soon, right?” Ava asked.

Tyrathan felt like his heart was going to break. His daughter looked at him with complete trust and asssurance. Behind him, he could hear Vol’jin sigh. Jasper was staring at the ground, pretending that he could not hear what was being said.

“Ava,” said Tyrathan. “I love you. I would do anything for you, but I can’t go back. I have a new home now.”

“But you’ll come visit, right?” Ava begged.

“Oh, Light,” muttered Jasper.

“I can’t do that either,” said Tyrathan. How was he supposed to explain to her that if he tried to go back there, he would be killed? That was not something he wanted to tell her. She was too young for that.

Ava looked at him like she was going to start crying again. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug again.

Tyrathan hated disappointing his children. Suddenly, he realized something. “Where’s your brothers and sister?” Tyrathan asked Ava.

“Uncle Jasper lost them,” said Ava.


	101. Chapter 101

“Ava, sweetheart, don’t say things like that. Uncle Jasper did not lose your brothers and sister. He’s just not one hundred percent certain of their exact location at this moment in time,” Jasper laughed nervously as he glanced back at the crowd of people walking around Darkmoon Faire.

The human seemed a little fidgety to Vol’jin. He suspected that the rogue had no idea where the rest of Tyrathan’s children were and did not want to admit it. Maybe he was hoping that they would just appear out of the crowd.

“He lost them,” repeated Ava.

“You lost my children?” Tyrathan asked Jasper in that tone that had a dangerous edge to it.

Vol’jin recognized that tone. Tyrathan only used it when he was deadly serious.

“They gave me the slip,” said Jasper as he looked back at Tyrathan, eyes widening just ever so slightly. He must have been familiar with that tone too.

Vol’jin was beginning to wonder if slipping away unnoticed was a trait that ran in the Khort bloodline. It would not surprise him.

“We’ll find dem,” said Vol’jin as he placed a comforting hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder. He could see the worry in Tyrathan’s eyes.

Tyrathan’s daughter looked up at Vol’jin when he said that. Despite her father’s reassurance that Vol’jin was friendly, Vol’jin could still see some fear in the little girl’s eyes. Vol’jin did not like that look in her eyes, especially when he realized that she had her father’s green eyes.

Tyrathan sighed and nodded. He glanced over his shoulder. “Evia, can you keep an eye on Ava while we look for the others?”

“You want me to watch her?” Evia asked with a surprised look on her face.

“Is dat a problem?” Vol’jin asked, lifting an eyebrow,

“No, Warchief,” answered Evia quickly as she walked over.

Tyrathan set his daughter down. He handed Evia a gold coin. “Here. She likes pretzels.”

Ava looked up at Evia. “You’re pretty,” Ava said to the blood elf.

“Well, aren’t you sweet,” smiled Evia as she took the little girl’s hand. “Let’s go get you a pretzel.”

“Okay,” Ava smiled as they walked away,

“Don’t believe that sweet innocent act for a second,” muttered Jasper, rolling his eyes.

Tyrathan turned around to face Jasper and leaned in close. “If anything happens to my children, do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Tyrathan asked Jasper.

“I have a pretty good idea,” nodded Jasper.

Vol’jin had a good idea of that too. It would be entertaining to watch Tyrathan beat up another human, Vol’jin had missed the fight at the summit meeting, but Vol’jin wanted to find Tyrathan’s children unharmed. He knew how important they were to Tyrathan.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
According to Jasper, he had brought all four of Tyrathan’s children and Morelan’s son to the Faire. When Jasper had gone to stop Ava from getting on the cannon ride, the other four children had used that as an opportunity to slip away into the crowd.  
Tyrathan racked his brain for any idea of where they might have gone.

“Don’t worry,” said Jasper. “It’s not like there’s anything really dangerous around here that could hurt them.”

A howl from the woods cut through the air. Tyrathan frowned and glanced at the dark woods, just barely visible over the Faire’s canvas walls. It was well known that wolves roamed these woods. There were also stories about some kind of killer rabbit, but those were just stories. At least, Tyrathan hoped that they were just stories.

“Okay,” said Jasper nervously. “Let’s find those kids.”

Tyrathan and Vol’jin took the north side of the Faire while Jasper and Jenji took the south side. Jenji said that he remembered what Tyrathan’s children looked like. It occurred to Tyrathan that the entire time Jenji had been spying on him back when he lived in the Eastern Kingdoms, that Jenji had also indirectly seen and watched his children.

As Tyrathan scanned the crowd, he saw several children, some human, but none of them were his. Then, he heard a very familiar voice.

“Come on. Why not?” complained a young male voice. “I’m being trained to be a knight. I’m the best in my class.”

“Sorry, kid. You’ve got to be at least eighteen to enter the Darkmoon Deathmatch,” said a gnome. “Come back in two years.”

Tyrathan recognized the boy that the gnome was talking to. It was Tyrathan’s sixteen year old son, Markus.

The gnome turned and walked over to a couple of adventurers that were signing up for the deathmatch. Markus glared at the gnome. “Stupid, tiny idiot,” he muttered.

“Markus, you know Mom would never want you to do that. It’s too dangerous. In fact, the only reason she’s even letting you take the knight training is because Morelan promised that you would never be sent to a real battle. Let’s go find Jasper,” urged Clarissa, Tyrathan’s thirteen year old daughter. “We shouldn’t have run off in the first place.” Clarissa was holding the hands of two little boys. Kole, Tyrathan’s ten year old son and Colton, Morelan’s seven year old son.

“No. You shouldn’t have run off from Jasper,” said Tyrathan as he walked up to the children. He noticed that Vol’jin hung back a distance.

All four children looked at Tyrathan with wide eyes, like they could not believe what they were seeing.

“Dad,” whispered Clarissa with a look of shock frozen on her face.

“Daddy!” shouted Kole with a smile. He pulled his hand away from his sister and started to run to Tyrathan, but Markus stopped him.

“Kole! No!” yelled Markus as he grabbed his brother.

“But...it’s Daddy,” argued Kole.

“Remember what Mom and Morelan said,” explained Markus.

“What have they been telling you?” asked Tyrathan.

Clarissa frowned and pulled Colton behind her protectively. The young Vanyst boy stared at Tyrathan with fearful eyes from behind his step-sister.

“Don’t speak to us, traitor,” spat Markus.

That felt like a slap in the face. Being called a traitor by other people bothered him, but he blocked out that pain. Hearing himself being called a traitor by his own child cut deep though.

“Now I know that I did not just hear you call your father that name,” said Jasper as he walked up. “Let go of your brother.”

Jenji had showed up too, but, like Vol’jin, was keeping a discrete distance.

Markus let go of Kole, who immediately ran to Tyrathan. Tyrathan knelt down and gave his youngest son a hug.

“It’s what he is! Everyone says so! Plus, he abandoned us!” yelled Markus.

“Daddy, it’s not true, is it?” asked Kole as he looked up at Tyrathan.

“Go on, tell him,” urged Markus. “You promised that you would never lie to us, so tell us the truth.”

Tyrathan frowned at his oldest son. He could not believe that his own child was putting him on the spot like this. He looked back at Kole.

“There are a lot of complicated, grownup things going on that you’re too young to understand,” said Tyrathan.

“They said that you joined the Horde. Is that true? Yes or no?” spat Markus.

“That’s enough, Markus,” ordered Jasper. “Stop it right now.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. You’re just a servant,” Markus said to Jasper.

“Markus!” yelled Tyrathan.

“You’ve gotten an attitude ever since your last name got changed to Vanyst, like you think you’re a real noble. I’m about ten seconds away from giving you an attitude adjustment,” threatened Jasper.

“What do you mean his last name is Vanyst?” Tyrathan asked.

“Mom and Morelan had our last names changed to Vanyst,” explained Clarissa. “Having your last name just brought us trouble.” She looked at the ground with a guilty expression on her face.

“Morelan also adopted us, so you are not our father,” said Markus.

Tyrathan felt like he had just been punched. The physical separation from his children had been painful, but now, legally, they were not even his children anymore.

“Daddy, you’re not with the Horde, right?” asked Kole.

“Yes, I am,” said Tyrathan. He was not going to lie to his children.

“They also said that you’re sleeping with the Horde’s Warchief,” accused Markus.

“Yes,” said Tyrathan. He wondered who he had to thank for telling his children about that. It had to be one of the Vanysts.

Clarissa gasped, a look of horror on her face. Of all his children, she had always been the most sensitive and delicate.

“Sick,” said Markus. Even he looked a little disturbed by that admission, as if he had been hoping that it was not true.

“That’s enough out of you!” yelled Jasper.

Kole’s bottom lip began to quiver. “But...but the Horde are bad and scary.”

“No, Kole, they’re not,” said Tyrathan. He could hear footsteps approaching behind them.

“Vol’jin,” said Go’el in Orcish. “What’s going on? Evia said that his children were missing.”

Kole looked behind Tyrathan and saw the trolls and orcs for the first time. His son then looked back at him. Tyrathan watched as mistrust and fear slowly formed in Kole’s eyes. His son pulled away from him, turned, and ran back to Clarissa.

“Uncle Jasper,” said Clarissa as she hid Kole behind her too. “Where’s Ava?” She was glancing around, searching for her little sister.

Evia came walking up holding Ava’s hand. Ava was eating a pretzel with her other hand.

Clarissa looked like she was going to faint.

“Let go of my sister, you monster!” yelled Markus at Evia.

Jenji growled threateningly causing Markus to visibly pale.

Vol’jin snapped an order at Jenji in Zandali telling him to stop.

“Markus!” scolded Tyrathan. He walked over to Ava and picked her up. He then carried her over to Jasper and handed her to him.

Tyrathan whispered low enough for only Jasper to hear, “At some point, I need to talk to you.”

“Ratchet. Two nights from now. Midnight,” whispered Jasper.

Tyrathan nodded.

“I want to go home!” cried Colton, Morelan’s son.

“Jasper, can you take them home?” Tyrathan asked.

“No! I want to stay with Daddy!” screamed Ava as she kicked Jasper, trying to get him to put her down. She dropped her pretzel.

“Ava, I need you to go home and take care of your mother for me, okay,” said Tyrathan trying to calm his daughter.

“I want to stay with you!” she cried. Tears were starting to spill out of her eyes again.

“Ava, he wants nothing to do with us. He rather stay with those creatures,” said Markus.

“Just take them home.” Tyrathan urged Jasper, shaking his head.

“Come on. The portal is at the end of the boardwalk. You brats can be your mother’s problem for awhile,” said Jasper as he carried Ava.

Ava was still crying and screaming at the top of her lungs, “I want Daddy!”

Tyrathan watched as the rest of the children followed Jasper to the boardwalk. He realized that this might be the last time he would ever see his children. It felt like a piece of him was dying.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin as he placed a hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder.

“Can we just go home?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin nodded.


	102. Chapter 102

Vol’jin was familiar with the term the calm before the storm. That saying fit Tyrathan perfectly right now. As Evia opened a portal back to Orgrimmar, Tyrathan was very calm, too calm. Vol’jin knew, however, that Tyrathan’s emotions were in turmoil just underneath that calm surface. He could feel it. It would not be long before they broke through. Now whether that would mean a temper tantrum or an emotional breakdown, Vol’jin was not sure yet. He was not looking forward to either one of those outcomes.

Vol’jin growled low in his throat as he glanced around. Curious onlookers had gathered to watch the scene as it had played out, Horde, Alliance, and neutral. This was the sort of thing that fueled gossip. Even if none of the bystanders had recognized Tyrathan, they most certainly recognized Vol’jin and Go’el. From there, it would not be hard to figure out who Tyrathan was. Vol’jin did not doubt that within a few days, what had just happened would be flying through the taverns of Azeroth, with fifty different versions to it.

The portal opened and their little group crossed the portal back into the throne room in Grommash Hold. Vol’jin dismissed both Evia and Jenji, and the two of them quickly left the room.

“I think we’re going to head home,” said Go’el as he held his son. For the first time today, Durak was quiet. He clutched his little wolf toy and stared at Tyrathan.

“I’m sorry for ruining everyone’s good time,” apologized Tyrathan.

“Dat not be ya fault,” said Vol’jin as he placed a hand on Tyrathan’s shoulder.

Tyrathan shrugged. “I’m tired. I’m going to go rest. Go’el, Aggra, both of you have a good night.” Tyrathan turned and left the throne room.

Vol’jin glanced at Go’el. “How do I fix dis?” he asked, shaking his head.

“I honestly don’t know, Vol’jin,” answered Go’el.

“This isn’t something that can be fixed,” said Aggra. “He just needs to know that you’re there for him.” Carrying Mina, she headed for the door.

Go’el nodded and followed, carrying Durak.

After the orcs left, Vol’jin went to go check on Tyrathan. He found him sitting on the bed, staring at the drawing Ava had made him.

“Am I the worst father in the world?” he asked, not bothering to look at Vol’jin.

“No,” answered Vol’jin as he sat down next to his human.

“So why do I feel like it?” Tyrathan asked.

“Ya children be misguided by the people responsible for dere wellbeing. Dere minds are being poisoned,” said Vol’jin.

“And I’m the one who let them be in the care of those people to start with. I thought I was doing what was best for them. I don’t know what I could have done differently, but I’m sure that there is something,” argued Tyrathan.

“Ya will drive ya self crazy thinkin’ about what ifs,” said Vol’jin.

“I’m sorry about the way my children acted and what they said. I swear I didn’t teach them to say those things,” said Tyrathan as he looked down at his hands, as if they were holding whatever answer he was searching for.

“I know ya didn’t. Let’s get something to eat,” offered Vol’jin, trying to get the hunter’s mind on something else.

“I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep,” said Tyrathan.

“Den lay down and get some sleep,” coaxed Vol’jin. Maybe some sleep would make his human feel better.

“I don’t think I can sleep though,” explained Tyrathan, shaking his head.

Vol’jin frowned. “Come here.” Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan so he was lying on the bed next to Vol’jin. He wrapped his arms around Tyrathan and held his human.

“As nice as this is, I still don’t think I can sleep,” said Tyrathan as he rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest.

“Ya going to sleep,” said Vol’jin. “Close ya eyes.”

Tyrathan sighed and closed his eyes. “What are you planning to do? Knock me out?” he joked. “Hit me hard enough and maybe you can knock out the memory of this entire day.”

“Never,” growled Vol’jin, eyes widening. He frowned at the human’s dark sense of humor. This might be worse than he thought. He remembered how depressed Tyrathan had been back when he had first met him at the Shadowpan Monastery, and how long it had taken for the human to come out of that depression. Vol’jin did not want a repeat of that.

Vol’jin began to cast a spell. Within seconds, the human he was holding relaxed into a deep sleep. Vol’jin reached for a nearby fur and covered them both with it. He then pressed a gentle kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead. Tomorrow would be better. Vol’jin would make sure of that.


	103. Chapter 103

The next day, Tyrathan did not feel like doing much of anything. He just wanted a quiet day where he could be alone with his thoughts and not have to deal with people much. Unfortunately for him, he had a worried mother hen for a mate.

Vol’jin had tried to get him to talk about yesterday, but Tyrathan had refused. He did not want to talk about it, so Vol’jin had finally let the matter drop. Every time Tyrathan looked up, however, Vol’jin was watching him with a concerned expression on his face. It was endearing and annoying at the same time.

“Vol’jin, just go to your meeting already. It can’t start without the Warchief,” Tyrathan urged from where he lay on the couch in the den.

“Ya sure ya goin’ to be okay?” asked Vol’jin as he hesitated by the door again, for the fifth time.

“I’m fine,” said Tyrathan as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Da meetin’ shouldn’t take long,” said Vol’jin. “We’ll do somethin’ when I get back. Just da two of us.”

“You’re still here,” said Tyrathan with his eyes still closed.

There was the sound of a long suffering sigh followed by the door opening and then closing. Tyrathan looked up. Vol’jin had finally left, only twenty minutes late for his meeting.

Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin was worried about him. Yesterday’s episode at Darkmoon Faire had basically been a disaster. Tyrathan knew that it would take time for him to get over the fact that his children were afraid of him now. Well all of them except for Ava, but give it a few years and she will most likely believe what other people tell her about him too. Tyrathan had watched yesterday as his son Kole went from trusting him to fearing him in just the span of a few minutes.

There was a knock on the door. Tyrathan thought about ignoring it, but the knock repeated, louder this time. Sighing, Tyrathan got up and went to the door. It was too early for lunch and Vol’jin was at his meeting. Had Vol’jin already sent someone to check on him? Tyrathan had hoped that he would be left alone for a little while, but no such luck. Jenji stood at the door.

“Did Vol’jin send you?” asked Tyrathan.

“No. Can I talk to ya?” Jenji asked.

Tyrathan shrugged and stepped aside so Jenji could come in. “What is it?” Tyrathan asked as he closed the door.

“Ya be hiding things from da Warchief,” accused Jenji.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” sighed Tyrathan.

“I know dat Nystela be da one dat helped ya get to da Undercity. I know dat Evia attacked ya with a fireball. Yet ya not told da Warchief about either of those things. Why?” Jenji asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I gave Nystela my word to not say anything about what she did for me. As for Evia, she was upset and I don’t think she intended to do that. I see no reason for Vol’jin to know about it,” explained Tyrathan. “Especially since it would end with her being in serious trouble.”

Jenji stared at Tyrathan like he was trying to solve a puzzle. “Why do ya care what happens to dem? Ya be a human and dey be blood elves.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. They’ve been friendly to me, despite Evia’s temper tantrum. I don’t want to see them get hurt,” said Tyrathan. “I try to protect the people I care about.” Tyrathan sighed. “It doesn’t always work out that way I want it to,” he muttered.

“Ya be acting with honor. Ya have my respect,” said Jenji as turned to leave. He paused and looked back over his shoulder. “And thank ya for protecting dem two.”


	104. Chapter 104

Tyrathan was working on Vol’jin’s necklace. He was almost done. It gave him something to do and it took his mind off what had happened with his children. Instead, he thought about what Vol’jin’s reaction might be when he gave this necklace to him. Tyrathan smiled as he imagined the look on Vol’jin’s face.

Tyrathan was about to start attaching another tooth when there was a light knock on the door. It repeated three times. Tyrathan quickly stashed everything thing away in its hiding place. That knock was Jenji, and it meant that Vol’jin was coming.

“Get ya bow. We be goin’ huntin’,” announced Vol’jin as soon as he walked in the door when he returned from his meeting. Jihui rushed over to greet Vol’jin.

“Where are we going?” Tyrathan asked. It was already late in the day. Sunset was just a few hours away. They would not be able to travel far for a hunt.

“The Northern Barrens,” answered Vol’jin.

“By the time we get there, the sun will almost be setting,” Tyrathan pointed out. He had done night hunting before, but it generally was not the safest thing to do.

“We be spendin’ da night at da Crossroads. We can hunt all day tomorrow,” explained Vol’jin. “Den we can meet with ya friend tomorrow night.”

Tyrathan had told Vol’jin about his planned meeting with Jasper in Ratchet. He had expected an argument, but Vol’jin had agreed to it almost immediately, on the condition that Tyrathan did not go alone. He had assumed that meant Jenji, and maybe Evia, would be going with him. However, having Vol’jin go with him was even better.

Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin had come up with this hunting trip as a way to cheer him up. He appreciated the effort. Although, he had to wonder if Vol’jin had been planning this trip instead of paying attention in the meeting. However, Vol’jin’s mind was so sharp that he could have done both at the same time.

“I got another surprise for ya too,” said Vol’jin.

“What is it?” Tyrathan asked as he threw a few things into a small traveling pack.

“Ya will see,” smiled Vol’jin as he walked out the door.

Tyrathan grabbed his bow and followed Vol’jin. He wondered what else Vol’jin had come up with.

As they exited Grommash Hold, Tyrathan saw Vol’jin’s surprise. Zarin, Vol’jin’s raptor mount, stood outside the Hold, saddled and ready to go.

“How did he get here?” asked Tyrathan.

“I had him brought up from da Echo Isles,” said Vol’jin. “Since da two of ya seem to get along so well.”

Zarin leaned down and nuzzled his large head against Tyrathan. Tyrathan petted the large raptor. The raptor then licked Tyrathan’s face.

A few of the nearby guards snickered at the sight. They quickly regained their composure though when Vol’jin glared at them.

“Seriously?” complained Tyrathan as he wiped the raptor spit off. He could feel the gentle brush of the raptor’s mind against his mind. Tyrathan could swear that he could hear Zarin laughing. Jihui could feel it too and growled at the larger raptor.

“Relax, little one,” said Zarin through the mental link. “I not be taking your hunter away from you.”

Jihui seemed to calm down just a little, but moved so he was standing between Tyrathan and Zarin. Good grief. His raptor was jealous.

“Come on,” said Vol’jin as he climbed on Zarin. He reached down and Tyrathan took hold of his hand and Vol’jin pulled him up. Once Tyrathan was on the raptor, Vol’jin held the reins with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Tyrathan’s waist, holding him.

Vol’jin cracked the reins and Zarin took off. Jihui followed alongside them. They left Orgrimmar and took the road to the Northern Barrens. The wind rushing by as they rode seemed to blow all of Tyrathan’s cares away. It was a nice ride. Tyrathan leaned back against Vol’jin’s chest. He smiled when he heard a low purr rumble through Vol’jin’s chest. They arrived at the Crossroads right at sunset.

Tyrathan had never been to the Crossroads before. It was similar to Orgrimmar, but on a smaller scale. The town was built at the intersection of the trade routes. A few caravans had stopped at the Crossroads for the night.

As they turned Zarin over to the stablemaster, Tyrathan noticed people staring at him. Even now, he was still an oddity to some people in the Horde. Well, at least most of Orgrimmar’s citizens were used to him. The only people who stared at him in Orgrimmar now were travelers.

When Vol’jin and Tyrathan entered the inn to get a room for the night, Tyrathan recognized a couple of the caravan merchants as some that came to Orgrimmar frequently. He nodded at them in greeting, and they nodded back at him before returning back to their conversations. They were used to the sight of him.

Tyrathan also noticed that not a single guard had followed them from Orgrimmar, nor were there any of Vol’jin’s guards in the inn. The only guards seemed to be the caravan guards and the Crossroads’ guards. No guards, no ambassadors or advisors, no foreseeable interruptions; Tyrathan had Vol’jin all to himself.


	105. Chapter 105

“Daddy, when are you coming home?” Ava’s voice floated out from the darkness.

“Ava?” Tyrathan called. He was surrounded by darkness. He could not see his daughter anywhere.

“Daddy!” screamed Kole in panic, then his voice went silent.

“Kole, where are you?” Tyrathan tried to run towards his son’s voice, but he seemed to make no progress. It was almost as if he was running in place.

“You said that you would always be there for us,” accused Markus as he appeared in front of Tyrathan. His son was bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

“Markus, I...” Tyrathan reached for his son, but his hand went right through him and Markus vanished.

A dream. This was a dream. It was not real, but it was still very disturbing to Tyrathan.

“Why did you leave us?” cried Clarissa as she appeared.

Something came flying out of the darkness and shattered at her feet. Green gas surrounded her. She screamed as her skin melted off her body and her bones collapsed into a pile on the ground.

“No!” screamed Tyrathan.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Tyrathan! Wake up!” Vol’jin was gently shaking him.

“No!” shouted Tyrathan as he sat straight up in bed. He gasped for breath as he looked around. They were in their room in the inn at the Crossroads.

“Tyrathan, ya okay?” asked Vol’jin as he brushed Tyrathan’s damp hair back from his face. “Ya be cryin’ and screamin’ in ya sleep.”

“Just a nightmare,” whispered Tyrathan. Maybe one of the worse nightmares he had ever had. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest. This nightmare was even worse than the ones he had back in Pandaria when he had been attacked by the sha.

Vol’jin frowned as he got up from the bed. He returned with a canteen and a cloth. He poured some water on the cloth and then wiped Tyrathan’s face and neck. The cool water felt good on Tyrathan’s skin. Vol’jin handed the canteen to Tyrathan.

“Ya not had a nightmare dat bad in a while. Ya want to talk about it?” Vol’jin asked as Tyrathan took a sip of water.

“No,” said Tyrathan as he handed the canteen back to Vol’jin. He then pulled his soaked shirt off. He did not want to talk about that dream. In fact, he wanted to forget that he had even had it. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan and Vol’jin both got up early the next morning. Tyrathan had found it hard to go back to sleep, and when he did sleep, it was short and restless. They ate a quick breakfast, cooked by the innkeeper herself. They then headed out on their hunt before sunrise.

Tyrathan enjoyed hunting with Vol’jin. Not many people were on the same skill level as he was. The two of them moved quietly through the brush with Jihui on their heels. It was not long before they came upon a pack of hyenas.

“Which one?” Vol’jin whispered.

Tyrathan studied the animals carefully. Finally, he spotted a large male hyena off on his own, away from the pack.

“That one,” pointed Tyrathan.

They silently stalked up on their prey. They both aimed their bows at the hyena. Both arrows cut through the air towards the hyena, and both arrows hit their marks bring down their kill.

Vol’jin claimed that Tyrathan’s arrow struck first, but Tyrathan could have sworn that Vol’jin’s struck first, by just the fraction of a second. He did not argue with Vol’jin though.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan and Vol’jin stood just a little ways off the road leading into Ratchet. In the darkness and hidden by the brush, no one in the town below or passing by on the road had any idea that they were there. It was just a few minutes before midnight.

The boat from Booty Bay had sailed into Ratchet and docked over two hours ago. Several flying mounts had flown in and out of the town. Tyrathan was not sure which mode of transportation Jasper was using tonight.

“Ya sure ya goin’ to be able to find ya friend just by standin’ here?” asked Vol’jin.

“You don’t find Jasper; Jasper finds you,” said Tyrathan as he rested his hand on Jihui’s head. Zarin was standing calmly nearby.

Midnight came and went with no sign of Jasper. An hour and then two hours passed and Jasper still had not appeared. Tyrathan frowned. This was not like his friend. Jasper was always punctual. A deep sense of foreboding was setting in.

“Something’s wrong,” said Tyrathan grimly. “Something’s happened.” He could feel it in his gut.

“Maybe he just be late,” offered Vol’jin. “Or he missed da boat.”

Tyrathan shook his head. “This isn’t like him.” Yet, he was not ready to leave just yet.

Another hour went by and still nothing. Dawn was just a couple of hours away.

“We might as well leave. He’s not coming,” said Tyrathan finally. Now, he was really worried. What had happened?

“Maybe somethin’ came up,” said Vol’jin as he helped Tyrathan climb up onto Zarin.

Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin was just trying to alleviate his worry.

“Maybe,” Tyrathan responded, but he was not convinced.

 


	106. Chapter 106

Nystela had spent most of the night waiting in Gadgetzan’s tavern. She sat at a table in a secluded corner. However, with her ears, she could hear most of what was being said around the room. Normally, she would just tune out other people’s conversations, but what she was overhearing tonight was interesting.

It seemed that Tyrathan Khort had a run-in with his children at Darkmoon Faire and it had not gone well. Although, there were several different versions about what had happened floating around the tavern.

“Did you hear that the traitor that’s sleeping with the Horde’s Warchief tried to kidnap some children at Darkmoon Faire?” asked a male human warrior to his traveling companions.

“I heard that they were his children,” explained a female priestess. Judging from her Gilnean accent, there was a chance that she was worgen.

“I feel sorry for them, having a traitor for a father,” said a male dwarf hunter as he cleaned his rifle. His pet bear was asleep by his feet.

“Well, if they are his children, you know the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Somebody better keep an eye on them. Traitor blood and all,” snorted the male human.

Across the room, at another table, the conversation was the same topic.

“His children don’t want anything to do with him,” said a male tauren druid as he shook his head sadly.

“Poor thing. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to never see my children again,” answered a female orc shaman.

Whether or not these rumors were true, Nystela did not know. Tavern gossip was not always the most reliable source. Although the times that the local drunks were right about things was surprisingly high. If she had to choose though, she suspected the second version was closer to the truth. Either way, Nystela felt sorry for Tyrathan.

Just before dawn, Nystela walked out of the tavern and began to stroll around the town. Fang followed her. Nystela made it look like she was waiting for the shops to open. In reality, however, she was waiting on someone. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a griffin landed at the Alliance flightmaster and a Pandaren monk got off the mount.

Lakul grabbed her traveling pack and began to walk towards Nystela. They met at southern gate to the town.

“So, what adventure do you have planned for us this time?” asked Lakul.

“Well, Un’Goro Crater is not far from here. I’ve always wanted to try my hand at taming a dinosaur,” explained Nystela.

Fang growled. Her lion obviously was not happy at the idea of sharing her.

“Is that even possible?” asked Lakul, lifting an eyebrow.

“Want to go find out?” offered Nystela.

“I’m going on the record as saying that if we get eaten, I’m never speaking to you again,” answered Lakul.

Nystela laughed.

The sky suddenly turned an eerie green color. They glanced up as a large flying spaceship appeared above their heads. Several large green boulders fell from the ship and hurled to the ground, destroying the buildings in their path. The ground shook violently. The boulders turned into infernals and climbed out of their craters, roaring in fury.

Screams filled the air as the citizens of Gadgetzan began to run for their lives. Some did not get far as they were viciously cut down. Guards and other adventurers ran towards the commotion.

“What are those?” asked Lakul with wide eyes.

“Infernals,” explained Nystela as she drew her bow. She felt like she was back in Outland as nightmarish creatures began to appear throughout the town. “How’s fighting the Burning Legion for an adventure?” Nystela asked as she let an arrow fly at the nearest infernal.

Lakul dropped into a fighting stance. “Let’s get them.”


	107. Chapter 107

There was a light knock on the door. Vol’jin snapped his eyes open and glanced at Tyrathan. The human was still sound asleep by his side. A long day of hunting, followed by a long night of waiting and then worry had finally caught up to the hunter. Not to mention that Tyrathan had a night of restless sleep the night before.

Vol’jin had planned this trip hoping to take Tyrathan’s mind off his guilt about his children. Unfortunately, now the human’s mind was full of worry about his friend. Vol’jin hoped that what he had said earlier was true and that something had simply waylaid the rogue.

Vol’jin knew that the rogue had done enough to warrant a traitor’s death from the Alliance should they ever discover how much Jasper had helped Tyrathan. Should that happen to Jasper, Tyrathan would blame himself. Vol’jin also hoped that Jasper had not turned out to be just as fickle as Tyrathan’s other human friends had been. If Jasper had decided to abandon Tyrathan’s friendship without a word, then Vol’jin just might kill the rogue himself.

Vol’jin slowly slid out of the bed, careful to not wake Tyrathan. Silently, he crossed the room to the door. When he opened the door, the innkeeper stood at the door.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Warchief,” whispered the female orc, her eyes glancing at the bed behind Vol’jin. “High Overlord Saurfang has arrived and says that he needs to speak with you immediately.”

Vol’jin resisted the urge to growl. He knew Saurfang would not have bothered him unless it was something extremely important. But still, could Vol’jin not go one day without something happening that needed his attention?

“Tell him to come here,” answered Vol’jin as he stepped out into the hallway. As the innkeeper went down the hall, Vol’jin carefully pulled the door closed behind him. It did not take but a few moments for Saurfang to join Vol’jin in the hall.

“What be it, Saurfang?” demanded Vol’jin.

“Warchief. Orgrimmar is in an uproar. Guards, adventurers, and civilians are attacking each other, claiming that they are seeing monsters from the Burning Legion,” growled Saurfang. “It started a few hours ago and we are having a hard time keeping order in the city.”

Vol’jin frowned. This was bad news. “Did a mage bring ya here?”

“Evia,” nodded Saurfang.

“I gonna return to Orgrimmar. I be sendin’ her back here. When Tyrathan wakes up, den all of ya return straight to Grommash Hold,” ordered Vol’jin.

As long as Tyrathan was resting peacefully, Vol’jin did not want to wake him. Besides, he wanted to try to get a handle on things in Orgrimmar before Tyrathan returned. A human was too easy a target.

Leaving Saurfang standing guard outside the room, Vol’jin headed for the lobby of the inn. He was getting a sense that something bad was about to happen.

“Warchief, what do ya want me to do?” asked one of his shadow hunters as he stepped out of the shadows in the hall.

Vol’jin had brought this one shadow hunter along as a guard, mostly to guard their room as they slept. This troll did his job so well that Tyrathan seemed to have no idea that he was even here.

“Ya be returnin’ to Orgrimmar with me,” ordered Vol’jin. “It be soundin’ like dat’s where I’m gonna need ya.”

“And da human?” asked the shadow hunter.

“Saurfang can keep an eye on him,” answered Vol’jin. He bit back a smile. He doubted that Tyrathan would be able to get into trouble with that particular orc standing guard over him.

“Yes, Warchief,” said the shadow hunter as he followed Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
When Tyrathan woke up, Vol’jin was not in bed, or in the room. Tyrathan did not think too much about it. He assumed that Vol’jin was somewhere in the inn, or in the town. However, when he left the room, he found Saurfang waiting for him.

“Where’s Vol’jin?” Tyrathan asked.

“He had to return to Orgrimmar on urgent business,” said Saurfang. “We’re going back to Orgrimmar too. Now. The mage is waiting outside with Vol’jin’s raptor.” He turned and walked down the hall.

Tyrathan grabbed his things and followed the orc, with Jihui by his side. He wondered what had happened that had called Vol’jin back to Orgrimmar, and why Vol’jin had not bothered to wake him up.

They stepped outside the inn. The sun was shining bright in the sky. It had to be around mid-morning. Tyrathan frowned. He normally did not oversleep like this. Evia was standing outside with Zarin.

“Let’s go,” ordered Saurfang.

A loud boom sounded nearby. The sky turned an eerie green color. A large flying vehicle, Tyrathan guessed it was called a spaceship, he was not sure, appeared overhead.

“What’s happening?” asked Evia worriedly.

Glowing green boulders fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, some of them destroyed several houses. Infernals climbed out of the craters. Strange creatures, like Tyrathan had never seen, appeared all over the town and began to attack everyone.

“The Burning Legion is invading! Drive them back!” yelled Saurfang.

Guards and adventurers rushed to fight the demons, trying to protect the civilians. People were screaming and children were crying. Tyrathan drew his bow and unleashed arrow after arrow at any demon in his line of sight. This was bad.


	108. Chapter 108

The attack on the Crossroads was hard to repel. It was afternoon before the last demon was cleared from the town, including a giant pit commander. The town was almost completely in ruins. Bodies of the fallen littered the streets. Children were crying. Some people were just standing around with hollow expressions on their faces as if they could not process what had just happened.

“Open a portal,” said Saurfang to Evia.

She opened a portal. Tyrathan noticed the shell shocked expression in her eyes. He suspected that this may have been the first real battle she had been in. She had handled herself well though. They crossed the portal and arrived just outside Grommash Hold. Evia led Zarin to the stable master.

Tyrathan followed Saurfang into Grommash Hold. He noticed that there were more guards stationed outside and inside the Hold. They all appeared to be tense as they tightly gripped their weapons, ready to draw them at a moment’s notice. There was no way that they could have already heard about what had happened at the Crossroads. Tyrathan wondered again what had called Vol’jin back to Orgrimmar so urgently. Saurfang had refused to tell him, stating that it did not concern him.

Saurfang paused outside the throne room and turned around to face Tyrathan. “For the time being, stay inside Grommash Hold. The last thing we need right now is to be distracted about where you might be.”

Tyrathan nodded and Saurfang went into the throne room. Tyrathan walked down the hallway. He needed to take a bath, as did Jihui. They were both covered in green demon blood. The guards they passed had looked at him with wide eyes when they saw what was splattered across his armor. Tyrathan did not get far from the throne room though before he was stopped.

“Human,” called a voice behind him.

Tyrathan paused and looked back over his shoulder.

It was Rokhan. “Vol’jin wants to see ya. Now,” said the troll. He frowned as he took in Tyrathan’s appearance. “What happened to ya?”

“A hunting trip,” answered Tyrathan as he turned and walked back towards the throne room.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
It had taken the entire morning to get Orgrimmar completely under control again. There had been a few casualties. The number of guards in the city was increased. By afternoon, there was an eerie calm that flowed through the entire city. It was like a powder keg that was just waiting for just one little spark.

It was at that time that Vol’jin realized that Tyrathan and Saurfang had not returned from the Crossroads. He had told Saurfang to wait until Tyrathan woke up, but the hunter should have woken up by now. Vol’jin was about to send someone to check on them when Saurfang entered the throne room.

The orc’s armor was covered in splatters of green goo. The orc’s axe dripped with what Vol’jin suddenly realized was demon blood.

“What happened?” demanded Vol’jin.

He listened as Saurfang recounted the disaster that had befallen the Crossroads. Saurfang swore that Tyrathan was unharmed and safely back in Grommash Hold. Vol’jin immediately ordered that supplies and Horde soldiers be sent to the Crossroads to assist with cleanup and security. Once that was taken care of, he sent Rokhan to ask Tyrathan to come here.

Although he trusted what Saurfang had said about Tyrathan being fine, Vol’jin still felt the need to see Tyrathan with his own eyes. To know beyond the shadow of a doubt that his mate was safe.

It felt like forever, but really it was just a few moments, when Tyrathan entered the throne room. Like Saurfang, he was covered in grime and demon blood.

“Ya be okay?” Vol’jin asked. As the human approached him, Vol’jin looked Tyrathan up and down. There was not even the slightest hint of a possible injury.

“I’m fine,” Tyrathan frowned. “But I got a feeling that things are about to get really bad.”

Vol’jin had to agree. If the Burning Legion was here, then their entire world was in danger. There would be no place to hide.


	109. Chapter 109

With the Burning Legion invading Azeroth, Vol’jin’s schedule went from busy to insane. There were war council meetings. Defenses were being planned and strengthened. The Horde army was being mobilized. Adventurers and soldiers were pouring into Orgrimmar. There was even mention of an offensive assault against the Legion being planned, maybe in cooperation with the Alliance.

There were still issues in Orgrimmar with people randomly attacking each other. A couple of doomsayers in Orgrimmar actually turned out to be demons in disguise. They killed dozens of people and destroyed several buildings before they were eliminated. Tyrathan suspected that those doomsayers were the ones responsible for the unrest in the city.

From what Tyrathan overheard, Alliance and neutral towns were also being attacked by the Legion. Tyrathan wondered if maybe that was what had prevented Jasper from showing up the other night. He hoped that was not the case. Or maybe, Jasper had been sent off on a last minute assignment, which was not unusual. The only thing Tyrathan could do right now was hope that he would hear from Jasper soon. Also, hope and pray that his children and his friend were safe.

Although when it came to praying, Tyrathan knew that the Light did not listen to him anymore. He had no faith left in it anyway. Tyrathan listened to Vol’jin when the troll would talk about the Loa. He knew that Vol’jin was close to them and that he spoke with them frequently. Yet, Tyrathan was not sure that the Loa would listen to a human, but when he did pray, he had the feeling that someone was listening.

With Vol’jin so busy and Orgrimmar unsettled, Tyrathan had plenty of time to finish Vol’jin’s necklace. Tyrathan turned Vol’jin’s necklace over in his hands. Jihui’s baby teeth were strung on it, mixed with the teeth from animals that Tyrathan had hunted. In the center was a fang from the hyena that he and Vol’jin had hunted together. The necklace was finished, but it still seemed like it was missing something.

Tyrathan pulled out the amulet that he wore around his neck sometimes. It was a small, lightweight troll idol hung on a thin leather strap. It was hand carved and hand painted. Vol’jin had made it and gave it to him back in Pandaria. Vol’jin had said that it was a protection amulet and that he had placed the protection spells on it personally.

Tyrathan did not always wear it. He was not sure if he believed in such things as amulets. He knew, however, that trolls could do strange things with their voodoo. Vol’jin, in particular, had very powerful magic. He had saved Tyrathan’s life with it.

Now that Tyrathan thought about, most of the times he had gotten hurt or in serious trouble, he had not been wearing this amulet. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe.

Tyrathan wanted to do something similar for Vol’jin’s necklace before he gave it to him. Of course, Tyrathan did not have a drop of magic in his body, but finding someone who did would be very easy.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Ya need a shadow hunter or a witch doctor for dat,” said Jenji as he leaned against a wall in the Hold’s library. “Da more powerful da spellcaster be, da more powerful da spell be.”

“Makes sense,” said Tyrathan. “Any suggestions?” Jenji was the only person who had known that Tyrathan was making this gift for Vol’jin. Tyrathan figured that Jenji would know who Tyrathan should ask about this.

“Since it be for da Warchief, ya gonna want da very best,” said Jenji.

“Well, Vol’jin is the very best,” smiled Tyrathan. “So who would be next in line?”

Jenji seemed to think for a moment. “Master Gadrin,” answered Jenji.

“He’s in the Echo Isles, isn’t he?” Tyrathan asked.

“Oh no. I know where this is going,” said Evia. “You are not sneaking down to the Echo Isles.” Evia had been sitting nearby with her nose in a book. Now, she had put the book down and was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

“I was not going to sneak off to the Echo Isles. I was simply going to ask Vol’jin if I could visit the Echo Isles,” Tyrathan reassured her.

“Ya think he gonna say yes?” asked Jenji.

“Vol’jin wants me to feel like the Echo Isles are home,” said Tyrathan.

“Do ya?” asked Jenji.

“My home is wherever Vol’jin is,” answered Tyrathan.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
The war council had adjourned for the night, but Vol’jin remained. He studied the map that showed all the points that had been attacked by the Burning Legion so far. The Crossroads. Gadgetzan. Hillsbrad. Westfall.

Then there were the reports coming in from the Broken Isles. The Horde and Alliance had agreed to a joint assault, focusing on a place called the Broken Shore. It seemed like that was the epicenter of the Legion’s activity. They were planning their attack to take place in a few days.

Vol’jin glanced up when the door opened. Tyrathan walked into the room. Vol’jin gave his human a smile and then went back to the charts.

“It’s getting late. Time for a break. You need to eat and get some rest,” said Tyrathan as he rested a hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder.

“I be comin’,” said Vol’jin.

“It looks bad, doesn’t it?” asked Tyrathan, looking down at the papers.

“Aye,” sighed Vol’jin as he rolled up a chart. Tyrathan was right, he did need a break. Vol’jin stood up. “Let’s go eat,” he said. They went back to their rooms. As they sat down to eat, Tyrathan cleared his throat.

“Vol’jin, there was something I wanted to ask you,” said Tyrathan.

“What be it?” asked Vol’jin.

“I was wondering if I could visit the Echo Isles,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin had not been expecting that request. Tyrathan now had his full attention. “Why?” Vol’jin asked. He was not adverse to the idea, but he was surprised that Tyrathan had brought it up.

“The atmosphere here in Orgrimmar is tense. The archery targets are full morning and night with soldiers practicing, which is fine. They need to practice. But it would be nice to walk outside and not have to worry if the blacksmith is suddenly going to go crazy, grab an axe, and start hacking at people,” explained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin nodded. So far it seemed that this strange behavior was confined to Orgrimmar. There had been no reports from other Horde cities or towns of this happening. In fact, reports stated that the Echo Isles were calm.

Vol’jin personally believed that the Echo Isles would be a safer place for Tyrathan than Orgrimmar. It was his own selfishness that caused Vol’jin to want Tyrathan in Orgrimmar. He wanted to keep his human close. However, Vol’jin did have a contingency plan to send Tyrathan to the Echo Isles should Orgrimmar ever become too dangerous. It would be easier to enact if Tyrathan was already use to the Echo Isles. Although, Vol’jin hoped that it would never come to that.

“I’ll send word for dem to expect ya tomorrow,” said Vol’jin.

 


	110. Chapter 110

The next morning, Tyrathan met Jenji and Evia just outside Grommash Hold. Tyrathan brought Jihui along. The Echo Isles would be a good place for his raptor to run around and get some fresh air. Jihui did not like to be cooped up inside for long periods of time. It made him restless. Tyrathan felt the same way.

“Ready?” Tyrathan asked.

The other two nodded and Evia opened a portal. They crossed the portal and stood right outside Darkspear Hold.

Vanira was there, waiting for them. “We be expectin’ ya,” she said to Tyrathan. “Vol’jin said dat ya needed a break from Orgrimmar.”

“Things are a little unsettled there,” explained Tyrathan tactfully.

“If da stories I be hearin’ be true, unsettled be an understatement,” frowned Vanira. “If ya be needin’ anythin’ while ya be here, let me know,” she said.

“Thank you,” smiled Tyrathan.

Vanira nodded and left, heading in the direction of a few young shaman trainees who had stopped their training to stare at Tyrathan. They quickly went back to their training when they saw Vanira stalking towards them.

“So where would Master Gadrin be?” Tyrathan asked Jenji.

“Da first place to look would be his hut,” answered Jenji.

They found the witch doctor outside his hut. He was stirring a boiling cauldron that was simmering over a low fire. Whatever the witch doctor was cooking, Tyrathan really did not want to know. Especially since there was what looked like a rat’s tail hanging over the side of the cauldron. There was also a jar of fish eyes next to the cauldron. The witch doctor seemed to be reciting a spell. The Zandali words made no sense to Tyrathan so that had to be what it was.

Master Gadrin looked up at their approach. He smiled at Tyrathan. “I heard dat ya be comin’ back here for da day. Rumor be dat ya be wantin’ some peace and quiet.”

“That’s part of the reason, but there was something that I wanted to ask you,” said Tyrathan.

“Now, what can ol’ Gadrin do for ya?” asked the witch doctor.

Tyrathan pulled out the necklace he had made. “I made this for Vol’jin, as a surprise. I was hoping that maybe you could put some kind of protection spell on it, or something like that.”

Master Gadrin held out his hand and Tyrathan handed the necklace to him. The witch doctor carefully studied the necklace.

“Ya be puttin’ a lot of time and effort into dis,” he noted. There almost seemed to be a pleased look in his eyes. “Dis already be a work of love. Why do ya want to put protection spells on it?” asked the troll as he looked back at Tyrathan.

“Because Vol’jin made me an amulet and he said that it had protection spells on it,” explained Tyrathan. “I wanted to give him something similar.”

“Let me see,” said Master Gadrin.

Tyrathan pulled out his amulet and handed it to the witch doctor.

Master Gadrin studied the amulet for several minutes. “Vol’jin, what did ya do, put every spell in da book on dis?” he muttered. He then frowned. The witch doctor looked back at Tyrathan. “How be it dat ya be wearin’ dis and still be gettin’ into trouble?” he demanded.

Tyrathan shrugged. “I’m special?” he answered with an innocent look on his face. It seemed like he was earning a reputation.

Jenji snickered and Evia rolled her eyes.

The witch doctor gave Tyrathan a glare that said he was not amused. “Ya not be wearin’ it like ya supposed to. Ya need to wear dis like ya life depends on it,” he ordered as he handed the amulet back to Tyrathan.

“Yes, sir,” smiled Tyrathan. Maybe there was something to amulets after all.

Master Gadrin sighed as he looked back at the necklace. “Give me a few hours and I think I can do what ya be wantin’.”

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan. He stuck his hand into his pocket where he had a few gold coins. “How much?”

Master Gadrin shook his head. “Nothin’. I not gonna accept anythin’ for dis. Ya be one of us now, and we help each other for no reward.”

Tyrathan nodded, a little shocked by the witch doctor’s words. He knew that was how some troll tribes worked, but he never imagined that they would consider him, as a human, to be part of their tribe.

 


	111. Chapter 111

While they waited for Master Gadrin to put the spells on Vol’jin’s necklace, Tyrathan practiced at the archery targets. Several young Darkspear hunter trainees watched him until their trainers barked at them to quit slacking and to get back to their own training. By the time Tyrathan finished practicing, about a dozen troll children had gathered around to stare at him.

“Go on. Get,” Jenji ordered the children.

Most of the children took off running, except for one boy. To Tyrathan, he appeared to be a young teenager. He looked familiar. Perhaps Tyrathan had seen him during his last visit to the Echo Isles.

“Ya can’t tell me what to do,” the boy said as he crossed his arms and defiantly thrust his tusks in the air.

“Why ya not be helpin’ Father?” demanded Jenji.

“He went fishin’,” explained the boy.

“Den why ya not be helpin’ Mother?” growled Jenji.

“I heard dat da human be back here and I wanted to see him,” said the boy.

“Ya see him. Now get back to helpin’ Mother,” ordered Jenji.

“Whose that?” Tyrathan asked Evia.

“Jenji’s little brother, Sengo” she explained.

“He be nothin’ but a scamp,” said Jenji as he grabbed his brother by the arm and marched him off. Sengo struggled in his brother’s grasp, but was no match for Jenji.

Evia shrugged as they followed Jenji.

“I need to apologize to you,” said Evia. “I’m sorry for attacking you the other day. I didn’t mean to. I was just upset and I lost control of my magic.”

“It’s okay. It was just an accident,” Tyrathan reassured her.

“Thank you for not telling the Warchief,” she said. “Jenji told me what you said.”

“Vol’jin didn’t need to know about it,” said Tyrathan. “So, have you heard from your sister?”

Evia shook her head. “Not a word, but that’s not unusual. Nystela never writes. She just has a tendency to pop up out of nowhere. It’s worrying and frustrating at the same time. You don’t know what that’s like.”

Tyrathan’s mind flashed to Jasper. “I know somebody a lot like that,” he said.

“What do you do about them?” Evia asked.

Tyrathan shrugged. “Accept the fact that’s just how they are and that they’re unlikely to change.”

Evia sighed, “I was afraid of that.”

Tyrathan smiled. “But they’re always there when you really need them,” he added.

Evia nodded.

By now, they had reached a hut that had a troll female standing outside. She was gutting some fish.

“Sengo, where ya been?” she demanded as Jenji dragged his brother up to her.

“I just wanted to see da human, Mother” said Sengo.

Their mother glanced over at Tyrathan and then looked back at her youngest son. “Ya father be back. Go help him,” she ordered.

Sengo turned and took off running in the direction of the beach.

“I apologize if he be botherin’ ya,” she said as she looked back at Tyrathan.

“He wasn’t bothering me,” said Tyrathan.

She looked at Jenji. “Ya not even gonna bother introducin’ me?” she asked.

A guilty look jumped into Jenji’s eyes for a second. “Dis be my mother, Kali,” said Jenji.

Kali shook her head. “I swear dat I be raisin’ my sons with better manners dan dat,” she said.

“I assure you that you’ve done a good job raising your son. I couldn’t ask for a better bodyguard,” said Tyrathan.

Surprise flashed in Jenji’s eyes. Kali seemed to stand up straighter with that remark and pride showed on her face.

“I be havin’ lunch ready soon if ya be ready to eat,” she offered.

They accepted Kali’s invitation for lunch. By the time lunch was ready, Sengo had showed back up. Kali gave him both his portion and his father’s and sent him back to the beach.

“Do ya have any children?” Kali asked Tyrathan.

Tyrathan noticed the look that Evia and Jenji exchanged. He also noticed the warning look Jenji shot at his mother. Kali frowned when she saw it.

“Four,” answered Tyrathan. “Two boys and two girls. I don’t think I’m going to be able to see them again,” he added sadly.

“I be sorry,” said Kali. “I didn’t mean to bring up a painful subject.”

“It’s okay,” smiled Tyrathan.

Jenji and Evia were still watching him with worried expressions.

“I’m okay,” Tyrathan said to them.

They did not look like they believed him.

 


	112. Chapter 112

Tyrathan rested in a hammock outside Vol’jin’s hut. Evia and Jenji were still visiting Jenji’s mother. At least, that is where Tyrathan thought they were. The two of them did not have to guard him here, which was a relief. It was nice not to have someone watching his every move, even if it was for his own good.

After lunch, Tyrathan had wandered over here. Jihui had curled up in some nearby shade and was chewing on a large bone. Tyrathan did not know where the raptor had gotten the bone. For most of the morning, Jihui had been wandering around, exploring his surroundings, and playing with some other raptors.

Tyrathan closed his eyes. He could hear footsteps approaching, very light footsteps. It was probably a passing guard, trying not to disturb him; or it could be another curious child. Whoever it was meant him no harm. Tyrathan was surrounded by Vol’jin’s tribe here. He was safe.

How long did it take to put protection spells on a necklace? Tyrathan had known that it had probably taken Vol’jin some time to carve and paint his amulet, but now he was beginning to get an idea of how much time and effort Vol’jin had really put into it. It gave Tyrathan a warm, loved feeling.

Tyrathan’s thoughts were interrupted when the hammock dropped out from underneath him. He hit the ground hard. Glancing up, he saw a male troll standing next to the tree holding a knife. He had cut the hammock down.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Tyrathan demanded in Zandali as got to his feet. He had never seen this troll before. However, he was clearly a Darkspear.

Tyrathan mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down like that. He should not have done that, but he had convinced himself that he was safe here. Jihui growled as he got up and moved to stand next to Tyrathan. The raptor snapped and flashed his teeth at the troll.

“How dare ya speak in our language! Stick to ya own tongue, manthing, unless ya want me to cut it out,” snarled the troll in Common.

The way this troll said manthing, it was clearly meant as an insult. Whenever Vol’jin called Tyrathan manthing, there was always a gentleness or playfulness behind it.

“Don’t threaten me,” said Tyrathan calmly.

The troll then spat on him.

There had been a couple of incidents in Orgrimmar where people had spat at him, but they had not been this close. Orgrimmar’s guards had quickly taken care of those situations.

In the blink of an eye, Jenji was between Tyrathan and the aggressive troll. He hit the other troll with a right hook to his face and sent him stumbling back.

“Ya dare assault da Warchief’s mate, Huxon?” Jenji accused.

The other troll quickly regained his footing and growled at Jenji. “While I be stationed in Draenor, I be hearin’ rumors dat our Chieftain be matin’ with a human. I thought dem to be lies. Den I come home to fight against da Legion and find out dat da rumors be true,” sneered Huxon. “If Vol’jin be wantin’ to keep a human pet around, dat be his business, but dat not gonna mean dat I gotta suffer da human’s presence.”

“Dat be exactly what it means,” said Vanira as she walked up. “And ya gonna show Vol’jin’s mate some respect,” she added, putting emphasis on the word mate. She carefully took hold of Tyrathan’s arm, so as not to hurt him, and pulled him back several feet away from Jenji and Huxon.

Other trolls were gathering, including several guards, Evia, and Jenji’s mother.

“Are you okay?” Evia asked him.

“I’m fine,” said Tyrathan as he watched Jenji and the other troll circle each other.

“He just be a human. How can ya all just pretend to accept him?” demanded Huxon.

“Dat be enough,” ordered Vanira. She made a motion with her hand and the guards surrounded the troublemaker. Several of them seized him. Vanira said something to Jenji. He turned and walked towards Tyrathan.

“Let’s go,” Jenji said. “Vanira not be wantin’ ya to see dis.”

“See what?” Tyrathan asked.

He watched as the guards dragged Huxon to the ground. A shadowhunter unsheathed his glaive and approached the restrained troll. Tyrathan then understood what was about to happen.

“I don’t want to see this either,” muttered Evia as she looked away.

“Come on. We be leavin’,” said Kali as she placed her hands on Evia’s shoulders.

Tyrathan got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the idea of someone being killed just because they had insulted him. There were other ways to handle situations like this. He could not stand by and let this happen. Tyrathan marched over to Vanira. He could hear Jenji follow right behind him, but the rogue made no attempt to stop him.

“No. Stop this,” demanded Tyrathan.

Vanira sent Jenji a glare before turning her attention back to Tyrathan. “Vol’jin’s orders be clear. Any assaults on ya are not to be tolerated.”

“He didn’t hit me,” said Tyrathan.

“He spat on ya. Dat be assault. He may have done worse if he not been stopped,” said Vanira.

The shadowhunter was glancing back and forth from Tyrathan to Vanira, waiting for orders. The guards were also listening intently. Even Huxon had stopped struggling and was listening.

Tyrathan knew that he could order them to let Huxon go. As Vol’jin’s mate, he had that authority, or at least he knew he would if he were a troll. That was how most troll tribes worked. Tyrathan was not sure if the Darkspear would listen to him though since he was human.

“You can’t punish someone for something that they might do,” argued Tyrathan.

“Shut up!” snarled Huxon. “I not be havin’ my life spared by a weak human.”

A considerate look crossed Vanira’s face. “Perhaps dat be a more fittin’ punishment for ya,” said Vanira. “Cage him for now,” she ordered the guards. “We be lettin’ Vol’jin decide what to do with him,” she said to Tyrathan.

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan. He was certain that he could get Vol’jin to listen to him.

Vanira nodded and followed the guards as they dragged Huxon off.

“Why ya do dat?” asked Jenji.

“I couldn’t let them kill him just because he insulted me. Even if he did spit on me, that doesn’t mean he deserves to die,” said Tyrathan as they walked back towards Evia and Kali. Master Gadrin was standing there too.

“Vol’jin be sayin’ dat ya attract trouble. I think I be seein’ what he meant by dat,” said Master Gadrin. “Here, it be done.” He handed the necklace to Tyrathan.

To Tyrathan, the necklace did not look or feel any different, but then again he did not know much about magic.

“Thank you,” said Tyrathan.

“So are we ready to go?” asked Evia.

Tyrathan nodded.

“Ya don’t be a stranger,” said Master Gadrin as he turned to leave. “And next time, try to drag Vol’jin back here with ya.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Tyrathan.

Evia summoned a portal. The moment Jihui saw the portal, he took off running in the other direction.

“Jihui,” called Tyrathan.

The raptor ran to the tree where he had left his bone, picked it up, and came trotting back.

“Does anyone know where he got that bone?” Tyrathan asked.

Evia and Jenji both shrugged.

 

 


	113. Chapter 113

Vol’jin was furious when he learned from Jenji what had happened to Tyrathan during his visit to the Echo Isles. The rogue blamed himself, thinking that he had neglected his duty. Vol’jin reassured Jenji that he had done exactly what he was supposed to do; because really, it was Vol’jin’s fault. He had been the one to order Jenji and Evia to not guard Tyrathan so closely while they were there. Vol’jin had trusted that his tribe would accept Tyrathan. He had never thought that one of them would attempt to attack his mate.

Vol’jin entered the private rooms. Jihui looked up from a bone that he was chewing on, chirped a greeting at Vol’jin, and then went back to his bone.

“War council meeting over already?” asked Tyrathan as he stepped into the room.

“Aye,” said Vol’jin. “If Gallywix says one more thing about how da Legion be bad for business, I’m gonna reach across dat table and throttle him. How did Jihui get one of Zarin’s bones?”

Tyrathan glanced over at his raptor. “I don’t know where he got that. I didn’t know that the bone belonged to Zarin,” he answered.

“Aye. Da stable master in da Echo Isles gives dem to Zarin. He must have given dat one to Jihui,” said Vol’jin, shrugging. He turned back to Tyrathan. “Are ya okay? Dey told me about what happened today.”

“I’m fine,” Tyrathan frowned. “You do know that you shouldn’t have people killed just because they don’t like me, right?” he asked. The hunter’s posture was tense, as if he was expecting a fight.

“I not be havin’ him killed, but he not gonna get away with what he did either,” explained Vol’jin. He was not sure yet what he was going to do about Huxon.

Relief seemed to flow through Tyrathan, relaxing him. Vol’jin had heard that Tyrathan had stepped in, insisting that his attacker’s life be spared. Vol’jin was not going to go behind his mate’s back and undo that.

It was the first time Tyrathan had even come close to using the authority that belonged to him as Vol’jin’s mate. As Vol’jin’s mate, the Darkspears should listen to him, and Vol’jin was certain that most of them would. Convincing Tyrathan of that, however, was a challenge. Vol’jin was still trying to convince Tyrathan that he was now a member of the Darkspear. He did not push Tyrathan about it though, but instead was trying to let him adjust to the idea at his own pace.

Tyrathan smiled. “I’ve got something for you,” he said.

“What?” asked Vol’jin.

“Close your eyes,” Tyrathan ordered.

Vol’jin narrowed his eyes at Tyrathan, trying to figure out what game his human was playing this time.

“Trust me,” coaxed Tyrathan.

Vol’jin closed his eyes. He felt Tyrathan step behind him. He then felt something slide around his neck. Vol’jin tensed, but forced himself to remain still. His instincts warned him that he was letting his guard down to a possible attack. Vol’jin knew, however, that his mate would never try to hurt him. Still, that knowledge did not keep his fur from rising.

“Open your eyes,” said Tyrathan softly as he brushed some of Vol’jin’s fur back down.

Vol’jin opened his eyes to see what Tyrathan had slid around his neck. It was a necklace made out of teeth. There was a hum of magic flowing through it.

“Did ya make dis?” Vol’jin asked as he touched the necklace. The teeth were real.

“I did,” said Tyrathan.

“Where did ya get da teeth?” Vol’jin asked.

“Some are Jihui’s baby teeth. Others came from animals that I hunted. This one,” said Tyrathan smiling as he pointed to the tooth in the center, “came from the hyena that we hunted together.”

Vol’jin grinned. “Thank you,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re welcome,” said Tyrathan.

“Who did ya get to put da spells on it?” Vol’jin asked as he released Tyrathan. He recognized the spells on the necklace.

“I knew that you would notice that. Master Gadrin. I showed him the amulet that you gave me,” explained Tyrathan.

“What did he say about da amulet?” Vol’jin asked, feeling apprehensive.

“He said that you put a lot of protection spells on it,” Tyrathan smiled at him with a sweet look on his face.

Vol’jin relaxed. So it seemed that Master Gadrin had not told Tyrathan about the other spells on the amulet. Vol’jin was certain that the witch doctor had noticed them though. There were two spells on the amulet that Vol’jin had not told Tyrathan about. They were inactive and would only activate if Tyrathan was injured while wearing the amulet. One spell would warn Vol’jin immediately if that happened. The second spell was a tracking spell that would help him find Tyrathan.

Vol’jin had a suspicion that Tyrathan would not be happy to learn that those spells were on the amulet. Vol’jin knew that it bordered on invasion of the hunter’s privacy, but that had not been his intention when he did it. He just wanted to keep Tyrathan safe.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
That night, Vol’jin waited until he was certain that Tyrathan was in a deep sleep before he slipped out of bed. Vol’jin headed straight for the throne room. When he entered the throne room, he was pleased to see that Vanira was already there, with Huxon, the culprit who had insulted Tyrathan.

A headhunter stood on either side of Huxon, and his hands were tied behind his back. However, a defiant look showed on the troll’s face.

“Huxon,” said Vol’jin. “Ya got anythin’ to say for ya self about ya behavior?” Vol’jin wanted to hear what Huxon had to say about his actions before making a final decision on what to do about him.

“I not be ashamed of my behavior. I be ashamed of yours. Why a human? Chieftain, do ya not have any pride in bein’ a troll?” asked Huxon.

“Don’t ya insult da Warchief!” growled Vanira as she raised her hand to strike him.

Vol’jin caught her hand, stopping her. “Let him speak his peace. Continue, Huxon.” Part of Vol’jin was curious to see just how deep Huxon was going to dig his own grave.

“How can ya sleep with him? Allow him to touch ya? He be beneath ya,” argued Huxon.

“Despite ya personal opinions, why did ya disregard my orders and threaten him?” asked Vol’jin.

“Somebody needs to put dat human back in his place,” said Huxon. “He be walkin’ around like he belong by ya side. He belong grovelin’ for mercy at our feet. He be nothin’ but a good sacrifice for da Loa, which be what ya should do to him.”

Vol’jin growled. Whatever leniency Vol’jin had been considering was gone. The last statement had made up Vol’jin’s mind and sealed Huxon’s fate.

“Well ya not gonna have to worry about bein’ around him. Ya be exiled from Orgrimmar and da Echo Isles,” Vol’jin ordered. He glared hard at Huxon. “Ya no longer be a member of da Darkspear,” declared Vol’jin.


	114. Chapter 114

Orgrimmar was a hive of activity as the Horde army prepared for the attack on the Broken Shore. The preparations here were reminiscent of the preparations in Alliance cities when the Alliance was preparing for war. Tyrathan decided to hunt in Azshara near Orgrimmar’s Rear Gate to avoid all the commotion. Jenji and Evia were accompanying him this time.

Adventurers had flooded into Orgrimmar in addition to the soldiers. Many of them were going to accompany the Horde army to the Broken Shore. Unfortunately, some of these adventurers were not as accepting of Tyrathan as most of Vol’jin’s tribe was. As Tyrathan walked passed a tavern, he got an ear full of insults from a few adventurers who apparently just gotten thrown out of the bar.

“Alliance dog.”

“Human scum.”

“Mangy cur.”

“Mongrel.”

“Filthy Vermin.”

Either those people did not realize that Tyrathan could speak Orcish, or they did not care. Jenji spun around and growled at them.

“Jenji, ignore them. Don’t stoop to their level,” said Tyrathan as he rested a hand on Jihui’s head. The raptor was also growling.

The rogue turned and glared at him. “Dey be insultin’ ya, so dat mean dey be insultin’ da Warchief,” declared Jenji.

“I’ve been called worse, and I’m sure Vol’jin has too. The opinions of drunks don’t matter to me anyway. Besides, you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar,” said Tyrathan.

Jenji gave him a confused look. “Why do ya want to catch flies?”

“It’s an expression,” explained Tyrathan.

“I think there is a vendor in the Drag that sells honey, if that’s what you want,” offered Evia.

“Forget it,” said Tyrathan as he continued to walk towards the gate. Apparently Common colloquialisms did not translate into Orcish well.

“Humans be weird,” muttered Jenji.

“And trolls be an open book?” quipped Tyrathan as he looked back over his shoulder.

Evia giggled. Jenji narrowed his eyes at him.

They reached Orgrimmar’s Rear Gate. There were fewer people here, mostly just the guards who manned the gate. Just as Tyrathan stepped outside the gate, the sky turned green.

“Not again,” said Evia. Jenji growled.

The warning drums on the battlement sounded as a Legion ship appeared in the sky.  
Infernals fell from the sky and demons began to appear in front of the gate. Tyrathan began to unleash arrows at the demons as they charged at the gate.

As the intensity of the battle picked up, more defenders arrived to help repel the attack. A felbat swooped down at Tyrathan, but before he could fire, someone else’s arrow struck the bat. As the bat fell to the ground, a familiar white lion charged at it to finish it off.

“Watch your back,” said Nystela as she appeared among the crowd.

“Nystela?” gasped Evia. “When did you get here?”

“We can catch up after this is over,” said Nystela to her sister, as she fired an arrow at another incoming felbat.

Tyrathan noted that Nystela’s armor was dented in several places and her cloak was stained with green blood. She had obviously been in a least one other fight before this one.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
It took a couple of hours, but they finally drove the Legion back from Orgrimmar’s Rear Gate. Thankfully, not a single demon made it into the city.

“We gonna put a stop to dis,” threatened Vol’jin that night at suppertime.

“When do you leave?” Tyrathan asked as he sat down at the table for supper. Vol’jin was going with the Horde army for the assault on the Broken Shore.

“Tomorrow,” said Vol’jin.

“You will be careful, right?” Tyrathan asked. He knew Vol’jin was one of the best warriors in the Horde, but that did not stop him from being concerned about Vol’jin’s safety. The last thing he wanted to see was Vol’jin hurt.

“I will,” smiled Vol’jin. “Ya have nothin’ to worry about.”

“I’m going to worry about you until your ship is safely back in the harbor,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin chuckled. “Oh, I almost forgot. Here,” said Vol’jin as he placed a jar of honey on the table. “Jenji said dat ya wanted dis to catch flies with.” Vol’jin had the same confused expression on his face that Jenji had earlier.

Tyrathan sighed. “It was just a saying. It’s not meant to be taken literally.” Tyrathan shook his head, but opened the jar anyway. He spread some honey on a piece of bread and took a bite. “This is really good,” he said.


	115. Chapter 115

Tyrathan was surrounded by darkness, but it felt like the darkness was alive. Something was watching him. This had to be another dream.

“Well, now, if it isn’t my favorite human,” said a unearthly voice behind Tyrathan.

Tyrathan turned to look behind him. A familiar troll like creature emerged from the darkness.

“Bwonsamdi,” gasped Tyrathan as a chill went down his spine. He instinctively took a step back.

“Ah, so ya remember ol’ Bwonsamdi. Good,” grinned the Loa.

Tyrathan frowned. He remembered Bwonsamdi. This spirit had come for him when he had almost died from the mogu’s spear back in Pandaria. Only Vol’jin’s intervention had saved him.

“Hard to forget someone that tried to take my soul to the other side,” said Tyrathan.

Bwonsamdi grinned, “I seem to recall dat ya were quite willin’ to go to da other side with me back den.”

That had been true, back then. At that time, Tyrathan had been ready to give up, convinced that he had nothing to live for. However, now he had someone to live for that loved him, and he did not want to leave Vol’jin.

“Am I dead?” Tyrathan asked apprehensively.

For some reason, the Loa found that hilarious and broke into a fit of laughter. An unpleasant laughter that made Tyrathan feel cold all the way to his core.

“Oh, ya be serious,” chuckled Bwonsamdi as he calmed down. “Do ya really think dat someone could kill ya with dat Shadowhunter lyin’ dere beside ya?”

“Well, there’s always the small chance that Vol’jin could roll over and crush me in his sleep,” said Tyrathan. Although, he knew in his heart that was unlikely to happen.

Bwonsamdi broke into another fit of laughter. “Dat would be entertainin’,” he said. “But, no, ya still be very much alive. For now,” he added, the glow in his eyes getting darker.

“So why are you here?” asked Tyrathan. “What do you want with me?”

“I have somethin’ to show ya,” said Bwonsamdi as he snapped his fingers.

The darkness disappeared and they were standing outside the front gate of Orgrimmar.

“You wanted to show me Orgrimmar?” Tyrathan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Bwonsamdi shook his head and pointed to something behind Tyrathan.

Tyrathan turned around and froze.

A funeral pyre had been built just outside Orgrimmar. In front of the pyre stood members of the Horde, but it was who was on the pyre that got Tyrathan’s attention. Vol’jin was laid out on the pyre.

“No.” Tyrathan tried to shout, but his voice failed him and came out as a whisper instead. Then the pyre was lit and Tyrathan watched in shock as the flames consumed Vol’jin’s body.

Tyrathan felt like he was drowning, like he could not breathe. He started to shake as his body broke out in a cold sweat.

“Are ya havin’ a heart attack?” Bwonsamdi asked with smirk in his voice.

Tyrathan ignored the Loa. His world was going up in smoke in front of his eyes.

“Vol’jin is dead,” said Sylvanas as she addressed the Horde.

“Why? How?” asked Tyrathan, finally finding his voice, as he spun around to face Bwonsamdi. “What happened?” he demanded.

The Loa grinned and snapped his fingers again.

The landscape changed and now they were standing in a place Tyrathan had never seen before. He could hear the sounds of battle close by, just on the other side of some rocks. He glanced back at Bwonsamdi, who just smiled and nodded in the direction of the rocks. Tyrathan climbed up on the rocks.

The Horde was fighting an army of demons up on a ridge. Below the ridge, the Alliance were attacking another force of demons. Large felbats flew through the sky. Finally, Tyrathan saw Vol’jin.

Vol’jin was in the middle of the chaos, fighting any demon that got near him. Portals opened behind the Horde army and more demons burst through. Vol’jin turned to shout out an order and a demon slipped up on him and stabbed him.

Tyrathan watched helplessly as Vol’jin fell. Tyrathan turned away. He could not watch anymore.

“Dere be more,” said Bwonsamdi as he lifted his fingers to snap them again. “He lives just long enough to make it back to Orgrimmar.”

“I’ve seen enough,” said Tyrathan as he sank down to the ground. He felt helpless. “This is the battle that they’re about to leave for, isn’t it?” he asked.

Bwonsamdi nodded.

“So, why are you showing me this?” demanded Tyrathan. “Vol’jin is going to go to that battle. Nothing is going to be able to stop him, not even me.”

Vol’jin had a deep sense of duty, and was not one to put his own safety ahead of those that he was responsible for. Tyrathan knew that nothing he said was going stop Vol’jin from going to that battle.

“Well, den, if dat be da case, den I guess we be done here,” said Bwonsamdi shrugging. “I expected more from ya, Tyrathan Khort. Ya not even gonna try to protect him?”

“Vol’jin is not going to let me go with him,” said Tyrathan. He already had that conversation with Vol’jin.

Bwonsamdi smiled. “What a good little human. Ya always do what ya troll tells ya to do?” the Loa asked in a very condescending tone.

Tyrathan wondered just what would happen if he tried to smack Bwonsamdi upside his head. Probably not a good idea. He would end up on the other side well before he wanted to be.

“Bwonsamdi!” screeched a voice from above.

Tyrathan watched as a giant eagle landed nearby.

“I said you could speak with and warn my hunter. Not torment him,” she hissed at Bwonsamdi.

“Now, Ohn’ahra, dis human be belongin’ to Bwonsamdi,” said the Loa.

“Not until he is dead,” spat the eagle. “Until then, he’s mine.”

“Do I have a say in this?” asked Tyrathan. He was beginning to wonder at exactly what point his life had taken this detour off into insanity.

“No,” said Bwonsamdi.

Ohn’ahra sent Bwonsamdi a glare, but then gave Tyrathan a soft look. At least, it felt like a soft look. It was hard to read an eagle’s face. “That’s the way things have to be if you want to stay with your troll even after both of you have passed to the other side,” she explained.

Tyrathan nodded. He was fine with that.

“Now, I know you can make this shot,” said the eagle as she lifted one of her wings.

Tyrathan’s bow appeared in his hands, already loaded with an arrow. For a moment, he was confused, but then he realized what she was talking about. He stood up and peered around the rocks.

The battle was replaying, but this time Tyrathan aimed his weapon. When Vol’jin turned, Tyrathan fired the arrow. It struck the demon before he could stab Vol’jin. The troll whipped around and killed his would be killer.

Then everything went black.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan’s eyes snapped open. He was in lying in bed. He glanced to his side. Vol’jin was beside him, asleep. Tyrathan watched as Vol’jin’s chest rose and fell in slow, steady breaths.

Tyrathan scooted closer to Vol’jin and laid his head on Vol’jin’s chest. Vol’jin’s breathing shifted as the troll stirred. Vol’jin lifted his head for second and then laid it back down, as he wrapped his arms around Tyrathan to hold him. Then the troll’s breaths evened back out, telling Tyrathan that Vol’jin was asleep again.

Tyrathan could hear Vol’jin’s heart beating, loud and strong. The thought of Vol’jin’s heart coming to a stop and the light fading out of his eyes scared Tyrathan.

Tyrathan’s dream seemed so real. He did not want to lose Vol’jin. He had to do something to keep that from happening. Vol’jin had done so much to keep him safe, and now Tyrathan needed to return the favor. He would do something. He was not going to lose Vol’jin.

 


	116. Chapter 116

“Dis conversation be over!” declared Vol’jin, raising his voice. He took his glaive down from where it hung on the wall.

Vol’jin was dressed for battle, including war paint on his face. The way the troll’s face was painted up, it was meant to intimidate and frighten people. Yet, the effect was lost on Tyrathan. He knew the troll underneath that war paint, and Vol’jin did not scare him.

“This conversation isn’t over! I’m not done talking yet,” argued Tyrathan.

They had started off having a reasonable conversation, but now they were starting to descend into a shouting match. Tyrathan told Vol’jin about his dream, including every detail and every word that he remembered. Vol’jin had listened and had even questioned Tyrathan about some of the tiny details. Tyrathan noticed that a deep frown settled on Vol’jin’s face. Yet, when Tyrathan insisted that he needed to go with Vol’jin to this battle, Vol’jin refused to even consider it.

“You don’t believe my dream, do you?” Tyrathan accused.

“I believe dat ya had dat dream, but dat don’t mean it gonna come true. It may just be another nightmare,” frowned Vol’jin. “Ya be lettin’ ya worries take over.”

“Your Loa is the one who showed me what is about to happen,” insisted Tyrathan.

“Da Loa don’t speak to humans,” growled Vol’jin.

Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin did not mean it as an insult, but it still stung. Although it did make sense. Humans did not revere the Loa, so why should the Loa care about them. However, Tyrathan was the mate of a shadowhunter, which should mean something. Personally, he felt closer to the Loa than he had ever felt towards the Light.

Tyrathan placed a hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder. “Vol’jin, please listen to me,” he pleaded.

Vol’jin shook his head. “Da Alliance gonna be dere, and I don’t trust dem. I never will, especially when dey be near ya. I also be aware dat not everyone in da Horde accepts ya. In da chaos, someone on either side might try to harm ya. I’m not gonna risk losin’ ya,” said Vol’jin as he took hold of Tyrathan’s hand and squeezed it.

“And I don’t want to lose you!” Tyrathan argued. It was like arguing with a mountain. Vol’jin was being just as firm and unmovable. In fact, Tyrathan suspected that he would have better luck arguing with a mountain.

“Ya be stayin’ here. Dat’s an order,” declared Vol’jin.

It seemed like nothing was going to change Vol’jin’s mind. Fine. Tyrathan was just going to have to find a way to get to that battle on his own. Wait. What did Vol’jin just say?!  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The moment those words left Vol’jin’s mouth, he knew that had been the wrong thing to say. The look on Tyrathan’s face made that clear. It was mixture of hurt and anger. Vol’jin wanted desperately to take those words back. He had not meant them. They had just slipped out.

“You order me?!” Tyrathan asked in disbelief as he snatched his hand out of Vol’jin’s grasp. “Please tell me that I did not just hear that!”

“Tyrathan, I...” began Vol’jin. He was not sure what to say to fix this.

“I got news for you, Warchief,” spat Tyrathan. “I am not your subject and you do not get to order me around. I spent my whole life being ordered around by those claiming to be my superiors. I am not going to be ordered to do things by someone who has spent the past several months claiming that we are mates and equals. Unless, you’ve been lying to me every time you said that?” Tyrathan accused.

“No,” said Vol’jin, shaking his head. “Tyrathan, please, I didn’t mean it.” He reached out and took hold of Tyrathan’s arm and pulled his human into a hug. The human remained tense and stiff, however.

“Vol’jin, let go of me,” Tyrathan said flatly.

Vol’jin did not want to. He wanted to keep Tyrathan in his arms, safe and sound, but he released Tyrathan anyway. It felt like Vol’jin had just been punched. “Tyrathan,” Vol’jin whispered.

Tyrathan turned and walked to the door. He paused and glanced back over his shoulder. “You can be so stubborn,” said Tyrathan. He then left the room.


	117. Chapter 117

Being Tyrathan Khort’s shadow meant that Jenji spent a lot of time observing the human. Jenji had learned to read most of the human’s emotions just from the human’s body language. He could tell what mood the human was in from a distance. When Tyrathan stormed out of Grommash Hold, it was obvious that the hunter was angry, despite the careful, neutral look on his face. Jenji wondered what the cause was this time.

Remaining in the shadows, Jenji followed Tyrathan to one of the entrances of the Cleft of Shadows. The human stepped just inside the entrance and sat down against the wall. Tyrathan’s shoulders sagged in what looked like defeat.

Jenji dropped his stealth next to the human. “Ya not suppose to be in here,” he said.

Granted, this was just the entrance to the tunnel leading down to the cavern below Orgrimmar. Still, it was not a safe place for the human to be. The cavern below was full of rogues and warlocks. Jenji knew some of them, and usually, they were not the most trustworthy of people. More than a few would be happy to do harm to the human, just out of spite. If a bunch of them tried to harm the human at the same time, it might be more than Jenji could handle. It was better not to invite mischief.

“I know. I just needed a moment,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head.

“What be wrong?” asked Jenji. He wished Evia was here to deal with this. She was good with emotional issues, for the most part. However, she had gone to see Nystela onto the boat leaving for the Broken Shore. That meant Jenji had to be the one to deal with this.

“Vol’jin won’t listen to me,” frowned Tyrathan. “Something bad is going to happen to him and he won’t listen.”

Jenji resisted the urge to growl. The human and Warchief were fighting again. That meant the Warchief was going to be in an irritable mood, snapping at people, and the human was going to sulk. Just perfect. Sighing, Jenji sat down next to Tyrathan.

“Da Warchief be a powerful fighter. Ya not have to worry about him,” said Jenji. He hoped what he said would make the human feel better. If not, then Jenji was going to have to deal with a sulking human the entire time Vol’jin was away. It was not something he was looking forward to.

“He’s not invincible,” said Tyrathan frowning.

That was true. No one was invincible, but Vol’jin had been through battles like this before. One did not become Chieftain of the Darkspears or Warchief of the Horde by being weak.

“Dey be leavin’ soon,” said Jenji. “Ya should at least see the Warchief and make up with him before he leaves, and he be back before ya know it.”

Tyrathan nodded. “You’re right. Thank you,” said Tyrathan. “And, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jenji asked confused. There was a look of pure regret in the human’s eyes.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Jenji’s thigh. He hissed and looked down to see a small knife the human had jabbed into his leg.

“For that,” said Tyrathan as he quickly moved out of Jenji’s reach. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, hiding his face.

Cursing, Jenji pulled the small knife out of his leg. The wound closed immediately. Jenji growled as he stood up. He took a step towards the human and fell to the ground. His legs were going numb and his muscles were refusing to move.

“What did ya do to me?!” Jenji demanded, glaring at the human.

“It’s a fast-acting paralyzing agent, just strong enough to work on trolls. It will wear off in a few hours and you’ll be fine,” said Tyrathan as he turned to leave.

“Why would ya do dis?” asked Jenji. He did not understand why the human had attacked him. He had not done anything to the human. In fact, he had done everything to protect him.

“I have to be at that battle and no one is going to stop me. That includes you,” said Tyrathan as he walked out of the Cleft of Shadows, leaving Jenji behind.

Jenji growled in frustration as he clenched his fists. He was angry at himself for lowering his guard. Angry that the human was slipping away from him again. Angry that he was failing the Warchief again.

 


	118. Chapter 118

With the Horde army preparing to leave for the Broken Shore today, Orgrimmar and the adjoining harbor were busier than Tyrathan had ever seen. The mixture of tension and excitement was almost palpable. However, that made it easier for Tyrathan to blend in with the crowd. Tyrathan followed Nystela’s advice from before about walking like you belong. No one paid any attention to another cloaked archer among the crowd of soldiers and adventurers.

Tyrathan had left Jihui behind in Grommash Hold. He could have summoned Jihui to him, but the raptor was too recognizable. Everyone who lived in Orgrimmar knew that the raptor belonged to him. Besides, it would buy him some more time before he was missed, if Jihui stayed in Orgrimmar.

Tyrathan felt guilty about what he had done to Jenji. He had not wanted to do it. Jenji had been a good bodyguard. Yet, he knew that the rogue would have tried to stop him, so Tyrathan really did not have a choice. He had to put Jenji out of commission for awhile.

The paralyzing agent was one that Tyrathan would put on his arrows if the target of his mission was to be captured alive and mostly unharmed. It had no permanent effects and would last just long enough for the Horde army to be on its way. Hopefully, no one would find Jenji before the Horde fleet departed.

Tyrathan caught sight of Nystela and Evia among the crowd. Nystela was talking to Hauldron Brightwing. Tyrathan knew that Nystela was going to the Broken Shore too. Evia looked like she was worried about her sister. Tyrathan gave them a wide berth, knowing that they would recognize him in a heartbeat despite his attempt at disguise.

Sneaking onto the one of the boats in the harbor was not as easy as slipping out of Orgrimmar, but Tyrathan pulled it off. Again, the large crowd made it possible. He found a quiet corner below deck, out of the way, near a few monks who were meditating. It was a good spot where no one was likely to bother him. The more boisterous fighters on the boat gave the monks their space so they could center themselves.

Tyrathan double checked his bow and arrows, making sure that they were ready for the upcoming battle. He was not going to fail Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin stood on the deck of the boat, his eyes scanning the crowd on the shore. There was only one face that he was hoping to see. Only one face that would set his heart at ease, but there was no sign of Tyrathan. Vol’jin sighed.

“What’s wrong, Vol’jin?” asked Go’el as he joined Vol’jin.

“Nothin’,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin,” chided Go’el. “You can talk to me.”

“Tyrathan and I had a fight. I said somethin’ dat I shouldn’t have. I guess he still be angry at me,” explained Vol’jin.

“Did you try to apologize?” asked Go’el, frowning.

“Aye, but he was too angry to listen,” said Vol’jin.

“Well, maybe he’ll be calmed down by the time we get back,” offered Go’el.

“He wanted to come with us and I wouldn’t let him,” said Vol’jin.

Vol’jin knew Tyrathan was convinced that the dream he had was going to come true. However, Vol’jin was not convinced that the Loa had given Tyrathan that dream. He knew the Loa watched over Tyrathan; but if they wanted to warn Vol’jin, then they would have sent Vol’jin a dream. It did not make sense for them to warn a human instead of a shadowhunter. Granted, Tyrathan was different from other humans, and he had a troll-like spirit. Sometimes, Vol’jin would even forget that Tyrathan was human. Still, the whole situation did not sit right with Vol’jin.

“Why not? The way you talk about him, you think he’s one of the best archers in the world,” said Go’el.

“He is,” smiled Vol’jin. “But I be too concerned about his safety. It just be best if he stays here.” Vol’jin frowned as he looked over at the rest of the ships in the fleet, searching for any sign of his human.

“Vol’jin?” Go’el lifted an eyebrow.

“Knowin’ him, he would try to sneak aboard one of da ships,” said Vol’jin, shaking his head.

“He has a bodyguard who keeps an eye on him, doesn’t he?” Go’el asked.

“Aye, but Tyrathan be clever,” said Vol’jin. He could not keep the pride out of his voice. His mate was clever enough to outsmart most of the Horde. Part of the reason for that was many in the Horde underestimated Tyrathan because he was human.

After Tyrathan had stormed off, Vol’jin had debated about whether or not to order some more guards to keep an eye on the human. But Tyrathan was already angry, and if he were to find out about the additional guards, it could make things worse. In the end, Vol’jin decided not to do that, hoping that Jenji would be enough to keep Tyrathan out of trouble.

“If he had gotten away from the guard, you would know by now,” argued Go’el.

“Maybe,” agreed Vol’jin. It was time for them to leave. He did not have time to search every single hiding place on every single ship just on the suspicion that Tyrathan could have slipped onto one of them.

Vol’jin reached up and idly touched the necklace Tyrathan had made for him. The magic in the necklace buzzed, giving Vol’jin an uneasy feeling. Vol’jin frowned as he gave the order for departure.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Jenji? Dat be ya?” asked a familiar voice.

Internally, Jenji started cursing. Why? Why? Why?! Of all the people who could have found Jenji lying here helpless on the ground, why did it have to be his shadowhunter cousin? Seriously, which Loa had Jenji offended to deserve to be punished like this?

“Mon, ya be drunk?” asked his cousin.

That excuse was so tempting. For a moment, Jenji considered using it. Then he would not have to admit to how badly he had screwed up, how he had failed, but Jenji had more honor than that.

Jenji lifted his head up from the ground to look at Zuwe. “We have a problem,” he growled.


	119. Chapter 119

Hidden by the same group of rocks from his dream, Tyrathan had a perfect view of the battle. He had an arrow nocked in his bow, ready to fire. He kept his eyes on Vol’jin, watching his troll’s every move and tracking everything that moved around Vol’jin. Everything in front of Tyrathan was unfolding exactly like his dream.——————————————————————————————————————————  
The battle on the Broken Shore was fierce and Vol’jin was in his element. The Horde had taken a ridge and they were defending it, while the Alliance led an assault below. They were determined to stop the Legion here. Suddenly, Vol’jin realized that portals were opening behind them. More demons were rushing out of the portals. It was an ambush.

Vol’jin turned to shout an order, to warn the soldiers holding the lines, and that is when two things happened. The magic in the necklace Tyrathan had given to him crackled to life, warning him of imminent incoming danger. At the same time, an arrow streaked pass Vol’jin, just a couple of inches from his face. It struck a demon that had slipped up behind Vol’jin without him realizing it. This was the exact scenario from Tyrathan’s dream.

As the demon staggered back, Vol’jin spun around and cut the demon down with his glaive. As the demon fell, he slashed Vol’jin on the arm with his weapon. It was just a superficial cut. Nothing to worry about.

Vol’jin looked back over his shoulder, eyes narrowing, trying to pinpoint where the arrow had come from. He recognized that shooting, and he recognized that arrow. There was only one hunter he knew who used arrows that were painted red with blue feathers and black arrowheads. There was only one archer he knew that had that kind of aim. Yet, Vol’jin could not see Tyrathan anywhere.

A sudden wave of dizziness and nausea washed over Vol’jin. He glanced down at his arm. The cut was not healing and Vol’jin was starting to feel weak. This was not good.

Cursing in Zandali, Vol’jin then quickly surveyed the Horde lines. The demons were still coming through the portals. In a few minutes, they would overwhelm the Horde army and the Horde would die. As much as he hated the thought, retreat was the only option. If they fell here, their world would be doomed.

“Sylvanas,” ordered Vol’jin, trying to keep the encroaching weakness out of his voice, “sound da retreat.”

Sylvanas blew the horn to sound the retreat.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Lakul heard the sound of a horn coming from the ridge above them. She glanced up and watched as the Forsaken archers defending the ridge left. Where were they going? What had happened?

“The Horde can’t be trusted at all!” yelled a nearby worgen warrior as he fought against a felguard. “They’re abandoning us here to die!”

Lakul frowned as she watched dozens of demons appear on the ridge. An order to retreat was then shouted across the battlefield. She helped the worgen kill the felguard. Then, Lakul and the group of adventurers that she was with ran for the Alliance gunship.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The Horde had been forced to retreat. Tyrathan slipped back onto the boat with the rest of the fighters. He wondered how long it would be before Vol’jin sent someone to look for him. He knew Vol’jin had recognized his arrow. He figured Vol’jin would be upset with him for coming here, even though he had just saved the troll’s life.

Tyrathan was below deck where most of the fighters had gathered. It looked like over half of the fighters were missing, having fallen in battle. Healers were tending the injured who had made it back to the boat.

Just a few feet away from Tyrathan, a female orc shaman was treating a tauren warrior’s injures. The shaman looked up at Tyrathan.

“You there,” she said to him. “Come here and hold this.” She was pressing a bandage onto a wound on the tauren’s leg.

Keeping his face hidden by his hood, Tyrathan walked over and held pressure onto the dressing so the shaman could focus on her healing spells. After a few minutes, the tauren seemed to be stronger, and his breathing was steadier.

“That’s good. Thank you,” said the orc shaman as she reached over and began to adjust the bandage.

Tyrathan nodded and started to move away.

“I smell a human,” mumbled the tauren.

The orc shaman looked up and frowned at Tyrathan. She reached up and pushed his hood back just far enough so they could see his face. Both the orc’s and tauren’s eyes widened in shock. Tyrathan realized that both of them recognized him, or at the very least knew who he was.

He smiled at them and pulled his hood forward, hiding his face again. He stood up and walked away from them before they could draw attention to him. Tyrathan had decided to go find Vol’jin. There had been something in way Vol’jin had acted right before the retreat that concerned Tyrathan. It had lasted for just a moment, but there had seemed to be an unsteadiness about Vol’jin. It was probably nothing. Maybe just the shock of realizing that Tyrathan was there, but Tyrathan would feel better after he had made sure that Vol’jin was fine.

As he headed towards the stairs that led above deck, Tyrathan walked past dozens of injured fighters. He paused for a moment when he caught sight of Nystela. She was lying on the floor, her armor dented and bloody. Hauldron Brightwing was holding a bandage to her forehead while a female blood elf paladin was trying to heal Nystela.

Tyrathan frowned. He had no idea how bad Nystela’s injuries were. He hoped she would be okay. Fang lay beside Nystela. Green blood was matted in his fur. Fang lifted his head and looked in Tyrathan’s direction.

Tyrathan continued for the stairs before the lion could give him away. Once he was above deck, Tyrathan glanced around at the remaining vessels in the fleet. It looked like less than half of the force that had left was returning. This battle had been very costly for the Horde. Tyrathan figured that the Alliance probably had not fared much better.

The sound of a distant explosion made Tyrathan turn around and look back at the retreating coastline. There was a green glow that flashed in the sky above the Broken Shore and then gradually faded away. Tyrathan wondered what had caused that.

Turning, he headed for Vol’jin’s cabin on the ship. Standing guard outside the cabin were three of Vol’jin’s shadowhunters. Tyrathan recognized all three of them as some of Vol’jin’s elite.

“Go away. Da Warchief is not to be disturbed,” said one of them when Tyrathan approached.

Tyrathan pulled the hood of his cloak off so they could see who he was. Looks of surprise and shock crossed the trolls’ faces.

“Move,” Tyrathan ordered in Zandali. “Now.”


	120. Chapter 120

Vol’jin felt ill as he sat on the cot in his cabin. Go’el was trying to heal the cut on Vol’jin’s arm. His friend was the only one Vol’jin had confided in about how weak he was feeling.

“You’re lucky,” said Go’el frowning.

“And how do I be lucky?” growled Vol’jin.

“Any deeper and the poison from this could have been fatal,” warned Go’el. “Instead, it’s just going to make you sick, very sick.”

“I be a troll,” muttered Vol’jin. “I not be gettin’ sick.”

“And this is the Legion,” argued Go’el.

The door to the cabin opened. Vol’jin sat up straighter, growling. He had given orders that no one was to enter the cabin until further notice. He was not about to let anyone else know that he was injured.

Tyrathan stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind him. The human’s eyes widened when he saw Go’el healing Vol’jin.

“What happened?” he asked as he approached Vol’jin.

“It just be a scratch,” explained Vol’jin. He did not want his human to worry about him.

Go’el coughed and shook his head as he finished his healing spell. Vol’jin cast a glare at his friend. The cut on Vol’jin’s arm was healed, although he did not feel any better. In fact, he was starting to feel worse.

“You’re lying,” accused Tyrathan, narrowing his eyes at Vol’jin. “Go’el, how is he, really?” he asked.

“He will be fine, but the poison that got into his system from that cut is going to make him ill and weak for at least several days,” said Go’el.

“Poison?!” Alarm flashed across Tyrathan’s face.

“He said I be fine,” argued Vol’jin. Why did Go’el have to go and tell Tyrathan about the poison?

“If he gets some rest,” said Go’el as he headed for the door.

“I’ll make sure he does,” said Tyrathan.

Go’el nodded and left the room.

Vol’jin lifted an eyebrow. “Ya really think ya can, manthing?” he challenged in Zandali.

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan, also in Zandali.

The hunter had such a serious look on his face when he said that; Vol’jin had to bite back a grin.

“You don’t seem surprised to see me,” said Tyrathan as he slid his bow and quiver off, depositing them carefully on the table.

“I knew it was ya,” said Vol’jin as he pointed to a green blood stained arrow that was also on the table. It was the arrow Tyrathan had fired at the demon. “I can’t be mad at ya about dis either. Ya saved my life again,” said Vol’jin.

“I get the one that gets you, and you get the one that gets me,” said Tyrathan. “But I’m not going to let them get to you if I can stop them.”

“Same,” nodded Vol’jin. “Ya still mad at me about what I said? I was not thinkin’ den. I not mean to give ya an order.”

“No,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head. “I’m over it. I know what you’re like when you get angry.”

“What’s dat suppose to mean?” demanded Vol’jin.

Tyrathan smiled.

Another wave of dizziness hit Vol’jin. He closed his eyes and clutched the side of his cot to continue sitting upright.

“Vol’jin?!” Tyrathan asked with worry in his voice.

“I be fine,” argued Vol’jin as he reopened his eyes.

“Vol’jin, lay down and rest,” urged Tyrathan as he placed a hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder. “Please.”

Reluctantly, Vol’jin laid down on the cot. The dizziness lifted somewhat as he did. He hated feeling weak. Vol’jin growled.

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’s just me here,” whispered Tyrathan as he knelt next to the cot and began to run his fingers through Vol’jin’s hair. That felt so nice and comforting. After a few moments, Vol’jin began to purr. He closed his eyes. As much as he hated feeling weak and sick, it would not be unbearable to just let his human care for him awhile.

“This may not be the best time to tell you, but you should know that Jenji may be quitting,” Tyrathan warned.

Vol’jin sighed. “What did ya do to him?” he asked.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Eventually, Vol’jin fell asleep. Tyrathan sat by the cot and watched Vol’jin as he slept. Every once in awhile, Vol’jin would grimace in his sleep as if he were in pain. Tyrathan frowned.

Tyrathan did not want to lose Vol’jin. The thought that he may have failed and that Vol’jin would die anyway... Tyrathan tried to keeping his mind from going there. Go’el had said that Vol’jin would be fine as long as he got some rest. Tyrathan hoped that the shaman was right.

Tyrathan’s mind drifted back to the dream he had with the Loa. They had not said anything about this and Tyrathan wondered why. Granted, he did not know a whole lot about the Loa. Trolls tended to keep their secrets close. Back in Stranglethorn, not a single troll would even tell him what they called the spirits they worshipped.

When Tyrathan first met Vol’jin, he had tried to trick Vol’jin into telling him what those spirits were called, but Vol’jin had seen through that and refused. It was only after Tyrathan’s first encounter with Bwonsamdi that Vol’jin finally told him what the spirits were.

Lately though, Vol’jin had been more open about the Loa with Tyrathan. He had been telling Tyrathan stories about the Loa. If Tyrathan had a question about the Loa, Vol’jin would listen and try to answer it in a way Tyrathan could understand.

There was a loud knock on the door. Vol’jin’s eyes snapped open and there was a confused expression on his face, as if he was unsure of where he was. A threatening growl escaped his throat.

“It’s okay,” said Tyrathan soothingly as he stood up and went to answer the door. He opened the door just a crack, so he could see out, but no one could see in. It was one of Vol’jin’s shadowhunters.

“We be approachin’ Orgrimmar,” said the troll as he tried to look past Tyrathan.

“Thank you. I’ll tell the Warchief,” said Tyrathan as he closed the door. He could hear the troll growling on the other side of the door. Tyrathan turned away from the door. Vol’jin was sitting up on his cot.

“No one else is to know about dis,” Vol’jin said as he narrowed his eyes at Tyrathan.

Tyrathan nodded. “I always keep your secrets,” he said. That was the truth. Tyrathan knew things about Vol’jin that only a few trusted friends of Vol’jin’s knew about him. Then, there were other things that no one else in the world besides Tyrathan knew about Vol’jin. Tyrathan would never violate Vol’jin’s trust.

Vol’jin took a deep breath and stood up. He walked across the room to the door. His steps were steady and Vol’jin did seem to be stronger than he was earlier. Perhaps a nap was what he needed. Maybe this was not as bad as Go’el said it was.

Tyrathan followed Vol’jin out of the cabin and onto the deck of the boat. In the distance, they could see Orgrimmar.


	121. Chapter 121

When they returned to Orgrimmar, they went straight to Grommash Hold, and found Saurfang standing outside the Hold. The orc’s eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Tyrathan.

Tyrathan suspected that Saurfang and others had realized that he was missing and had searched all over Orgrimmar for him. Most likely, someone had eventually found Jenji, and the rogue had told them where Tyrathan had gone.

Jenji was probably back on his feet now. The paralyzing agent that Tyrathan had used on Jenji should have worn off awhile ago. Somewhere, there was a very ticked off troll rogue. Tyrathan was willingly to bet that Jenji was somewhere nearby, watching him.

“Anythin’ happen while we be gone?” Vol’jin asked, drawing the orc’s attention away from Tyrathan.

Growling, Saurfang pointed up to one of the battlements. “Illidari are here, claiming that they have something important to tell us. I told them to get out of our city, but they didn’t go far.”

Vol’jin glanced up at the battlement, narrowing his eyes. “Dawnstrider. Go see what dey what, and den get rid of dem.”

Tyrathan turned to look behind him and saw Nystela. She appeared to be in better shape now than she did earlier. However, there was a thick bandage wrapped around her forehead. Fang was by her side, still with green blood matted in his fur.

With a grim expression on her face, Nystela nodded and and took off in the direction of the battlement. She did not get far before a demon hunter landed in front of her on a large felbat. Nystela jumped back and aimed an arrow at the demon hunter. The guards in the immediate area gripped their weapons tightly and approached the female Illidari, surrounding her.

“You go to make war on the Legion, but they are already here in your city,” said the demon hunter as she jumped off the felbat. She landed in front of an orc guard. “Show your true form, demon!” she yelled as she charged at him with her glaives drawn.

The orc roared and transformed into a demon. Shouts and screams of alarm rang through the air. Suddenly, dozens of nearby people transformed into demons, including some of Grommash Hold’s guards. The Legion had infiltrated Orgrimmar.

Tyrathan, Vol’jin, and others drew their weapons.

“Get rid of dem!” Vol’jin ordered.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Clearing the demons from Orgrimmar took awhile. The fighters who had just returned from the battle at the Broken Shore were exhausted, but they jumped right into the new fight. Finally, the demons were defeated and Vol’jin told the Illidari that they could remain in Orgrimmar on a trial basis.

Vol’jin held his own against the demons in this attack, but Tyrathan noticed that Vol’jin’s moves were slower than they should be. Hopefully, if anyone else had noticed, maybe they would just assume that Vol’jin was tired from the battle at the Broken Shore.

Around the same time that the skirmish ended, they received news on the fate of the Alliance forces. The Alliance had suffered heavy causualities as well. Varian Wrynn was dead, and his son Anduin was now Stormwind’s King. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Alliance was blaming the Horde for Varian’s death, claiming betrayal. However, the Horde did not have time for a squabble with the Alliance now. They needed to regroup to fight the Legion.

Tyrathan actually felt sorry for Anduin. He remembered what it was like to lose his own father. Not only that, but Anduin now had the responsibility of an entire faction placed on his shoulders at a young age. Tyrathan noted that Anduin was only a year or two older than his son Markus.

Tyrathan frowned as he walked down a hallway in Grommash Hold. It had been so long since he had thought about his father, or his mother. He wondered what his parents would think of him now. He doubted that they would have approved of his choices lately. They would probably be horrified to learn that their son was the mate of a troll.

Tyrathan turned a corner. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost bumped right into Sylvanas. She actually looked like she had been expecting him.

“Vol’jin’s little pet. Did you enjoy your visit to my city?” Sylvanas asked, blocking his way.

“I enjoyed what parts I got to see. We were only there long enough for you and Vol’jin to have your meeting,” said Tyrathan as he tried to side step around her.

“I was referring to your other visit to my city. The one you took apparently without permission from Vol’jin,” explained Sylvanas with a cold smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” answered Tyrathan. How did she know about that?

“You can drop the act. Your little friend told me everything, including how you came to see her about her former lover. It sounds as if you’re still in contact with him. Does Vol’jin know that you still speak with a member of the Alliance?” Sylvanas asked with a glint in her eyes.

Tyrathan remained silent. Of course, Vol’jin knew about Jasper, but Tyrathan was not going to let Sylvanas know that. He could not believe that Caryla had gone to Sylvanas and told her about this.

“Combine that with the fact that you have children in the Alliance too, it makes it look like your loyalties are divided. Maybe Vol’jin shouldn’t be trusting you as much as he does,” said Sylvanas.

“Leave me alone,” said Tyrathan. Had Caryla seriously told Sylvanas about his children? However, it was not like it was a secret that he had children. Sylvanas could have learned about them through any number of sources. Still, her knowledge of them sent a chill down his spine.

“Know this, human. I will be watching you,” threatened Sylvanas.

A deep, menacing growl from behind Sylvanas made her turn around. Jenji and Evia stood behind her.

Jenji growled again, louder this time. His hands rested on his daggers, ready to draw them.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at the two of them. She then lifted her head high and walked off.

“Did she try to hurt you?” Evia asked him.

“No,” said Tyrathan as he glanced at Jenji.

The rogue was glaring at him. At least Jenji had taken his hands off his daggers, and was now standing with his arms crossed.

“You hate me, don’t you?” Tyrathan asked.

“No,” growled Jenji.

Evia sighed. “His pride is hurt,” she explained.

“No,” Jenji growled again, this time at Evia.

“I know all about a troll’s pride. Jenji, I’m really sorry. I had to do it. I didn’t want you trying to stop me from going to that battle,” apologized Tyrathan. “I had to protect Vol’jin.”

Jenji grunted.

Evia rolled her eyes. “That’s Jenji-speak for he forgives you,” she said, earning a glare from Jenji. “Unless you plan on quitting, you might as well let it go,” she huffed at him. “Besides, he saved Vol’jin’s life. You can’t be angry at him for that.”

“Fine,” said Jenji as he turned and walked down the hall.

“I don’t suppose I can have my knife back?” Tyrathan called after Jenji.

The rogue glanced back over his shoulder. “Saurfang has it,” he said before continuing down the hall.

“So, I’m not getting that knife back,” mumbled Tyrathan.

Evia smiled at Tyrathan. “Jenji will be over it in a few days, I hope,” she said.

“Are you mad at me?” Tyrathan asked Evia.

“I’m not happy about what you did to Jenji. I wish that you had found some other way to handle that situation. However, I’ve accepted that you pulling disappearing acts is going to be norm,” explained Evia. She then frowned. “Listen. People know that you slipped away from Jenji and snuck onto the boat, but only a few people know exactly how you got away from Jenji. It would mean a lot to me, and to him, if we can keep that part a secret. It kind of makes him look incompetent.”

“No problem,” smiled Tyrathan.


	122. Chapter 122

Somehow, Vol’jin made it through the rest of the day without giving in to the dizziness and nausea that would periodically sweep over him. He gritted his teeth and got through it. He was not about to let anyone, especially the other Horde leaders, know how weak he was feeling.

Vol’jin thought he was doing a good job of hiding that weakness too, but it seemed that Tyrathan saw through his attempts. His human stayed close, keeping an eye on him. When Vol’jin would look over at Tyrathan, the hunter had his face locked into a neutral expression. Yet, Vol’jin knew him well enough to see the concern in his eyes.  
When they finally returned to their rooms for the evening, Tyrathan voiced that concern.

“Vol’jin, you need to rest,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin started to protest, but a stronger wave of dizziness hit him. “I’ll go lie down,” he agreed as he headed for the bedroom.

“The fact that you agreed so easily worries me even more,” said Tyrathan as he followed Vol’jin.

Vol’jin lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. His head stopped spinning when he did that. He felt Tyrathan sit down on the bed next to him. Vol’jin smiled as Tyrathan stroked his hair.

“Vol’jin, we might have a problem,” sighed Tyrathan.

“What be wrong?” Vol’jin asked. He opened his eyes to look at his human. Worry showed on Tyrathan’s face. Vol’jin wondered what had upset his human.

“Sylvanas knows about Jasper and my children,” explained Tyrathan.

Vol’jin frowned. “Ya children not be a secret, but how did da witch find out about ya rogue friend?”

“She claims that Caryla told her,” said Tyrathan.

“Ya talked to Sylvanas?” asked Vol’jin.

“She kind of cornered me in the hallway,” said Tyrathan.

Fur rising, Vol’jin let out a deep, angry growl as he forced himself to sit up. He had told Windrunner on several occasions to keep her distance from his human.

“Easy,” whispered Tyrathan soothingly as he brushed Vol’jin fur back down. “She didn’t lay a hand on me.”

“I don’t want her anywhere near ya,” growled Vol’jin.

“I know,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin suppressed another growl. No, his mate did not understand. Sylvanas turned humans into Forsaken. If she were to ever do that to Tyrathan, that would prevent Bwonsamdi from ever being able to claim Tyrathan’s soul, even if he did die again. It would mean that Tyrathan would be separated from Vol’jin, forever.

Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan into a hug and held him. He could not stand the thought of being separated from his mate like that.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
When supper was brought to them, Vol’jin could not bring himself to eat a bite. The nausea still bounced around his stomach giving Vol’jin zero appetite. He could tell that this made Tyrathan even more concerned, given how trolls tended to have very healthy appetites.

When Tyrathan took Jihui outside for a short walk, Vol’jin decided to commune with the Loa. He wanted to know why they had warned Tyrathan and not him. He was finally willingly to admit that it stung his pride a little. Well, it hurt his pride a lot. He was a shadowhunter. His connection to the Loa was supposed to be strong and unique. It was something that humans were not supposed to have.

That was part of the reason why he had not wanted to believe Tyrathan’s dream. Okay, it was the only reason. It was also the reason he had lashed out at Tyrathan when the human became insistent that his dream had come from the Loa. Vol’jin knew he had been wrong to do that. He promised himself that he would never do that again. He did not want to push Tyrathan away, but Vol’jin still wanted answers from the Loa.

As Vol’jin reached out to the spirit world, he was looking for Bwonsamdi, or even that eagle spirit that was so fond of Tyrathan. Instead, another familiar spirit made itself known.

“Dat be an interestin’ mate ya got ya self, son,” said Sen’jin as he emerged from the shadows and approached his son.

“Father,” greeted Vol’jin.

Sen’jin shook his head. “Amazin’ dat a single human could change fate like dat,” said Sen’jin.

“What do ya mean?” Vol’jin asked.

“Ya fate was to die today, Vol’jin. Ya mate interfered and changed that fate, but it not be just ya fate he changed. Da ripple effect gonna change da fate of many people, possibly da entire Horde, or even da world. Maybe for better, or maybe for worse. Not even da Loa are sure how much fate has been changed. It be changin’ more dan what dey expected. Dey only see bits and pieces of a possible future, and now what dey have seen be changin’. No one be sure how much things are gonna change,” explained Sen’jin.

“Tyrathan’s only intention was to protect me,” said Vol’jin.

“Just like a mate should,” smiled Sen’jin.

Vol’jin frowned. “Why did da Loa warn him and not me?” he asked.

“Because he was da one dat needed to know,” answered Sen’jin. “Would ya have done anythin’ different today if dey had warned ya instead?”

“Maybe, but somethin’ not be right. Dat demon got past my guard without me realizin’ it,” explained Vol’jin. It should not have happened. Vol’jin had not been aware of the demon’s presence until it was almost too late. If not for Tyrathan, it could have been fatal.

Sen’jin frowned. “Somethin’ interfered today. Dat somethin’ wanted ya dead and it not be Bwonsamdi. Dat be why he sent da warnin’ to ya mate,” said Sen’jin.

“How do ya know dat?” Vol’jin asked.

“Da Loa talk in front me,” said Sen’jin shrugging. “Lately, dey be talkin’ more and more about dat human of ya’s.”

“Do ya approve of Tyrathan?” Vol’jin asked apprehensively. In the quiet moments, he had often wondered what his father thought about him taking a human as a mate.

“Would my approval or disapproval change da way ya feel about him?” Sen’jin asked.

“No,” answered Vol’jin. “But I still be wantin’ to know.”

Sen’jin smiled. “Son, ya found ya self a mate who has proved himself to be worthy of ya. A mate dat clearly loves ya. Dat be all I ever wanted for ya.”

“He be human,” Vol’jin reminded his father.

“Is dat a problem for ya?” Sen’jin asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

“No,” Vol’jin answered. His human was special, and it seemed that the Loa might think so as well.

“Yet, ya felt da need to point it out?” asked Sen’jin. “And ya refused to listen to da vision da Loa gave to ya mate?”

“Him bein’ human not be a problem,” insisted Vol’jin. Half the time, he would forget that Tyrathan was human.

“Den it not be a problem for me,” said Sen’jin. “As long as he be makin’ ya happy.”

“He does,” smiled Vol’jin. That was the truth.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin opened his eyes. The sun had been setting when he had first entered his trance. Now, it was dark outside. A brazier had been lit in the den for light, and sitting on the floor next to that brazier, watching Vol’jin, was Tyrathan.

“If you’re finished, you’re going back to bed. No arguments. No excuses,” said Tyrathan in a serious tone.

“Am I?” Vol’jin challenged, cocking his head to the side.

“Unless I can talk you into eating something,” offered Tyrathan.

Vol’jin could see the hope in his human’s eyes. Just the thought of food, however, made Vol’jin’s nausea worse.

“No. Bed sounds good,” said Vol’jin as he slowly got to his feet. He felt guilty as he watched the hope fade from Tyrathan’s eyes, quickly replaced with worry. “I just be needin’ a good night sleep,” he said assuringly.

Vol’jin laid down on the bed. He smiled as Tyrathan covered him with a fur. Tyrathan soon joined him. Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan against him and wrapped his arms around him. Vol’jin nuzzled his face against Tyrathan’s. “Ya have no idea how special ya be,” he purred.

“Pillow talk is not going to make me worry about you any less,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tyrathan’s neck. “I know. Ya be too good for me. I gonna keep and love ya forever,” he promised just before he sank his fangs into the human’s delicate flesh. He was gentle and bit just hard enough to bruise.

Vol’jin then kissed the bruise. He always made sure there was at least one bite mark on Tyrathan’s neck at all times. For trolls, these bite marks were both a promise and a warning. For Vol’jin, it was a promise to Tyrathan that he was loved. It was a warning to other trolls, and anyone else for that matter, that the human was taken and belonged to Vol’jin.

“That sounds nice,” whispered Tyrathan as he tucked his head under Vol’jin’s chin.

After a few minutes, the human’s body and breathing relaxed to the point that Vol’jin knew the hunter was asleep.

For awhile, Vol’jin just lay there, awake, holding his human. His human, his mate had changed Vol’jin’s fate today. He may have changed the fate of their entire world today with his actions, and he had no idea.


	123. Chapter 123

Tyrathan knew that he must really love Vol’jin. Why else would he be standing here next to Vol’jin while the troll emptied his guts out into a bucket?

Tyrathan had been sound asleep when he had been awakened by the sound of someone retching. Unfortunately, that someone had been Vol’jin. The troll had slipped out of bed and gone into the den. It was obvious that he had been trying to be quiet and not wake Tyrathan.

Tyrathan was not sure if he should feel touched by Vol’jin’s consideration, or annoyed that his troll was trying to hide just how sick he really was. Tyrathan was leaning more towards feeling annoyed, frustrated, and worried.

“I be sorry,” said Vol’jin as he lifted his head up from the bucket.

“What are you sorry for?” asked Tyrathan frowning as he handed Vol’jin a wet cloth.

“For dis,” said Vol’jin as he gestured at the bucket. “I know ya not be wantin’ to deal with dis.”

Tyrathan rolled his eyes. “Vol’jin, I’ve had four kids. They have all been sick at some point in their lives. A little vomit does not bother me,” explained Tyrathan. Not to mention the times he had to deal with his fellow soldiers when they had too much to drink. Oh, that had been fun.

Vol’jin shook his head. “Dey not be dis sick,” said Vol’jin.

“When Markus was four, he had the stomach flu. I was lying in bed, almost asleep, when I heard ‘Daddy, I feel sick’. Then he threw up all over himself, the bed, and me.” Tyrathan shook his head. “That was one sick kid. He couldn’t even keep water down,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin was staring into the bucket. “I don’t remember eatin’ dat,” he muttered.

“No one ever does,” sighed Tyrathan.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Things were bad, everywhere. That much was obvious. Both the Horde and Alliance armies were severely weakened. The Legion’s attacks continued across the planet. It seemed that Jaina Proudmoore had abandoned the Kirin Tor, leaving Dalaran vulnerable. When Khadgar asked for help to stop the Legion from blowing Dalaran out of the sky, the only help the Horde could offer immediately was adventurers.

Nystela did not want to go. She was all for leaving Dalaran to its fate. Tyrathan remembered that her father had been killed in Dalaran during the purge. He could not blame her for not wanting to go to Dalaran.

Evia, however, was not going to let her sister get by with that. “You know as well as I do that if you don’t go, you will regret it,” Evia argued.

“No,” said Nystela as she crossed her arms. She leaned against the wall of the alcove they were in.

“Nystela, you’re being stubborn!” yelled Evia.

“Look, maybe...” began Tyrathan, but he was interrupted when Jenji placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t get in between da two of dem,” Jenji warned him.

“I am not going and that’s final,” said Nystela.

“Our family still has friends living in Dalaran. We can’t just turn our backs on them just because of the actions of a few people. Dad wouldn’t want that,” said Evia. “He wouldn’t abandon his friends just because someone else wronged him, and he wouldn’t want you to do that either.”

Nystela groaned. “That was a low blow and you know it,” she hissed at her sister.

“You know I’m right,” Evia hissed back.

“Okay, I’ll go,” agreed Nystela.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Vol’jin, are you sure sending Nystela to Dalaran was a good idea?” Tyrathan asked Vol’jin, after the group of Horde adventurers had left for Dalaran.

Nystela had gone with them, with a look of grim resignation on her face. Yet, Tyrathan realized that it was just a mask for fear and grief. The Burning Legion were not the only demons that Nystela was going to have to face in Dalaran.

“She be one of da best we got to offer,” said Vol’jin, looking up from the report he was reading.

“I don’t doubt that. I’m just worried about her. You do know what happened to her father there?” Tyrathan asked.

“I know, but she agreed to go. She’ll put her own issues aside and focus on da task at hand,” said Vol’jin.

“You and I both know that’s not the healthy thing to do,” argued Tyrathan.

“Da alternative be dat Dalaran falls,” sighed Vol’jin. “After dat, da Legion gonna come for us again.”

Tyrathan frowned, knowing Vol’jin was right.   
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin was not doing much better and Tyrathan was worried about him. The troll was barely eating. Usually, Vol’jin could eat twice as much as Tyrathan. Now, though, Vol’jin was doing good if he was able to keep down a small bowl of soup and crackers.

Go’el would come by a couple of times a day to check on Vol’jin. He said the same thing every time. Vol’jin would get better, but he would get better much faster if he rested. Yet, Vol’jin insisted on continuing to work despite everything.

Tyrathan knew he could not do anything about the war meetings Vol’jin had to attend. Vol’jin wanted to not show any weakness in front of the Horde’s other leaders. But the moment those meetings were over, Tyrathan insisted that Vol’jin rest. Unfortunately, Vol’jin would not be able to rest long before something else was calling for his attention.

This time, it had been Saurfang. Right now, Vol’jin was having a private meeting with the orc in Vol’jin’s office. In the meantime, Tyrathan wandered through the halls of Grommash Hold. He had no real destination. He just needed to burn off some energy and anxiety. The past couple of days, he had been staying close to Vol’jin. It was with Tyrathan’s and Go’el’s help that Vol’jin was able to keep his condition such a secret.

“Human,” said a figure that emerged from a dark corner.

“Good morning, Rokhan,” Tyrathan greeted the shadowhunter.

“What be goin’ on with Vol’jin?” demanded Rokhan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” answered Tyrathan.

Rokhan narrowed his eyes. “I know somethin’ be goin’ on. Go’el be comin’ around and seein’ Vol’jin two or three times a day. Vol’jin not be actin’ as focused as he normally do and be spendin’ less time on his work. And ya haven’t left da Hold since ya returned from da Broken Shore. So what be goin’ on with Vol’jin? Ya be his mate. Ya know what it be.”

“There is nothing going on,” insisted Tyrathan. “And my name is Tyrathan, not human,” he added with cold smile.

Normally, Tyrathan would have let that slide, but he was not in a good mood today. His worry about Vol’jin was eating at him. Also, Tyrathan was tired of people calling him ‘human’ as if that was his name. Rokhan spent enough time around here to know Tyrathan’s name.

Rokhan stared at him for several moments. The shadowhunter’s gaze was intense, almost as intense as Vol’jin’s, almost. Tyrathan stared back at the shadowhunter, unflinching. Then the troll stepped back into the shadows and was gone.


	124. Chapter 124

Vol’jin had a pounding headache and Saurfang was not helping.

“Lots of hunters be usin’ tranquilizin’ shots or somethin’ similar. I not be takin’ those away from him,” argued Vol’jin as he glared at Saurfang.

“Don’t you think that’s unwise. He’s demonstrated that he’s willing to use them. He’s dangerous, Vol’jin,” argued Saurfang.

“Ya complimented his skill fightin’ da demons when dey attacked da Crossroads,” Vol’jin pointed out.

“At that time, he used his skills against our enemies, but it’s different when he turns those skills on a member of the Horde. Not just any member of the Horde either. He attacked his own bodyguard. He’s highly skilled and trained to the point of being deadly,” explained Saurfang.

“Ya expect anythin’ less in a mate of mine?” asked Vol’jin with a grin.

Saurfang shook his head. “I don’t think he’s loyal to the Alliance, but that doesn’t automatically make him loyal to the Horde either,” said Saurfang.

“Ya question his loyalty to me?” growled Vol’jin. He started to stand up, but was hit with another episode of dizziness. He gripped his desk tightly. “If it not be for him, I would be dead right now.”

“I know, and like the rest of the Horde, I’m glad that he saved you. Yet, I just want to be certain that you haven’t allowed a viper into the nest,” said Saurfang.

“Ya can leave, now,” ordered Vol’jin.

The orc turned and left the room.

Vol’jin laid his aching head down on his desk to rest.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan found Vol’jin in his office, with his head on his desk.

“Vol’jin?” asked Tyrathan as he entered the room.

“I be restin’,” muttered Vol’jin.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable resting in bed?” asked Tyrathan as he lay a hand on Vol’jin’s shoulder.

“Trolls not be carin’ about comfort,” argued Vol’jin.

Tyrathan rolled his eyes. This was not the first time he had heard Vol’jin say something like that. “I guess I’ll take what I can get,” he said as he ran his hand over Vol’jin’s fur.

“I got ya knife back from Saurfang,” said Vol’jin pointing to the knife on the desk.

“Thanks,” said Tyrathan. He was not too concerned about the knife right now. They had more important things to worry about. “I should warn you. Rokhan is getting suspicious.”

Vol’jin opened his eyes. “What ya mean?”

“He’s noticed that you don’t seem to be yourself and he’s noticed the change in my routine,” explained Tyrathan. He wondered if anyone else had noticed too and were getting suspicious also.

“Ya haven’t left my side hardly at all dese past few days,” said Vol’jin as he raised his head up from the desk. He looked at Tyrathan and raised a hand to Tyrathan’s cheek. “It be obvious dat ya not been out in da sun recently,” said Vol’jin as he stroked Tyrathan’s cheek. “For a hunter dat enjoys being outside, dat be unusual.”

“I can go outside as much as I want when you’re feeling better,” said Tyrathan. “When you’re sick, my place is beside you.”

Vol’jin looked at him with a soft expression. “Ya gettin’ worry lines around ya eyes,” he said. “Don’t be makin’ ya self sick with worry over me.”

“You just focus on getting better,” said Tyrathan.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
News traveled back to Orgrimmar slowly. The attack on Dalaran had been rebuffed. Dalaran had been moved to the Broken Isles. Adventurers traveled to the Broken Isles in droves to assist in the fight against the Legion. What remained of the Horde forces were divided. Most were kept to defend Horde territories. Some, however, were sent to the Broken Isles.

Dalaran had been reopened to the Horde. They were invited to rebuild their sanctuary section in the city. Many of the former Horde residents of Dalaran chose to return. It had been their home.

Vol’jin sent a detachment of Horde soldiers as guards for the Horde section of Dalaran. Tyrathan knew Vol’jin was having to tread a careful line. If he sent too many Horde soldiers, it could make the mages of Dalaran uncomfortable and invite trouble with the Alliance. Yet, there needed to be enough Horde guards there in case things took an ugly turn.

The unasked question was what would happen if Jaina Proudmoore were to suddenly return to Dalaran and find the Horde back in her city. The fear of another purge loomed in the back of everyone’s minds, especially in the minds of those affected by the last purge of Dalaran.

“How’s Nystela?” Tyrathan asked Evia as they walked through the Drag.

Vol’jin was in another war council meeting, and Go’el was sitting in on this one, so Tyrathan was using the opportunity to take a quick walk around Orgrimmar and get some fresh air. Hopefully, this would throw off Rokhan’s, and anyone else’s, suspicions. Besides, Vol’jin seemed to be better today, although he still was barely eating.

“She’s left Dalaran and is in the Broken Isles,” said Evia. “She said that she’s made some new friends,” frowned Evia.

“You don’t seem happy about that,” said Tyrathan.

“You haven’t met any of Nystela’s friends,” said Evia ominously.

Jenji snorted.

Tyrathan wondered what was wrong with Nystela’s friends.

As they walked, Tyrathan noticed that people were staring at him again. The people of Orgrimmar had stopped staring at him some time ago, so this was new.

“What’s going on? Why’s everyone staring again?” Tyrathan asked Evia.

“People have heard that you saved the Warchief’s life at the Broken Shore. Many of them are starting to see you differently,” explained Evia. “In fact, you have changed some people’s opinions about you for the better. As for the few people who are determined to dislike you no matter what, they’re keeping their mouths shut since fewer people are going to listen to them.”

“If dey do open dere mouths, den I’m gonna shut dem,” growled Jenji.


	125. Chapter 125

When Vol’jin returned to his rooms from the war council meeting, he was not exhausted to the point of collapse. He just needed a nap. He had not fallen on the floor of the den. He had chosen to lie there. Finally, he could get back up if he wanted to. He was just choosing not to get up. That is what he told himself.

Vol’jin had closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of a raptor’s talons on the floor. There was no sound of footsteps, but Vol’jin could still sense the presence of someone nearby. He knew who that someone was too.

“Vol’jin!” gasped Tyrathan’s voice.

Vol’jin opened his eyes to see his mate crossing the room with a very worried expression on his face.

“What happened?” Tyrathan asked as he knelt down next to Vol’jin.

“I be restin’,” answered Vol’jin.

Jihui stuck his snout against Vol’jin’s face, sniffing. Vol’jin pushed the raptor’s nose away.

“On the floor?” asked Tyrathan.

“Aye,” said Vol’jin. “Trolls prefer to rest on the floor.” He closed his eyes again. He was not going to admit to his human as to why he was really on the floor. It would just worry Tyrathan even more.

Tyrathan was silent for several moments. “Vol’jin, when you sleep in the bed, are you doing that because you want to, or are you doing that just to humor me?” Tyrathan whispered.

Vol’jin’s eyes snapped back open at that question. He looked at his human, but Tyrathan’s expression was unreadable. Yet, there was something in Tyrathan’s eyes that looked very similar to hurt.

“It be because I want to,” said Vol’jin as he forced himself to sit up. The dizziness came roaring back so hard that Vol’jin’s vision went blurry. Still, Vol’jin reached out a hand and cupped Tyrathan’s cheek. He waited until he felt Tyrathan smile and lean into his touch, then Vol’jin laid back down on the floor. As soon as Vol’jin was lying down, his vision went completely black.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin must have fallen asleep, or passed out though he was not going to admit to that, because it was dark the next time he opened his eyes. He could feel the hard floor underneath him. He must have gone to sleep on the floor of the den. At least, that was the last place Vol’jin could remember being.

Vol’jin realized that a large fur covered him. He smiled. Tyrathan must have covered him with it. His human took good care of him. Vol’jin rolled over on his side and froze.

Asleep on the floor next to Vol’jin was Tyrathan. Vol’jin cursed internally. Just because Vol’jin was sleeping on the floor tonight was no reason for his human to sleep on the floor. The last thing Vol’jin wanted was for Tyrathan’s old injury in his leg to start acting up from sleeping on the floor. The two of them already had enough problems.

Sighing, Vol’jin reached over and shook Tyrathan gently. “Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin? What’s wrong?” Tyrathan asked as he woke up, rubbing his eyes.

“Go to bed,” said Vol’jin.

“I will when you do,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin tried to sit up, but had to lie back down as his vision threatened to black out again. “Come here,” Vol’jin said.

Tyrathan moved closer and Vol’jin pulled his human so that he was lying on top of Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin,” complained Tyrathan. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Vol’jin snorted. “Ya not be dat heavy and I not be dat weak.”

“Well, you are more comfortable than the floor,” chuckled Tyrathan as rested his head on Vol’jin’s chest.

“Go to sleep,” sighed Vol’jin. Honestly, what was he going to do with this one?  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The next morning, Vol’jin was actually hungry. Although he did not eat anywhere as much as he normally would, Vol’jin actually ate some solid food and kept it down. Although the dizziness and weakness were not completely gone, it was bearable. Vol’jin was also able to eat lunch and supper. Small amounts, but it was better than nothing.

“You seem to be feeling better today,” said Tyrathan.

“I be better,” smiled Vol’jin.

“Good,” said Tyrathan as he hugged Vol’jin. “You had me worried.”

Vol’jin nuzzled his head against Tyrathan’s. “Ya can stop worryin’ now,” he purred.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Now that Vol’jin was starting to get his strength back, he decided that he needed to have another talk with Sylvanas. Especially since she seemed to have forgotten his previous warnings about staying away from Tyrathan. Vol’jin sat on his throne and watched as Sylvanas entered the throne room.

“Windrunner, do ya remember me tellin’ ya to keep ya distance from my mate?” Vol’jin asked as he glared at the Banshee Queen.

“Yes, Warchief,” answered Sylvanas.

“Den why did ya threaten him da other day?” demanded Vol’jin.

“It wasn’t a threat. I just didn’t appreciate a human sneaking into my city and harassing one of my subjects, tormenting her with reminders of her past and a life that she can no longer have. It is not good for a Forsaken to be put through that. Do you condone that kind of behavior?” explained Sylvanas.

“It won’t happen again, and ya are to stay away from my mate,” said Vol’jin.

“Of course, Warchief,” said Sylvanas. She paused as if she wanted to say something else.

“What be it, Windrunner?” Vol’jin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Out of curiosity, are you aware that your human is in contact with a friend of his from the Alliance?” There was annoying smirk on Sylvanas’ face.

“I be aware of it,” said Vol’jin.

Sylvanas’ smirk wavered. “And you’re allowing it?”

“Aye. And one more thing, Windrunner,” said Vol’jin.

“Yes, Warchief?” Sylvanas was no longer smirking.

“Ya are to leave my mate’s friends and family alone too,” ordered Vol’jin. “If I find out dat harm has come to any of dem from ya, da Alliance gonna be da least of ya worries.”


	126. Chapter 126

Tyrathan stood in the darkness facing himself. It was like looking in a mirror, only his reflection’s eyes were solid black. His other self looked at him with disgust and contempt on his face.

“You really are a horrible father,” said his other self. “You just abandoned your children to whatever fate that is going to befall them. It’s like you did not even care about them at all. What kind of parent does that?”

“That’s not what happened!” argued Tyrathan.

“You chose your enemies over your own family,” continued his other self.

“Vol’jin is not my enemy,” said Tyrathan.

Suddenly, the air around them twisted and they were standing in Tyrathan’s hometown. The sky was green and a Legion ship flew above them. Buildings were burning with green felfire. People were screaming.

His daughter, Ava, ran down the street as a felbat swooped down from the sky and grabbed her. She screamed.

“Ava!” Tyrathan yelled as reached for his bow, but he did not have his weapons with him.

“This is just a dream, idiot. You can’t do anything about it,” mocked his other self.

Tyrathan watched helplessly as his daughter was carried away. Her screams of terror slowly died away as she vanished from his sight. Was this what was happening back there?

“Of course, maybe it’s not the Legion that will attack and kill your children,” said his other self. “Maybe, the Horde will do that instead.”

The sky turned from green to red. The Legion ship vanished. The fires in the buildings turned from green to red. The smoke became thicker. Tyrathan coughed as the smoke choked him and burned his eyes.

Kole screamed nearby. Tyrathan turned and saw his son being ripped apart by blight hounds.

“Kole!” screamed Tyrathan. He ran over and tried to grab the blight hounds by their collars, but his hands went right through them.

“What part of this is a dream do you not understand?” jeered Tyrathan’s reflection.

Screams made Tyrathan glance around to see what else was happening around him.  
Nathanos was in the center of the town, unleashing arrows at the villagers. People that Tyrathan had known his whole life. Innocents, many of whom had never left the town, let alone done anything to deserve this. Sylvanas stood next to Nathanos and was directing val’kyr to raise the fallen humans into Forsaken. Orcs and trolls rampaged through the town, adding to the carnage.

“No. Vol’jin wouldn’t let this happen,” argued Tyrathan.

“Really?” smirked his other self. He pointed to something behind Tyrathan.

With dread settling in his gut, Tyrathan looked back over his shoulder to see Vol’jin at the heart of the attack. Vol’jin was barking orders in between fighting, just like he had done at the Broken Shore.

Tyrathan shook his head in disbelief. This was not a dream. It was a nightmare. Tyrathan desperately willed himself to wake up.

“Or maybe, it will be neither of them. It will be entirely your fault as your children pay for your crimes,” said his other self.

The sky turned from red to blue. The sun was shining. The buildings were no longer burning, but intact. The Horde vanished. A crowd of humans stood in the center of town. In front of the crowd, an executioner stood, clad in black, with an axe in his hand.

Markus was led out into the center of town. Tyrathan’s son looked a few years older and his hands were tied behind his back. The crowd cried out for a traitor’s blood, but Markus screamed that he was innocent, that his father was the real traitor. Markus was led to the executioner’s block and forced to lay his head on it.

“Please, no!” cried Tyrathan.

The executioner raised his axe and brought it down, beheading Tyrathan’s son. Tyrathan dropped to his knees. A sob escaped his throat as tears streamed down his face.

The scene shifted again and they were in the dungeon of the Vanyst’s castle. In the cell in front of them, Clarissa sat in the straw, crying. The door to the dungeon opened and several people entered, led by Mathias Shaw. Clarissa’s sobs descended into hysterics when she saw them.

“Stop, please,” Tyrathan begged.

His other self leaned down and whispered in Tyrathan’s ear, “Your children would have been so much better off if you had died in Pandaria.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin’s eyes snapped open, suddenly awake. He had been sound asleep. He sat up slowly, grateful that the dizziness was finally gone, and glanced around the room, unsure what had woken him.

“No!” cried Tyrathan.

Vol’jin turned his attention to the human in bed beside him.

Tyrathan was asleep, but his face was twisted in pain. Tears slid down his cheeks. His hands clutched the fur blanket in a vice like grip. A sob escaped his throat. Tyrathan was having another nightmare.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin as he gently shook the human.

“Ava, Kole,” Tyrathan muttered.

Vol’jin frowned as he recognized the names of Tyrathan’s children. Whatever his mate was dreaming, it was not good.

“Tyrathan, wake up!” Vol’jin demanded as he shook Tyrathan a little harder.

Tyrathan’s eyes opened. “Please, no!” he cried as he sat up.

Vol’jin gripped Tyrathan’s shoulders. “Tyrathan, look at me,” he ordered.

Tyrathan looked at Vol’jin. After a few moments, the human’s eyes seemed to focus and his breathing calmed down.

“It just be a dream,” said Vol’jin soothingly.

Tyrathan threw his arms around Vol’jin and buried his face against the troll’s chest. Violent sobs racked the human’s body as he cried.

Shocked, Vol’jin wrapped his arms around Tyrathan and held him tightly. The hunter usually did not break down like this after a nightmare. Some of his nightmares had been bad, but this one seemed to be worse than the others. Vol’jin frowned. The human’s nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. It worried him.

“It be okay. I be here,” Vol’jin whispered as he ran a hand up and down his mate’s back, trying to comfort him.

“I’m an awful father,” said Tyrathan in between sobs. “I just abandoned my children to fend for themselves.”

Vol’jin’s eyes widened at the human’s words. “No, ya didn’t,” he said softly.  
Tyrathan shook his head.

Vol’jin decided that he needed to do something about these nightmares before they got any worse.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
It was a couple of days later when Vanira arrived from the Echo Isles. She placed a voodoo fetish on Vol’jin’s desk.

“Master Gadrin says dat it should work, but ya mate bein’ human, he had to alter da spells somewhat. He not be makin’ any promises,” said Vanira.

“I be givin’ it a try,” said Vol’jin. He intended to place it near the bed where it could hopefully block Tyrathan’s nightmares.

“Dese nightmares of his, dey be dat bad?” Vanira asked with concern on her face.

Vol’jin nodded. “And dey be gettin’ worse,” he added.

Vanira frowned. “What exactly he be dreamin’ about?”

“His children,” said Vol’jin.

It had taken a lot of coaxing, but Vol’jin had finally gotten Tyrathan to tell him what the latest nightmare had been about. Vol’jin was not sure which was more disturbing. Tyrathan watching his children die, or the fact that the Horde had been responsible for one of the deaths.

Vol’jin assured Tyrathan that he would never allow the Horde to harm his children, and Tyrathan said that he believed him. Still, it was not something Vol’jin wanted to happen even in Tyrathan’s dreams.

Remembering Tyrathan’s previous vision from the Loa, Vol’jin had even asked the Loa if they were responsible for the nightmares that his human was having. Bwonsamdi and the others denied being responsible. Even Ohn’ahra seemed to be at a loss for why her hunter’s spirit was being tormented.

“Warchief,” said Vanira, pulling Vol’jin from his thoughts. “Are ya goin’ to tell us what be wrong with ya?”

“Nothin’ be wrong,” said Vol’jin.

“Dat not be what Rokhan be tellin’ me. He be concerned. He says dat ya be actin’ more secretive than usual,” explained Vanira.

Vol’jin frowned. Hiding his recent illness from the members of his tribe that knew him well was difficult, but he was getting better, so there was no need for them to know.

“Everythin’ be fine,” Vol’jin assured her.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan stood in the darkness again with his other self, but it was different this time. His other self had tried to approach him several times, but had been blocked by some invisible barrier. That was odd.

“That troll can’t protect you forever!” his other self screamed in fury at him.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan jolted awake. That dream was different from the others he had. What did his reflection mean that Vol’jin could not protect him? What did Vol’jin have to do with his dreams? Beside him, Vol’jin stirred.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin softly. “Ya have another nightmare?” he asked.

“No,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head.

“Good,” Vol’jin whispered as he reached for Tyrathan.

Tyrathan moved over until he tucked snuggly in Vol’jin’s arms. He rest his head on Vol’jin’s chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a mostly dreamless sleep. Yet, he still caught glimpses of his other self glaring at him.


	127. Chapter 127

Nystela stood on Krasus Landing in Dalaran, regretting every life decision she had ever made that had led to this.

“I believe we’re ready to go,” said Vereesa Windrunner as she climbed onto her flying mount.

Nystela silently climbed on hers. She could do this. She was not going to let Vereesa get under her skin. This was just another mission, another assignment, with a woman who despised her.

“I told Emmarel Shadewarden that I did not need any assistance,” said Vereesa as they flew to their destination. “You can just wait on this side of the portal. Preferably where rangers from the Silver Covenant can keep an eye on you.”

“Vereesa, can we at least be civil with one another?” asked Nystela as she gritted her teeth at the mention of the Silver Covenant.

At Trueshoot Lodge, Nystela made it a point to keep her distance from Vereesa’s rangers. These had been her former comrades. She had known them and fought alongside them for years before the Scourge attack. Yet, in the stillness of the night, she had to wonder which one of them had killed her father.

“Why did you want to come anyway?” demanded Vereesa as she glared over her shoulder at Nystela.

“You know why! Alleria was the one who convinced my parents to let me go into ranger training. They wanted me to be a priestess. She’s the one who taught me how to shoot a bow. If there is a chance that we can rescue her, I owe it to her to try,” explained Nystela.

“She’s not going to approve of you being a member of the Horde,” sniffed Vereesa as she looked away from Nystela.

“I’ll worry about that after the rescue mission,” said Nystela as they landed. She knew, however, that Vereesa was probably right.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
One of Vereesa‘s rangers had decided to be an idiot and run through the portal ahead of them. Nystela remembered him. They had been in the Farstriders together. He had always been headstrong and did not like to follow orders. Still, Nystela fought back the tears when she and Vereesa found him dying on the other side of the portal. It was not a death he deserved.

They did not find Alleria Windrunner, but they found her bow.

“Thas’dorah.” Said Vereesa reverently as she reached for the bow. A large spark of energy discharged from the bow, shocking Vereesa. Rubbing her hand, Veressa glared at the bow. “The Legion must have done something to it,” she declared.

Nystela shook her head as she studied the bow. Yes, there was energy and magic coming from the bow, but it was not Legion corrupted. It was the same magic the bow had carried when Alleria had wielded it. Nystela braced herself for a similar shock as she reached for the bow, but it never came. She picked up the bow carefully.

Vereesa scowled at her. “How did you do that?”

Nystela shrugged and tried to hand the bow to Vereesa. Again, the weapon shocked the other elf.

“What twisted spell have you put on my sister’s bow...you...you...Horde scum?!” Vereesa spat at her.

“I’ve done nothing to it!” snapped Nystela.

Sounds of an approaching army of demons began to reach the elves’ ears.

“They’re coming after us. We need to go,” said Vereesa as she pulled out a hearthstone. “Keep the cursed bow if you wish.”

Vereesa activated the hearthstone and it teleported the two of them back to the middle of Dalaran. With a swish of her cape, Vereesa stormed off to the Greymane Enclave without a second glance back, leaving Nystela standing there holding the Legacy of the Windrunners.


	128. Chapter 128

Go’el said that the poison was finally out of Vol’jin’s system. Vol’jin seemed to be doing better. He was eating again, a little more each day. He no longer seemed to be dizzy or weak. The sharpness was back in his eyes.

Tyrathan was relieved. Once he was convinced that he was not going to lose Vol’jin, he began to relax and resume his usual activities. More good news was that Tyrathan’s nightmares seemed to have stopped for some reason. It had been well over a week since he had one. Maybe it had just been the stress that had caused them. Although, every once it awhile, Tyrathan would dream that he could see himself glaring back at him, which was strange.

Tyrathan watched as a group of Horde archers practiced at the archery targets. They were part of a detachment of Horde soldiers that was to be dispatched to the Broken Isles soon. Sylvanas was to lead this force herself. Of course, she just wanted the force to be made up of Forsaken, but Vol’jin wanted other members of the Horde to be in the force as well.

Sylvanas was here in Orgrimmar until the squadron was ready to leave. Tyrathan was doing his best to avoid her. Unfortunately, he was not having much luck avoiding Nathanos, who always seemed to show up everywhere Tyrathan went. The strange thing was Nathanos was almost acting civil towards Tyrathan. Although, it would have been a bit more believable if Nathanos did not look like he was biting into a sour lemon every time he spoke to Tyrathan. At least, Nathanos was not insulting Tyrathan like he had at the Undercity. Instead, Nathanos directed his degrading comments at other people.

“Pathetic,” said Nathanos as he walked up to the archery range. “These grunts are only good for demon fodder.”

Tyrathan frowned. A couple of nearby hunter trainers looked up at Nathanos’ words. They scowled at Nathanos.

“Nathanos, don’t you have anything better to do than put other people down?” asked a familiar voice.

“Nystela, when did you get back to Orgrimmar?” Tyrathan asked the blood elf hunter as she walked up.

“I’m just here for a couple of days. I’ve come to do a little recruiting among some of the hunters,” said Nystela.

“Looking for more adventurers who, like you, are too cowardly to join the Horde army?” Nathanos smirked at Nystela.

“Actually, I’m here for the cream of the crop of the Horde’s hunters. So, unfortunately, you don’t qualify,” smiled Nystela.

“I would suggest that you watch your tongue,” Nathanos huffed and then walked off.

“Even if he did qualify, he’s too busy being Sylvanas’ lap dog to be of any use, if you know what I mean,” smirked Nystela.

“I don’t want to know what that means,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head. “What are you recruiting hunters for?” Tyrathan asked.

“The Unseen Path,” announced Nystela. She shook her head. “They selected me to be the Huntmaster for some reason.”

“The Unseen Path?” asked Tyrathan, surprised.

“You’ve heard of them?” asked Nystela, lifting an eyebrow.

“Of course. The stories I heard about the Unseen Path when I was a child are part of the reason of why I became a hunter,” explained Tyrathan.

“You never thought about joining them?” Nystela asked.

Had Tyrathan ever thought about it? It was dream of his. It was why he became a hunter. The Unseen Path represented a standard that he held himself to. Yet, it had always seemed like a dream that would be out of reach for him.

“Well, I’ve got a lot of work to do, so I better get started,” said Nystela as she turned to leave.

“So, Nathanos was right. You do have Thas’dorah,” said Sylvanas as she approached the two of them. Nathanos was on her heels. “I’d recognize that bow anywhere. My mother bestowed it on Alleria.” There almost seemed to be a wistful look in Sylvanas’ eyes, but it lasted for just a moment. Then the cold, calculating look was back in her eyes. “I do hope that you fare better than the last owner of that bow,” she smiled coldly at Nystela before she turned and stalked off. Nathanos followed her.

“What was that about?” Tyrathan asked.

“Thas’dorah, Legacy of the Windrunners,” said Nystela with a dark look on her face. She slid her bow off her back and held the bow up for Tyrathan to see. “A cursed weapon if there ever was one.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin had been listening to Tyrathan talk about the Unseen Path all through supper and after. Vol’jin had heard about the hunter organization. It had recently been reformed to fight the Legion. Tyrathan’s eyes lit up as he told Vol’jin stories about the Unseen Path. Vol’jin had never seen Tyrathan this excited about something before.

“So Dawnstrider be here recruitin’ hunters,” said Vol’jin.

“Yes,” said Tyrathan.

“Ya thought about joinin’ dem?” Vol’jin asked. He was certain that he already knew the answer. It was clearly written on the hunter’s face.

“It’s always been a dream of mine, but it’s not going to happen,” Tyrathan smiled sadly.

“Why not? Ya be one of da best hunters on da planet. Dawnstrider be knowin’ what a good shot ya be,” insisted Vol’jin. “Ask her. I canna imagine why she would say no.”

“They’re based in the Broken Isles,” explained Tyrathan.

“So?” asked Vol’jin, lifting an eyebrow.

“You have to stay in Orgrimmar to lead the Horde. I’m not going to leave you,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head. “You just started feeling better.”

“I not gonna be da one dat stands in da way of ya dreams,” frowned Vol’jin as reached for Tyrathan’s hand and held it. “Besides, dere be portals and ya have ya hearthstone. Travel not gonna be an issue.”

Vol’jin meant it when he said that he did not want to stand in the way of Tyrathan’s dreams. Of course, he would miss having his human by his side. Since reuniting with Tyrathan, the times they had been separated had been very rare. But Vol’jin wanted Tyrathan to be happy. Vol’jin would do anything and everything to make his mate happy, and this seemed like something that would make his human very happy.

“You would really be okay with me joining the Unseen Path to fight the Legion?” asked Tyrathan.

“As long as ya promise to be careful and to stay alive,” said Vol’jin. He knew Tyrathan would keep that promise and return to him.

“I promise,” Tyrathan smiled, but then that smile faded. “You do realize that there are going to be Alliance hunters there too?” he asked.

Vol’jin growled. He had forgotten about that. “Just watch ya self around dem,” said Vol’jin as he narrowed his eyes.


	129. Chapter 129

“So who else is coming with us?” Tyrathan asked Nystela the next morning. He had his bow, his quiver stocked full with arrows, and a light traveling pack with him. Tyrathan planned to spend a few days with the Unseen Path in the Broken Isles and then a few days back in Orgrimmar. He figured that would be the best way to divide his time between the two places.

Jihui stood by Tyrathan’s side glaring at Fang, Nystela’s lion. Ever few minutes, the raptor would hiss at the lion, and Fang would growl back in response. Tyrathan rested his hand on his raptor’s head. He hoped Jihui would behave himself around the other hunters’ companions.

“What do you mean?” Nystela asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“You said that you came back to Orgrimmar looking for the best hunters of the Horde,” reminded Tyrathan.

“Did I say that? It was just one hunter specifically, and I recruited him,” smiled Nystela.

“So, where is he?” Tyrathan asked.

Nystela smirked at him.

“Me?” asked Tyrathan.

“Yeah. I came back to Orgrimmar just to recruit you to the Unseen Path,” nodded Nystela.

“Why me?” Tyrathan asked.

“Why not you? I have never seen anyone shoot like you do. You can put the best archers in the Horde to shame,” explained Nystela. “So Vol’jin’s letting you go with no bodyguard?”

“Yes, no bodyguards,” said Tyrathan. “I don’t want any special treatment, or to call attention to myself. I want to be treated like every other hunter.”

Nystela nodded. “I get it. You want to keep a low profile. That’s fine. I won’t treat you any different than everyone else. But there are going to be some hunters from the Horde there who already know who you are, like the Darkspears.”

Tyrathan suspected that Vol’jin was going to ask the Darkspear hunters in the Unseen Path to keep an eye on him. “I know,” said Tyrathan. “They’re not the ones I was concerned about.”

“Alliance,” muttered Nystela.

Tyrathan nodded. He hoped that the Alliance members of the Unseen Path would have no idea who he was. “I have to admit that I feel a little tricked by you,” Tyrathan accused Nystela.

“I didn’t trick you. I just planted the idea in your head and you decided that you wanted to join the Unseen Path,” Nystela shrugged. “Be honest, if I had asked you, you would have said no immediately.”

Tyrathan frowned. Sadly, that was true. He would have said no, and then not said a word about it to Vol’jin. In fact, the only reason Tyrathan was going was because of Vol’jin’s encouragement, although Tyrathan did feel guilty to be leaving Vol’jin when he had just recovered from his illness.

“I have to admit though, recruiting you was a whole lot easier than recruiting some other people. Rexxar for one example. He insisted that I spend a whole night on the mountain by myself just to prove that the Unseen Path was worth his time,” explained Nystela.

Rexxar? Although he had never met him, Tyrathan knew that Rexxar was one of Vol’jin’s friends. He had heard Vol’jin mention the half orc before. Tyrathan had seen Rexxar once, at the same battle he had first saw Vol’jin.

“I was like seriously?! I helped take down the Lich King, jumped on Deathwing’s back, fought the Legion on more than one occasion, traveled to both Outland and Draenor, and helped take Orgrimmar back from Garrosh. You know what I call spending the night on a mountain by myself? I call that a fifteen minute break,” ranted Nystela.

“Wow. I knew that you were a hero of the Horde, but I didn’t realize just how much you’ve done to save the world,” said Tyrathan.

“I’m not a hero,” said Nystela as she shook her head. “I just do what I have to do to keep the people I care about safe.”

Tyrathan nodded. He understood that.

“Speaking of which, here comes two of them now,” said Nystela.

Evia and Jenji came walking up.

“Finally,” said Nystela. “Evia, we need a portal to Dalaran.”

“You will be careful?” Evia asked as she began to open a portal.

“As always,” smiled Nystela as she rolled her eyes. She then looked over at Jenji. “So, what are you going to do with a few days off?” she asked. She jerked her head in her sister’s direction and smirked.

Ignoring the elf, Jenji turned to Tyrathan. “Ya stay out of trouble. Ya be too important to da Warchief to go off and die,” said Jenji.

“Don’t worry,” smiled Tyrathan.

“Yeah, don’t worry Jenji, he’s hanging with me,” offered Nystela.

“I know dat,” said Jenji as he crossed his arms. “Dat’s what be worrin’ me.”

Evia had finished opening the portal. Nystela and Tyrathan said goodbye to Evia and Jenji and crossed the portal to Dalaran.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
When they crossed the portal, Tyrathan and Nystela found themselves in the Horde section of Dalaran. Most of the architecture here appeared to be elven, which made sense because it had originally been occupied by the Sunreavers.

“There is a flight path on Krasus Landing that will take us straight to Trueshoot Lodge,” explained Nystela.

Tyrathan followed her through the Horde sanctuary. There were over a dozen Horde adventurers around. Tyrathan could feel them staring at him. He could also overhear what they were saying to each other.

“A human? Is he lost?”

“That’s the Warchief’s mate.”

“What’s he doing here?”

“Not so loud. He can understand Orcish.”

Nystela rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. They stepped out of the sanctuary and onto the streets of Dalaran.

“Nystela!” called out a high pitched voice.

A large male tauren walked towards them. Perched on the tauren’s shoulder was a female gnome.

“Girl, it’s been forever since we’ve seen you,” said the gnome. “What have you been doing?”

Nystela shrugged. “This and that. Tyrathan, these are my friends. Hotah is a paladin and Tine is a ...”

“I’m a witch,” said the gnome proudly. She had bright pink hair with green highlights pulled back into a side ponytail. Black eyeliner lined her eyes and she wore dark colored robes.

“The correct term is warlock,” smiled Hotah.

“I like it better when I say witch. I love the look it puts on people’s faces,” cackled Tine. “So, Nystela, is this your boyfriend?”

Nystela laughed. “No,” she shook her head. “He’s not my type.”

Ignoring Nystela, Tyrathan smiled at the other two. “It’s nice to meet both of you.”

Tine nodded. “I see what you mean. He’s too polite for you.” Then a wicked smile spread across her face. “But you know, opposites do attract. That’s how I landed this big lug.” She leaned against the tauren‘s head.

Hotah smiled and gave Tine a soft look.

“Trust me, he’s already spoken for and his mate is not one that you would want to mess with,” said Nystela. “But I am going to try to corrupt him a little and see what I can do about all that politeness. He does like to curse, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Well, if you need any help, let me know,” said Tine. “Especially if you need a felguard to help you with that. They love to curse.”

“Let’s not summon any demons right now,” said Hotah. “Summoning demons in Dalaran is how you almost got arrested last week.”

“It’s not my fault,” sniffed Tine. “These mages act like they got sticks stuck up their...”

“Tine!” interrupted Hotah. The tauren shook his head. “Let’s go see if the blacksmith is done with my shield,” he said. “It was nice to meet you, Tyrathan. Nystela, always a pleasure.”

“Fine, see you two around,” said Tine as Hotah turned and walked down the street.

“A gnome warlock with a tauren paladin. Now, I’ve seen everything,” muttered Tyrathan, and he had been thinking that him and Vol’jin were the oddest couple around.

“They’ve been together for five years, married for the last three, and they’re the most stable couple I know,” said Nystela.

“What do the Horde and Alliance think of the two of them?” asked Tyrathan.

“Officially, they’ve both left their individual factions. It’s just the two of them against the world. Tine hasn’t spoken to her family ever since they found out about her being with a tauren. Hotah will visit his village in Mulgore on rare occasions, and sometimes he takes Tine with him. I think Baine knows about it, but as long as they cause no trouble and keep quiet about it, he looks the other way, for now,” said Nystela as they continued walking down the street.

Tyrathan frowned. It just did not seem fair.

They reached the stairs to Krasus Landing and Nystela led the way up the stairs. Before Tyrathan could climb the stairs though, the floor beneath him opened and something grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

Tyrathan hit the ground. Looking up, he saw the trapdoor, that he had been pulled through, close. Standing over Tyrathan was a figure clad completely in black.


	130. Chapter 130

Nystela heard Tyrathan gasp, followed by the sound of Jihui screeching. Nystela spun around and looked back down the stairs. Tyrathan was nowhere in sight. His raptor was screeching, scratching at the floor, and jumping up and down.

Heart pounding, Nystela hurried back down the stairs. It had been less than fifteen minutes since they left Orgrimmar and already Tyrathan had vanished. She looked up and down the street and saw no trace of the human hunter. This was why she hated Dalaran. Things happened to people here. Nystela then knelt down and examined the floor where the human’s raptor was continuing to claw. Fang was also sniffing at the floor.

It was a trapdoor, cleverly hidden in plain sight, and it could only be opened from the other side. This could only mean one thing.

“Rogues,” hissed Nystela as she jumped up and took off running in the direction of the Underbelly.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan quickly recovered from the shock of being jerked through a trapdoor and went on the offensive against his attacker. He jumped up onto his feet. He used a Shadowpan move to flip his attacker off his feet and onto his back. But before Tyrathan could pin him, his opponent shadow stepped and reappeared behind Tyrathan.

Great. He was dealing with a rogue. His bow and arrows were useless in such tight quarters so Tyrathan reached for his dagger.

“Whoa, Khort! Take it easy. It’s just me,” urged the rogue. He pulled his mask down, revealing his face. It was Jasper.

Tyrathan kicked the rogue in his shin.

“Ouch! Hey, I said it’s me!” yelled Jasper as he jumped back.

“I know! What’s the big idea grabbing me like that?” Tyrathan demanded angrily.

“This city is swarming with Alliance. I can’t just walk up to the Warchief’s husband and start a conversation,” explained Jasper as he rubbed his leg.

Tyrathan sighed, his anger quickly evaporating to be replaced by a sense of loss. Jasper was right. It was not like it used to be when they could just run into each other on the street and talk. Doing that now would put Jasper in danger.

“I know. Things are different now,” said Tyrathan, shaking his head. “But you could have come up with another way to get my attention. Also, the correct term is the Warchief’s mate.”

“How about the Warchief’s bed warmer?” smirked Jasper with a wide grin.

“How about I kick you again?” spat Tyrathan, glaring at Jasper.

Jasper smiled and held his hands up in surrender. “Just a joke. Seriously, though, are the two of you married now or what? I’m curious. There have been a lot of rumors going around.”

Tyrathan shook his head. “Trolls don’t have marriages. Vol’jin asked me to be his mate and I accepted.”

“That’s it?” Jasper asked.

Tyrathan nodded.

“You need to be firm. Tell him that if he wants to keep getting any, he needs to put a ring on it,” said Jasper.

“Jasper!” complained Tyrathan.

“Why don’t you ask him to marry you? Vol’jin Khort has a nice sound to it. I mean you are the one that literally wears the pants in the relationship. Every time I see him, he’s wearing a skirt,” said Jasper.

“It’s called a kilt,” explained Tyrathan. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Less than five minutes with Jasper and he could already feel a migraine coming on.

“Someone once told me that trolls don’t wear anything under their kilts, is that true?” asked Jasper.

Okay, there was no way Tyrathan was answering that question. It was time for Jasper to start answering some questions of his own.

“What are you doing here, and why didn’t you show up that night in Ratchet?” asked Tyrathan. “I’ve been worried about you.”

Jasper’s smile faded. “I kind of had a small problem.”

“What kind of small problem?” Tyrathan asked apprehensively. Knowing Jasper, a small problem was no small problem.

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and pushed it back so Tyrathan could see a fresh scar behind his ear.

“What happened?!” asked Tyrathan.

“Well, the Vanyst were upset that you had seen your kids at the Faire. They blamed me for the whole thing. Unfairly if you ask me. I lost my temper, kind of mouthed off, and threatened Morelan a little bit. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to see the local priest standing over me, giving me the last blessing. I don’t know who freaked out more, me or him. However, now every hair on his head is solid white,” said Jasper.

“So what happened?” demanded Tyrathan.

“Someone picked up the heavy paperweight Bolten keeps on his desk and clocked me on the back of the head with it. I don’t know if it was Bolten or one of his son-in-laws. But when I find out who did it, there’s going to be some payback,” threatened Jasper, his eyes flashing.

Tyrathan did not doubt that.

“I was out of it for about two weeks. When I came to, the Legion was invading the planet and there were recruiters from the Uncrowned in town looking for rogues. Vanyst told me I could go serve the Uncrowned and fight the Legion, or I could serve out my sentence for threatening Morelan in the dungeon,” explained Jasper.

“So instead of going to prison, you chose to associate with some of the most nefarious underworld characters on the planet?” asked Tyrathan.

“You meet a better class of people that way,” smirked Jasper.

Tyrathan rolled his eyes. “Are you okay though? Bolten doesn’t suspect that you’ve been in contact with me, does he?”

“I’m fine, Khort. He doesn’t know anything. I know how to cover my trail. What’s the best way to cover your tracks?” Jasper asked the old riddle.

“Don’t leave any to start with,” Tyrathan smiled.

“So, what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?” asked Jasper.

Tyrathan sighed as he reached into his pocket. “It’s about Caryla,” he said as he pulled out her engagement ring. He had been carrying it around since he could never be certain when or where Jasper would pop back up.

Jasper stared at the ring in shock. He reached for the ring. For the first time in Tyrathan’s life, he saw Jasper’s hand shake. Jasper took the ring. He looked back at Tyrathan. “Tell me,” he whispered as he closed his hand around the ring. “I can handle it.”

“Caryla is a Forsaken. She lives in the Undercity and has her own little tailor shop there. She gave me permission to tell you, but...” Tyrathan paused. He knew his next words were probably going to hurt Jasper a lot, but he needed to know.

“But what?” asked Jasper.

“She doesn’t want to see you, or hear back from you,” said Tyrathan softly.

Jasper stood there silently for several moments, staring at the ground.

“Jasper?” Tyrathan asked. “Are you okay?”

Jasper nodded. “I can respect her wishes,” he said firmly, but the pain on his face was clear. He slipped the ring into one of his pockets.

“I’m sorry, Jasper,” said Tyrathan as he placed a hand on Jasper’s shoulder.

“At least I know the truth now,” said Jasper.

Tyrathan racked his brain for something he could say to cheer up his friend when a familiar white lion charged out of the darkness, snarling, and slammed into Jasper.

 


	131. Chapter 131

Jasper hit the ground hard with Fang pinning him down. The lion growled in Jasper’s face, his teeth just an inch from Jasper’s throat.

“Move one muscle, rogue, and he’ll rip you apart!” threatened Nystela as she stepped out of the darkness, bow drawn and aimed at Jasper.

“Uh...Tyrathan, can I get a little help with the fur ball here?” asked Jasper with a nervous laugh.

“Nystela! Call Fang off!” ordered Tyrathan. “Jasper is my friend.”

Nystela looked at Tyrathan with a confused expression, but she gave a sharp whistle and Fang jumped off Jasper. The lion padded back over to Nystela and sat down next to her.

“Are you okay?” Tyrathan asked as he helped Jasper to his feet.

“I’m fine,” smiled Jasper. There were claw marks on his leather armor, but no sign of any blood. “I think I saw my life flash before my eyes. It kind of sucked. Well, except for that one night at the county fair when I was eighteen. That was amazing,” smiled Jasper as he stood up.

Tyrathan sighed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, Jasper was fine. Jihui trotted up to Tyrathan and chirped at him excitedly before rubbing his head against Tyrathan’s leg. Tyrathan petted his raptor.

“What kind of friend nabs you off the street?” Nystela asked. She had lowered her bow, but still held it ready to go.

“An eccentric friend,” muttered Tyrathan.

“So little miss Ranger General here is your bodyguard now?” Jasper asked. “What happened to the troll? I liked him. He had a pleasant personality.”

“My title is Huntmaster, not Ranger General,” hissed Nystela.

“Ma’am, Yes, Ma’am!” said Jasper as he saluted Nystela.

“Who is this lunatic?” Nystela demanded.

“My friend Jasper,” sighed Tyrathan. “Jasper, this is Nystela.”

“Is this the friend Evia told me about? The idiot that lost your children at Darkmoon Faire?” Nystela asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Sadly, yes,” admitted Tyrathan.

“Hey, I know you,” said Jasper pointing a finger at Nystela. “Aren’t you the hunter that was trying to tame a felbat, and instead it got loose and trashed the bank last week?”

“Yeah, and I know you too. You’re that rogue who has been sneaking into the Voilet Citadel and plucking Khadgar’s hairs out of his head when you think no one’s watching,” said Nystela.

“Seriously?!” asked Tyrathan the two of them. And Vol’jin thought Tyrathan needed a babysitter?

“I sell Khadgar’s hairs on the black market. I get a pretty good price for them,” explained Jasper, shrugging. “Besides, I only do that when I’m bored.”

“That’s not all you’ve done. They call you the lunatic rogue of Dalaran,” said Nystela.

“What?” asked Tyrathan.

“Yeah, I’ve got my own title,” grinned Jasper.

Tyrathan sighed. “That title is not a compliment.”

“Well, if the two of you are done catching up, we need to get going,” said Nystela. “This place is crawling with unsavory characters.” She narrowed her eyes at Jasper.

“Just a minute,” Tyrathan said to Nystela. “How are my children?” Tyrathan asked Jasper.

“The last time I was home, they were good. Ava kept asking when she could see you again, which of course made everyone else upset. But even Kole was saying, ‘Daddy’s friends can’t be all bad, otherwise he wouldn’t be friends with them, right?’” Jasper smiled. “You haven’t lost those two youngest ones yet.”

“But I will,” frowned Tyrathan. “Eventually they’ll see what a horrible father I am.”

Jasper looked at him in shock. “Did you hit your head coming through the trapdoor? You’re not a bad father,” he argued.

Tyrathan shook his head. “Jasper, I don’t want to hear it. I get enough of that argument from Vol’jin.”

Jasper opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but instead quickly closed his mouth again. Jasper looked over at Nystela. “You will keep an eye on him, right?” he asked her.

“That’s what I was doing before you showed up,” said Nystela.

Jasper nodded. “Okay, point taken. Well, I’ve got places to be and people to tick off. I’ll see the two of you around.” Jasper turned and walked a few steps before slipping off into the shadows.

“He’s annoying,” said Nystela.

“He’s my friend so you’ll just have to learn to ignore him,” said Tyrathan.

“My ignore list is getting pretty full,” said Nystela.


End file.
